Dimension Dominate
by Cookirini
Summary: It started out as a mishap...and ended when the Mobian Dr. Robotnik appeared out of nowhere on Earth, bent on conquest, with help from a shocking source. And this time, not even Sonic the Hedgehog will be able to stop him...Cross with the show AoStH.
1. Dimensional Door, Part I

_To a certain "Serklu", who inspired me to write this after I read their SM "insertion" into AoStH. I am no die hard fan of AoStH, but..._

_This is my response to that. _

* * *

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**The Dimension Door, Part I**

* * *

"Come on, you nincombots!!"

It was yet another day, another problem, as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, destined despot of Mobius, tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his hands on his bloated hips. He was on the verge of yet another scientific triumph inside his laboratory fortress, as he usually was on a normal basis; as always, though, there were holdups.

"I haven't got all day!" The taping turned into stomping as his yelling became louder. "What is _taking_ so long, you _fools_?!"  
"Coming, Your Supreme Impatientness!!"

The response to the madman's call were two robots – one a chicken robot, long and lean, and the other a tank-like robot, short and stout – ran into the room. Their arms were filled with a variety of machine parts and tools, all held precariously.

"Scratch! Grounder!! You do-" They rushed past their master, who called them each by name, and then stewed as they dumped the parts onto the ground. "What are you doing?! _Put the last pieces together!!_"  
"Eheheh-" The response from Scratch was to trip over his feet, nearly falling on Grounder. "Hey, watch where you're going, Grounder!"  
"I wasn't anywhere near you!" The response from Grounder was to drop what he had just picked up and glare at his partner. "You're just mad because I told on you when you dropped a cactus on Dr. Robotnik's foot!"  
"D'OH!!" At this, Scratch picked the diminutive robot up, his eyes bugging out. "Well, if _you_ hadn't been trying to water it while I was walking-"  
"**SILENCE!**"

The two robots were immediately silenced by the bellowing of their leader, who gave them an angry glare as he began to approach them. Before the dictator could lay upon them with his bare hands, however, the two quickly did as they were told, and before Robotnik touched them, they had finished the job they had been ordered to do. In an instant, the pile of junk was transformed into a giant, blue-tinted laser beam which was attached to a silver base; everything was inscribed with a large red "R".

"That's better...aaah! At last!!" Robotnik puffed in his chest with pride as he saw the final product. "My latest and greatest invention is finally set to go...and soon I'll be rid of that pesky hedgehog forever! Hahahaha!!"  
"That's great, Dr. Robotnik. Eheheh!" Turning to the contraption, Grounder scratched his head. "Uh...what is it, Your Vileness?"  
"It is a laser," The machine seemed to gleam as Robotnik spoke. "Powered by atomic energy! It is designed to home in onto a specific target's genetic sequence, and _blast_ anything that contains it into smithereens! Using it, I can get rid of my greatest enemy, by pressing this button, and watching him disintegrate into atomic slush!!"  
"That's _brilliant_, Your Supreme Viciousness!" Scratch nodded. "So, who would you use it on?"  
"...Nincombot!!" Robotnik slapped his head. "_Sonic_ of course! That is why I call it...the Hogatomizer!!""  
"...Oh. Heheh heheh."At this, Scratch looked sheepishly at the machine. "I knew that..."  
"Of course, because this is highly volatile technology, I shall need a test subject to ensure that there shall be no adverse side effects." Robotnik snapped his fingers. "And in fact, I happen to have one waiting in the wings. Bring him in!!"

On the other side of the room, a slot opened, and a board came forward, revealing a small Mobian squirrel with a wide-brim hat and a black vest. He was chained firmly to the wall, and despite his attempts to escape, it was to no avail.

"So, Rocky!" With a wide grin on his face, Robotnik strode up to the prisoner, casually plucking a hair out of his head. "Any last words, citizen?"  
"You'll...ugh!" The squirrel continued struggled. "You'll never get away with this!"  
"And yet I always do, freedom fighter." Zipping over to the machine, Robotnik placed the hair inside a tube nestled within the machine. "Now that the machine has scanned your DNA...**FIRE**!!"

With another laugh, the scientist threw the switch, and the machine jumped to light. Glowing brightly, the laser hummed loudly, charging up a giant pulse of energy that lit the entire room.

"Ahahahahah! What power! What genius!! What..." Robotnik stopped as the Hogatomizer started shaking violently. "What's going on?! AAAH!!!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

Robotnik barely managed to dive out of the way as the white energy burst out of the laser head, and straight at the wall. The force of the impact caused the entire fortress, even the entire mountain, to shake so violently that it nearly fell on itself. Indeed, the quake could be felt for several miles, and the electricity of the vicinity was also cut off.

"Wooooah!!" From the town closest to the proximity of the Robotnik castle, the citizens began to come out, frightened. "What's happening?! What's going on?!"

Just as questions were being asked, however, the quake stopped. The electricity flickered back on, and the Mobians ran back into their homes, fearing an inevitable attack by the mad dictator.

On the smoking mountain, however, the dictator was in no position to attack anyone.

"Auuugh!! Scratch!! Grounder!!!" The first thing that could be heard among the crumbling rubble was the angry, shrill voice of Robotnik. "What did you do to this machine?! Get in here at once!!"  
"I'm...eeeh...right here, boss!" From underneath Robotnik, Grounder's voice mumbled in pain. "Oooh, my head...my carberator..."  
"You incompetent!" Stepping on them as he got up, Robotnik stomped back over to the machine. "Look what you did! My fortress is ruined...and...DAUUUGH!!"

Robotnik's face reddened at the sight that awaited him. Not only was his castle ruined, but an even uglier thing had happened: the squirrel was on the ground, unconscious. But he was still there, and thus, still alive.

"...YOU MISSED?!?"Grounder's head nearly fell off again from the force of Robotnik's scream. "HOW COULD YOU MISS HIM? HE WAS RIGHT THERE!!!!"  
"But booss-"  
"**BE QUIET!!** Can't you see I'm FUMING?!" Enraged, Robotnik swerved his head around, his teeth clenched. "Scratch! SCRATCH!!! Where ARE you, you clucking, clunking piece of _junk_?!?"  
"_Baaaaah!!!!_"

Suddenly, there was another flash of light in the fallen room; Robotnik, thinking it to be the Hogatomizer, quickly grabbed Grounder and held him up as a shield. However, when nothing happened, both master and robot looked around, at first finding no sign of Scratch, nor of the fact that the new invention had fired.

"Where is that doltbo-whaaat?" Something in the corner of Robotnik's eye caused him to turn back towards where the squirrel had been chained. "What is that?"  
"Boss!!"

The light flashed again, but it was clear that it was where the wall had been; a large, perfect circle of light formed where the impact of the laser blast had been. From it came Scratch's head, then his torso, looking around left and right in excitement.

"Scratch!!" Grounder jumped out of Robotnik's arms and wheeled over to the circle of light, waving his arms. "What happened to your legs? You're only half formed!"  
"D'oh! Don't be ridiculous!!" Scratch leaned on to the sides of the circle, glaring at Grounder. "I'm _fine_! I just jumped into this foggy room in order to avoid the debris, you dolt!"  
"Room...?" After wiping of the dust from his head, Robotnik scratched his chin. "I had no room entrance right there, just the shifting wall..."

At this, walked over to the two robots, scratching his head. After surveying the hole for several moments – and after Scratch had stepped out of it to show that he was still alive – the boss' crimson eyes lit up.

"...Egads...can this be possible?!" Shoving Scratch and Grounder out of the way, Robotnik stuck his head into the portal, his but wriggling as he did so. "My Hogatomizer somehow ripped the fabric of reality and created a temporal rift when it missed that squirrel! That explains the earthquake."  
"A tempo-what?"  
"Never mind!" Robotnik grabbed the two robots by the neck and dragged them in with him. "Let's see what's in here, shall we?"

As the three of them entered, they were completely engulfed by blue fog. There was no way to tell where they were going, or what was in front of them. The only clear object, in fact, was the portal, which shined with the same brilliance a mile a way as it did when it was a foot away.

"We're getting nowhere quick...Grounder!" Robotnik looked down at the green tank. "Switch on your fog lights!"  
"Switching on fog lights!"

Grounder's eyes suddenly lit up, and he turned his head in a full circle. His eyes dashed wildly as he looked, their focus barely staying on one spot.

"You fool!!" Robotnik had to cover his eyes from the glare as the lights went into his own eyes. "Will you watch where you're looking!"  
"Sorry boss. Nothing here...or here..." Grounder started moving forward. "Or here...no...hey, wait! I think I found something!"  
"What? What is it?!?"  
"...Oh, that was just your foot." Grounder started to sweat. "Sorry again, boss."  
"Say sorry one more time," Robotnik grabbed Grounder by the scruff and growled, "and I'll make sure you really _are_ sorry!!"  
"Waaah! I'm s...Huuuh!!" With a gasp, Grounder suddenly started thrashing. "Doctor! I really see something this time!!"  
"What?!"

Robotnik turned in the direction that Grounder was pointing and gasped. He ran immediately to the spot, for indeed, there was something there. It was a leg, which, as the group got closer, turned into two legs, then a torso, then the entire body of an unmoving figure. Long strands of green and smoke covered it; a gray staff lay near it, having fallen out of its hands.

"Doctor, look!" Grounder pointed to the figure. "I told you I found something! It's a person!!"  
"A person? In this forsaken place?!" Bending down, Robotnik began to look over the unmoving body, turning it over as he did to reveal the face and the white-and-black clothing it wore. "Hmmm..."  
"Yeah, a tall and..." Looking to the side, Scratch saw the clean, un-animal like face of the fallen person, which had a golden tiara on it. "..._Strange_-looking person."  
"Strange..." Opening her eyes and examining her body, Robotnik stood up. "Strange, yes, but exquisite. Hair as green as jade, skin as brown as mahogany, eyes as red as blood."  
"Gee!" Grounder looked at the doctor with admiration. "I never knew the boss was a poet."  
"That description can only fit one person!" Robotnik twirled his mustache. "But it can't be! She's only a legend, a midwives' tale..."  
"Who, boss?" Scratch looked at Grounder in confusion. "Santa Claus?"  
"No! The mythic Dimensional Dame," Robotnik mused. "Ageless, and existing beyond time and space, she lives and guards a terrible secret. A secret so great, that any man who comes across it is sure to feel her wrath before they ever find it."  
"...I don't think she's gonna do anything to us." Grounder took out a stick and started poking the woman with it. "She's not even moving."  
"The secret she guards is..." Ignoring his robots, Robotnik looked ahead of them. "A-HA! There it is!!"

The mist cleared as Robotnik pointed, and both Scratch and Grounder stared in shock as they saw what appeared before them. It was a giant set of doors, rendered of a mineral unknown to them. They had inscribed on them various carvings of the moon, and large iron handles.

"YES! The Dimensional Door!" Robotnik dashed over to the structure and threw it open, allowing the light within to shine throughout the area. "The gateway to another dimension. And in this dimension, a planet which holds an untold power that can make any man _master_ of the universe! That planet is called...!!"

At this, Robotnik had puffed up his chest, and raised his fist, as if to proclaim a triumphant ending to his speech. Next to him, Scratch waited for the climax, wile Grounder kept poking the woman with a stick.

"...Well, boss?"  
"...Well, _what_?"  
"What's the name of the planet with the untold power?"  
"...I..." Robotnik's gut suddenly slid out of its shape of triumph. "I forgot the name!"  
"Well then," Scratch looked confused. "How will we know to find it?"  
"Idiot!" The madman's response was to smash Scratch's head into his body. "It doesn't matter! The doorway leads straight to it!"  
"Ooooohoho!!!" Scratch staggered back at the impact. "Ooooh, my aching..."  
"Either way, we must take advantage of this at once!" Grounder suddenly felt the glare of Robotnik on him. "Quit playing and get back to the lab!"  
"But what about her?" Grounder poked the woman one last time. "If she's the Dimitio...the Dumbwei...the...doooh..."  
"I don't think we need to worry." After a pause, Robotnik rubbed his hands. "She won't come after us."  
"But what if she wakes up?"  
"She _won't_." Robotnik stood over the body, a gloating look on his face. "What unprecedented luck I've had! It appears that when the Hogatomizer ripped through reality, the beam hit the Dimensional Dame as well and rendered her helpless!"  
"But," Grounder wheeled back. "Then wouldn't she be nothing but atoms, Your Supreme Luckiness?"  
"No such luck, since the machine was programmed to get Rocky the squirrel." Robotnik turned back towards the portal they had entered, his fist raised in the air. "But the beam was powerful enough to take her out, regardless, to put her in a deep coma. And she won't be waking up any time soon! Hahahaha!"  
"Haha ha haaa!!" Scratch began to laugh with his boss. "Brilliant, boss! You couldn't have planned it better yourself!"  
"..._Stop_ laughing," Robotnik's glare suddenly returned, causing the two robots to jump, "And get back to the lab! Gather up the Hogatomizer, the Egg-O-Matic, my roboticizers and any other equipment you can find, post haste!"  
"Why?" The two robots looked at one another. "What are we going to do?"  
"Because..."

Behind Robotnik, the Dimensional Door opened even wider to the sound of a distant clock. The light faded, revealing a black metropolitan skyline, and a dark night sky with bright celestial objects. One of them was a waning moon.

"We," a cloud suddenly passed over the moon, blocking it from view. "Are going on a trip...of conquest!! Baaahahahahaha!!!!


	2. Dimensional Door, Part II

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

The Dimensional Door  
Part II

* * *

The sun on the Mobian plains was starting to crawl up to high noon, its bright light shining down on the sparsely populated prairie. The occasional tree that could be found was usually used for shade, or rest, from the hot sun.

Indeed, there were two people who knew where all the trees were, and knew which ones were the best to camp under for a relaxing lunch.

"Mmm, mmm." Stuffing a chili dog into his mouth, Sonic ate it all in one gulp. "Nothing to top off a good day of running without a plate of chili dogs, huh, bro?"  
"You got it, Sonic!" Tails had just finished his own meal. "Nothing beats a chili dog!"  
"Nothing," Sonic rubbed his nose, "except beating Robotnik, of course."

With that, Sonic picked up his plate, and with lightning speed, cleaned it and his place at the table. Then, standing up, he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting, bud."  
"I'm ready when you are!" Tails jumped up, his dish making a mess on the ground. "But what do you think Robotnik's up to now?"  
"I think the better question is 'when is Robotnik going to attack', bud."  
"Yeah, I guess, but..." Tails looked around. "I don't know. It seems awful quiet today. In fact, it's been awful quiet the past couple of days."  
"Too quiet. Which is always an excuse to attack for Ro_butt_nik." Taking Tails by the hand, Sonic began to rev his feet up for the run. "So we're up, over, and goooone!!"

With a burst of speed unattainable by anyone else in the world, Sonic blasted straight through the prairie, leaving a trail of fire and wind in his wake. He blasted through the end of the plains and jumped up into the Mountains of Mire in two minutes; such a journey would have taken a normal person four days to accomplish.

"So, where to, Sonic?" Tails flew alongside his hero as the scaled the ranges. "Maybe we could go to Endsville and see if he's doing something there!"  
"...Naaah," Sonic looked up as he raced. "He wouldn't do the same thing twice. Maybe we can go scouting around the fortress, see if there's anything new going on down there before anything can happen."

With that, the two shrugged, and continued on their merry way. Down the hills, and into another set of plains, before finally, after passing outskirt cities around the domain of Mobius' detested despot, stopped with a screeching halt on top of a hill overlooking the fortress of Robotnik.

"...Ten minutes from the Mobian plains?!" Looking at his watch, Sonic almost looked mortified. "I'm losing my touch!!"  
"Sonic, look!!"

Sonic casually looked over to where Tails was pointing, only to be met with a cloud of smoke and dust. The cloud descended on the two heroes for several minutes, causing them to choke and cough, before it lazily drifted off to the north.

"Woah...eech!" Sonic hit his chest. "Man, that was disgusting!"  
"I hope that...sniirf!...I hope that wasn't a trick of Robotnik's." Tails hacked up some black dust. "Otherwise, we're doomed!"  
"...I don't think it was a trick, little buddy..." Sonic squinted. "In fact, I don't think Robotnik intended _this_ at all..."

Sonic pointed in the direction of the fortress, and indeed, the entire area around the castle was smoking. As the two tried to get closer, they found it was nearly impossible to breathe with all of the debris in the air. By the time they got to the base of the mountain that Robotnik's lair sat, they knew they weren't going to make it up there without help.

"We're gonna asper...aspick...mmm!" Tails coughed. "We won't be able to breathe much longer!"  
"No fear, Tails!" Sonic quickly turned tail. "I'll be right back!"

With a flash, he was gone. A mere second later, he returned, wearing a gas mask on his face.

"Here, bud." He handed it to Tails, who gratefully put his on. "That way, we'll be able to breath inside there."  
"Way cool, Sonic!" Tails gave a thumbs-up. "Let's do it to it!"

With that, the two sped into the crumbling entrance of the fortress, and found themselves inside a mess like they'd never seen before. There were twisted metal beams, imploded ceilings, and rooms than seemed to have just disappeared from Robotnik's floor plan permanently. As they began ti inspect the damage, Sonic and Tails began to look worriedly at one another.

"I'll check the dungeons. You check the throne room." Sonic zipped away. "We'll meet at the lab!"  
"Gotcha, Sonic!"

With that, Sonic spun down the many flights of steps towards the dungeons. He was stopped, however, by a giant pile of steel and block which completely obstructed the way down into the basement. Meeting the challenge, Sonic began to saw his way through, but after several minutes, he hit hard matter and was bounced back up the stairs.

"Oh no! It's solid all the way down!" Quickly recovering, he worriedly started to run off. "I'd better get Tails. If there's people down there...!"

Within seconds, he had zipped up into the lab, where it was clear that it had taken the most damage. A giant hole in the ceiling revealed the Mobian sky, or it would have if smoke had not been pouring from the lab. The lab itself was hot, almost sizzling, as if there was a gas pipe lit up underneath it. When Sonic took a step, smoke came from underneath, and the smell of burning gas filled his nostrils.

"Woah." Sonic's voice was low, but a astonished, as he saw the damage to the lab. "There's no way...no one could have gotten through _this_ kind of heavy-duty explosion..."  
"Don't...huugh!...count your chickens like that, hedgehog."  
"Huh!?"

Sonic's head turned in time to see an animal pop up from under the debris, followed by the sound of strained coughing. As fast as he could, Sonic tossed the debris away, and gave a gasp when he saw what was underneath.

"...Rocky!" Sonic held up the dusty squirrel, who was covered in scratches and bruises. "Dude, what happened here?! Are you ok?!"  
"Better than I should be, Sonic..." Rocky heaved violently. "But don't worry, I'll pull through."  
"Is there anyone else here? Anyone in the dungeons?"  
"No, it was just me, but I have bad news regardless!" Rocky tried to wipe his eyes to no avail. "Robotnik has created a machine guaranteed to destroy you...it certainly got close to doing the job on me!"  
"Well, he didn't do a good job of destroying _you_." Sonic looked around warily. "Speaking of which, where is the bad egg? Did his yolk fry in the explosion?"  
"Worse..." Sonic slowly helped the injured rebel on his feet as the squirrel spoke. "The impact of the machine's laser beam on the fortress did something! I don't know what exactly...well, what happened, I was unconscious...but when I came to, I saw those two badniks, Scratch and Grounder, gathering up all the machinery they could find, including the new invention, before heading past me. I don't know where exactly they went...but as far as I could tell, they never left the fortress!"  
"That's odd..." Sonic rubbed his nose, his suspicions growing more unsettled by the minute. "With the level of damage to this place, you'd think that everyone would have been crushed. But if Scratch and Grounder managed to get out without a scratch, then Robotnik may have as well. But how...?"  
"Sonic!! Come _quick_!!"

At the sound of Tails' voice, Sonic's head quickly came up. Slipping off his gas mask, he put it on Rocky, before picking him up and racing to the two-tailed fox.

"Tails, what is..." Sonic came screeching to a halt when he felt the bright light in his eyes. "Ugh! What's that?!"  
"I don't know, Sonic..." Tails was staring at the light, reaching his hand towards it. "I wonder what it is..."  
"_Tails!_"

Before Sonic could stop him, Tails already put his hand on the light. Instead of staying steady, however, his arm started going through the light; startled, Tails jerked his hand back out of the light.

"Yaaah!" Tails started stumbling backwards. "I thought that was solid!"  
"...Hmm...!" Sonic stuck his head into the light for several seconds before bringing it back out. "I think you figured out how Scratch and Grounder got out of the fortress."  
"Really?" Tails stopped running off at this. "You mean...?"  
"This is some kind of portal or something that must have opened up and trashed the place!"  
"To where?"  
"I don't know, little bro..." Sonic's eyes narrowed as he slammed his fist into his palm. "And it may have opened up on accident, but if I know Robotnik, he's having a field day with it. And we have to stop him!"  
"Yes..." Still gasping for air, Rocky staggered. "I'd love to go..."  
"Not in your condition. You'd better get to safety." Sonic began to rev up. "As for us, let's bail, Tails!"

With that, Sonic leaped into the portal, with Tails in close pursuit. They smashed through the light, and straight into the fog, where they continued going, nevertheless.

"Let's make tracks, Jack!" Sonic sped along through the fog as though it were nothing. "I'm sure we'll find Ro_butt_nik soon enough!"  
"I hope so!" Tails looked around worriedly. "This fog is so thick!"

They seemed to be running forever, with no direction, and no bearings. Finally, after what felt like forever, Sonic simply stopped running through nothing and stopped.

"Man, this is hopeless!" Tails, who had kept going on, quickly realized his mistake and flew back behind his friend as Sonic spoke. "There's nothing here. And we keep going in circles!"  
"The portal behind us is the only thing here..." Tails scratched his head. "Then where could Robotnik have gone?"  
"I don't know, bro." Sonic looked around, confused. "It's as if he's disappeared into this air..."

Sonic's voice trailed off as he light suddenly hit him in the corner of the eye. Turning to the left, he focused and gave a gasp at the sight he saw. There was a doorway in front of them, and the doors were wide open.

"I think we just found where he went!" Not even taking notice to the woman lying unconscious on the ground – as she was far enough away from them in the fog that they did not see her – Sonic and Tails both revved up and darted through the open double doors. "Let's get cracking, Tails!!"

With one last burst of seed, the two quickly ran into the door, flying head first into whatever awaited them, as they always did. The tailwind from Sonic's running, and Tails' flying, caused both great doors to slam shut, its echo the only sound to be heard in the dark, distant netherworld of the so-called Dimension Door.

----------------------

"Here we are, boys! The other dimension!!"

The skyline of the enormous city loomed beneath the Egg-O-Matic as Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder's forms appeared in the city that had appeared beyond the door. Time had clearly passed since they had gone through; instead of it being night with the waning moon, it was morning, the sun ascending into the sky, beckoning citizens young and small to school and work, and to their life of strict schedules and paper pushing.

Their appearance was a mere blip, not even noticable by people who were watching the sky, but that soon would not be the case.

"Aah, yes, civilization!" Robotnik took out a small laptop and began to type on it. "My portable network is soaking up information on this world as we speak...Ah, yes! They call this world 'Earth'. What a silly name!"  
"Look at all the lights, Scratch!" Grounder was looking down at the city with a View Finder. "Its like a rainbow."  
"So...this city is called 'Tokyo'. Capital to one of the most prosperous countries of this world." Robotnik's eyes darted greedily as information piled up. "Yes, yes...Aaah! Their technology looks to be inferior to ours! This is an advantage..."  
"Give that to me, you dope!" Scratch began to lean over to grab the View Finder from Grounder. "It's my turn!"

The two robots began to wrestle one another for the honor of looking through the invention, causing their cabs to unhinge from the Egg-O-Matic. Both of them instantly fell into the ground inside a narrow alley, making giant dents in the concrete as they did.

"Well, at least we came to the right place the first time...no thanks to you dolts." Robotnik closed his laptop and floated down onto the street. "According to my readings, there is an amazing amount of mystical power here. It may be possible that the legendary untold power lies in this very city. And when I find it...Guhuhuhuhuh!"  
"You're going to use it to get rid of Sonic, Your Nastiness?"  
"Even better!" Robotnik leaped out of his machine. "I plan to take over Mobius with it! And, now that I've found this Earth, perhaps I can get it as an added bonus."  
"But doctor," Grounder looked around. "How are we gonna take over Mobius if we're _here_?"  
"Nincombot! We go back through the door..." There was a sudden beeping on Robotnik's wristwatch. "Wait! Someone is coming! We may have been detected and defenses are coming after us!"  
"Don't worry, boss." Scratch clanked back up to his feet and bent his knees into a defensive position. "We'll protect you!"  
"And we'll smash the enemy!" Banging his drills on the ground, Grounder also crouched down. "The SSSS Squad, ready for action!"  
"Who's there?"

At that moment, two people appeared at the other end of the alley. A middle-aged man and an older woman, both dressed in business suits, stared at the group as the goofily began to advance towards them.

"Eyy-haa! Iiiieyaah!" Scratch made swiping motions with his wings. "Don't come any closer, rebels! In the name of the _glorious_ Dr. Robotnik!!"  
"Surrender now..." Grounder rolled his drills menacingly towards them. "Before we have to smash and trash you _both_!!"  
"...What's going on?" The man looked at the newly arrived group, scratching his head. "What's the commotion here?"  
"Aah, Hisei-san, they're just costume players." The older woman shook her head at the sight of the oddly-dressed people. "Dressed up as ugly mechas."

The defense of Robotnik slackened at the remarks. They stared at the two as they casually started talking about the three of them, as if they were hardly a threat to their way a life. In fact, they were being treated as being unreal.

"Strange, though," the man pushed his eyeglasses up to his face and scrunched his nose at Scratch, "that they should be _here_ playing around."  
"_Otaku_ are strange by nature. It's a surprise they even leave their bedrooms." The woman started walking off. "We should hurry back to the office before these people actually decide to start talking to us."

With that, the two left, leaving Scratch and Grounder to stay in relatively ridiculous positions, which varied between somewhat defensive and definitely confused. Robotnik, on the other hand, was much more observant to what had happened.

"Baawk?!" Scratch scratched his head. "They didn't even bother to attack us?!"  
"It's like they didn't even know who we were!" Grounder looked at Robotnik. "I've never had that happen before, boss."  
"Hmm..." Robotnik walked past the two, a gleeful grin on his face. "Yes, they seemed unaware of who we were..."

Turning the corner, he spotted the two just as they were beginning to round the corner. Taking out a ray gun, he steadied his aim towards them and peered into the gun's telescope to better his accuracy.

"...And that's just fine by me!" He caught the both of them by the cross hairs. "FIRE!!"

The blue beam that shot out from the gun hit both people dead on. Screeching and writhing in pain, they tried to move, but were unable to. Within seconds, their skin was turning into metal, and the transformation was spreading rapidly.

"Aahahahahaha! Excellent!" As soon as the deed was done, Robotnik motioned to the two. "Both of you! To your new master this instant!"

Slowly, the two turned to reveal their metallic faces and clothing. Their eyes lighting red, they picked up their feet, and sprouted boosters from their shoe soles, rocketing to Robotnik within seconds.

"Take these roboticizers," Robotnik gave them the gun he had held, and an extra one from his clothing. "Go and use these to induct people into my illustrious service. Fly wherever you please in this entire world, and shoot anyone you wish, but remember, I want 10,000 robots by tonight! No...I want 100,000! NO! A _million_ robots from each of you!! And I won't receive you again until you have completed my orders or until I have a change in plans. Is that clear?!"

The two methodically nodded, their minds clearly and totally bent under to serve the Mobian madman without question. Without another word, they fired their boosters and rocketed off into different directions, leaving a small trail of smoke.

"This is going to be better than I thought! Scratch! Grounder!!" The two robots, who had been picking through a trashed bag of wood, suddenly stood up at attention knocked into each other's feet in the process. "Stop fooling around this instant! We have work to do!"  
"Yes, sir," Grounder saluted, noting not to his his nose or his eyes while doing so, "Your Evilness!"  
"Into the Egg-O-Matic!" Robotnik walked back into the alley, his two bumbling followers staggering behind him. "We are going to go searching for the location of the untold power, so we can begin my newest evil scheme to fulfill my greatest dreams!"

As they rocketed up into the sky, Robotnik could see that, to his delight, his orders were being carried out expeditiously. Though one of the newly-born robots had already left the vicinity, one was staying behind; faint beams of blue light rained down on the skyline from a new location with each minute.

"From this moment forward, Operation: Dimension Dominate has begun! And _nothing_'s going to stop me now!!"


	3. Dimensional Door, Part III

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

The Dimensional Door  
Part III

* * *

Tokyo had been quiet that morning. Aside from the obligatory traffic jams, and the natural scurrying that occurred during the morning rushes, the city was as calm as it could have been. Without any interference, natural or otherwise, the grand steel-fused sprawl held 8 million of the world's inhabitants under its wings, and it ran like a well-oiled machine.

However, the afternoon brought new strife; even if the entire city was unaware of it just yet, there were still ominous signs that something was to descend upon them. The wind picked up, ever so slightly, and darker clouds began to move in as schools began to let out for the day.

"Oh dear...oh dear..." Running down the street, hair flying, Usagi looked down frantically at her watch as she ran hard down the street. "I'm gonna be late...I'm gonna be _late_...!!"

She nearly tripped over herself as she made it onto the first steps of Hikawa Shrine; luckily, she caught her balance before she landed face-first on the concrete. Skipping steps, she forced herself to keep going up the several hundred stairs to the top, even as her lungs started to hurt from the exercise, and even as the wind started chucking tiny objects into her eyes, such as leaves and dirt.

"Waaah! Aaaah!!!" The blonde girl flailed about uselessly as she tried to protect her eyes from the incoming objects. "I hate this! I wish I had glasses!!"

Finally, after five minutes, she saw her beacon of hope – the entrance sign to the Hikawa Shrine. This gave her a burst of energy, so that she could get past the last couple of stairs. However, the wind whipped her hair around her face, and she was blinded just long enough to allow her to trip over herself, causing her to start falling once more into the concrete.

"You're late!" She was caught in mid-air by Rei, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs for her in priestess regalia. "As usual."  
"Sorry..." Usagi whimpered as the wind blew more hair into her eyes. "I got...sidetracked."  
"Don't make excuses about detention," Rei suddenly grabbed her hand, "and let's get inside before the storm starts."

As quickly as the two could, the two retreated into the living quarters of the shrine, a place which, for well over 50 years, had been the spiritual and literal home of Rei's family. With a grunt, the two closed the sliding door against the strengthening wind.

"Phew!" Usagi started picking leaves out of her hair. "The weather never said anything about a storm..."  
"I know." Rei started walking. "But things tend to happen unexpectedly here. You of all people should remember that much."  
"Look, Rei-chan." Hastily taking her shoes off, Usagi caught up with the priestess as she walked down the hall. "I'm sorry that I was late...I _did_ get caught up with my teacher, but I had no choice, and the meeting was on such short no-"  
"You don't need to apologize."Mars slid the door open. "You're not the only one this time..."

Usagi walked into the meditation room, and found the fire already blazing, as if it had been lit for several hours. Sitting on their knees were several other girls; of her friends who would have been, or should have been present, Usagi only saw two of them.

"Ami-chan? Hotaru-chan?" The two other girls looked up at Usagi – Ami from her small computer - as she quickly jumped in front of them. "Wh-where's everyone else?!"  
"That's the question we're asking, Usagi-chan." Ami looked back down at her computer. "I've been trying to call them, but it appears that some time this morning, our communicators stopped working."  
"The air has changed as well," Hotaru nodded. "Something is happening in the city, but we don't know what. So that is why Rei called us here, to talk to us."  
"About what?"  
"I saw something in the fire this morning, Usagi-chan." Rei sat down on her knees. "Something is approaching us. Something evil. And it's looking for you."  
"_Me?_"

Usagi's mouth dropped at this, and it almost hit the floor. As quickly as it had fallen, however, Rei leaned over and casually pushed it back to its proper position.

"Why are you so surprised?" Rei sighed. "When we have an enemy, you're usually the one they want."  
"But...but..." Usagi whimpered. "How do you know it's _specifically_ looking for me? I mean, it could be looking for-"  
"Well, my vision showed the Silver Crystal, in its full form."  
"...It..." Usagi hesitated. "It's not the only crystal that looks like that!"  
"It also showed you."  
"But I'm the leader," Usagi tried again. "Of course it would show me!"  
"It also showed you being attacked and you having the crystal being _taken_ by you!"  
"...hat could have been _anyo_-"  
"_Please._" This time, Rei pulled one of Usagi's strands of hair in exasperation. "Quit telling me that I didn't see what I saw!"  
"...Sorry." Usagi's head came down. "I was just hoping..."  
"We understand, Usagi-chan." Ami smiled. "It's hard for you. Right, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru didn't reply. Her purple eyes suddenly darkened as she stared into the fire, her eyebrow furrowing in concentration. One by one, the girls turned to her, expecting an affirmation of the conversation, but when the saw the change in her demeanor, they froze, wondering what was happening.

Finally, she spoke.

"...He's here."

All four girls were up at the two words; within seconds, they were running down the hall, their feet padding against the tatami floor. They stopped right at the sliding door entrance, where Ami put up a finger to her lips before sliding the door a mere centimeter from the lock.A small shaft of cold wind start blowing in as they went to look outside.

"Hohoho!" The group peered out and saw a large fat man in a hovering machine, accompanied by what looked to be two-poorly made tin robots. "How amazing! How easy! I've already managed to lock onto the source of the untold power, and it is coming from _here_, in this thatch building!"  
"That's kind of odd." One of the robots, a green tank with an antennae, looked around with a dumb expression on his face. "Why would people put things where we can find them?"  
"Because they're stupid, that's why!" At this, another robot, a chicken, smacked the tank in the head. "Like _you_, you dumbot!"  
"That's _him_?" Usagi whispered, her eyes bugging out at the sight. "_That's_ the enemy?"  
"That's..." Rei blinked. "That looks like...Dr. Eggman? But yet it isn't quite..."  
"Who's Dr. Eggman?"  
"A silly video game villain from a silly video game, Ami-chan."  
"A game Tsukino-san likes to play." Hotaru shook her head. "But I think she's the only one who does..you know, Misuno-san. The one that makes you motion sick, with that ugly blue thing that can run impossibly as fast as the spe-"  
"Hey!" At this, Usagi pouted. "No making fun of my fantasy Sonic-senpai!..."  
"Aaah, I see." A devillish smirk came on Rei's face. "The truth comes out. A beastiality complex much, Usagi?"  
"_No_, Rei-chan, I..." At this, Usagi gasped. "Heeey! You think someone may have sucked these guys out of the game and-"  
"Ssshhhh!" Ami quickly put up her finger again. "Be quiet, everyone."

Meanwhile, Robotnik had dumped Scratch and Grounder out of their cabs, letting them fall unceremoniously to the ground. After picking themselves up and wiping the dust off, the two robots started nervously on the stone bath, looking at the prayer bells as they took out a remote control.

"Quit taking the scenic route and _get going_ before we're spotted!!" Robotnik shook his fist impatiently. "I don't want any screw-ups this time!"  
"Yes, Your Boringness!" Scratch started making a zigzag pattern towards the sliding door. "According to this, it says that the untold power is through that wall right there!"  
"Untold power..." Her eyes widening in worry, Usagi looked down at her brooch and froze. "Oh no..."  
"But don't worry, boss!" Scratch patted the ground, bracing himself. "I can knock through this wall without breaking a sweat!"  
"No, I'll do it!" At this, Grounder changed his drill into a bomb. "I'll just blow up the wall so we can get in!"  
"No you won't-!"  
"Yes I will-!"

The two simultaneously started charging towards the door, while arguing with one another. The didn't realize they were doing so until it was too late, and they had tripped over the wooden step and onto the landing. They both crashed through and broke the door.

**BOOOOOOOM!!!!!**

The bomb in Grounder's hand went off, destroying the door – and the ceiling and floors around it – beyond repair. Smoke bellowed out of the shrine, and candles and tatami boards popped out of the opening like scorched popcorn.

"Oh dear..." Robotnik smacked his head on his dashboard as shrapnel flew over his head. "Why, oh _why_ do I keep these two around me...?!"  
"BOOO-HO-HO-HOOOOS!!!"  
"HEEEEEELP!!!!!"

Scratch's shout was followed by Grounder; soon, the both of them were screaming. Three seconds, they were ejected from the opening, purple ribbons of energy ripping them – and the ground – apart. Then there was another explosion, and the inevitable breaking apart of the loyal badniks as they fell to the ground, sizzling.

"Ooooohoho..." Scratch's mumblings could be heard. "My aching everythiiiing..."  
"Strange..." A young voice came from within the opening. "They weren't destroyed by the impact of my power...?"  
"Let me try!" Another voice came through, and the opening began to brighten. "Fire...Soul!!"

**FOOOOOOOOOM**

Robotnik's eyes widened as another attack – a fireball – suddenly came out of the opening and engulfed the remnants of the robots. The agonized cries of Scratch and Grounder could be heard as they combusted upon impact of the attack.

"Doctor! Doctor!!!" Scratch cried out. "Put us out! Pu-hu-hut us ooouut!!"  
"I'll put you out!" Another voice echoed into the courtyard. "Mercury...Aqua...Rhapsody!!"

Robotnik watched intently as his badniks were again attacked, this time by a flash of frosty water. Their remains were encased in blocks of ice, shivering violently as the ice thickened.

"Th-th-th-th-th-thanks..." Grounder's teeth chattered, as did his head. "Th-th-th-that feels b-b-b-bett-tt-tt-tter..."  
"That's so strange!" At this, several figures began to emerge from the ruins. "Our attacks only affect them to a certain degree?"  
"Not even my attack could destroy them..." One of the shorter figures turned as there was a gleam of metal in the dark. "Mercury, can you figure out why?"  
"Oh my...yes...the metal their parts are made of beyond our technology..." There was a pause. "It seems we can injure them, but we can't completely destroy them."  
"Whaaa?!" One figure started to freak out at this news. "How is that possible?!"  
"Because they are made by _me_!"

This was the moment Robotnik waited for. Landing his Egg-O-Matic, he leaped out to face the four defenders of the shrine. They were young, and they were female, Robotnik noted with some indifference; their costumes were most amusing to look at. Three of them wore matching sailor suits, gloves and coordinated bows with short skirts, each of different colors – red, blue, and purple, respectively. One of them, who had gold hair, wore a layered skirt of different colors, and had a pair of wings on her back to complement her seemingly elevated position in the group.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the four turned to him with a jump and posed their defensive position at him, which made him chuckle at the sight.

"So! _You_ children are the defenders of the untold power? And you're dressed like the Dimensional Dame, I see..." At this, Robotnik took out his petrifying ray and pointed it at the girls. "Well, that doesn't matter now, because playtime is over! Cease your resistance and hand over whatever is the source of your powers to me at once!"  
"Never," The girl in red firmly replied. "Especially not to a mere video game villain!"  
"Video game...?" Confused for a moment, Eggman nevertheless caught on and laughed. "Hahaha! I understand. In this dimension I am a cartoon character! How intriguing, and no wonder!"  
"And we shall send you back to wherever you come from," The girl with wings posed, speaking with a high-pitched voice.. "The champion of justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon..."  
"For Mars..."  
"Mercury..."  
"And Saturn..."  
"You," they all pointed, "are punished!!"

Robotnik merely laughed at their speech as he aimed the gun and fired. As he expected, the group leaped out of the way as the beam hit the temple behind them. Each of them landed gracefully onto the roof, the trees, and the ground, with the exception of the girl with wings, who nearly tripped upon landing.

"Guhuhuhuhuh! I see you've had a lot of practice in dodging things!" Robotnik fired. "You won't get away from me!"  
"We beg to differ!"Mars brought her hands together. "Mars...Flame...Sniper!!"

Robotnik gasped, and started running to the side to avoid the flames. Soon, he was being barraged by several attacks at once, and he began to scream crazily as he barely avoided being froze, destroyed by ribbons of energy, and crushed by a giant pink heart.

"Yaaaaie!! Help!!!" The doctor glared at his burnt pile of lackey parts as he ran in circles. "Pull yourselves together this instant and _stop_ them! This is no time for you to be lallygagging about!!"  
"Uh huh heheh..." With a queasy giggle, Scratch's left forearm reattached Grounder's tread to his foot. "We're going as fast as we can, boss!"  
"Durrr!" Robotnik clenched his fists in exasperation. "You can't get good help these days, not even if you _build_ them your se-Eh?!"  
"Huh." Suddenly, Robotnik found himself surrounded by the four girls, who pointed right at him. "You're not so bad at dodging things yourself."  
"I think it's time we sent him back to the batch of pixels he came out of, Mars." The leader, Sailor Moon, winked at Mars, speaking with the high-pitched voice that was starting to irritate the madman. "What do you think?"  
"Way ahead of you." Mars had a strip of white paper in her hands, which suddenly glowed red. "Aku...Ryo...Tai...San!!"

Suddenly, Robotnik was on the ground, looking up at four sets of triumphant, then confused, faces huddling over him. Realizing that they weren't paying attention entirely to him, only to the strip on his head, he grasped the petrifier off the ground.

"I don't get it!" Mars seemed astounded at the failure of the attack. "He should have disappeared!"  
"Maybe he's not a video game character...A demon?"  
"That's not right! Even if he was a demon, if he didn't start out _real_..." It was then Mercury realized. "Oh no...!"

Robotnik took that moment to act. Jumping up, he was so fast – and so fat – that two of the girls were knocked away several feet by the impact. Taking aim at the girls that were left standing, he pulled the trigger.

"Hahaha!!" He cackled. "So I'm just a video game character, am I? Well, unfortunately for you, I'm all too real, and I've got you all _now_!!"  
"Shine...!!"

Gasping, Sailor Moon saw the beam going right towards Sailor Mercury, who was trying to call up one of her powers to counteract the beam. She could see, however, that as fast as Mercury was, the laser, unfortunately, was going to be faster.

"**_No!!!!_**"

Taking off with a dead run, Sailor Moon leaped into the air with inhuman strength, jumping nearly ten feet in order to get to her friend. Then, with a hard shove, she pushed Sailor Mercury towards the other sailors and turned towards the petrifying beam with her arms spread out, just as it hit her head on in the torso.

"GAAAAH!!!" Her scream was as annoying as her normal voice as she writhed. "AAAAH!!"  
"FOOL!!" Robotnik laughed when he saw he had caught the leader in his gun's path. "You saved your friend for _nothing_!"  
"Aaaaah!!" Trapped in the beam, and unable to move, Sailor Moon's arms and legs immediately started to turn heavy and grey. "Nnngh..."  
"SAILOR MOON!!!" Leaping to their feet, the girls started running to her. "NO!!!!"  
"You're all fools as well!" Robotnik turned to them. "Just try and save her now! There's no reversing this process now that it's started! So surrender or I'll make her suffer even more by making the process slow and painful!"  
"No!!" Mars began to pull away. "Sailor Moon, hang on! We'll save you!!"  
"...No! Stand back!" The girl suddenly turned her eyes towards her friends, and spoke in a deeper, more controlled tone that surprised Robotnik. "I won't let you all get hurt this time..."

At this, Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and for a moment, nothing else seemed to happen. The stone began to crawl up her body, and more of her body began to become stone as time passed.

"What are you doing, 'Sailor Moon'?" Robotnik mocked. "This is no time for you to give up if you want to get out! Guhuhuhuh!"  
"No." Saturn's eyes widened. "Don't do it, Sailor Moon..."  
"Do what?"

Robotnik started to get his answer as soon as the stone began to crawl up the rest of Sailor Moon's body. All of a sudden, on Sailor Moon's bow, her brooch opened, revealing inside it a white gem. The gem began to glow and hum, and to Robotnik's shock, the stone began to subside from Sailor Moon.

"Egad...can it be!" Robotnik's eyes widened. "That crystal is the untold power?!"  
"Silver Crystal..." Sailor Moon opened her eyes as she spoke. "Power!!"

Suddenly, the crystal engulfed Sailor Moon in its energy, and the stone receded even more. The energy was powerful enough to start absorbing the energy coming out of Robotnik's invention, which it started doing so rapidly.

"GUAAAH!!" Covering his eyes, Robotnik took his thumb and ticked off a switch on the end of the petrifier. "It looks like I'll have to put in more juice!!"

The energy boost seemed to do nothing for Robotnik; the white kept absorbing the green. Within moments, it became clear that Sailor Moon was winning, even as Robotnik started pulling the trigger even more desperately. The white energy made it to the barrel of the gun, and began to heat the trigger.

"No! NO!!" Fighting his instinct to let go of the gun, Robotnik kept pulling the trigger. "I can't lose! Not this time! I'm so close! Waaaah!!!"  
"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted. "You're doing it!"  
"Let's help her!" Mars brought her hands together. "Fire-"

Then Robotnik pulled the trigger one last time.

BOOOOOOM

Suddenly, the gun emitted a new laser, and the light reverberated back to Sailor Moon, causing a blinding explosion of energy when it hit her. Everything was thrown back, including Robotnik, who immediately grabbed his finger, which was burnt from the heat that was injected into it.

"YEEEEOW!!!" He howled in pain as he landed. "Ooooh, paaaain!! Aaaaagony!!"

The light coming from Sailor Moon glistened for several moment, shooting out bolts of energy in all directions. As this happened, the sailor soldiers quickly huddled together, frightened of what was happening.

"Sailor Moon?!" Saturn shouted out with no response. "Sailor Moon!!"

Finally, the light died down, and Robotnik was able to see once more. In front of him, the petrifier was emitting smoke, and on the shrine, several sections had caved in. The prayer bells at the front of the shrine were charred black, rendered unusable.

"Why...that's never happened before!" He cautiously poked the petrifier to ensure his safety, before picking it up again. "There must be bug in the...wait a minute...!!"

His gaze was caught by another glare of light coming from the direction of Sailor Moon, and he leaped up and shielded his eyes, as if to expect another dose of energy. It never came, however, and he slowly uncovered his eyes and stared forward, his jaw dropping as his view became completely unobstructed.

"Sailor Moon...?"

At this, he ventured in with the petrifier in hand, taking in what he was seeing, with each moment getting better than before. It was a solid, pulsing block of crystal, all of its five feet glittering harshly in front of Robotnik. Within it, Sailor Moon's body, now pure silver crystal, was embedded and joined to it. Her eyes were closed tightly in struggle, her face was filled with pain, her wings and clothing torn and ripped. Her body was bent and slanted from the impact of the last blast that had hit her, the one she had tried so hard to stop.

"Can it be..." Shocked, Robotnik nevertheless managed a laugh. "Why, YES...It..._is_...!! The impact caused her to fuse with her crystal. What luck for me! Heheheheh...!!"  
"Sailor Moon!!" Mars screamed as she got up to her feet and tried to run to her leader. "SAILOR MOOON!! NOOO!!! SAILOR M**AAAAAAGGH!!!!**"

Her screams were quickly silenced as the beam of the petrifier hit her as well. However, instead of even turning her into stone at first, her entire body became flaming red, before becoming pure crystal as well. Mars' howling expression could be seen clearly from within the red tint of her new prison, especially by Saturn and Mercury as they jumped up.

"Mars!!" There was no response as the two stared at the crystallized form in horror. "This can't be happening...!"  
"Amazing..." Robotnik mused evilly as he turned towards the remaining two soldiers. "It appears that when Sailor Moon's power tried to stop me, it also turned my petrifier into a crystallizer, causing a double-sided reaction and changing the programming in the gun!"  
"Oh no..."  
"But either way..."  
"Quick! Hotaru-chan!!" Mercury crossed her arms. "Find the others!! Shabon...Spray!!!"

The thick fog did not stop Robotnik from firing; indeed, as soon as Mercury finished the attack, she, too was blasted. She started falling backwards when she was hit, and became suspended sideways as blue fog surrounded her and became crystal as well, in the shade of blue.

"Stone of crystal, you're _finished_!!" Spotting Saturn as the fog cleared, Robotnik aimed his newly-configured to at the purple-clad sailor. "Ah-HA! Getting away so soon now? FIRE!!"  
"Silence Wall!"

To Robotnik's surprise, the shield that surrounded Saturn easily deflected the ray away from her. Trying again, she repeated the maneuver, and almost hit him with the deflective ray.

"D'oh!!" Frustrated, Robotnik stomped the ground. "How is it that my technology can't break her pathetic force field now?! You little brat!!"  
"You may have better technology, 'doctor.'" Saturn lowered her glaive, her small frame eerily threatening, purple eyes burning towards the despot's. "And you may have captured some of us. You may even eventually get me once I am weakened."  
"And I intend to do so!" Robotnik shot again, and was deflected again. "You're no match for me without your leader, or your friends, to protect you!"  
"But you should never underestimate those who are willing to fight you with honor, even if you choose not to, for they will always be the greatest enemy of those with evil thoughts..." At this, Saturn pointed her glaive. "...Such as you!"  
"Me? Fight with _honor_?" Suddenly, Robotnik's expression darkened, his grin suddenly returning. "Oh, now, you strong little girl, why would I do _that_..."

Saturn immediately caught on to the change of expression, and started to swing her glaive. However, she was too late to put up a stronger shield behind her; Grounder's burnt and severed head connected to the side of hers, and the impact put her off completely. She fell to her knees, dropped the glaive, and grasped her head, feeling dizzy as she did so.

She only recovered in time to see the laser beam just before it hit her.

"...When I can be dishonorable just as easily?!" Robotnik laughed as the stunned Saturn was engulfed in purple ribbons; then, in the terrible crystal. "HAHAHAHAHA!! You LOSE!!"  
"We won, Your Dishonorableness?"  
"Yes, we won at last!!" Robotnik kissed his gun. "In a battle that was all too easy for a great _genius_ such as myself."  
"Easy for _you_ to say, Your Sneakiness..." Grounder's head bounced off the ground, sailed over Robotnik's head, and then started crashing down the stairs of the shrine's entrance. "Scraattcccch!! You threw it too haaaard!!"  
"Will you quit whining?!?" Running as fast as he could, Scratch suddenly tumbled down the stairs alongside the head. "It was my creative idea for your head that got rid of the last saiHAHA**HAAAOW**!!!"  
"But..." Robotnik ignored his two lackeys, immersed in excitement. "At last, I have VICTORY!!! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Bouncing over exultantly to Sailor Moon, he looked his new prisoner over with glee before stroking the top of the opaque crystal. Suddenly, the crystal glowed white again, and so to did the madman, who took in a deep breath as he felt himself revive fully in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, yes! _Yes_! This is truly the greatest power I've ever seen or felt. I already feel a thousand times stronger and grander than I ever have before." Robotnik closed his eyes, all the possibilities flowing into his mind. "And I think I know just what to do with it."

At the top of the stairs, Scratch collapsed, holding Grounder's head, which he had managed to retrieve. With a pathetic toss, the chicken threw the head in a random direction; fortunately, this was the direction that Grounder's body was in, and the head landed cleanly on the tank's neck.

"We're...ohoho!...Ready." Scratch's eyes rolled around as he looked up at his leader and his prize. "What's next, Dr. Robotnik?"  
"Load up these crystals into the Egg-O-Matic!" Lightning streaked across the sky as Robotnik spoke. "This planet is going to have a little make over. And this time..."

All in the city of Tokyo, the sky became dark, until it was almost as dark as night. Finally, the rain was unleashed from the heavens, and thunder rumbled uncontrollably, shaking the city below.

_Sailor Moon..._

At different points of the city, four women – all different in every aspect, all unwitting survivors - looked up at the violent sky, the wind howling in their hair, and worried in a very common way.

_Usagi-chan...  
Princess...  
...Can you hear us?  
What's happening!?_

"...Nothing...and _no one_ can stop me!! **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_" **

END OF EPISODE ONE


	4. Gigabot, Part I

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

Gigabot, Part I

* * *

The neon-streaked city of Tokyo became deadly quiet as the thunderstorm raged. Though some people were still on the streets, and the storm would come and go quickly, the streets remained unusually quiet for the afternoon rush. It was almost as if everyone knew something was happening, but none of the citizens could figure out what, even as they hurried home to be with their families.

This, then, was the city that Sonic and Tails raced towards, as they sped through the inside of the Dimensional Door. As Sonic ran, his trail of fire became multi-colored sparkles of light as soon as they touched the magical air.

"Hang ten, little bro!" Sonic began to rev up as the city suddenly got closer. "We're coming to the end of the tunnel!"  
"Ten four, Sonic!" Tails started turning his tails even faster. "Approaching our destination, t-minus three minutes!"  
"Three _minutes_?!" With that, Sonic grabbed Tails' hand. "Let's shave that one down to three _seconds_! Up, over and goooone!!"

With that, Sonic set his feet to maximum thrust to burst through the exit, which caused a booming echo within the dimensional tunnel, to the door and back. With the power that was used in the last burst of speed, Sonic actually flew over the building tops for a good ten seconds, before arching down and landing feet first on one of the rooftops.

"Whooo!" Sonic took several bounces before landing firmly, his shoes smoking profusely. "That was one cool ride, Tails."  
"Yeah, but..." Tails looked around, scratching his head. "Where are we, Sonic?"  
"Hmm..." Sonic looked around at the cityscape, scratching his head. "I...don't know, Tails. I've never seen anything like it before."

Indeed, as soon as Sonc zipped down to the base of the building, he started running along the sidewalk, hoping to find some open, grassy space where he could run much easier. As far as the eye could see, though, there were simply more buildings, more streets, and more dead-end alleys than either Sonic or Tails could count.

"It's like it never ends!" Tails landed next to Sonic after an hour of confused wandering. "This is the biggest city I've ever seen!"  
"And I don't recall knowing of any city this size, anywhere." At this, Sonic scratched his chin. "Tails, I don't think we're on Mobius anymore..."

At this, Tails looked up at the sky and gave a gasp. Though the silhouette was hazy in the alley, there was no doubt to the metal on the figure's body that glinted as it hit the light. With its eyes glowing red, it turned towards Sonic, whose back was towards the newcomer.

"SONIC!!" Tails pointed out with a shout. "Watch out!!"

Sonic turned to e the robot fire at him. Just in time, he leaped out of the way, bounced off of the wall, and gave the robot a kick. The laser was knocked off of its hinge, landing in a garbage bin.

"Thank goodness, Sonic!" Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a goner."  
"Nothing can take this hedgehog out _that_ easily!" At this, Sonic began to spin, turning his spikes as he approached the stunned adversary. "Now it's time to turn and burn this piece of ju-"  
"Wait! Don't hurt her!!"  
"Huh?!"

Sonic immediately stopped what he was doing at the shout. Turning around, he saw a man coming towards him, panting heavily. He was similar to Robotnik in terms of his height, and that he was not animal-like, but the similarities ended there.

"Please!" Jumping in front of a surprised Sonic, he threw his hands up to block the hedgehog from coming closer. "My sister...she doesn't know what she's doing! This isn't her fault!"  
"What are you talking about?" Tails demanded as he walked up to the person. "She was shooting at Sonic!"  
"You crazy cosplayers! That's impossible! She'd never do that on her own!" The man didn't budge. "I swear, something turned her into this, and if she did shoot at you, she just doesn't know what she's doing!"  
"What's a cosplayer?" Tails scratched his head. "Because...I'm not one, mister."  
"...Hang on a sec." Sonic pointed to the girl. "So your sister wasn't like this before?"  
"Absolutely not!" The man shook his head. "We were walking from work, when all of a sudden..."  
"...She just became a robot like that?"  
"Exactly!"

Sonic and Tails looked at one another at this. Meanwhile, the robot had turned and walked repeatedly into the wall, not even realizing what it was doing.

"Intruder." It repeated as it impacted the wall. "Intruder...intruder..."  
"Oh!!" The brother, seeing this, quickly ran and turned it around. "No, you're hurting yourself!"  
"I must destroy you...destroy...destroy..."  
"...Tails..." Sonic clenched his teeth. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I think I am, Sonic..."  
"Well, then it looks like we're gonna have company soon..."

Sonic's voice trailed off when he looked at the trash can that the laser had fallen in. It was shuddering slightly, as if something was trying to move it. Within seconds, though, the shuddering turned into a tremble, which turned into shaking that was more violent by the second.

"Aah-AAAAAH!" Grabbing the robot, the man shoved his way past the two and broke into a dead run as the ground became more unstable. "Take cover! EARTHQUAKE!"  
"Quick!" Tails started his tails up as Sonic spoke. "Get up in the air!"  
"You got it!"

Grabbing each other's hands, the two quickly flew up into the sky, just as the alley they were in collapsed. As they flew up, Sonic could see the ground shake so violently that for a moment, he thought he was seeing double of everything beneath him. Both he and Tails saw the streets crack and heave up, saw buildings shift violently. Though most of the building several buildings they were near were clearly weaker than others, as they collapsed almost instantly at the tremors

"Woooah!!" Sonic nearly missed being hit by some debris. "Go higher, Tails!"  
"No problem So-SONIC!!" Tails nearly dropped the hedgehog as the cleared the buildings. "**LOOK!**"

Beyond the group of buildings they were above, near the now-swaying skyscrapers that dominated the skyline, there was a flashing beam of light, which cloaked a silhouette which seemed to get larger at an exponential rate. As the silhouette grew larger, the ground seemed to tremble even more. It got so violent that both Sonic and Tails began to feel dizzy, and Sonic himself nearly passed out from whiplash.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The ground became eerily still, the buildings stopped swaying. Finally, the beam disappeared as well, only to reveal a giant pillar, made completely of crystal. Tiered like a birthday cake, it narrowed until it got to the very top of its tower spiral, which was nearly 1,500 feet in the air. Even then, on top of the spiral, there was something that was stuck on top of it, which was a rounded shape that was bright like a searchlight; indeed, it seemed to rotate, its radiance circling like a lighthouse lamp.

Though the two could not see it from the distance they were at, the round shape was, in fact, a fully illuminated statue of their enemy, wearing a gold cape. It was a crystalline copy of the one which stood beside his old fortress on Mobius.

"That...that fortress came out of nowhere!!" Tails pointed with a gasp as the two heroes landed on the broken-up street. "And the earthquake stopped just now. How did that happen?!"  
"Three guesses, little bro." Sonic's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the newly-created citadel, with people gathering around him as he did so. "But I think we're just gonna need-"  
"**Good evening, citizens!**"

Suddenly, the sound of an all-too-familiar voice began to echo through the city, through every radio, every sound system that could be found. Every TV screen and computer monitor in the city, in the world, flickered on, and the uncompromising, egg-shaped head of Dr. Robotnik appeared to everyone, twirling his mustache casually as he spoke.

"Oh no!!" Sonic and Tails gaped as they saw their adversary's face plastered in front of them. "_Butt_nik!!"  
"**Yes, it is I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The universe's greatest genius, the enlightened ruler and despot of the planet Mobius, and now, the new ruler of Earth. _Your_ ruler!!**" Many people tried to turn off their systems, but found themselves unable to. "**As some of you may have noticed, I have already started to make some changes to your planet to suit my needs and tastes. For example, I have already acquired a willing army of over 1,000,000 strong, growing stronger by the minute, from various peoples who offered to become robotically-enhanced soldiers for my regime...**"  
"Hah!" Both Sonic and Tails mumbled. "Yeah _right_."  
"**...And I have also picked out my capital city for this new world, the city formerly called Tokyo.**" At this, Robotnik puffed out his chest proudly. "**But in honor of my inevitable victory, and of what is to come, I have decided to change the name of the city to..._Robotropolis!_ Guhuhuhuhuh!**"  
"That no-good noodnik!" Sonic glared. "He's already _got_ a city on Mobius named Robotropolis!"  
"But didn't you destroy it, Sonic?"  
"That's besides the point, little buddy." Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Because he's got no business to claiming and naming _either_ place after himself!"  
"**Now, to those who think that they can stop me, don't bother!**" The doctor pointed to the screen. "**My lackeys and soldiers are built out of metal that has proved to be impervious to your inferior technologies. Any army or rebellion that attempts to defy me will be put down without mercy!! And as an added bonus, to add to my invincibility, I have in my possession the greatest power known to Earth...the _Silver Crystal_!!**"

At this, he took a step to the side, and a curtain parted to reveal what was behind it. It was a block of white crystal, all of its five feet glittering harshly on the screen. Within it, the form of a woman with wings was trapped, her eyes closed, her face filled with pain and agony.

Those around the world who recognized the figure gasped in horror at the sight.

"It's her...!"  
"Sailor Moon?!"  
"It can't be! Why her?!"  
"Sailor Moon?" Overhearing the name, Sonic scratched his head. "What a weird name..."  
"**Yes!**" Robotnik continued his speech, covering the statue as he did so. "**For those who didn't recognize her, that was beloved superheroine, and keeper of a great untold power, the one named Sailor Moon! But now, her power is _my_ power, and I intend to use it in any way _I_ see fit from this time forward! Hahahahaha!!**"

All around Sonic and Tails, there were murmurs of fear and anger at this. Some citizens were already beginning to gather on the streets, shouting angrily at the screen, their own self-control gone at the sight of the interloper.

"**And finally...I know that there are some of you who may not like the changes I'm instituting, but being a magnanimous leader, I will keep the rulers of each countries alive as guests of good faith, and make the following offer to all you reluctant holdouts.**"  
"This is terrible!" Tails looked around worriedly. "Robotnik's already got this whole world? That's not possible!"  
"**In the principle of fair play and personal consideration, every free citizen of Earth has the next 12 hours to surrender and submit to me! And if any of you refuse to do so...**" At this, the camera panned into Robotnik's red eyes. "**Let me just say you'll be wishing you had!!**"

At this, Robotnik's face suddenly disappeared from every screen. For several seconds, the screen above Sonic and Tails flickered on and off, before going back to the game show that had been playing beforehand, as if the broadcast had never happened.

"Unbelievable!" Sonic could hear the shouts behind him. "This is unforgivable."  
"We need to rally to the emperor immediately!" The people began to leave the scene, picking up pieces of debris and wood as they did. "Let's organize at the palace and protest this invasion!"  
"I'm going to Parliament!"  
"To Tokyo Tower!!"  
"Wait!!" Sonic, knowing the danger, frantically waved his arms. "You guys are making a mistake! The stuff you're picking up isn't going to do _diddly_ against him, and it'll only make him do something to your current leaders!"  
"What do you know?" To Sonic's shock, one man looked down and pointed at him, as if he were a silly little kid. "You're just a cosplayer."  
"What the..." Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I don't know what _that_ means, but I can assure you guys that I'm _not_! I happen to be So-"  
"Just ignore that kid!" The man was then taken away by several others, who proceeded with the bulk of the group. "It's clear he's been playing too many video games!"

With that, most of the newly-born protesters walked off towards their destinations, their makeshift weapons in hand, leaving the stunned Sonic and Tails by themselves. At this, Sonic could only kick the raised street.

"Video games...?" Sonic watched a piece of concrete that he kicked fly high into the sky and disappear. "Are these people crazy or what?!"

Among those who stayed behind for the moment before leaving was a young blonde girl, a white cat on her shoulder. The two intently stared at Sonic and Tails as they kicked at the ground in frustration before hurrying away down a side street to elsewhere.

"Well, you did say we're not on Mobius anymore, Sonic." Sonic pat his friend's shoulder. "That door must have taken us to another planet or something!"  
"Too bad we can't stay and sightsee." Sonic began to rev. "We've got ourselves a piece of lard to dislodge from that fortress! So let's _race_, Ace!"

With that, Sonic burst from the scene, making sure not to trip over any parts of the upheaved concrete as he did so. Tails obediently followed him, spinning his tails as he did so. Both set their sights on the fortress that lay in the distance, its dark shadow hanging ominously over the city, even as it glistened in the setting sun.

----------------------

There were six tiers of the crystal tower that now blotted the map of Tokyo; it was like a birthday cake without the candles or the celebration that would accompany it. Its eerily quiet halls were massive, almost Gothic, its interior design just as imposing as its exterior, with radically idealized statues of the new ruler dotting every column

And on the sixth tier, inside of a large circular room near the very tip-top of the fortress, a white crystal was placed on a small stepped platform, connected by wire to a giant security computer on the wall, and well-barricaded by an electric fence. It glowed subtly, the heat of its power emanating several inches around.

"At long last!" After spending time gloating over the lifeless form, Robotnik turned to Scratch and Grounder, a triumphant grin on his face. "I finally have an entire world under my thumb, without even breaking a sweat. I never realized how fun this could be without that meddling hedgehog being involved, or even knowing what I was doing!"  
"That's right!" Grounder nodded. "Heheh! It's _fun_ not to have to think about the hedgehog!"  
"Well, of course!" At this, Scratch looked at Grounder and smacked his head. "For you, it's fun not to think, _period_!"  
"Heeey-"  
"Enough fighting!! Now," Robotnik crossed his arms crossly. "What is the status of my conquest as it stands?"  
"Oo-hoo! Yes, well, Your Viciousness!" At this, Scratch took out a pad, and cleared his throat. "According to the feedback from our roboticized citizens, 80 percent of the world's largest cities and capitals already have at least one robot taking control of the government and resources. At this rate, every single country's central government will be overtaken within the next hour! Haha ha haaah!"  
"And according to _my_ readings," Grounder pressed his stomach, and a ticker tape started coming out of it. "As soon as you broadcast yourself on TV, there was a 1,000 increase in surrenders to your glorious regime. According to those polled, 80 percent cited your successful capture of Sailor Moon as the main reas-"  
"All right, already!" The two jumped up at this. "I don't need to know anymore. That I am taking over the world is enough. And with the rest of this girl's team crystallized, I shall have no problem capitalizing on my newfound glory!"  
"Of course, Your Briefness..." At this, Scratch nervously laughed. "Heheh, yeah, go ahead and capitalize."  
"Huhuh...what he said." Grounder nodded quickly. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see what we can do now that we're going to be the rulers!"  
"Dimbot! It doesn't matter what _you_ want...it only matters what _I_ want!" Raising his hands, Robotnik began to glow white. "And the first thing I shall do is to supplement my manpower. By using the Silver Crystal, I shall create the greatest guard in the history of any world! Behold!"

The madman brought his hands down, blasting the floor. A pair of white feet appeared, followed by grey legs, a grey torso, grey arms and a white head. As the concoction was finished, a red visor appeared, simulating eyes, and spikes grew out of the elbows and knees of the creation.

"...Hello." The creation spoke, turning rigidly towards Robotnik. "How-can-I-serve-you-today."  
"Bwahahahah!" Turning to his lackeys, Robotnik motioned to the new creation. "Scratch, Grounder, meet...the SWATBot! Made of the hardest titanium steel, nothing can penetrate its casing!"  
"Heheheh!" Scratch waved his hand teasingly in front of the new creation. "Look, it doesn't have eyes! Just a blinking light thingy! Hoo hoo-"  
"Intruder." Suddenly, the SWATBOT's hand turned into a laser. "Execute. Execute..."  
"WOOOO-HO-HOAH!!"

Scratch barely missed being hit by the SWATBots attack. Scrambling as quickly as he could, he hid behind Robotnik, his knees knocking.

"Pr-pr-pretty..." The chicken managed to stammer out, "_jumpy_ guy!"  
"And there'll be more of him where that came from!" Calling on the crystal's power, Robotnik glowed again, this time touching the ground. "The basement of my fortress now holds the assembly line to create the SWATbot! Within the hour, I shall have the forces to completely conquer Earth in days! Ahahaha!!"

At that moment, the assembly line that Robotnik created started sputtering on, and SWATbot after SWATbot began churning out off of the conveyor belt, piece by piece. Each finished automation activated, walked out of the factory, and entered a large white room before standing at attention, waiting for orders.

"Huhuhuh! Awesome, Boss!" Grounder gave his boss a thumbs up. "I think this is the best plan ever!"  
"Grrr! No you don't!" At this, Scratch left the safety of Robotnik's backside and looked down upon his partner. "_I_ think it's the best plan ever!"  
"No you don't, Scratch! _I_ do!!"  
"Grrr!" Scratch clenched his teeth. "Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do _not_!"  
"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU!!!"

The two immediately stopped their bickering at the sound of their leader's screaming. Leaping back from each other, they turned towards their leader and gave him a sheepish, scared grin.

"...And now," Robotnik turned back to his plotting, satisfied the two had stopped, "I now come to the best part of my reprtoire. I shall create a guard to this control room, that is so _evil_, so _despicable_, that no one will ever be able to touch it!! Mahahahah!!"

At this, the doctor took a deep breath, and the crystal shined even more brightly as he pointed towards the floor. Soon, the aura of the new invention was as large as a SWATbot, but it became bigger...and bigger...until it nearly went through the ceiling. Even Scratch and Grounder, who had been present for many of Robotnik's most amazing reveals, could not help but stare in shock, and even horror, at what was created.

"Behold!" Robotnik pointed. "My brand new Ginormous Intelligence Gathering Automated Robot...otherwise known as...**GIGABOT**!!!"  
"Baha-haha!" Both Grounder and Scratch fell to the floor at the sight of it, kowtowing pathetically to Robotnik."We're not worthy! We're not worthy!!"  
"Get up, you dolts!" Their reverence was met with a kick to the head. "I didn't tell you to fall on your faces!!"  
"S-s-sorry, Your Amazing We're Not Worthy of You...uh...Ness." Grounder kept staring at Robotnik's new invention. "Wh-what does it do?"  
"Easy. I designed it to be a learning robot. Unlike _you_ metallic morons!" Robotnik huffed as he crossed his arms. "On top of already being programmed with all the basic fighting skills, whenever anyone presents it with a new ability or attack, Gigabot is able to copy that movie down to the last detail, and incorporate it into his repertoire!"

With that, the new robot suddenly turned and left the room, allowing Scratch and Grounder to continue staring at the behemoth that their boss had created. It was hard for both to keep composure at the sight of it, for it was a fight to behold. Indeed, Scratch's knees kept knocking, and if Grounder had knees, they would have knocked as well.

"What are you doing, you dimwitted dingbots?!" Both were snapped out of their trance by Robotnik's shouts. "I didn't tell you could could stop what you were doing. Now give me an update on my machinery. Is everything up and running?"  
"Eheheh...All except the Hogatomizer, Your Grossness." At this, Scratch pointed nervously towards the dormant machine that lay in the corner of the control room. "It's not turning on or anything!"  
"Mmmm..."

At this, Robotnik frowned, and the two robots quickly covered themselves, expecting the usual screaming and violent kicking about that they had come to expect from their leader. To their surprise, however, he walked past them and inspected the machine himself, pressing the buttons and adjusting the switches.

"It must have malfunctioned somehow when it opened the way to the Dimensional Door," the doctor mused as he gave the laser one last hit. "Oh well! I can fix it later. After all, I have no pesky hedgehogs to deal with here. In fact, I don't even think he knows that I've gone anywhere!!"

At this, Robotnik's laughter began to ring through the citadel, as if he were back on Mobius, plotting away once more in his old castle. Indeed, it was just like old times, only the stakes were much higher than ever before.

Little did anyone in the fortress know just how much it would be like old times, for no one noticed the blue streak speeding across towards the glimmering citadel entrance...

-----------------------

"Sonic! _Sonic_!!"  
"Woah!!!"

Having not been paying attention, Sonic suddenly screeched to a halt, the dust from his running still rising from the other side of the city. He looked up at the citadel, which was mere yards from where he stood, and nearly fell to the ground trying to look up to the top of it.

"Wow..." Sonic shook the dizziness from his head. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us, little buddy!"  
"I'm guessing Robotnik didn't leave the key under the doormat this time?" Tails landed next to Sonic, looking up. "What do we do?"  
"What else?" At this, Sonic winked. "We're gonna spin ourselves in!"

At this, Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and revved up into a Sonic Spin. Flying through the air, the two went around the building, finding a niche in the fortress – which indicated the entranceway.

"Yee-HAAA!!" With his usual disregard for Robotnik's property, Sonic crashed his way through the doors, landing – and nearly slipping – on the crystal floors. "Woooah! That was a bit close."  
"No security around here, Sonic." Tails let go of Sonic's hand warily, looking around the long, dark hall. "You think it's a trap?"  
"I'd be surprised if _Butt_nik even knows we're here." Sonic began to rev up once more, before stopping. "Wow, _mondo_ ugly!"

Pointing up, Sonic brought Tails' attention towards the statues that lined the grand hallway, all of Robotnik, and all of grand poses of the demented demagogue. Tapping his foot, Sonic nodded, a devious smile on his face.

"Talk about _disgusting_." Sticking his tongue out at the sight, Sonic took out a permanent marker from his shoe. "How about we do a little redecorating?"  
"...Sure thing, Sonic!" Tails grabbed up the pen at Sonic's instigation. "Let's go!!"

With that, Tails flew up to the first statue, and with the permanent marker began to scribble his name on the face, over and over again. Meanwhile, Sonic leaped up onto another statue and used a Sonic Spin on it, sending crystal shards and dust everywhere.

"Hmmm..." As the dust cleared, Sonic cleared his throat. "I think this looks _much_ better."  
"Aah..." At this, Tails turned to look and giggled. "Yeah, it _does_!"

With that, both Sonic and Tails proceeded to deface every single statue in the grand hall, each taking one side for their redesigns. It took several minutes to finish, but once it was done, Sonic and Tails gave each other evil glances.

"Now what, Sonic?" Tails rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Do we keep going?"  
"Not yet, little buddy." Holding up his hand, Sonic spied the blinking of a security camera on the far end of the wall. "Now we wait. I can imagine the look on _Butt_nik's face when he gets a load of _this_..."

---------------------

The eye of the security camera kept steady on the main hall, zooming in and out on the masterpiece that Sonic had created for the dictator to find. However, Robotnik was not paying attention to the security monitors, not yet. He was too busy gloating.

"How wonderful that the metals of Mobius are impervious to nearly everything on this planet!" He glowered over the crystal, as if it could respond to him. "It will be wonderful when my SWATBot robots are fully ready, to see the looks on the faces of your people when they realize that NOTHING they do can stop my army! Guhuhuhuh!"  
"Haha ha haaa...Yeah..." After hearing him gloat for quite some time by this point, Scratch and Grounder began to fall asleep where they stood, their eyes slowly drooping. "Definitely, boss..."  
"And when that happens, I will also use my forces to fully conquer Mobius!" Robotnik began to pace, waving his hands magnificently. "I can see it now. All the people will have no choice but to bow to me and obey my every whim! And I will transform the Mobians into my personal slaves, to man the factories that will churn out my SWATBots...which will then _conquer the universe!!_"

It was at this moment that Grounder's drooping eyes caught a flashing light from the corner of his eye. Turning around, he spotted the main security panel, which was flashing red.

"And naturally, there's one person in all the universe for which the punishment will be extended humiliation...and ultimately his demise." Robotnik rubbed his hands together evilly at the thought. "I shall make sure that his end is seen by everyone on Mobius, if not the _universe_! Yes! I will make an example of him! To those who _dare_ to cross my path..."  
"Um..." Grounder's eyes bugged out when he saw what the security cameras were showing. "Waaagh! Boss...!"  
"No one will want to cross me, when I show the everyone the punishment for defying me..." Robotnik nodded to himself triumphantly. "The universe will rue the day that they ever placed their trust in a pathetic, little blue hedgehog named-"  
"Booooss! Boooooss!!!"  
"...WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!!" Grounder's head was suddenly yanked off of its perch by Robotnik, who brought the mechanical head nose-to-nose with his own. "Can't you see I'm preening?! What is the MATTER?!?"  
"Boss, loook!" Grounder's head gulped nervously as his body pointed to the security monitors. "It's...it's..."

Robotnik gave an annoyed growl as he went to look at what Grounder was pointing at, expecting to find something inconsequential, like a ball of lint, on the screen. The moment he spotted the screen showing the first tier's main hall, however, the doctor's demeanor completely changed, and Grounder's head was thrown onto the ground.

"**_WHAT IN THE...?!?!?_**"

Robotnik's angry scream permeated through the room as the security camera zoomed through the entire first floor hall, showing the statues that lined the columns. On one side, "TAILS" and "TAILS WUZ HERE" was written all over the doctor's illustrious face with black permanent ink. On the other wide were statures that were clearly altered – Robotnik with his mustache twisted around his nose, Robotnik with a boot stain on his butt. And – worst of all – a statue of Robotnik turned into one of Sonic that winked in the direction of the camera as part of a last minute touch-up.

Though no one noticed it, as Robotnik's anger increased, the crystal shard with Sailor Moon trapped inside began to glow more brightly than before. It almost seemed to shimmer like an illusion, sending reflective light onto the ceiling in response to the feelings it was intercepting from the other end of the room.

"HE'S HERE?!? THAT HEDGEHOG IS _HERE?!?!?_" Enraged, Robotnik's face turned red, and he banged the table as hard as he could. "IT CAN'T BE!!! That VILE, DISGUSTING...!!"  
"Oh ho ho!!" Quickly, Scratch was by Robotnik's side, saluting his leader. "Let _me_ deal with him, Your Angriness! I'll make _sure_ he doesn't get up here!"  
"Noo! Pick me!" Grounder's body searched for the talking head. "Pick me! Pick me!!"  
"SILENCE!!" Just as the words fell from his mouth, Robotnik suddenly smiled maliciously. "No. I have a better idea."

At this, Robotnik pushed Grounder and Scratch out of the way, grabbing at the control panel himself. As hard as he could, he slammed his finger down onto a large red button, which blinked after Robotnik's finger lifted.

"The SWATbot army may not be ready...but..." The distant, faint sound of machine whirring echoed into the control room. "Activate the Gigabot!!"


	5. Gigabot, Part II

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

Gigabot, Part II

* * *

After their rampage of graffiti was spent, Sonic and Tails both got into the elevator that lay at the end of the statued hallway, giggles in their throats as they pressed the buttons on the side panel. All in the main hall, colors of every kind were scribbled across the floor, and not one statue had been left altered, either from being drawn on or being remodeled into a more ridiculous countenance of their enemy.

"I can just see _Butt_nik's face now..." Sonic pressed a button, and the elevator doors closed. "He's probably as red as a tomato!"  
"I wonder what will happen when we face Robotnik, Sonic." Tails pressed the second level button. "What do you think he's got planned?"  
"Nothing we can't handle, little bro." At this, Sonic pat Tails on the back. "Besides, someone's got to get to the bottom of this, and we may be the only ones in the _world_ who knows anything about Doc Botnik's tactics!"  
"I guess so..." Feeling gravity push down on him as the elevator box shot up, Tails saw the button for the second floor turn off. "I guess this is our stop."

The elevator slowed down and stopped; Sonic and Tails waited impatiently for the doors to open. After a moment, however, the elevator suddenly jerked, and began to shoot up towards the top.

"Huh?!" Sonic pressed the other elevator buttons, only to find them unresponsive to his touch. "Oh no! The elevator's being controlled elsewhere!"  
"What do we do now, Sonic?!" Frantically, Tails grabbed onto Sonic, his tails shivering. "It's a trap!"  
"No sweat!" Sonic gently pushed Tails behind him, bending his knees in a defensive position. "Whatever that rotund rat has in store for us, it won't be anything I can't handle."  
"I hope you're right..."

Finally, the elevator slowed down, stopping abruptly as it reached the sixth floor. Both Sonic and Tails were knocked off of their feet, and they recovered just in time to see the elevator doors open up. The hall they were shown was dark, even with the glow of the crystalline walls, ceiling and Corinthian columns illuminating it and sending sparkles of light through the room. At the very end were two double doors, the only variation to the walls and columns scheme.

"Sonic..." Tails could feel the shivers go down his spine. "I'm getting r-really scared..."  
"No problem, Tails." With a smile, Sonic helped Tails up. "There's no reason to worry as long as I'm around."  
"It's not you, Sonic..." Tails gulped. "It's...this place is _really_ giving me the creeps. It's nothing like Robotnik's other stuff. And..." Tails suddenly turned pale. "What if we can't get back home after this? What if..."  
"You may be right," At this, Sonic gave Tails a reassuring pat. "But we've got to do this. Do you remember one of the first things I told you about being a Freedom Fighter, when you started training with me?"  
"...'Cheddar is the best cheese to put on a chili dog?'"  
"...Well." A smirk came on Sonic's face at that. "That's true. But the _other_ thing I said was that no matter what, you never quit. Because quitting lets the bad guys win. And if we don't stand up to _Butt_nik, who will?"  
"...I guess you're right." Tails looked at the hallway, and nodded. "Let's go, then!"

At this, Sonic nodded, and began to rev up. As he did, Tails noticed that the hand that had patted his shoulder was not only clenched tightly into a fist, but was shaking so violently that it was as if there were three hands and three arms.

"Up, over..." Before Tails could say anything, Sonic had grabbed him by the hand, and was speeding down the hall. "And _goooone!!!_"

As the two zoomed into action, they created a stream of dust and fire in their wake. With ever second they got closer to the double doors at the end of the hal, anticipating what would happen beyond them.

Yet despite the sudden ride in the elevator, it didn't occur to them, in the heat of that moment, that they could have been set up by their adversary for a very large trap the entire time.

**VLAM**

It came out of nowhere, the flames of Sonic's speed suddenly whipping around the two heroes and trapping them in a ring. Sonic stopped on a dime, mere inches separating him from a crispy fate.

"WoooOOAH!!" Sonic's nose twitched from the sparks that hit it. "What the..!?"

The hedgehog suddenly got their answer, as both he and Tails were suddenly grabbed by a cold, metal hand that was a foot larger than the two of them were. Swung up violently, the two Mobians came face to face with two pupilless red eyes, their structure similar to that of their enemy.

"Uh oh..." Sonic gulped. "I guess I got Robotnik's atte-AAAH!!"  
"_Sonic!!_"

Tails cried out to his friend, as his friend was suddenly lifted up, then down, then smashed right into the elevator doors before coming out once more, causing the elevator to collapse onto itself and almost snap off of its wires. Fortunately, Sonic was protected from real harm from the monster's large hand, in which the knuckles went in before Sonic did.

"Sonic!!!!" From the attacker's other hand, Tails saw glimmering orange metal as it wobbled, than morphed, elongating into long spikes. "Oh no...what's it doing...!"

Seconds later, the other hand shot out of the elevator, covered in dust and crystal shards. Though Sonic was just as suddenly thrust back out of the elevator with only nicks from falling debris in the elevator, that was little comfort as he was tossed back and forth so violently that he nearly passed out.

"Woooah..." Sonic eyes were rolling in his head as the hand brought him back up to eye level. "Talk about whiplash..."  
"Identify."

Sonic quickly shook himself out of his stupor, and found himself staring at a sight that both amazed and horrified him. It was an orange robot, streaked with blue on its hard metal arms and legs. Yet like an amoeba, it was readily re-shaping itself with ease, transforming into a giant, metallic version of its enemy. Even the hands suddenly morphed with Sonic and Tails in them, simulating hedgehog gloves.

"Identity Confirmed." The spikes finished forming on the creature's back. And the sounds of clicking rotors could be heard. "Prepare to be destroyed by Gigabot, Sonic the Hedgehog, in the name of Dr. Robotnik."  
"Over my deAAAAAH!!"

Sonic's defiance was interrupted when he and Tails were suddenly tossed into the air like little toys. Screaming, Sonic was thrown so hard that he was nearly splattered onto the ceiling – no small feat, as the ceiling was over a hundred feet high.

"Come on!!" Just as he saw the hand of his new adversary come to finish the job, he felt another hand yank him away. "This way, Sonic!!"

With that, Tails quickly landed on the ground, and Sonic started running again towards the elevator. However, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Gigabot was revving up just as he would have normally done, and he gave a gasp when the robot suddenly started pursuing him at the same speed.

"Quick!" Using a new burst of speed, Sonic leaped into the elevator. "In HERE!!"

Gigabot's hand again smashed into the elevator just as Sonic and Tails managed to get in. The tips of the fingers dented the inside of the elevator; the brute strength caused what was left of the elevator to shake violently again. Miraculously, the cable holding the elevator still did not snap.

"That thing just copied my speed!" Hanging from one of the rafters just outside of the elevator, Sonic crossed his arms, glaring at the robot's hand as it patted the floor. "If it thinks it can beat me by acting like me, then I've got a surprise for him."  
"No time for that, Sonic!" Hanging upside down, Tails kept pressing buttons to no avail. "We've got to get out of here before that robot squashes us!"  
"It's no use. The elevator's broken, Tails!" At this, Sonic awkwardly pat Tails on the head. "Stay here, squirt. I'll take care of this tin can!"  
"Sonic, _wait_!!"

Before Tails could grab him, however, the hedgehog was already off, speeding towards Gigabot and certain danger. Dashing through the creature's legs, he began to run fast enough to make more fire on the ground. However, the creature merely responded by absorbing the fire into its feet.

"Foolish hedgehog." The flames coursing trough its pipes, the robot blasted the absorbed flames through its fingers. "You will be destroyed."  
"Woooah!" Sonic barely missed getting singed by the continual blasting of flames. "...Well, that didn't work too well."

Changing tactics, he decided to rev up and run up the side of the wall, sending tiny crystal shards up in his wake. The Gigabot, seeing him, quickly took his middle finger and snapped Sonic off of the wall as quickly as he had run up it. With a cry, Sonic started to fall to the ground, only barely missing being smashed by the Gigabot's other hand as he flew in the air.

"Nice try, hedgehog."  
"Sonic!!" Tails gasped from his hiding place, getting ready to go after him. "Oh no...!!"

Then, as Sonic landed on the floor, he saw the Gigabot rev up and, multiplying its spikes, dash towards him with his own version of the Sonic Spin. Rolling onto his back, Sonic missed being impaled, but was still thrown back into the wall next to the elevator, pieces of it falling on him.

"SONIC!!!" Tails ran out of the elevator shaft and started digging through the rubble. "I've got to help you, Sonic!"  
"Aaaaah!!" Sonic's eyes rolled again in his head as he emerged from the rubble, covered in dust and scratches. "Not a good idea, Tails. This is one tough nut!"  
"What are we going to do?!"

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, only to see the Gigabot come towards them at a speed only Sonic could attain. With a shout, Sonic shoved Tails back into the shaft and dashed away from the creature, who once more hit the wall before turning back towards the other end of the room. The elevator shaft shook so violently that the cable nearly broke, and more dust was thrown into the hedgehog's face as he fled.

"Sonic!!" The hedgehog heard Tails frantically flying up to avoid going down with the box as it began to break from the cables. "Hurry!"  
"Don't worry, little buddy!" Sonic coughed. "I'm...gonna stop him!"

At this, Sonic stood up, shrugging off the light injuries he had. Meanwhile, near the double doors at the end of the hallway, Gigabot stopped his rampage, and turned back around.

"Give up, hedgehog." The Gigabot reshaped itself so that it stood up, its red eyes flashing at the hedgehog. "You cannot win against Gigabot."  
"Nnnngh!" Sonic wiped his eyes as Gigabot began to speed towards him. "Well, if you're going to copy all the moves I do and send them back at me..."

At this, Sonic began to rev up, and fall into a Sonic Spin. But, to Tails' surprise, instead of doing a normal spin, he suddenly started turning his spikes backwards. Though the Gigabot had adapted itself to be as fast as Sonic, and to his Sonic Spin, that time it was unable to grab the hedgehog as he went underneath. Indeed, the fingers closest to the blue saw were nicked off by the spikes as they went in the reverse direction.

"I'm betting you liked _that_ one, slo-mo!" Turning back around, and stopping right at the corner where the elevator wall met one of the side columns, Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as the creature began to shift itself once again. "I'm waaaaitiiing...!"

Just as Sonic expected, the Gigabot re-molded itself until it was doing a backwards Sonic Spin. Then, with the velocity and speed it had gleaned from its opponent, the automation dug into the ground and sawed its way towards the hedgehog, tearing up the crystal floor and sending chunks of the shards everywhere.

"Aah!" Coming out of the elevator shaft once more, Tails was attacked by several shards that were tossed around, and he threw his hands up to protect his face. "_Sonic_! Hurry!!"

Though he heard his friend's cries, and though he himself was getting hit by the occasional chunk of floor, Sonic was in no hurry to move at that moment. He knew how fast his opponent was going, and knew how fast he could move in comparison. Indeed, years of speeding around Mobius gave Sonic the rare ability to involuntarily calculate when he would be hit by a target, or when he would hit a target. It had saved his life many times over.

And his newest fight wasn't going to be the moment that he was about to let his well-honed intuition fail him if he had his way.

_Five...four..._ He spread his feet apart and bent his knees, prepping himself for the next move. _Three...two...!_

Time always seemed to slow down whenever he was doing these types of death-defying stunts. Indeed, it almost seemed like the Gigabot slowed down as well, even though the crystal pieces that Gigabot was tearing up were crazily ricocheting all around Sonic, onto Sonic, and through what was left of the elevator doors next to him. Soon, the ground under him began to crack from the force of his oncoming enemy.

_ONE..._

Now the Gigabot was so close that Sonic could see the bolts that held the creature together quivering in their nailbeds, and the lines where one metal plate began and one ended.

"SONIC!!!!"

That was his signal. At Tails' cry, Sonic used all the strength he had in his knees and leaped as far as they could take him. Fortunately for him, it was just high enough to avoid the Gigabot, just as its spikes slammed into the wall.

**BAAAM!!**

"YES!!!" As Sonic sailed over the Gigabot as it stopped abruptly, its spikes embedded into the wall, and unable to move. "Score!"  
"Sonic!!" Allowing himself to breathe again, Tails flew over and grabbed Sonic as he began to fall. "The robot...!"  
"..Is gonna make this wall fall," Seeing the Gigabot struggle harder to break free, Sonic kicked his legs up, "so let's _buzz_, cuzz!"

With that, the two quickly zipped out of the way as the Gigabot struggled even harder to break out. Finally, the wall was unable to handle the pressure, and the entire section fell, revealing the night sky above, while crushing the monster underneath it. There was a loud, angry whirring sound as the Gigabot attempted to reshape itself.

"Reform...re...form..." The mass quivered, then lay still, its eyes dimmed. "Re..."  
"No chance of that, dumbot." Looking on at the massive pile of rubble, Sonic rubbed his nose. "Looks like it's time to keep going, Tails!"  
"Right...!"

Looking worriedly over at the pile, which also blocked the way to the elevator, Tails nevertheless revved up his tails and followed Sonic as he sped down the hallway. Leaping over the cracks and holes made by the battle, Sonic finally reached the end of the hall, revving up into one final Sonic Spin. Charging ahead, he and Tails crashed through the double-doors, sending up dust and even more crystal shards everywhere.

"Give up, _Butt_nik!" As the dust cleared, Sonic and Tails stood, both of them with their arms crossed. "Because _we're_ here!!"


	6. Gigabot, Part III

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Gigabot, Part III**

* * *

"Give up, _Butt_nik!" As the dust cleared, Sonic and Tails stood, both of them with their arms crossed. "Because _we're_ here!!"

Robotnik's mind didn't register the voice instantly. Perhaps it was the belief of victory, or maybe he assumed that Gigabot was right behind, taking care of the intruders. Or perhaps he was just wishing it was a dream.

Either way, when Robotnik realized who was speaking, the effect was immediate. His face turned red, and he began to jumped up and down, to the bemusement of his enemies.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!" The steam began to literally pour out of Robotnik's ears as he screamed. "Gigabot was FOOLPROOF! IT SHOULD HAVE LEARNED ALL OF YOUR MOVES!!!"  
"Well," At this, Sonic winked. "There are just some things you can't teach a robot, fat stuff."  
"Grrrrrr grrrrrerrr!" Swerving his head wildly, Robotnik turned to his two lackeys. "Scratch! Grounder!! _Get him!!!_"  
"Yes, Your Nastiness!" At this, Scratch and Grounder faced the hedgehog. "Haha ha haaa!"

The robots and animals faced each other for a moment, all four of them bracing for the inevitable conflict. Finally, with another shout, Scratch moved first, running towards Sonic.

"Really, Scratch." One step to the side caused the robot chicken to fly straight into the wall with a squawk. "Don't you guys _ever_ learn?"  
"Learn, schmern!" At this, Grounder changed his drills into stretchable metal hands. "I've got a handle on _you_, hedgehog!"

Suddenly, Tails felt a cold metal talon dig into his fur; in an instant, he was hanging upside down, his tails held by Grounder's hands. Yanking the fox away from the hedgehog's reach, the metallic tank brought the fox to him, giggling madly.

"Tails!"  
"Give up, hedgehog!" Freeing Tails from one of his hands, Grounder shifted his now-free drill into a laser. "Or I'll turn your friend into a crispy critter!"  
"Uaah!" Tails squirmed. "I don't think so, dumbot!"

Swinging back and forth, Tails suddenly brought himself within inches of Grounder's face. Bringing his fist up, the fox did a swift jab at his nose, which promptly fell off.

"Huh?!" The rest of the poorly-constructed body fell apart soon after. "Aaaah! You brat!!"  
"Hahahaha!" Tails jumped back next to Sonic. "This is fun, Sonic!"  
"Sure is, little bud!" At this, Sonic revved up. "Let's clean up this mess, shall we?"

With that, the hedgehog suddenly began to spin his body around into a circle. Soon, he was a blue tornado, and its spinning power sucked up Scratch and Grounder's parts up into the unforgiving hedgehog vortex.

"Sayonara, sucker-bots!" With a mind-numbing crash, the two luckless robots were thrown so hard into the wall that they broke through, landing into the hall next to Gigabot. "Don't forget to write!"

Robotnik watched all of this, his teeth clenching down even harder as the hedgehog reaped more humiliations upon him and his robots. The thought that anything, let alone Sonic, could have beaten the Gigabot had been beyond him.

"Why...you..."

At this, Sonic spotted the origin of Robotnik's new powers. The crystal was just as it had been on the television, with the one hero called Sailor Moon trapped inside it. It was almost unreal to the hedgehog; she looked more like she had been a statue carved within the crystal, as opposed to a real person.

"Looks like it's time," he nodded as he broke into a Sonic spin. "To wake the sleeping princess from her sleep, don't you think Tails?"  
"Right!" At this, Tails started flying over towards the security controls. "Let's do it!"  
"...You're not doing _anything_!!"

Sonic was within a mere inch from cutting into the crystal with his spikes. He could feel the heat emanate off of it, and the power that Robotnik clearly coveted. For Sonic, it was no wonder Robotnik had captured the girl.

_...save...your..._

The crystal suddenly started to flash brilliantly. Multiple colors began to dance everywhere in the room, reflecting off of the walls and turning the lair into a giant light bulb.

_...self..._

"Huh?!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he heard the faint voice echo into his ears. Unfortunately, the plea, wherever it came from, whoever may have made it, came too little, too late.

**BOOOM**

Like a giant hand swatting away a fly, the crystal blasted Sonic straight into the wall. With a grunt, Sonic impacted, then fell to the ground, leaving a dent where he had hit.

"Sonic!! Wh-" Suddenly, the security controls sparked under Tails' hands. "Waaaah!!"

The tiny explosions from the security panel seemed to be nothing to Robotnik; instead, he was turning his attention right towards Sonic. As Tails cleared his vision, he saw that Robotnik was starting to glow white like the crystal was, to the point where his brilliance matched that of Sailor Moon's.

"_I...have...had...it!!!_" An eerie whirring sound came from another corner of the room, as alarge device suddenly sprung to life. "_THIS...IS...IT!!!!!!!_"

Whatever glitches the Hogamatizer had in the past, it was no longer having those problems. It, too, was glowing, though not as Robotnik was. Nevertheless, following its creator's blind desires, and powered by nearly unlimited energy, it aimed at the hedgehog and fired a fast beam of atom-neutralizing energy.

"WAAAAH!!!!!"

The hedgehog barely had time to recover from his hit. Calling up as much speed as he could, he leaped out of the way as fast and as hard as he could.

He didn't entirely make it – he gave a scream as the laser grazed his back, causing his quills to turn into ash. The attack caused him to fall flat on his face, and be still.

"**SONIC!!!**" Tails started forward. "NO!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Robotnik started glowing even brighter, as did the Hogamatizer. He gave a laugh as he felt the power surge through him; he soon had little bearing on where he was or what he was doing as his machine blasted out once more, taking away sizable sections of the walls. All that mattered was the power, and _having_ it.

And he was enjoying every moment of it.

"SONIC!!!" Tails rushed forward towards his friend. "No..."

Fear turned into joy as he saw his friend's body spasm and move. But it was not his normal movement; it was unbalanced and it was clear that Sonic was very badly hurt. The hedgehog's body was covered in burns, and for him, it hurt even to think.

"Tails..." Sonic slowly struggled to get up as the smoke from the laser's heat still emanated off of his back. "Get out...get out of here! _Run_...!"  
"Sonic!!" Tails' eyes widened as he saw his best friend's condition, realizing his mortal danger. "No! I have to save you-"  
"TAILS!!!!"

Suddenly, the laser shot out one last beam, its power overflowing with energy from the crystal and its true owner. It was bright white, its heat powerful enough to burn flesh off the skin and its force strong enough to rip a person apart.

And Sonic jumped forward when he saw it was going right at Tails, every molecule in his body screaming.

"TAILS-**WAAAAAAAH**-"

--------------------

There was a large explosion as the beam made an impact. The light from the blast not only brightened up the entire room, but illuminated the entire obelisk, burning like the sun. To the citizens of Tokyo, it could have been day with the amount of light that illuminated the sky.

"That light!!"  
"Oh no!!"  
"Sailor Moon!!"

_Sailor Moon...Usagi-chan...A sudden change in the wind..._

Finally, after several moments, the light burned out. Though on Mobius, it had caused a tremendous earthquake as well, and certainly Tokyo was no stranger to earthquakes, nothing of the sort happened a second time. Meanwhile, the electricity of the entire city, which had also been affected, popped back on as if nothing had happened.

But there were those who could feel what had happened all too clearly.

_There must be a way._ Watching from a place distant, yet close, to the brightness, four shadows watched in horror as the city returned to normal. _A smell of decay? Just now, something happened...That evil man...he...his rival...!!_

------------------

_Sonic..._

All in the main control room, the smoke was thick and choking. Everything metal was either melted or melting away, sacrificed to the power of the Silver Crystal.

It was a miracle that anything, living or dead, had survived at all.

"Uuuh..."

As Tails regained his sense of self once more, he covered his mouth to escape the fumes with one hand. With the other hand, he tried to soothe the angry bump that was fast growing from the spot where he hit his head.

_Sonic?!_

The smoke was starting to clear up; the Hogatomizer was melting rapidly, turning into nothing but a pool of liquid metal, its usefulness fully spent. He could also see the massive form of Robotnik in front of him, his eyes and body still glowing white, though the power was clearly starting to abate. He was breathing heavily, as far as Tails could see.

"Sonic?!" When he got no reply, Tails' voice became louder and more desperate. "...Sonic?! Answer me! _Sonic?!?_"

Finally, the smoke cleared, and the wide-eyed, frenzied Tails got his answer.

"...Can..." The last of the pure light died in Robotnik's eyes, to be replaced by a mixed look of shock and joy. "...it...be?"  
"Boss!!"

Simultaneously, Scratch and Grounder barged through the wall, making another large hole in the crystal frame. However, their entrance allowed fresh air into the chamber, and the smoke cleared more quickly.

"We had a power ou...B-b-boss!!" Scratch pointed frantically. "LOO-HOO-HOOOK!!"

Where Sonic stood, were his shoes, charred black, the socks completely disintegrated. It was all that was left that was even remotely intact of the blue hedgehog, for the rest was nothing. There was no skin, no muscles, no blood; not even the entire skeleton survived. Only a few sizzling, smoking black bones were left to hold the structure together tenuously, with the jawbone still attached to the skull and wide open. It was as if the hedgehog was still silently screaming, right in front of Tails so he could see it.

"...It is!!" As the sight began to sink in, Robotnik began to laugh maniacally. "He's gone!! He's...GONE! My enemy...Sonic...that rotten hedgehog is FINALLY **DONE FOR**!!"

Behind him, the glow of the crystal began to die down. The bright white became a hazy pink, before dying out completely. The same happened to Robotnik, who hardly noticed.  
"  
"At last!!! At long last!! Now I can rule Mobius, _and_ this wo...ooooh..." Suddenly, Robotnik's eyes began to swim. "My head..."  
"_Boss!!_"

With that, the giant man collapsed onto the floor, causing the entire fortress to tremble, as his two robots ran to help him. Normally, Sonic would have teased Robotnik about his weight, and thumbed his nose at the lackeys. Then, with death-defying speed, he would have made further fools of the lot, and then, with a burst of speed, finish the day with final victory.

But there was no victory. There was no Sonic anymore.

"SONIC!!!" Ignoring everything else, Tails could only scream as the bones merely collapsed into a pile of rubbish on top of the burnt-shoes. "**SONIC!!! NOO!!!!!**"

**END OF EPISODE TWO**


	7. Sonic the Skeleton, Part I

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Sonic the Skeleton, Part I

* * *

**

"And in the news today..."  
"First news item on our list tonight..."  
"In Tokyo proper today, we experienced..."

All over Robotropolis, the new name for Tokyo, the news of the electrical surge from the crystal fortress raced throughout time. Everyone knew that the new dictator was responsible for the problem; however, they had little means to stop him from doing as he pleased.

"Haha ha haaa!" Nor was anyone able to stop the taunts of Scratch, least of all Tails. "How does it feel to be all alone, you little pest?! Haha ha haaaa!"  
"Not so brave without your friend, huh, you little fuzzball?" Grounder shifted his drills into hands and wiggled his fingers as he stuck his tongue out. "Guess that's why you can't escape!! Heheheheh!!!"

The two-tailed fox gave no reply as he sat in his cell, his back to the door. His shoulders were hunched, and his head was down, his face shadowed in darkness.

"Hmmmm...I wonder what Dr. Robotnik will let us do to Tails, now that Sonic's no longer here to protect him!" Scratch rolled his wings together. "This is going to be so much _fun_!"  
"It's too bad we can't get rid of the little pipsqueak right now." Making several more faces, and ending up disappointed that the fox wouldn't rise up to the bait, Grounder just shrugged. "After all, what use is her to anyone now?"  
"Baah, we can get rid of him after we play with him! I've been waiting for _years_ for something like this to happen!" At this, Scratch took out a string of rope from his belt. "Maybe we can tie his tails to a fan and make him a ceiling ornament! Or use him as bait for sharks!"  
"Or maybe we can roll him up and use him as a basketball!" Grounder was having just as much fun as Scratch thinking up things. "No, a bowling ball! No, a bocce ball!!"  
"Scratch!! Grounder!!"

The two robots immediately stopped their teasing and stood at attention as Robotnik entered the room, his chest out and head held high. He also wore different clothing; a white body suit with a big red R that once more accentuated his horrific curves, with black boots and a yellow cape. He also wore a beret on his head; though the effect would have normally been comical, there was something about the gleam in his eyes that masked the goofiness that he normally gave off, instead giving off a more unnerving vibe.

"Y-yes, Your Supreme All-Powerfulness?" Scratch felt his knees knock at the sight of him. "It's good to see you're up again! Wh-what do you want?"  
"W-we were just talking about..." Grounder's knees would have knocked as well, if he had had them. "Wh-what we were gonna to t-to the little runt here...heheh...sir?"  
"...Leave _me_ with the fox." The dictator was grinning evilly. "You two duncebots go check on my new batch of prisoners, while I discourse with our...guest."  
"Yes, sir!!"

With that, the two robots tripped over themselves to get out of the way of their master. Scratch managed to run out of the room first, followed by Grounder, who nearly tripped Scratch on the way out. Clucking his tongue at his subordinates, Robotnik took out a key from his hat and opened Tails' cell.

"So, did you have a nice sleep last night, Tails?" After stepping in, Robotnik slammed the door behind him. "I hope you've made yourself comfortable. I have the feeling you'll be residing in this fortress for a very, _very_ long time!"

There was no reply from the fox in the corner. It was obvious why; in front of him was the pile of remains that belonged to his beloved friend. Understanding this, Robotnik began to laugh.

"It's all right, I understand." Robotnik stepped forward. "It can be very tough to lose a friend, especially one like that pesky hedgehog, can't it? I must say, I couldn't have planned such a demise better myself. At least he didn't go out too _messily_, hmmm?"

There was still no response from the fox. Rubbing his hands together gleefully, Robotnik grabbed Tails by the tails and proceeded to swing him around as they exited the cell together. The fox merely hung limp in his hands, staring at the floor where the ashes were. He continued to stare at the floor as he was brought out of the dungeon.

"Well, you should know that at least his death was not in vain." Robotnik bounded up the steps with a bounce. "Not that it's much of a comfort for _you_, of course..."

With that, Robotnik kicked the doors to the main control room, and threw Tails onto the floor, in the midst of rapidly rebuilt control panels. From his position, Tails could see the crystalline figure of Sailor Moon, trapped inside the giant energy shard. Upon seeing her, he remembered the events of the previous night, and a single tear escaped his eyes.

"And I'm sure you're asking yourself what I plan on doing to you now that the hedgehog is gone." Leering, Robotnik stood to his full height. "Any number of things, and certainly, in the past I have devised many ways to get rid of you. But I then decided to let you live for now. After all, unlike almost every other time I've met you, your continued presence is nothing but a benefit for my next scheme to assert my total control over Mobius _and_ Earth. Ahahahaha!!!"

There was still no reply from the fox, but Robotnik had already figured he would not respond. However, as he paced in front of the fox, he noticed a tiny puddle on the floor, and this delighted him. He knew the fox was listening whether he liked it or not.

"My sparing your life began when I woke up and realized what had happened last night." Robotnik turned and faced the crystal. "The Silver Crystal's power, it appears, is dependent on the will and feelings of the user. Naturally, last night, my hatred for Sonic grew so strong that Sailor Moon reacted to my rage, and my wish to get rid of him. Thus, with a mere inkling of its awesome power, Sailor Moon re-powered my Hogatomizer long enough to finish the hedgehog off. But it was at a price..."

At this, the doctor twirled the end of his mustache, thinking of the events that led him to this moment. Then, he began to pace again.

"Though my will was strong enough to power the Crystal, in order to carry out the deed, I had to give it something in return. Thus, the Crystal drained part of my energy to fulfill my request. My theory thus is, that if I want something fervently enough, in order to tap the full power of the Crystal, I must give up my life. But," At this, Robotnik turned to Tails, a malicious grin on his face. "I do not intend for that to happen, and became determined to prevent such a possibility. That was when Project Oversoul was born!"

He saw Tails' eye look up towards him, and in response, he went to his pocket. Out came a piece of paper, which Robotnik lay out in front of the two-tailed fox for him to see.

"Project Oversoul is the codename of the plans for my latest and greatest invention – the Seek-O-Matic!" Robotnik made a sweeping motion with his hands over his plans. "Starting today, my army of newly-roboticized citizens and my SWATbots will enforce my newly-proscribed edict that all humans must wear a special stamp, imprinted on their arm. Only through this imprint will people be allowed to participate in my new world order without repercussion. But that is not all! These imprints have a special matrix layer which connects each person's life force to the Seek-O-Matic, which in turn will be connected to the Silver Crystal and to myself. And when the time comes for me to use the Silver Crystal's full power, all I will need to do is switch a button to activate every person's matrix...and _then_..."

At this, Robotnik began to laugh maniacally. He then turned back to Tails, and bent down to the ground so he was eye to eye with the fox.

"In order to build this as quickly and as efficiently as possible, I have ordered my minions to bring me this world's greatest scientists and engineers, who are being brought here as we speak." Robotnik's smile deepened. "However, I have also sounded the call for Mobius' greatest minds, and I haven't forgotten that among them a _certain_ someone who helped me build one of my better inventions after I _tricked_ them..."  
"I won't help you."

At this, Tails looked up at Robotnik, his eyes boring into the madman's. For a moment, Robotnik is surprised to find no emotion in the fox's eyes as he was given the most terrible choice of his life. After that moment passed, however, Robotnik merely chuckled and set the fox down.

"I see...your experience from last night has rendered you apathetic about your fate. Very well!" At this, Robotnik took out a remote. "I can be a very generous and negotiable employer, so perhaps I need to add some...eheheheh..._incentives_ for you to willingly agree to my offer."

As he pressed the button, a TV screen popped out from the floor and turned on. The image immediately appeared; there was a large group of people, all chained to the walls and unconscious, with laser pointed at their heads. Scanning the image, Tails immediately recognized some of the captives.

"If you will not do it for yourself, then will you do it for..._them_?"

_Robotnik...Jr..._ His sunken heart sunk even further. _Seargent Doberman...Wes Weasley...Rocket...Breezy...Mad Mike...and Big Griz..._

"Oh, the most unfortunate time for friends to reunite, isn't it?" Robotnik waved the remote in Tails' face. "You can refuse to help me if you wish. But every time you do, one of them gets hit with a laser that will turn them into a lifeless crystal, just like Sailor Moon! Or perhaps you'd like them to be turned into a pile of bones like Sonic? I can do it either way...Guhuhuhuhuh!!"

Looking down, his spirit filled with guilt, Tails didn't respond again. That enough gave Robotnik his definitive answer.

---------------

It was silent as the dead in the giant caverns.

There were countless people living at the base of the endless number of caves, which were as dark as night. Not that there was anything to see; it was a land deprived of everything – not even a stalk of grass could grow on such barren ground. There were the jewels that were buried deep below, but those did not belong to the people. Those belonged to the ruler.

What belonged to the people were punishments. The suffering that they had to endure ranged from simply bemoaning themselves, to outright torture. The torture was saved for those who had truly aggrieved the ruler of this world, a rare feat. But not impossible, as the occasional scream of agony attested to. It was not often that screams could be heard, however; most important to the ruler of the barren underground was that dead silence that one could only encounter in such dark places.

Silence, save for the faint cries of those who were forced to dwell there, those rare screams of torture, and the strange rumblings of what sounded like a lion roaring in the distance. And, of course, the all-pervasive bells, somber and deep, could always be heard whenever they were struck, for the tones and vibrations were so strong that it made everyone's ears shatter. Sometimes the walls would collapse from the resonance.

But in truth, those sounds and events did not matter. The residents were going nowhere, and there was nothing they could do, no scream could save them, for their ruler cherished their agony alternatively as he sat on his throne. It had been such for many years.

Then, suddenly, the strange silence was broken by a single scream.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAH!!!!**"

The new arrival came out of nowhere, and hit the ground with a splat, his bones clattering from the impact. Looking up, startled, several of those who were near enough to see and hear the spectacle paused, startled, and some wondered who had just dropped in and why. Then, realizing that that question was nothing compared to their sufferings, they went back to their quiet moans of anguish.

"Nnnnngh...!"

After making a rather deep hole in the ground, a pair of pointy bone ears slowly rose out of the mire, followed by a hedgehog-shaped skull, a ribcage, and arms and legs and back spurs like spikes. The last thing that came up were two red shoes with white lines. Wobbly climbing out of the hole, the hedgehog skeleton caught his balance as he stood up as straight as he could.

"Ooooh, my head." If he had eyeballs, they would be spinning from the disorientation. "What just...what the...where _AM_ I?"

As if fate had decided to answer – or, perhaps because it was plastered everywhere on large white signs in bold red lettering – he looked up and immediately found his answer.

**WELCOME TO HFIL, INSERT NAME HERE...SONIC**, the sign blinked.

"'HFIL'?" At this, Sonic scratched his head; finding it queasily felt like he was scraping bone, he stopped. "What the heck is 'HFIL'?"  
"You're in it, buddy."

Sonic turned to see a human standing in front of him, wearing a sky blue coat with black breeches, slightly muscular, but otherwise normal from the neck down. As the hedgehog saw the man in full, however, he began to scream. For the man's head, which was speaking to him, was sitting comfortably on the man's...right hand.

"_Waah!_"  
"Don't worry." Talking from his head, the man seemed to dismiss Sonic's fright at his appearance. "No offense taken. I get it all the time from newcomers."  
"Newcomers?! Wh-what's going on?!"Sonic looked around frantically. "Seriously, where am I? Is this a bad dream?!"  
"...'HFIL'." The word spoken scathingly, the man returned to his normal drone voice. "Eh, but that's not the real name of it. Some errant dolt decided to spray-paint over some of the letters on every sign down here, just to be funny."  
"Well, it really isn't funny." Sonic looked at all of the "HFIL" signs, his hands going towards his hips. "In fact, if I were going to play a practical joke, that wouldn't be it."  
"The king agrees with those sentiments completely." At this, the guy pointed his free hands backwards. "That's why he punished the practical joker, proper."  
"...How?"  
"By spray painting him..." The man stepped to the side. "With acid."

Suddenly, Sonic could see what was happening behind the man. Several giant heads, with decrepit black bat wings sprouting out of their heads and bird feet sprouting from the base of their skulls, were holding in the mouths cans of spray paint. In the center of them was another man, his face and eyes completely red as he screamed. His screams went unabated as the creatures sprayed him with smoking green acid, which burned his body in a puff of smoke.

"Yaaah!!" It was when he went to cover his eyes, that Sonic finally saw his bony hands. "Huh?! My...my hands...my...my feet!!" He pat his chest in horror. "My skin and muscles are gone!! And my...my heart!? I'm nothing but...but _bones_!!!"  
"That's because that's what you looked like in your moment of death."  
"_What_?!"  
"Yup. Just as I was guillotined," At this, the man held up his head, "You obviously were shuffled loose from the mortal coil with your bones intact. Sorry to break it to you..."  
"Then..." Sonic poked his fingers through his eye sockets, and began to quiver with fright. "Th-that means I...I...!"  
"Yup." The man nodded. "Welcome to the rest of eternity, kid. S-"

Before the man could say anything else, he was interrupted by Sonic's scream. It echoed through the caverns, and reverberated for another five minutes. Yet all the man could do at the hedgehog's reaction was shake his head and turn away.

"Typical." He started walking away. "They _always_ do that..."

**  
**

****


	8. Sonic the Skeleton, Part II

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Sonic the Skeleton, Part II**

* * *

"One! Two!" Several snaps went to the beat as the shout rang out. "One two three four!"

**"**_**Welcome to HFIL! Welcome to HFIL!  
Open your nose and take a big whiffle.  
Your breath is gone and your body will stifle  
So come down her and join us frogs in HFIL!** _

**This is death! This is death!  
Death is boring, death is sad  
But down here there's no choice to be had!**

**Lalala! Lololo!  
Let's change the name back, so we can go**

**AND SING WELCOME TO HE-"**

"HEEEEang on a moment." Suddenly, from the chorus of frog singers, all at the base of the entrance to the caves, one piped up, tripping up the entire entourage. "I have a problem here!"  
"Oh, for the..." The response was angry grumbling and shouts. "Fred, what NOW? First you complained about singing in the first place, then you complained about singing 'boo-boo words'. NOW what's the problem?!"  
"...Stifle..."  
"Oh, come ON!!"  
"It doesn't rhyme wi-HEY!" Fred suddenly received a flipper in his mouth. "Hey, jerk! MMMHPH!"

The ensuing fight between the frogs lasted for what seemed to be twenty minutes, before the ever-distant bells finally sounded and scattered them across the landscape. It was a delicious moment, for, in the eyes of the inhabitants of the underworld, they were the worst singers to ever take the stage.

**-----------------------**

**"Good morning, citizens!"**

While there was no sense of time in the underworld, in the world above, it was another day, a new week, and another chance for the new ruler of Earth and Mobius to use his newfound powers and show his victorious face to his subjects.

Of course, it was also another chance for his new human subjects to boo and hiss at his face – that is, if they weren't too frightened to do so in the face of the steadily increasing presence of the despot's robotic police force of SWATbots.

**"I know you are all weary of happened in the past several days, and that there have been several things which are probably not to your liking. But rest assured, the changes will continue. So you'd better get used to them!"** After a chuckle, Robotnik continued.** "Starting today, the new world order shall officially commence, and the official rules of conduct will be laid out through all major news stations. Matrix chip installation locations will also be announced within the hour, as they will be required of all citizens to consolidate all daily transactions. Citizens _will_ conform to wearing one, or be punished with jail time! And anyone caught trying to get rid of their chips or conducting transactions without them will be given a one-way trip...into my roboticized army! Aahahahaha!!!"**

With that, Robotnik's face disappeared from every television screen in the world. Of course, they didn't need to see his face to know he was there – he was just that narcissistic. But even after less than a week, his presence was **_everywhere_.**

**---------------**

_**Quito, Ecuador**_

There was a giant crowd inside the Parque Metropolitano, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, all shepherded in and jammed like sardines onto the grass and into the trails of planted trees. So crowed inside the park – the largest in South America, and two miles larger even than Central Park – that several thousand more were placed into seats inside the Atahualpa Stadium, just outside of the park.

**"_Madre_,"** one child wiped her brow as she cried. "I'm thirsty,** _madre_!"  
**"I'm sorry..." The mother spoke softly but firmly. "But we must wait our turn. Otherwise, they will attack us..."

Near the center of the park was a grove of eucalyptus trees, and in that grove was a giant set of tables, manned by SWATbots, roboticized humans, and several normal humans – such as the mayor of Quito and the president of the country – who had been firmly reminded to act as representatives to their new world ruler, and not to cause trouble. Behind them were several bulb-shaped, large, grey machines, each with several claw-shaped mechanical branding irons sticking out from it. Several people stood underneath each station, the SWATbots watching them as the irons grabbed their arms..

"No, it's ok,** _señor_."** Warily, the mayor lifted his arm up, showing the tiny square chip that was imprinted onto his wrist; it was no bigger than a half-inch wide on each side. "It works very quickly, like a laser, imprinting the information you filled out on the form. It does hurt, but only for a little while – an hour. It's best you get it done now and not be deprived of food, your family, or your job."  
"But _why_?" The man in front of him demanded. "Why must we wear these things? Its against our laws to do this! We're not chattel!"  
"_Sí_." The mayor looked around. "You are right. It is against _our_ laws."

Suddenly, the man in front of him was roughly grabbed by two SWATbots waiting in the background. He was dragged over to the machine, kicking and screaming angrily. The mayor did nothing to stop them – indeed, couldn't do anything to stop them.

"But our law is no longer the law of the land..."

**------------------**

_**Bangkok, Thailand**_

"All right, children." In Bangkok 57, one fourth grade teacher stumbled in, a large pile of papers in her hands. "I...have a new assignment for you..."

The students all stared in awe as the teacher threw the pile onto her desk. It was nearly three feet high from the teacher's hips, and heavy enough to cause it to bend the steel legs of the desk.

"In accordance...to new laws..." The teacher had to take a minute to catch her breath. "Today's assignment...and tomorrow's assignment...actually, for the rest of the week, we will be replacing every picture in our history books with those of our...new ruler."

With that, the teacher wearily snapped her fingers, and the class officers immediately stood up. Marching up to the front, they looked at the pile nervously, then staggered under the weight of the piles they were given. Soon, they were passing photos to every student in the class, each of them receiving one three inches high.

"You'll all need to get to work, now...students..." The students all scrunched up their faces in disgust at the sight of their new ruler's maniacal, flabby face. "Scissors and tape are on the window sill for you to use. If you get any paper cuts, I have band-aids. Also, when you are placing your photos make sure to put photos on each side of your book covers..."

---------------

_Nairobi, Kenya_

It was as if the factory had popped up out of nowhere. Indeed, it actually _had_ appeared out of nowhere; there had been a flash of light, and the building had suddenly burst through the ground, making itself the monstrosity in the African city's skyline.

**"Hurry! Run!!"** Tanks had appeared to blast the factory to pieces, but the magic that had created the factory was strong enough to withhold even the heaviest bombardment.** "Clear the area!!"**

As the first round of defensive rounds ended, the SWATbots appeared. Out from the factory's main door they emerged by the tens, then by the hundreds. Once the assembly line had been perfected in Tokyo, it was only a matter of time before other factories would spring up in other places.

**"Retreat!!"** Failing to destroy the increasing cadre of SWATbots, and with several of their patrols already being overtaken by the robot army, the Kenyan military began to retreat. Some ended up abandoning their weapons and posts in order to get away from the onslaught. **"Troops, _retreat!!_"**

**---------------**

_**Robotropolis, Eggland, nee Tokyo, Japan**_

"...And that's the list of every available, eligible scientist that has been drafted for Project Oversoul, Your Absolute Amazingness!"  
"Mmmm."

The long pile of papers was stacked next to Robotnik as he read the last names on the list. As he neared the end, he gave a chuckle. Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder, though trembling at first at the behavior of their boss, now began pushing and shoving one another over the presentation of a plain brown clipboard.

"Give it...err-RAA!"  
"No, it's _my_ turn, you egg-laying...!"  
"Excellent..._excellent_!" Casually tossing the paper aside, Robotnik leaped off of his throne. "And what of the Mobian scientists? Any luck with finding them?"  
"WAAAHA**-HAOW!"** Scratch suddenly leaped back, grabbing his wing. "Why...you!!"  
"Heheheh! According to this report extracted from information given by the captured scientists," succeeding in his quest to get the clipboard by drilling Scratch's hand, Grounder looked down at it, then squinted nervously. "Uuuh...um..."  
"_Give_ me that, you ineffective waste of hard drive space!" Grabbing it from his lackey, the despot read through the papers and twirled the end of his mustache. "I see...the SWATBots have captured several prominent Mobian scientists...including that bumbling von Schlemmer..."  
"Not that he's _that_ tough to get, Your Maliciousness!"  
**"SILENCE** while I'm reading out loud to myself!" After that outburst, the doctor continued reading. "Professor Turtle...Professor Thisnthat...Doctor Wustisfays...Good, _good_!"

At this, Scratch took the opportunity to smack Grounder in the head. In response, Grounder changed his drills into a blowtorch and fired, barely missing Scratch's head.

_Just like old times!_ they both thought. _Not like now, with Dr. Robotnik taking over everything...eep, he's creeping _me _out, that's for sure!_

"..._Horrors!_" The happiness of the moment was undercut by their boss' groan of realization. "It appears there is one person missing from this list. Of all the scientists that could help me complete the Seek-O-Matic, this is indeed a blow to my plans! Why didn't you get him?!"  
"A-ha-haow!" Scratch barely missed being hit by the clipboard. "W-who, Your Absolute Wierdness?"  
"...Hmm, but according to this addendum, it appears he vanished without a trace in the Jungle of Doom, and has been missing for over six months. Oh well!"

With that, Robotnik tossed the papers aside and walked down from his throne. As he walked past the two robots, they began to smack and hit each other in order to be the first to say something to him as he walked over to a window, admiring his new domain.

"I'm not going to complain. Everything is going along _swimmingly_!" He gave a cackle. "And with no Sonic to stop me, I'm going to have a lot of _fun_ now...!"

-----------------

"...And this is the heart of the underworld. Here, we all huddle together and curse our existence." Unearthly mud stuck onto Sonic's sneakers as he was led through the muck. "Watch your step."

Sonic looked around in horror as green fog swirled around his feet. All around were giant dark blue and black stagamites, with thousands of people huddled together, moaning in groaning in complete agony. Many of them were in bad shape; bloated, dismembered, body parts completely gone, burned, shot, stabbed. Everything that could be done to do someone in, there was at least one person who had gotten theirs that way.

"Is..." Sonic cringed at the sights and kept his head down, "_anything_ pleasant about this place?"  
"Pleasant?" The man hmphed as they kept going. "You want pleasant, you shouldn't have come here."  
"Not like I had a choice. But why is it so...gloomy?" Sonic barely avoided stepping on someone's toe. "I thought the afterlife was supposed to...well, a little more jovial than _this_."  
"Oh, like with harps and halos and wings?" The man snorted. "Hardly. The king of the underworld is the complete opposite of jovial. He enjoys watching people like this."  
"He _enjoys_ it?!"  
"Well, it's part of his nature. What did you expect, since no one ever leaves his domain?" At this, the man pointed. "Oh, yeah, that there's his castle."

Sonic looked over the man's shoulder and frowned. It was a huge floor-to-ceiling castle that looked like a field of spikes, as dark and gloomy as the rest of the area. The only difference was that there were giant glittering rubies on top of each spiral.

"...His wife's idea." Guessing what Sonic was thinking, the man kept trudging on. "Come on, let's just keep going. You'll have plenty of time to stare at it."  
"So..." Sonic winced as he heard the cries of a little kid. "No one _ever_ leaves this place?"  
"No one." The two rounded a corner. "Doesn't matter how powerful, or smart, or quick you are. You can't go back to the world of the living. If you try, the king has many safeguards to make sure no one escapes. And you usually get punished like that guy being sprayed in acid. Only...well, worse."  
"Man." Sonic sighed. "This really is _depressing_."

The two continued walking until they came to a secluded stairway. Taking up a torch with purple flames, the two descended down.

"You can stay wherever in the underworld until your file is reviewed and you're...assigned to stay someplace." They came to the bottom. "This is the Despots Den. Here we keep Earth's evilest despots and dictators."

Sonic's mouth dropped as he saw what was inside. There were several hundred people, all chained to the ground, all groaning, nearly all emaciated and dirty, their eyes red as rubies. Many of them were in cages, chained like animals, reflecting how they treated others in their lifetime. Others were simply outside on the ground, moaning in the mud, because they had been reduced to their current state after wallowing in limitless luxury – at the price of their people, of course.

"Sorry if this is a bit scarring." The nonchalant tone of Sonic's guide wasn't helping matters. "But I'm going to go and check up on your entry status, to see where you fit down here. But if you need anything in the meantime, just shout for Moltaire."  
"Who?"  
"Me." The man pointed to himself with his free hand. "My name is Moltaire. If you need something, don't hesitate to scream."  
"_WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_"  
"...Like that." With a sigh, the man took his torch and began walking back upstairs at the echoing, distant screams. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere."

With that, the guide went upstairs, leaving Sonic alone with all of the prisoners. All of them began to eye him greedily, each wishing to impose on him their will. Some wanted that, and a deal to help them get out of their unending tortures. Several of them began pushing one another, or whispering angrily to each other that the newcomer belonged to them. The rattling of chains began to fill the air as the despots and tyrants, evil even in the underworld, began to fight in vain.

_save...yourself..._ the last words her could remember faintly echoed in his head. _sonic...sonic..._

"Man..." Sonic held his head, letting everything sink in. "I wish I could get everything sorted out. It's like everything is happening so fast...everything's a haze. I mean, I can't be...I can't even remember how I _got_ here!"  
"You'll remember, soon enough."

Bringing his ears up, Sonic looked to and fro, confused, in order to see who spoke. Finally, he turned, realizing that it had come from the shadows, where the light didn't hit. Despite this, he could see two red pupils reflecting in the pitch black. This seemed to be a sign to everyone else, for immediately, the arguing stopped, and everyone was looking in the direction Sonic was, as well.

"So..." The two eyes came forward, revealing glimpses of a hip clothed in purple, and a curl of hip-length red hair. "You must be new in town, fool. What did _you_ do to end up here?"  
"What did _I_ do?" Sonic blinked. "Uh, I didn't do anything...?"  
"That's what they all say."

At this, there was a low, bitter-sounding chuckle. Several other people chuckled alongside the voice, albeit hesitantly.

"And then they are shown their deeds in the previous life and asked how they feel about it." There was a snarl at this. "Then they ask us to _repent_."  
"I'm guessing that's not on your agenda."  
"Don't presume to know me." The eyes glinted brighter as the figure in the shadows began to walk forward. "Because I answer to _no one_, animal."

Then the woman stepped out into the light, and Sonic could not help but stare at the sight that lay before him. She was tall, voluptuous, and very beautiful. Or had been beautiful; half of her face was pure skeleton, with tufts of muscle and skin fraying over the nose, leaving only her red eye socket intact. Her entire left side, it seemed, was in this similar condition, while on her right side, her black crown was chipped, her red hair was falling out or charred black, and her once magnificent dress was charred and ripped.

"Waaah!!" Sonic stumbled back with a gasp. "No way!!"  
"Do I frighten you, animal!? Keep _staring_, why don't you?!" There was rage in the woman's voice as she took another step forward, then another. "I didn't _always_ look like this. I was pretty...no, _beautiful_. The most beautiful woman in the _world_!!"  
"Wooah!" Sonic nearly tripped over another person's hand as he stumbled backwards. "You obviously aren't burdened with modesty, lady!"  
"I was to be the jewel of a prince, and look where it got me!" Hearing Sonic's invoking of her proposed title, she stomped forward and grabbed the hedgehog by his bony neck. "And I am no _lady_; I am a _queen_. Queen Beryl! You will _bow_ to me and regret the day you saw me as this!!"  
"Nnngh!"  
"Are you afraid?" At this, the woman gave a ghoulish grin. "You _should_ be-"  
"Ooook, break it up."

Suddenly, the head of Sonic guide popped up in between Sonic and Beryl, its dead gaze going right at the self-appointed queen. Startled, Beryl dropped Sonic on the floor, leaving him sprawled on top of the hand Sonic had nearly tripped over before.

"_Ow_!" With a yelp, the hand was withdrawn from underneath the hedgehog. "Watch it, rat!"  
"I'm no rat!"  
"Oh ye-"  
"ALL RIGHT. Sorry to startle everyone." At this, the guide looked at Sonic. "Um, your place isn't ready yet. You're gonna have to wait a little bit longer."  
"Why not keep him _here_," At this, Queen Beryl drew herself up. "So I can show him the true meaning of fear?"  
"No!" At this, another despotic voice popped up. "Me!"  
"No no! Me me me!!"  
"_Nein!_ Me!!"  
"All right, people." Moltaire waved his hand nonchalantly at the shouts. "Party's over, nobody gets to impress on the newcomer with terror. Let's just get back to our places now and suffer in peace."  
"Get back to _my_ place," At this, Beryl scornfully scoffed. "Why don't _you_ go back to _your_ place, and leave us alone?"  
"Haaah..." With a sigh, Moltaire rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Need I remind you once more, Queen Beryl, that you are suffering eternal punishment for the crime of destroying humanity one time and attempting to destroy humanity a second time. As such, you fall under the category of 'despot'..." At this, the guide mumbled. "Which is a total understatement in my humble opinion, but, meh, what do _I_ know..."  
"I _heard_ that!"  
"...and as a despotic soul you don't even get to order that rock right there around without divine retribution."  
"Is that so? Well...!" At this, Beryl's eyes flashed. "I shall show you what 'divine retribution _really_ looks like!!"

With that, she thrust her hands forward, sending purple energy and black lightning throughout the entire room. In many areas, the cries of the evil souls echoed through the chamber, begging for the woman to stop her newest tirade. Moltaire and Sonic, however, seemed unaffected.

"Meeh, don't mind her." Moltaire helped Sonic up. "That's Sage Beryl. Sorceress, despot, self-proclaimed evil queen - you name the crime, she's doing the time. Only been down here for two years, and she's _nothing_ but trouble."  
"No kidding!" Sonic kept staring at her as, inexplicably, a flash of energy passed through him. "She seems pretty ticked. Whooh-"  
"Don't worry about that." The guide shrugged as lightning entered his neck. "Her evil powers only work on evil things down here. And since you're obviously not evil, she can't hurt you."  
"Good thing...!"

Finally, the queen ran out of energy to perform her attacks. She fell to her knees, exhausted, holding her chest.

"...So." Moltaire stood over her at this. "Are you finished for now, Beryl?"  
"I..." Beryl gasped for air that she couldn't breathe. "Will...get...you...and have...my revenge...!!"  
"Weeellll, in the meantime, you can continue staying down here." At this, Moltaire turned and walked off. "Wait here again, Sonic. She won't be giving you any more trouble for a good while."  
"Thanks..."

Sonic gave a gulp as Beryl looked up at him once more. The two stared at each other for a moment – Beryl with her eyes flashing, Sonic just staring.

"Mark my words..." Beryl's eyes flashed as she crawled away. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

At this, Sonic groaned and flopped to the ground. It was apparent he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

_I've got to get out of here...somehow...fast!_ Sonic clenched his fists. _Or something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it in my bones! Er..._

More memories returned at this thought. The heat on his backside, and the screams of an old friend.

_But I can't..._ At this, Sonic looked down at his skeletal fists. _Because...I'm _done _for! But there has to be a way. If I don't find it...I'm gonna be stuck here...forever!_

The evil sound of an all-too-familiar laughter rang through his head, and all Sonic could do was grit his teeth and hope for a miracle.


	9. Sonic the Skeleton, Part III

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

Sonic the Skeleton, Part III

* * *

"Come on. Get going."  
"All of you. Inside. Now."  
"Your temporary accommodations are in the fortress. Keep moving!" 

The new edict of Robotnik's was being carried out with quick and brutal efficiency as the two hundred men and women were dragged out of the unmarked cars and vans by the roboticized humans. Though many, many changes had been made within a matter of days – indeed, no one on Earth, or for that matter, Mobius, was left unaffected by Robotnik's arrival on Earth – this edict from the new ruler was one of particular importance.

For nearly every one of the new prisoners were Earth scientists, just as Robotnik claimed to be, and they were the best and brightest in their fields. From atomic re-engineering and anatomic research to zoology, from Russia to San Marino, the computers had worked around the clock to select them. Once the list of potential workers was completed, the roboticized humans were put on the lookout – and had rounded them up those who had not resisted or gone into complete hiding within a mere two days.

"Hey...is that...!" From within the crowds, one female doctor could be heard to gasp. "Oh..._him_...!"  
"What is it, Ariel?"  
"That man." She pointed frantically to a mop of white hair, barely discernible from the rest of the pack. "It's...that _guy_! You know who I mean, Chandgupta."  
"I.." Looking closer, the man gasped as he saw just a glimpse of the hair, and the sliched figure that it belonged to. "You're right! It _is_ T-"  
"Keep moving." The two were suddenly pushed back into the crowd by the robot troops. "In the name of the great Dr. Robotnik!"

At this, the group was forced into a single line, and all looked up warily at their new home. The Crystal Fortress glimmered in the sun, like a magnificent castle. Indeed, for those people not native to Tokyo, or to any city for that matter, the installation was so great that it almost made one dizzy trying to look up and spot the top spire of the tower.

But the scientists who were being ushered in – those who were forced into working in order to save family members or close friends from robotization or worse – knew better than to count their lucky stars. They knew better than to try to spot the top tier. They were going to have some gruesome work to do, and lots of it.

And they instinctively knew that their new ruler was going to make sure everyone got their share.

"Excellent!" Leering down at the long line at the entrance of the Crystal Fortress, Robotnik turned to his lackeys, a grin on his face as he twirled his mustache. "Almost every single important scientist of this world and of Mobius has been brought to me, just as I ordered. I must say, these roboticized humans are much better slaves than I thought – just like putty in my hands! Geheheheh!"  
"Eheheheh!" Scratch nodded nervously, before holding up another paper. "I got the assignment sheet for you, Your Nastiness! All of the working groups have been assigned and categorized!"  
"Good." Without a word of thanks, Robotnik grabbed it from the chicken. "Now, let me see here...Mmm..."

There was silence, save for the mmming and nodding of their boss's head as he looked over the list. Gleefully, Grounder and Scratch nodded to each other; everything was clearly going as the boss had wanted. They were almost ready to shake hands with one another at the success and genius of the operation.

They were after all, finally doing him proud.

"...You **IDIOTS**!!" Suddenly, Robotnik's angry face glowered over them, and steam came from his nostrils, ears and head simultaneously. "What in the name of evilness is **THIS?!?!?**"  
"Aaaah-hah-haah!!" Both robots instinctively threw their hands up to protect themselves. "We didn't do it!!"  
"_Unacceptable!_" Clenching his teeth, Robotnik ripped the paper in half. "I can't have it!!"  
"H-have _what_," Grounder trembled, "Your Extreme Short-Temperedness?"  
"Grrr..."

Both Scratch and Grounder noticed, with justifiable fear, that their master's angry reaction had also caused Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal to react as well. It glowed brightly enough to illuminate the room with the reflection of rainbow sparkles, which, both of them knew, would only help to fuel their master's anger.

And unfortunately for them, they were the only two creatures in the room that the anger could be unleashed upon.

"...Anyhow." Suddenly, Robotnik calmed down, and the glow surrounding Sailor Moon disappeared. "What _irks_ me is that the computer decided to put together Professor von Schlemmer, that disgusting professor, with the the two-tailed fox!"  
"Woooah." Both robots managed a collective sigh of relief. "Ok...we see...why is that bad...?"  
"It's baaad..." At this, Robotnik stomped his foot. "Because that bumbling professor will nevertheless allow the fox to rise from the depths of despair and give him hope because they were both friends of Sonic! And hope is the absolute _last_ thing I want that brat – or any of my scientist _slaves_ – to _have_!"  
"Uh..." At this, Grounder scratched his head. "So how do we fix it?"  
"Like _this_!"

Suddenly, Robotnik ripped the piece of paper in half, much to the robots' surprise. Then, taking another hard copy from his control panel, he scribbled on it, crumpled it up and threw it at Grounder like a baseball

"Find the person whose name has been circled," Grounder barely managed to catch it while his lard-inlaid overlord spoke, "And throw him in with Tails! I don't want any mess ups with this...I want to make _sure_ the fox will work! Now, go!!"

--------------------

The ringing of the bells made Sonic's skeleton shake rather violently, and he could almost feel his ear bones explode. As best as he could, he covered his ears, but this caused his knees to knock together, much to his annoyance. Then he'd have to hold his knees, and the ringing – and the accompanying screams of the despots - would again threaten to crack his ears from the cleft.

"Aww, _man_!"

Finally, the hedgehog bent down, and grabbed a giant rock from the ground. He shoved it in between his knees, holding it in as best as he could. Satisfied that his knees didn't shake as much, Sonic simply covered his ears until the ringing finally stopped.

"Woah!" Sonic ignored the screams of agony from the evil, imprisoned souls as he slumped onto the ground, the chin of his skull resting in his hands. "That was really uncool. This is getting worse and worse by the minute. I have to do something...but what?"

He didn't need long to think about what he was going to do. In fact, it had been on his mind the whole time to do it.

"...That does it!" Sonic nodded in the affirmative, jumping up and pointing to his chest. "King or no king, I'm springing out of this joint. I'm tired of waiting around – I'm gonna get out and get my body back no matter what it takes!"  
"You and me _both_, vermin."

Suddenly, Sonic was grabbed roughly around his wrist. Pulled into the shadows, he was once again face to face with red eyes, the partially disfigured face. Though he tried to pull away, her grip was just too strong.

"Hey!!"  
"You think I'm going to let you go without taking me?" Beryl began to chuckle. "Think again."  
"I'm not taking you!" Sonic tried to pull away. "You're a...tyrant just like..._Butt_nik!"  
"No." Beryl pulled harder. "You're wrong. I'm someone you can trust."  
"Oh yeah? Why should I trust someone as evil as _you_-waah?!"

There was a loud, ugly cracking sound at this, and suddenly, Sonic was on the ground, falling to his side. Above him, Beryl stood, his bony arm clenched in her hand.

"Because unlike _you_," Beryl pointed to the hedgehog with her free hand, "I've been down here long enough to know the dangers. And my magic affects the demons that creep in this place."  
"Is _that_ what that ineffective light show was?" Sonic wobbled as he stood up, unbalanced, and reached for his arm. "You could've fooled me."  
"And _who_ else," Beryl quickly yanked his arm out of reach, "do you think is going to help you? Moltaire? He won't help you out; he's an underling for the king of the underworld. He might even alert everyone to your escape!"  
"I..."  
"Besides, if you're going to get out, you'll need a guide to get you to the entrance of the underworld, as its the only way out." Beryl crossed her arms. "And I _do_ also know all the secret passages and routes leading out of here. I also know how to get past the traps set for escaping spirits like...you..."

Those words caused Sonic to stop. It was part of his new strategy to escape the current situation he was in. Of course, the endgame of that strategy was to defeat Dr. Robotnik and save Mobius and Earth at the same time. Now here was a person actually offering to help him out and get his feet back on the ground.

On the other hand, his potential ally hadn't been very good company before, having attacked and insulted him when he arrived, and of course she was now taking ransom in a very cruel way. In the bone hog's mind, it was almost like making a deal with the bad yoke doctor himself, who was also a blackmailer and always wanted an extra – outrageous - something in return. The one noticeable difference was that the doctor wasn't a curvaceously crazed sorceress whose glory days had clearly passed her by like an exploding rocket.

_It's never easy, is it?_ Sonic thought with a sigh.

"Fine!" At this, Sonic tapped his foot. "But no funny stuff. Got it?"  
"Of course not." Her victory won, Beryl grinned maliciously as she turned away. "I wouldn't renege on an agreement with someone who will surely be helping me in turn. Not unless you did something horrible to me. Now, get me out of here."  
"I thought you said you _knew_ the way out!"  
"I do. But you can't get past the Despot's Den if I'm chained here _helpless_, can you? Oh, and I think you can have this back, animal." The hedgehog barely caught his arm as Beryl threw it over her shoulder. "I think you'll need that to return intact, yes?"  
"...Yeah. Thanks." It was little more than a mumble. "I'm turning into Grounder here..."

With that, Sonic popped his arm back into place, and tapped his foot, analyzing the situation before him – namely Beryl's shackles. With a shrug, he went into a Sonic Spin and went for the metal, which disintegrated at his touch. Soon, Beryl was free of all of her constraints.

"Heey!" At this sight, all of the other despots in the prison began to yell and curse loudly. "Get back here! Come on!"  
"Free us too!"  
"Come on!" As Beryl rubbed her wrists, someone grabbed her ankle. "No fair, you slimy-"

Beryl's response was to snap a blast of lightning at the offender, who squealed in pain at the impact and crawled back into the shadows. Satisfied, Beryl turned to Sonic, her hands on her hips.

"Well, creature?" She pointed to the staircase. "Let's go. What are you waiting for?"  
"...Nothing!" With that, Sonic grabbed the queen's hand and began to rev up. "So we're up...over..."

At this, the hedgehog burst out of the chamber, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke. Up the stairs he went, like a deranged bat, going so fast that he got to the top in three seconds, when most would have taken three minutes.

"...and..."

Suddenly, at the top step, he screeched to a grinding halt. If he had eyes, they would have bulged out of their sockets.

"...go**WAAAAH**!?"  
"Hi there." Looking at them with no outward reaction, Moltaire's head, tucked under the arm, stared right at Sonic. "Leaving so soon? You just got here, you know."  
"Ooooh boy..."  
"A-HA!" Catching her breath, Beryl raised a hand. "At long last, I can have my way with you if I so choose to. Stand back, fool, or you will be begging for me to rip other b-"  
"Really, Sage Beryl, you don't have to be so _nice_ to me." At this, Moltaire's head let out an uninterested sigh. "Well, I suppose the place I got for you down here is useless, hedgehog. Oh well. You get those days."  
"Great..." At this, Sonic scratched his head. "So, what now? You're gonna arrest me and punish me?"  
"Why should I?" To the hedgehog's surprise, Moltaire shrugged. "What am I going to do, show you my head and scare you into behaving? Big deal. Besides, it's not my job to torture you, and even if it was, there's no point since you're more determined to get out than I am to keep you in."  
"Well, uh.." At this, Sonic blinked in surprise. "Thanks!"  
"Don't mention it." Moltaire waved his hand. "I'll see you in a little while after you've been recaptured anyways."  
"I don't plan on getting recaptured." Sonic pointed to himself. "I'm getting out of here, I'm gonna save Earth and I'm gonna teach Blubberbuss a lesson doing it."  
"With the new luggage you're carrying, I doubt it. Anyhoo..." At this, Moltaire took up another torch and sulked away. "Don't be a stranger and all that good stuff. Bye."

With that, the guide disappeared behind a stagamite, and Sonic looked over at his new luggage suspiciously. The luggage, meanwhile, gave him a toothy smile.

"Well," At this, Beryl bowed, motioning towards the direction she intended to lead her new friend. "After you, creature..."

Frowning, Sonic grabbed Beryl's hand again and revved up. Within seconds, he was speeding across the new landscape, as he always had. In his wake, bones rattled and the cave walls shook and echoed from the force.

"Time to race, Ace!"

--------------------

"Is it just me?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know it can't just be me..."

The prisoner was dragged along, silent as the grave, as Grounder and Scratch walked down the crystalline halls of their new home. Scratch had the scientist by one arm; Grounder simply held onto the prisoner's shirt.

"Dr. Robotnik has been acting _really_ weird since he got that crystal thingy with the girl trapped inside it." Grounder's treads squeaked and echoed in the hall as he spoke, wary even in his stupidity. "I mean, I know we hated the hedgehog and all, but...I think his reaction was a little bit strong..."  
"D'oh!" Scratch clenched his teeth. "And why does it matter to _you_, dimbot? Sonic was always a pain in the neck. We should be _glad_ that we don't have to deal with him anymore."  
"Oh, no, it's not that I'm not _glad_!" Grounder's tone became defensive. "That's not it at all, Scratch, you recycled reject!"  
"Then _what_ is it, you lame excuse for a robot?"  
"I just..." At this, Grounder gulped. "I'm just scared of the boss."  
"And that's different from before..._how_?!"  
"Because _he's_ different from before, Scratch...!"

Scratch stopped at this and gave his partner a glare. It wasn't that he disagreed with Grounder; in fact, he himself had started to think the same thing. He had just didn't think the drillhead had the mental capacity to think that deeply, let alone say it so frankly.

With that in mind, the bird dropped the prisoner for a moment and smashed the green robot on the head as hard as he could with his fist. On impact, Grounder's nose flew off of his face and onto the ground.

"OW!!" Smarting with a pout on his face, Grounder rubbed his head. "What was _that_ for, you dumb cluck?!"  
"For saying things you shouldn't be _saying_, you idiot!"Grabbing the prisoner's arm again, Scratch began walking again, irregardless of his partner. "Now shut up and let's get going. And put your nose back on! We've got a fox to gloat at and a prisoner to transfer!"

The two robots resumed their walk again, not saying anything else to each other for the rest of the journey to the cell. Their prisoner, meanwhile, was completely silent, absorbing what was being said, analyzing it as he kept his head down. He wasn't shackled; he didn't need to be. The security was more than enough to insure that people like him didn't escape.

Finally, the three approached the cell, where Tails simply sat, dejected as he had been the first day, the pile still in front of him. His plate of food was mostly untouched, his water not touched at all.

At this sight, the robots' old bravado briefly returned, and they banged on the cell bars to get the fox's attention. The fox's head slowly turned, his eyes half open; he barely seemed to realize the robots were there, even though he was staring right at them.

"...Here you are, Tails!" Chortling as he opened the door, Scratch grabbed the prisoner from Grounder and threw him into the cell. "We found someone to keep you company! Have fun, you two! Haha ha haaa!!"

With that, the door quickly slammed and the robots left, leaving Tails with his new cell mate, who slowly stood with a moan. Taking off his glasses once he was steady, he wiped off the dirt that was on them before putting them back on his slightly bruised face. That was when he saw Tails, and he took a double take.

"An engineered fox...with two tails...?!" The man's grey eyes widened. "Utterly impossible...and yet...with what's been happening these past few days...I suppose nothing is impossible anymore."

Slowly, he began to approach the fox, holding out his hand. His white hair was standing up on end from being unable to comb it upon capture; his work pants and dark blue shirt were both torn in places. Nevertheless, he managed to cut an impressive figure when he stood, and as he came closer, he began to speak.

"Hello."

The fox didn't respond, having gone back to staring at the wall once the robots left. Wondering for a moment what to do, the man held out his hand.

"I am...Professor Tomoe." He cautiously let his hand out towards the animal, several inches away just in case. "It's a pleasure, or would be...in better...well, what it your name, little fellow?"

There was still no response, just a single sniffle. Realizing that proper introductions would have to wait until later, Professor Tomoe simply sat down on the floor of the cell and rubbed his head with a deep sigh.

_...Hotaru._

No matter how temporary it was claimed to be, he knew he was going to be a staying at the Crystal Fortress for a long time indeed.

----------------------

The double door was made of an unknown substance, though its handles were clearly iron, and though it was in the darkest catacombs it still glimmered bright silver. It was almost thirty feet tall, with Corinthian columns lining it. On the doors were panels describing the phases of the moon, with the full moon being the brightest panel of all. It was a door that was many thousands of years old, yet it looked as if it had only been cast the day before, if not that very day.

"Here it is." Beryl motioned to the door as the two of them approached it. "The entrance to the Periphery Zone. This is the least guarded area of the entire domain of the underworld...and the most dangerous."  
"Hmm." Sonic rubbed his nose. "This door looks just like the one I passed through to get here in the first place."  
"The Time-Space Door?"  
"Huh?"  
"The gateway that allows one to travel anywhere in the universe, at anytime." At this, Beryl's eyes flashed. "Though I'm surprised _you_ managed to find your way here."  
"Uh huh." At this, Sonic pushed on the door. "Let's just get going. I've got things to do when I get back to Earth!"  
"As do I, creature..." Beryl smirked as she, too, began to push. "As do I..."

It took some time for the doors to open; they were so heavy that Sonic felt like he was trying to push an elephant through the eye of a needle. He grunted and strained, and so did Beryl; soon, the bone hog became certain he was going to fall to pieces from the pressure.

_**Come on...**_ As he struggled, thoughts of Robotnik, Sailor Moon, the crystal, and finally, Tails, came to his mind. _**Come on, you old hog...you...can...do it...!!  
...Endymion...**_ It was the only word that Beryl thought of as she pushed.** _Oh, Endymion...Endy...mion..._**

Finally, the door gave way, and with a loud clang, they snapped open. Sonic fell to the ground with a grunt, and as he looked up, he could see the wide expanse of nothing that lay before him inside the zone. It was as if any light that came upon it would be absorbed and never seen again.

"...Woah." Sonic stared. "Mondo scary..."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Suddenly, a heel dug into his spine, and Sonic could barely suppress his yelp. "Let's get going. We have things to do."  
"Ungh!" Sonic jumped up and brushed himself off with a frown. "Yeah...and you're welcome."

He got no reply on that.

----------------------

As Sonic and Beryl entered the Periphery Zone and closed the door behind them, the cadre of frogs suddenly appeared from nowhere. Lining up in groups of four, they began to sing as loud as they could as they pointed towards the doorway:

**"**_**Sonic's escaping through that door in the wall,  
that door in the wall,  
door in the wall!  
Sonic's escaping through that door in the wall  
With the evil Queen Beryl in tow!"** _

**"They're gonna go through the Periphery,  
Periphery,  
Periphery!  
They're gonna go through the Periphery!  
We thought King Hades should know!**

**"Someone should really go stop them now,  
stop them now,  
STOP THEM NOW!  
Someone should really go STOP THEM NOW  
Before they cut loose and blow..."**

Their plea was met with silence, the occasional shrug from one shade, and a boo from another. Several rocks were thrown at them, knocking Fred out.

"D'oh!" He fell to the ground. "Why is it always me..."

At this, the frogs began to revise their song. Standing in two rows, with one person taking out a portable keyboard, they began to mumble out some verses:

**"**_**Does...  
ANYBODYYYY  
LISTE-EE-EE-EN,  
TO-OO-OO UUUUUUS  
at all...?"**_

**END OF EPISODE THREE**


	10. The Bogus Journey, Part I

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**The Bogus Journey, Part I**

* * *

_Narita International Airport, Tokyo_

The Boeing 727 was a magnificent sight for the empty airport to see. Touching down, it skittered slightly on the runway, but nevertheless came to a complete stop near its designated terminal.

"Food convoy 47-r is in terminal." A robotic voice droned on the speaker system. "Humans, report to loading dock."

They came out, marching in rows of three in their work clothing, as a conveyer belt appeared from the plane. Sliding down them were large boxes of food, each labeled according to region and food type. Meats, wines and fruits of the best kind were being loaded off by the men, right into vans with the Robotnik symbol on it. As each one was filled, the cars would drive off.

"Hmm..." Suddenly, one man looked at his watch. "It's 7:30. I should be watching Mabuse right now."  
"Not with this work," another replied, as he went to lift a box. "We'll be lucky to get out before tomo...uh...uuuuugh!!!"

Suddenly, the man collapsed on the floor, the box landing on top of him. Shaking violently, he began to foam at the mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Hide...Hideki!!!" His eyes wide, the first man began to shout at the top of his lungs. "Help!! HELP!! My partner!!"  
"What is it?" Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the man. "No loitering. Get back to work!"  
"My partner!" The man started to frantically point to the writhing worker on the floor. "He's having a seizure! Help him, please!"  
"Silence!"  
"He's epileptic! _Please!_..."

The robot was becoming perplexed at the situation before it. On one hand, the humans were there to work, and work until their shift ended, and one man's problems were not worth anything. On the other hand, the man was violently convulsing, and soon everyone was looking on at the scene – thus stopping the work altogether.

"...Get a doctor!" The robot took out a phone from its chest cavity. "SWATBot Unit 4573, we have an emergency."

During the fracas, no one noticed the six figures rerouting the belt, filling the food into an unmarked black van. By the time the robot had finished placing the call, the van was gone, as were the intruders.

"Stand back." As the robot turned towards the other workers, the siezures briefly stopped, and the two men winked at one another. "The rest of you! Back to work!"

----------------------

"Whaaat?!"

The Silver Crystal, the foundations of the Seek-O-Matic underneath it, began to flash as Scratch and Grounder scrambled around Robotnik. Robotnik's eyes, for that matter, were flashing red, and he shook his fists angrily as he turned away from them.

"Got away?! How is that _possible_?!"  
"Uh, well, Your Madness, sir..." Scratch pulled at the scruff of his throat nervously. "It appears several people managed to get through and steal some of your food shipments because...they didn't have a patch and weren't scanned. So...we can't find them now..."  
"UNACCEPTABLE!" Robotnik turned to face them again, his teeth grit. "Do whatever it takes to stop this vagabondery! Find out who's behind the stealing of my precious food and throw them in jail! And order the SWATBots to drag anyone they scan without a patch to the nearest station!"  
"Uh, Your Supremeness..."  
"**WHAT IS IT?!?**"  
"Aaah! Uh, I mean..." Grounder gulped. "We've also had reports of skirmishes with SWATBots and citizens around the planet. Apparently people are trying to take them apart!"  
"Well, use tear gas or something!" Robotnik brusquely waved the robots aside. "Show the people of this pathetic world that I will not deal with treachery lightly. Double the police force if you have to, but show them I mean business!"

With that, the egg belly threw the doors open and left the room. Staring as his wiggling behind disappeared into the hallway, Scratch and Grounder looked at each other warily as the glow of the crystal died down.

"I'm scared, Scratch." The little tank began to shake. "This isn't like our wonderful leader at all..."  
"...Yeah..." At this, Scratch scratched his head. "Usually he calls us dumbots, or dimbots, or mechanical morons..."  
"Or he just calls us idiots." Grounder shifted his drills into hands and also scratched his head. "It's almost like he's a completely different person."  
"Hey!" At this, Scratch turned and glared at Grounder. "Didn't I tell you _before_ not to-"

**FLAAASH**

Suddenly, the Silver Crystal began to flash white. Shouting, the robots jumped back, holding each other as the crystal glimmered once more. Most brilliant was Sailor Moon's figure trapped within, which seemed more alive than dead.

_Help..._ a faint voice echoed. _...me..._

"WOOHO**HOAH**!" Scratch instantly leaped into Grounder's arms. "It's possessed, it's _possessed_!"  
"Help me!!" Grounder's treads were knocking together. "Help me help me! It's gonna get us!!"

Then, as quickly as the flash came, it disappeared. Both Scratch and Grounder held each other as tightly as they could, before the crystal finally became lifeless again. Looking at one another after several moments of fear, Grounder promptly dropped the chicken on the floor.

"D'OH!" Scratch landed tail first on the floor, and he gave a glare at his little brother. "You miserable-"  
"Scratch?"  
"What is it?!"  
"Uh..." Grounder gulped. "...I'm not liking this anymore. I wanna go home!"  
"...What?! Drrrr..." Finally, Scratch's shoulder's slumped. "Me too."

Outside, the sun was covered by more dark storm clouds.

--------------------

_Save...me..._

Holding a monkey wrench, Tails gave a sigh as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. It was a long day, followed by another long day. They all ran into one another, day and night, with no end in sight. Not that it mattered to Tails anymore; all that mattered at that moment was the work he was doing on whatever Robotnik told him to work on. Saving what was left of his friends was what was important.

It was all that he had to keep him from thinking of Sonic. All that kept him from crying anymore.

"Tails," A voice interrupted his concentration. "You'll need this screw to finish the base."

Frowning, Tails grabbed the screw from Soichi Tomoe and put it into its proper place without a word. It was hard for him to look at anyone without wanting to jump on them and yell at them. Yes, they were separated from their friends and families. Yes, they were being forced to work for the same madman as he was. But when they were done they could return home to the relieved hugs of those friends and family members, knowing they were safe.

_At least,_ at this, Tails thought of his partner. _the Professor has someone to go home to. He's got that daughter he always seems to talk about._

Watching as Tails labored away at his job, Tomoe looked away, staring at the electrical wiring he was to set up. He wasn't an electrician and didn't know the first thing about it. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that the robot sentries had put him in a position where he could sabotage at will, and most likely get away with it.

Just like they had paired up people who didn't speak the same language, or people who couldn't read English. Indeed, they were delayed an hour when it turned out that one Chinese chemist didn't know any English, and thus a special manual had to be made for him so he could work his assembly line properly. The more subtle the sabotage, the better it was usually carried out. And Tomoe planned to sabotage the electric system with panache.

_This wiring...is like plugging in a lamp..._

The smile came off of his face at the thought, and his mind drifted off again. He could see her in her room, smiling, holding up her favorite teddy bear, asking with wide purple eyes for help on her homework. She had been the light of his life, even more so since his beloved wife had died.

_...Hotaru loves lamps._

He began to connect the wires into the wrong outlets, and thought of his missing daughter. There was little else for him to do there.

--------------------

_Save...me..._

Sonic's ears perked up at the faint echo. He looked back and forth frantically to see who was with him. Seeing only Beryl, and no one else in the entire vicinity, he looked down at the ground in confusion.

_Huh..._Sonic rubbed his chin. _That voice sounds really familiar...like-_

"What are you _doing_?" The soft undulations were replaced by the angry, shrill seething of Beryl, who smashed Sonic in th head and turned him around to face her. "We've got to keep going! There's nothing here of interest, so quit stalling."  
"Stalling nothing!" Sonic pushed Beryl's hand away. "I heard someone saying something to us. I just want to make sure no one's following us."  
"Then you should clean your ears out," was the curt reply. "Because I heard nothing. No one would dare come through here, it's far too dangerous."  
"Just because you heard no-"  
"Silence!" Beryl's finger pointed at Sonic's nose. "Let's just get going. You never know what will happen if we stop!"  
"...Right."

Sonic grimaced as he picked Beryl up into his arms. The self-appointed queen was nothing but a drag on his plans to save the world. She insisted on being carried around whenever he ran, kept stopping him every several seconds to look around just to look around, and then forced him to go even though he wasn't always done checking to make sure there were no traps.

He couldn't leave her on her own, because he had promised to bring her along, and he had little bearings of where he was. It was also eerily quiet, save for Beryl's berating, which was causing him to have a headache.

"Let's get going." With that, he revved his shoes, his voice echoing in the distant nothing. "Time to glide, Clyde!"

With that, Sonic burst into speed across the silent landscape, his shoes pounding the ground the only thing making a sound. His knees rattled, and the ground shook as he flew through the currently-named HFIL's Periphery Zone, stopping and turning to avoid the occasional sight of a potential threat or mound of remains of a not-so-lucky traveler.

All the while, Beryl smiled slightly, and that didn't make Sonic feel any better. She was, after all, a tyrant, and was no doubt using him for her own ends.

"...**WOAH**!" Suddenly, Sonic skidded to a halt. "Sub-sonic speed!"

The hedgehog ground to a complete and total halt in less than a second, causing Beryl to fall onto the ground with an angry yelp. In the distance, the very faint sound of the bells could be heard; though it still caused Sonic's ears to ring, it was nowhere near as bad as it had been before.

"...I'm never gonna get used to this." Sonic looked down at his skeletal body disapprovingly as his knees shook from the faint bells. "I've got no knee or back support at all!"  
"Why are we stopping?" Beryl wiped her dress disapprovingly. "I hope you have a good reason."  
"Actually, I do..."

At this, Sonic pointed to behind Beryl. The queen turned to see what he was pointing at.

"..._that_!"

Beryl's eyes widened as she saw that she was merely an inch away from the edge of a precipice. Pure fire licked the rocks right underneath, as an entire river of ancient blue and white flames flowed across the rut in the desolate plain. It was more than a mile across, and there was no bridge.

_The river of fire..._ The queen realized as she backed away from the edge. _Those who set foot upon it disappear out of existance...it appears we're trapped..._

"So, queen," Beryl scowled as she heard Sonic's voice. "Any suggestions, or are you just gonna stand there?"


	11. The Bogus Journey, Part II

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**The Bogus Journey, Part II**

* * *

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

"The mission was a success."

The Harvard Underground Rebel Drive met in secret, in the underground labs of the Rowland Institute. More than two hundred students crammed into the lab, packed like sardines. The crowd was uncomfortable, hot, but excited as their de facto leader entered, rolling in a large box.

"We managed to capture one of these robot sentinels by leading it away from its battalion," Doctor Johnson took the drape off to reveal a dormant SWATBot inside a bulletproof case. "Now, I know many of you are wondering how we are going to be able to defeat these creatures. They seem imperious to most standard weapons. Observe."

With that, he went towards a run, which was placed in the chamber but with the trigger outside of it, and fired. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off of the SWATBot's armor, and into the bulletproof casing in a flash of lights. Many students threw their hands up, or covered their ears from the sound.

"The army's tried everything in their arsenal," a voice cried out. "How do we even stand a chance of getting rid of these things when nothing short of a nuke can stop them?"  
"And that is where science and logic comes in." Doctor Johnson motioned once more to the box. "Remember, as hard as this is, it is still made of materials from this earth. Apparently, we've heard of certain robots that guard our new _ruler_" - this last word was sarcastic - "that are completely impervious to even the strongest forces of nature. However, as these normal grade SWATBots are made en masse, their armor is actually much weaker than that of the supposed bodyguards and hence – due to their diamond alloy armor - can be destroyed by intense heat. Say," the professor paused, "about 800 degrees Fahrenheit."  
"That's ridiculous!"  
"Impossible!"  
"No one is able to get to that high of a temperature with normal items!"  
"What do we do, stuff these things into an oven?!"  
"Now, now," Johnson held his hands up. "I know that, and went into other alternatives. So I must mention something else about diamond alloys, and this is key to . They are very good superconductors, nearly as good as copper. Hence..."

With that, he brought up his hand, revealing a joy buzzer, opened the box, and shook the SWATBot's hand. In response, the SWATBot shuddered violently for two seconds before falling into a smoldering pile of metal.

"...It can be very easily fried by electricity." Many students in the audience gasped and applauded. "I took this ordinary Joy Buzzer and fitted it with a nanite-sized electromagnetic emitter, recently developed by one of our graduate research teams. So, to those of you who are eager to fight these monster, I would suggest arming yourselves accordingly. Anything that can produce an electric shock can destroy these things, even something like...this."

This caused the room to erupt in laughter, the first had by many of them in some time. Even the professor couldn't help but chuckle, before reminding everyone that there were several hundred Joy Buzzers outfitted for SWATBot fighting in a box in the next room. Nevertheless, the room was abuzz, and suggestions from weapons made from flashlight coils to rubbing socks on a SWATBot to throwing a SWATBot into a laundry dryer were thrown about.

_Electricity, huh? And intense heat..._

One student in the back nodded in affirmation at the example as the room erupted in cheers. As quietly as he could he sneaked out of the lab and into the darkened hallways, where no one was. To make doubly sure no one was around, however, he slipped into an empty elevator, and as he pressed the floor button he opened up his watch.

"_Minna_," he whispered silently as dark silhouettes popped up into the digitized watch face, as the elevator doors closed. "It's Mamoru. Yes, I have something for you..."

---------------------

In the Crystal Fortress, much work was being done. The scientists were doing their labors on the Seek-O-Matic, the SWATBots and roboticized humans were keeping watch over their prisoners and the fortress. In the basement, SWATBots were made every second, all ready to carry out their master's orders, all of it forced from beginning to end..

In the private rooms on the second floor, however, there, too, was work being done, though it was certainly voluntary and separate from all the other work being done.

"...Ok! Is everything _ready_?"  
"Uh...ready for what?"  
"Doh! For the presentation, you _idiot!_"

At this, Scratch smashed his partner on the head, causing it to crumple up. In retaliation, Grounder took his drills and honed in on Scratch's tail feathers.

"OOOOH ho ho!" Scratch turned and glared. "Stop it! Do you want our glorious leader to come in with us fighting?! We have to make this go off without a hitch!"  
"Ooh...sorry!" Grounder sheepishly wheeled back towards a large curtain and peeked inside. "Yeah, I have everything ready. You think it will work?"  
"It _has_ to!" Scratch took out a remote control and pressed a button; a whirring sound came from behind the curtain. "We've got to get back in Dr. Robotnik's good graces so he'll act normal again!"  
"Well...ok, but..." Suddenly, a satellite dish popped out of Grounder's head, and he gave a gasp. "His Rotundness! Quick!"

In lightning speed, the two robots stood in front of the veneer, grinning innocently as the door flew open. In walked Dr. Robotnik, all in his new get up, his chest puffed up like a victorious general. Though, in reality, he had not changed very much physically, that strange, fearful feeling that the doctor's presence somehow now caused resonated in both robots, and it took all of their strength to keep their bodies from shuddering.

"Well?" Robotnik put his hands on his hips, glaring at the two robots. "You two metallic morons said you wanted to show me something, so what is it?!"  
"...Did you hear that, Scratch?" At this, Grounder prodded his partner. "He called us _metallic morons_! It's already working!"  
"And I'll do more than that," At this, Grounder's head was suddenly popped off as Robotnik grabbed it, ready to crush it again. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT IS BEHIND THAT CURTAIN THIS **INSTANT**!!"  
"Uuuuh.." Scratch's knees knocked violently, even as he tried to suppress it. "Y-y-yes sir! Activating _the Scorpion Kings!_"

With that, Scratch pressed another button, and the curtains flew up to reveal three giant robot scorpions. All three were operational, and their television screen eyes stared right at Robotnik, as if waiting for his command.

"The...this is...?!" Dropping Grounder's head, Robotnik ran over to the "Exactly like the one I created to guard the Pinball Fortress! But how did you make them?!"  
"Eheh, well, Your Fatness!" At this, Scratch puffed out his chest. "Grounder and I went back to your fortress when we captured to Mobian scientists, where _I_ found the schematics to build the invincible Scorpion King, and we've been working on and off on them si-"  
"Oooh, you...!" Seeing Scratch take all of the credit, Grounder quickly butted in as he slapped his head back onto his body. "Well, yeah, _he_ found them, but _I_ suggested rounding up the parts on Mobius and bringing them here! Naaah!"  
"Well..!" Angered at his partner's attempt to upstage him, Scratch pointed to himself indignantly. "_I_ decided we were making _three_ of them!"  
"And _I_ said it should be a surprise for our glorious leader!"  
"And-"  
"**_SILENCE!!!_**"

The two robots instantly shut up as Robotnik carefully inspected their work. Their theoretical hearts sank in their robotic chests as their master shook his head as he finished his inspections, a frown on his face.

"Shoddy, just shoddy work. It's almost as bad as you two." With this, he raised his hands, his eyes blowing. "I can't get good help around here! It looks like I'll have to finish this up myself..!"

With that, a blast of white energy came from each of his hands, shooting out towards the scorpions. Yelping, Scratch and Grounder leaped back, watching their creations writhe from the onslaught.

"Noo!" Scratch got on his hands and knees and groveled. "Don't hurt them! We worked so hard on them!"  
"Pleeeeeease!" Grounder also fell to the ground. "We only wish to please you, boss!"  
"Shut up!"The two sniffling robots looked up at Robotnik. "Did I say I was going to destroy them?! _No!_"  
"Then what are you doing?!"  
"..._Upgrading_ them."

Finally, Robotnik lowered his hands, and collapsed on the floor as he did so, panting. Looking over at their creations, both Scratch and Grounder gasped at the sight. Their clunky creations were gone, replaced by bigger, more streamlined black monsters, their yellow eyes flashing, their claws strong enough to tear diamond apart, their tails sharp enough to cut through the same material. They turned on their legs towards Scratch and Grounder, and with a hissing sound, snapped their claws together menacingly.

"Aaah!" Grounder jumped into Robotnik's arms, shaking. "Save me, boss!"  
"Get off of me!" Dropping Grounder carelessly on the ground, Robotnik pointed to the former Scorpion Kings. "You three are now Super Scorpion Emperors! You are invincible, and will find and crush all resistance to my rule! If you see anything defy my SWATBots, _destroy_ them! AHAHAHAHA!"

The newly-dubbed Scorpion Emperors nodded their heads towards their master as they walked out of the room, looking forward to their job or terrorizing the populace. Looking on, Robotnik beamed, his handiwork once again epitomizing perfection.

"Eheh..." At this, Grounder pulled at the despot's coat at this. "Does this mean you liked what we built?"  
"...NO!" Suddenly, Grounder's head fell off from the force of Robotnik's yell. "I _hated_ how you built them. They were the worst rejects I'd ever seen...since _you_ two, of course!"  
"...Oh." At this, Grounder's head looked at Scratch. "I guess it didn't work then..."  
"Not _only_ did 'it' not work," At this, Robotnik turned around and opened up a closet. "But 'it' made me sick! And there's only one cure for this ailment."

At this, he moved out of the way, causing Scratch and Grounder to cry out. It was a built-in lever that stuck out of the ground, and Robotnik's hand was on it.

"Aaaaah!" Both robots cried out. "Oh _no_!!"  
"Oh _yes_." Robotnik smiled evilly. "Since I suddenly realized that I can't seem to find Coconuts anywhere..."  
"Eheh heh!" With tears in his eyes, Scratch threw himself down on the ground. "_Please_, not that! Anything but _that_!!"  
"Pleeease, boss!!" Still without his head, Grounder's body also fell to the ground. "Not..._sewer duty_!!!"  
"Hmmm." Looking at his servants, Robotnik paused. "Perhaps if the two useless fools gave me a reason not to demote them, _perhaps_ I can spare them a moment to explain themselves."  
"...Because we-"  
"TIME'S UP!"

Without warning, Robotnik threw the lever, and three slots opened up. Without the floor to support them, Scratch, Grounder, and Grounder's head all fell through, their cries echoing through the floor until they landed with one resounding crash.

"...Yes." Kicking the lever back into place, Robotnik tromped out of the room, kicking his heels up. "I've been much too sentimental for my own good for too long. Now that the hedgehog's gone and his friend is my slave on Project Oversoul, I don't need the SSSSS anymore. I have all the help – and all the _power_ - I'll ever need on my own!"

With that, he went to the end of the hallway and opened up another door, leading into a small, crystalline chamber. In front of him were three crystals – blue, red and purple – each containing a sailor soldier inside; at the sight be began to giggle evilly.

"And there's _nothing_ you can do about it!" The doctor stuck his thumbs in his ears and brought his tongue out. "How does it feel? Do you enjoy watching the birth of my new world order and the impending destruction of the planet you once knew? Because _I_ certainly do! Guhuhuh...ahahahaha! Nyah nyah! HAHAHA!!!"

They were meant to be empty, silly words to inanimate objects, but they had an effect that the madman did not see. The crystals began to glow as he finished his bout of gloating and left, each of them emanating a faint, angry power as if to respond to the childish taunts, even as the soldiers themselves lay dormant inside. Of the three, though, the glow of Sailor Mars' crystal was strongest; it was as if, at any moment, the soldier – closest to Usagi of almost all of them, both as a fighter and a friend – could burst out of her prison at any moment, surrounded in the hellish and unforgiving flames that had consumed many lesser enemies over the years.

----------------------

"The river of fire...!"

Beryl stared down at the steep precipice as the heat seared her face. Taking several steps back, she turned to the bone hog, a smirk on her face at the sight of their first major obstacle.

"Well, vermin." She folded her arms. "If you want to know what this is, those who try to cross it and are unsuccessful are burned for all eternity, with no hope of escaping."  
"Is that so?" Sonic crossed his arms, his frown showing his boredom at Beryl's ominous words. "Well, if you think I'm scared, that's just too bad, because I formulated a plan while you were staring at it."  
"As did I." Beryl's eyes flashed as she raised her arms. "Because we need a bridge to cross..."

Bringing her hands up, she mumbled several words of an unknown ancient language under her breath, before thrusting her hands down towards the ground. As if by command, several giant rocks suddenly unlodged from the cave ceiling, falling down into the river with a resounding crash. The flames that flew up from the gorge were dispelled with a shield, and the slid back down into the river like water.

"There." Thrusting her chest out in arrogance, the self-proclaimed queen turned towards the skeletal hedgehog proudly. "Now, how do you like that show of...power..."

Beryl blinked, then growled. Where the hedgehog had been was a cloud of dust, with a trail leading towards where they had just come from. Clenching her firsts, Beryl swore angrily as she stomped towards the cloud of dust.

"Creature?! CREATURE?!" Her voice became louder as she got angrier. "You filthy rodent, WHERE did you-"

She barely got to finish her sentence, as she was suddenly knocked off of her feet, nearly blacking out from the whiplash that was caused. The next thing she knew, she was several hundred feet over the river of flames, her feet dangling precariously in the air.

"Aaah! AAH!" Beryl kicked angrily. "You fool! Whatever you're doing, you've just doomed us! No one can _jump_ over this river!"  
"Don't get your royal panties in a knot, queen of mean!" Sonic would have rolled his eyes at her if he still had eyes. "There's no river that can't be crossed with a good running start..."

With that, he went into another Sonic Spin as his arc over the river began to go down, and with one hand he threw Beryl over his shoulder. His velocity increased with change of mass distribution, and he cleared the river a good twenty yards before landing hard on the ground, tearing up the rocks with his sharp bone spurs.

"...and a super Sonic finish!" Doing a back flip as he re-emerged from his spin, Sonic threw Beryl onto land feet first. "Really, I gotta do this more often."  
"You..." Beryl leaped up to her feet, her eyes flashing. "..._miserable..._"  
"Hey, chill out!" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his feet. "I could've let you go, you know. Then you'd have a _real_ reason to complain!"

Beryl stopped at this, and clenched her fists. No matter how much she abhorred her unwilling partner at that moment, she realized he was right, and that her life was somewhat at his mercy. As it was the hedgehog clearly despised her, for she was a beautiful, powerful woman – everyone despised them.

And the last thing she needed was for the bone hog to act on his dislike of her – she would never get back to where she wished to be then, and finished what she had so desperately wished to finish for two long years.

"You...you..._fine_."She spoke as Sonic went to pick her up and speed on. "Let's go...turn that way."

So they ran on, neither speaking to the other for a good long time, even as they dodged the various traps that were set for them – the river of screaming corpses, the giant iron maiden, the even larger mousetrap with cheese. They were too annoyed with one another; Sonic from Beryl's haughtiness, Beryl from Sonic's audacity. Both also had a mind to abandon the other at the nearest opportunity, as neither found they could trust the other entirely.

On the other hand, Sonic needed Beryl's guidance through the Periphery Zone, and Beryl considered Sonic too stupid an animal to abandon her. The tether that bound them was close to breaking, but several strands still held.

"...Woooah!!"

After what felt like an endless silence, Sonic suddenly skidded to a halt, nearly dropping Beryl in the process. Holding her decayed face so the skin didn't fall on the ground, Beryl glared at the bone hog.

"You fool!" She hissed as she got up. "What is the meaning of-"  
"SHHH!" Sonic put a bony finger to his lips. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear _what_."  
"...That!!"

The whistling sound that Sonic's ears heard suddenly became a blast of light, which knocked Sonic off of his feet. Both Sonic and Beryl flew in different directions, Sonic landing behind a group of rocks to the side, and Beryl landing on her back after being thrown backwards.

"Nuugh!" Sonic struggled to get up; what he saw would have made his eyes widen if they were still there, and he quickly hid behind the rocks. "Hoo boy..."  
"What is the meaning of this?!"

Beryl was standing up, her hands glowing red, as she faced three giant heads. They were, without a doubt, the ugliest thing Sonic had ever seen, barring Robotnik; gnarled cheeks, green skin, live vipers replacing their hair, bulged out red eyes. Each had, instead of ears, bat wings; bird claws replaced everything from the neck down as their bodies.

"No! You won't stop me from escaping!!" Speaking several indecipherable words as she threw her hands up, Beryl glared at them. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"  
"Mmm..." Remembering Moltaire's words, Sonic frowned. "...Something tells me that won't work."

His conviction was affirmed five seconds later, when the attacks bounced harmlessly through the monsters. Though the attacks did not hit them, this only seemed to incense the monsters, causing them to glow red and howl angrily at the infraction.

_Aw man..._ Sonic grit his teeth. _I've got to get her out, fast!_

"_Foolish mortal! We are the FURIES!!_"

Just as Sonic began to make his move, the creatures suddenly began to descend on Beryl. Their claws, with their razor sharp tips, began to close in, snapping together as they did.

"_Regicide! Escapee! For this you will be haunted for all ETERNITY!!_"

---------------------------

_Robotropolis, Eggland_

"Freeze!"

At the sound of the voice, the two SWATBots ran into the alley, their presence needed by the four roboticized humans who had called upon them. Someone had been caught stealing food from a grocery without the obligatory patch. Before the patrol could make an arrest, the perpetrator had fled.

Now, though, they managed to track the pilfering teenager down, and turning a corner she ran right to the end of the alley. She turned to see that she was surrounded, and quickly backed up into the wall, her eyes wide.

"No...!" Looking up to the sky, she started crying out desperately, tears in her eyes. "Help me! Somebody HELP me!!!"  
"Stop calling for help! You are surrounded!" The SWATBots held their arms up, revealing their lasers. "Resistance is futile. Escape is impossible. In layman's terms, surrender _or else_"

Without even bothering to wait for her response, the roboticized humans promptly grabbed the girl and shackled her hands. The shackles were stiff and harsh on her soft skin; the robots rough with her as they dragged her away from the alley. Her tears didn't seem to stop, and the various people whom the robots pushed aside as they took her to the transport looked at her with pity. Everyone knew that the Crystal Fortess was a terrible place, and she was about to be sent there for judgment.

Hanging her head down towards the ground, as if in defeat, the girl suddenly smirked as the doors to the transport slammed on her.

_Phase One...complete._


	12. The Bogus Journey, Part III

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**The Bogus Journey, Part III**

* * *

It was another day, another load of work. There was little rest for the prisoners working on Project Oversoul; they were worked for sixteen hours, their scientific expertise squeezed from them like juice from a lemon. All around, there were roboticized humans and SWATBots, holding sway over the scientists.

It wasn't that the scientists didn't try to delay or sabotage the project in general. Every opportunity was taken to do so. People worked as slow as could be done without arousing suspicion; people pretended to be unable to read the directions, which were written in English; some, like Professor Tomoe, messed up the wiring, the currents, thereby directly sabotaging the project, the most dangerous way of all if a person was caught.

Yet the project endured, charging headlong to its inevitable conclusion. When problems were found, Robotnik would order the problem immediately fixed, and not by the person who originally made the mistake. Those who were actually caught intentionally delaying the project were tossed into prisons, even threatened with roboticization if their crime was serious enough. As for those whom Robotnik suspected were saboteurs - but who managed to get away with it - they were placed under heavy guard around the clock, robotnic eyes watching their every move.

Of all the prisoners, however, the one who had the least security detail lingered in his cell for one more moment, sitting in the corner, looking at the remains of his friend. He didn't cry; he was unable to. He had exhausted himself from days of crying, and he just couldn't anymore.

_I wish I could turn back time._ Respectfully covering the charred bones up with his prison blanket, he shuffled meekly out the door when his robot escort appeared to bring him to his work place. _I wish I could stop everything from happening...if only it...if only it had been...me..._

The robot and its charge left the cell area, traveling down the long white hall towards the working room Tails had come to know as his new job. As long as he worked, others would be spared the full show of the terrible power he'd witnessed. And though Robotnik thought he had easily broken Tails' will to fight with threatening the Mobians, in truth, it was broken when Sonic took the blast for him.

_It should have been me._ Tails couldn't help but clench his fists at the thought. _At least...you'd be here..._

A sudden, shrill noise brought Tails out of his miasma. Looking up, he turned around, confused, as the shrill noise sounded a lot like someone was calling his name. Blinking, he could only see a phalanx of roboticized people, walking towards him and his own escort. There was nothing, it seemed, out of the ordinary.

Then he saw a tuft of curly orange-and-yellow hair come up from in the middle as the group got closer, and the feeling of familiarity hit. There were few people he knew with orange hair. And only one with such yellow streaks in it...

"Taaaaaaiiiils!! Taaaails, vere ah...Oh! Heheh, hello Tails, dere you are! I kneeew it vas you!" Instinct proved right; Professor von Schlemmer was being duly carted off by the cadre of roboticized humans as they passed by. "Nice day for a stroll isn't it!"  
"...Hi, Professor." Tails' voice was low, flat. "Nice to see you too."  
"So, I see you've been hubluckened into working on this nefarious project as well!" Casually breaking free of his guards as if they weren't even there to hold him, the scientist hobbled over to the fox. "I'm actually on my vay to my cell. It's not bad, but ze mattress is pretty hard. Last night it caused my carblunkle to go...carblunk! I von't be able to sit for an entire weeek at dis rate!"  
"That's nice."  
"Huu huu!" The professor waved his hand in front of his face as he chuckled, in order to catch his breath. "So, anyhoo, ven's Sonic going to come rescue us from dis terrible place? I'm making a bet with someone as to when he'll come."  
"...He's not."  
"Oh? Why not?" The professor turned his head to the side. "Did he get lost on ze way here?"  
"No, professor...he's...gone."

Tails couldn't bring himself to say it; he simply turned away from von Schlemmer, forcing his tears back. Professor von Schlemmer, for his part, didn't know what Tails meant, and hence simply pat the fox on the shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry. He'll come eventually. He ALWAYS does! Because if he doesn't dis time, I'm out tventy bucks!" At this, the robots recaptured him, dragging him back towards his cell. "In the meantime, I'll tell the professor von Schlemmer that I saw you and I said hi. Heehee."  
"..._You're_ von Schlemmer, Professor."  
"...I _am_?!" Gasping with all-too-genuine surprise for what had to have been the millionth time at this revelation, von Schlemmer gave a laugh as he disappeared down the hall. "Am_aaa_zing! But how vill I give what you said to myself? Mmm...pretty complicated, dere..."

Tails watched quietly as the procession left; afterwards, he gave a sigh and looked down. Despite being a genius, the professor was so childlike, that he still believed Sonic was coming to rescue them all. It was in his laugh, that insane hope that had always sustained him and others on Mobius.

It was something that Tails wished he could sustain.

_So much for hope._ Tails thought glumly as he tried the near-impossible task of pushing memories of his friend's death into the back of his mind. _I doubt anyone would actually be able to rescue anyone..._

"You." He was suddenly pushed hard by his guard. "Into the control room."

The fox nearly stumbled into the control room as the robot pushed him another time. Regaining his balance, he saw the crystalline statue of Sailor Moon, now borne onto a metal pedestal, the half-complete Seek-O-Matic pointing at it. Turning his head down, he walked on, to where Tomoe sat, as the doors closed on them. They were alone, unlike nearly every other person inside, with no one to guard them. Robotnik knew they wouldn't rebel, especially not Tails.

"Good morning." Tomoe waved to the fox as he sat down. "You look a little better than before."  
"Huh?"  
"You have the look," Tomoe brought up a control box and began to wedge it onto a large metal slab. "Of someone who's met an old friend."  
"Well...yeah..."

With that, Tails looked at the dias. Sailor Moon was still there, silent as ever, the crystal glowing slightly. It was apparent the bad doctor was using it minimally; for what, the kid didn't know, and didn't care.

"Not that it matters." Tails quickly turned away from the dais. "It's not like anyone has the power to challenge Dr. Robotnik anymore. The only person who could even intimidate him...I mean...he..."  
"Hey." There was a pat on the fox's back. "You cannot give up hope. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel."  
"I'm sure." Tails' shoulders hunched again. "Since those sailor people are all locked up, with their leader."  
"...Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Tails picked up a wrench and began to tighten more screws. "Robotnik beat all four of them when they fought him. He even showed me the ones he has stashed downstairs, as an incentive to keep the scientists working. After all, without their heroes...to protect..." at this, Tails' voice slightly cracked. "Why _shouldn't_ they work for him?"  
"Only four of them, huh..."

"Maybe..." Tomoe's face seemed to brighten, his eyes sparkling as thoughts of purple eyes and youthful giggles filled his mind. "Hope isn't lost for anyone..."

His declaration was suddenly cut short by a loud sound. The doors to the lab were thrown open; in walked two roboticized humans. In their arms wasthe figure of a girl, who was struggling to no avail to break free of them.

"Here." They threw the girl down on the ground in front of Tomoe and Tails. "Here's your daughter, Professor Tomoe. She'll be helping you from now on. Maybe this will make you work faster."  
"My dau-_Hotaru_!?!"

Quickly, Tomoe ran to pick up his child from the floor, but was taken aback by what he saw. The person they threw at his feet was too old to be his daughter, and too tall; furthermore, she looked nothing at all like his daughter. He was sure they were mistaken when he saw that this girl's hair was far lighter than his child's.

Then the girl's face looked up at him. Her green hair fell to her shoulders, and Tomoe became truly shocked.

"Y-you're not-"

Quickly, the woman put a wary finger on her lips, and Tomoe immediately understood. He looked up at the robotic humans, and gave a nervous smile.

"...You're not hurt! Thank goodness!" He gave the woman a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are all right...I was looking _everywhere_ for you..."

The robots saw this seeming show of emotion, and pronounced themselves satisfied by walking out of the lab. As soon as the doors shut, the embrace stopped, and Tails simply watched, confused, as the professor drew back from the woman.

"...And...you are...are you crazy?" He changed his tune the moment the doors closed, and he stared at the woman, wide-eyed. "You've doomed yourself! Why?!"  
"I had to, professor." The woman's response was spoken in a soft, sonorous voice. "I did it for your daughter."  
"My..." The professor looked at the woman, his worry evident. "She's-"  
"Captured." Tails could easily sympathize with the look of horror on the professor's face. "We didn't find out until this morning...I'm so sorry, Tomoe-sensei."

The professor shook for a moment. It was as if he was unsure whether to explode in anger from the news, or attack the woman, or just beak down and cry. In any event, he simply kept shaking, forcing his emotions down and sighed.

"But...Kaiou-san..." His teeth were clenched. "That doesn't change the fact that your life is in danger here. If they learned you've lied to them...!"  
"They won't stop me." The girl stood up, her blue eyes fierce with determination. "Because I don't plan on having you stay here."  
"The security here is completely impassable," Tomoe protested as he stood up as well. "They will know we've escaped before we even leave the room."  
"Have faith in me, Tomoe-sensei." The girl smiled. "We'll get you out of here by tonight, and if not tonight, tomorrow night..."

It was here that the two humans realized that Tails was watching them the entire time, simply staring at them. Realizing that he probably had no idea what was going on, the two blushed with embarrassment before Michiru gave a curtsy.

"Forgive me, Tails..." Tomoe looked down. "Tails, this is one of my former students from Mugen Gakuen...Infinity Academy...Kaiou Michiru. I...She is obviously being a bit silly..."  
"I know." Suddenly, Michiru was right in front of Tails, leaning down to his level. "It's nice to meet you, Tails."  
"Likewise...I guess..."

_She's beautiful...but..._

Tails simply sighed after his introduction, and turned away to work more on the machine. Somewhat surprised, Michiru turned to Tomoe, confused.

"...Please forgive him." Tomoe nodded. "His friend was..._taken_ by the madman who has captured us."  
"I see." Michiru began to look around. "So he's having you build something fro him now. I don't like the looks of..."

It was at this point that Michiru spotted the energy shard with Sailor Moon in it. Tomoe could see the shadow of pure horror on her face, as well as the shock of realization as she looked at Tails, who kept his head turned away from the crystal as much as he could.

"...I see." Forcing down her own emotions, Michiru turned away from the crystal, her face darkened. "We should get to work. But be ready, Professor, the plan is already set."  
"The plan...?"  
"To help you and others escape." Michiru quickly took up a hammer. "Now to work. As you said, they mustn't find me out..."

With that, Michiru began to bang carelessly on the machine, which startled Tails and caused him to look at her. He saw that she, too had her back turned towards the crystal, as if she, too didn't want to see what was there. The reason why, he didn't know, but he clearly couldn't help but wonder as he continued work on the nefarious machine Robotnik was forcing them to make.

-

Outside, with their ears to the door, two voices gasp.

"Oh-ho-ho _no_...!" Scratch spoke through gritted teeth as he grasped his mop. "I _knew_ it! That girl wasn't his daughter _after_ all! Those dumb robots..."  
"Oh, you did _not!_" Wearing a maid apron and lace tiara, Grounder poked his drill at Scratch's chest. "_I_ knew! That's why _I'm_ Robotnik's favorite!"  
"What?!" Dropping his mop, Scratch put his wings on his hips. "You are _not_. He told me _I_ was!"  
"Oh _yeah_?" Grounder began to raise his voice. "What about the time you saved that farm those turkeys owned-"  
"Doh!" Remembering where they were, the chicken smashed Grounder's head in and began to drag him down the hall. "That doesn't _matter_ right now! We can argue later; right now we've got to warn the boss before those three _escape_!!"

------------------------------

"_Do not move!_"

Queen Beryl took several steps back, glaring at the three monsters as they began to float towards her. Their eyes bore into her, knowing her intention; their long teeth gnashed angrily at her presence,

"_NOW!!_" The three began to move in. "_You who dares to escape their fate! In the name of our god, we, the Furies, have decided that it is time to PUNISH you!!_"  
"Hoooold it!"

The three harpies were suddenly stopped in mid-air by a shrill, whiny voice. Suddenly, a short old lady appeared out of nowhere to accompany the voice. Suicide blonde hair, blue polyester dress, white shawl, hot pink lipstick, and giant Italian sunglasses – she was quite the sight to behold, her giant purse notwithstanding, as she stood in front of Queen Beryl.

"My dear! What seems to be the _matter_?!" Hunched over, the old woman took a wooden cane out of nowhere and pointed it with an arthritic shake at the Furies. "What has my _poor_ Beryl done _this_ time!?"  
"_What?!_" The monsters shrieked angrily at the interruption. "_Who are you, old shrew!? How dare you interrupt us!_"  
"Oh...!" At this, the old woman began to moan pitifully. "Oooh, ooooh, _ooh_! If _only_ I's been more attentive to my dear, wonderful, _sweet_ granddaughter! Oooh, Beryl, can you _ever_ forgive Granny Gemstone for abandoning yoo-oo-oou?!"

At this, the old woman began to sniffle and boohoo to the Furies, who were looking quite surprised, if not downright appalled, that the old woman was defending a known killer. However, Queen Beryl noticed the bony spike spurs poke out of the shawl and instantly realized the true identity of the so-called shrew.

Opening her mouth to say something, she soon decided not to call the hedgehog out – it would have endangered her just as much as him. It was also an incentive that, in her opinion, Sonic was just acting rather _ridiculous_.

"_This...monster is your grandchild!_" The Furies began to move in, clearly angry. "_Yet you cavort with her! How?!_"  
"OoooOOOH!" Gulping, the self-proclaimed Granny Gemstone threw herself at the Furies' clawed feet. "Please don't _hurt_ her! Oh, ladies, you're young and pretty, like I used to be, Please please _please_ be kind to me and allow me to take my poor, unfortunate granddaughter to see the king!"  
"_What? Why?_" At this, one of them laughed. "_To get her sentence reversed? That will never happen!_"  
"Even so," Sonic's voice cracked, nearly giving the game away, but he managed to get back in role. "Even if I could only spend a few moments with Beryl on the way there...surely...you're kind enough to let that happen?"

At this, Sonic gave the Furies large puppy eyes underneath the glasses, or something resembling it. Had Beryl seen the front of him as he did it, she would have her stomach do the talk for her and it would involve bringing her lunch back up to her throat.

"_...Get up, old woman._" Suddenly, Sonic was lifted up and brought onto his feet. "_We are the Furies, not an appeals court!_"  
"_Hooowever..._" Suddenly, one of the other Furies spoke thoughtfully. "_This old woman flatters me and reveres us _all _so kindly.. Surely, the king wouldn't disallow such an insignificant visit._"  
"_Certainly, as their inevitable parting will only increase their sorrows!_" At this, all three monsters began to crow and cackle. "_And our glorious king _loves _sorrow. What delight it will bring him to turn down this old woman's request! Kukukuku!!_"  
"_Ahahahaha!_"  
"_Hohohoho!_"  
"_Heeheehee..._"

At this, the Furies cackled some more, and floated away to torment other unworthy, leaving the two fugitives to their own devices. Turning towards the clearly amused Beryl, Sonic threw the old lady clothing off and winked.

"Looks like you owe me one, Beryl!"  
"...Mmm." Reassuming her regal airs now that the threat was gone, Beryl simply walked past the hedgehog. "It appears you _are_ good for something, after all..."

This resulted in the hedgehog frowning at the back of the ungrateful queen. Indeed, Sonic was truly beginning to doubt his alliance with her, given that he had already saved her twice and had not even been given a word of thanks for risking himself for her.

"...Well...guess we've gotta churn and burn!"

Nevertheless, she was his guide, and at the moment she was all he had. With a resigned shrug, he revved up and dashed forward to Beryl, picking her up as he resumed their trip through the underworld, even as his faith in her shrank dramatically.

"Don't go so fast!" A mere five minutes in, Beryl's voice suddenly raised again. "Are you trying to give me whiplash? I want to be _conscious_ when I get back to Earth!"  
"...Ok, time out."

Suddenly, Beryl was smack on her bottom with an angry yelp. She leaped up, her fingers crackling with black energy, as she glared at the bonehog who had dropped her.

"What was the _meaning_ of that?!" The exposed muscles on her face contorted with a million wrinkles as she seethed. "How dare you..!"  
"Skip the melodrama." Sonic tapped his foot. "I think it's time we leveled with one another."  
""'Leveled'?"  
"Yeah, like 'why do you want so badly to get back to Earth'." If Sonic had eyes, he'd be glaring. "And I'm not helping you until I know what exactly you want to do when you get back...especially if it's to help my take out _Butt_nik so _you_ can take over!"  
"Hmph." A smirk came onto Beryl's face. "Now _why_ would I want to do that?"  
"Because you did it before..?"  
"Heh." Beryl turned away. "I _suppose_ the thought crossed my mind..."  
"Well, then you can just _cross_ this thing by yourself, sister!" Sonic began to rev up. "Because I'm trying to _save_ Earth. So if that's how it's going down-"  
"Wait!" Suddenly, Beryl's hand slammed down on his shoulder. "You _fool_, do you really think I would do that the minute I got back! Stupid rodent!"  
"...Then what _would_ you do when you got back?"

There was a moment of silence at this. Beryl slowly let go of Sonic's shoulder and turned away, taking several steps back. Surprisingly, she started to slouch for the first time, and she picked at her dress nervously as she looked down, searching for the words she wanted to say. Looking at her, Sonic, for one second, almost imagined Beryl could have been a girl nervously waiting for her date to the prom, as opposed to an ancient, evil, tyrannical queen.

"If I had to pick one reason..." Beryl's voice lowered, her back posturing once more with authority.. "It would be for...him. The one I love."

Sonic blinked at this. It was hard to imagine someone like the queen actually loving someone, at least to him. Yet the way her eyes sparkled at the thought of love seemed to indicate that she had genuinely cared for someone once, and still did so.

"Endymion..." Beryl closed her eyes. "The sound of wind in the trees. The smell of the sea and the sand. He was all that and more; the prince I always dreamed of. As a man of Earth, he would have - _should_ have - been mine..."

At this, the tone of the queen changed. It became enraged and bitter once more; this time, however, it was more so than the hedgehog heard before. It sounded like the wounded, angry cry of a woman scorned for far too long.

"But he was taken. In every life we had lived, he was taken from me...stolen from me...because _she_ took him!" Beryl clenched her fists, the image of shadows and spirits of long ago swirling in her mind. "Every time I tried to make something, she stopped it. She _destroyed_ everything. That foul child...when I return...she'll PAY for ruining my life! And I will destroy _her_, and everything she ever loved!! I will make her get on her hands and knees...I will chain her to a wall...and then..."

Sonic stared at Beryl's back as she then spoke her plan of revenge - detail by painstaking, bloody, torturous, nail-ripping detail - and he was unable to believe what he was hearing. Though he was pretty sure he was much younger than the queen, and had not experienced what she had in her life, the reasoning made no sense to him. Not only did it make no sense to him, but he was sure Robotnik – himself a scorned lover - would disown such a crazy, fanatical idea. Robotnik, at least, wanted a world to conquer when he was finished shutting his enemies up in a cell. Queen Beryl didn't even seem to want that.

It was at the part where the queen mentioned her plan for children under the age of two that Sonic finally snapped.

"Nuh uh." Sonic turned away, cutting Beryl off. "That's it. I've had it. All you want to do is go back and find some girl who's dating the guy you like and destroy her and half the planet for no reason!? Heck no!"  
"Th-what?! Fool!!" At this, Beryl's eyes opened and flashed, and she glowed red as she turned to face the hedgehog. "Not just _any_ girl! Sailor Moon. The _so-called_ champion of love and justice who kills my hopes for love. That _hateful_ princess Serenity who takes _everything_ from me!"  
"What?! Sailor-"

_Help me...Sonic..._

Sonic's eye sockets widened substantially at the queen. The name of the person he was supposed to save echoed into his mind, and memories of the helpless woman trapped inside the crystal, used by Robotnik, her voice crying for help, would have made his blood boil in the overworld.

"Yes..." There was a dream-like quality once more to Beryl's voice. "After so long, I will finally have my revenge. To be able to watch her as she begged for mercy. To have the whole world at my beck and call once more...and my beloved prince at my side. If I were to go up there...now that I am on my way to fulfilling my dream..."  
"...Then I'm _definitely_ not helping you!" Sonic shook his head. "Because I'm trying to _save_ her!"  
"...WHAT?!" This time, it was Beryl's flashing eyes that widened, her trance stopped by Sonic's words. "What did you just...!?"  
"You heard me."  
"How...?!" At this, lightning flew out of Beryl's hands. "You dare help _her_ instead of _me_?! You _HAVE_ to help me!!!"  
"No."  
"_WHY YOU_ vermin, you worm, you disgusting pile of-"  
"Save the histrionics." Beryl was abruptly cut off once more. "It's obvious what you really care about. It's not about how beautiful or how powerful you are. That's not why I was helping you."  
"No! You only helped me because you wanted to get out, you little slime!"  
"Because I want to _save_ the world. I'm not so selfish to think that I'm gonna get rewarded for getting out of here with something or that I get to throw people's kindness back in their faces!" There was a pause. "It's no wonder you were stuck in that despot's den. Because it's obvious you'll never learn your lesson. And I'm not stickin' around to see if you do."  
"Don't...!" Beryl's eyes widened hatefully. "Don't you DARE...! **STOP!!!**"

With that, Sonic began to rev up. He ignored Beryl's angry cry and just shook his head.

"Oh yeah - don't call me, queenie." With that, he sped off. "I'll call you..."

Seeing the hedgehog run of broke the straw. Letting out an enraged, animal-like roar, Beryl glowed a bright red, throwing her hands at the fast disappearing hedgehog on the horizon of the endless caves.

"**NO!!!!** NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME AND LIVES!!!" She screamed, throwing all of her power at Sonic, only to have it inevitably miss or go through him. "COME BACK HERE!!! COME BACK HERE NOW!! COME BACK!!!!!!!"

There was no response, not even a hint of a response. All she heard was the echo of her power as it ricocheted off of the walls of the cave. Finally, after several minutes of screaming angrily, throwing everything she could at the disappearing hedgehog, she fell to her knees, her power nearly spent.

"WHY?!?!?" Her enraged wail became a moan of anguish. "WHY AM I ALWAYS ABANDONED?!!? Why...must everyone LEAVE me?! Endymion, **WHY**?!"

"

Finally, it was going to happen. Beryl had worked up the courage for many months – many years – to finally talk to the prince and confess her love for him. Combing her long, dark brown hair, dressing up in her most beautiful court gown, the young sorceress finally caught the prince alone, strolling thoughtfully down the pathways of the court garden.

"Prince Endymion..."

Finally, he turned, and Beryl's heart leaped for joy. His blue eyes stared right into her, as if they could jump start her soul. The prince of all Earth, the most powerful man on the planet, and the sage, all alone in private. It was a dream come true to the girl who schemed to win his heart and become queen by his side.

"Hmm." Examining the girl, frowning slightly at her flashy attempts to seduce him, Endymion spoke coolly to the sorceress. "Can I do something for you?"  
"Oh, oh yes!" Batting her eyes as best as she could, Beryl excitedly raised her arms. "I made up a spell, just for you. It transforms a a stone slab into a statue of you in battle. Would you like to see it?"  
"...Maybe later."  
"Are you sure?" Beryl began to wave her hands. "I made the spell just for you. So you can...Sire?"

To her shock, Endymion had walked away from her. Worried, Beryl began to follow, wondering what she had done wrong to offend the prince. She had dressed in her finest; she was considered the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. She was a powerful sorceress in her own right, the strongest in the king's court, and unlike most people she had access to the prince. Surely, it could only be a matter of time before her charms impressed him, but it appeared that she had to keep applying pressure to her suit...

"Aah!"

Beryl's dreams of pursuit were interrupted by the sound of a squeal; within an instant, Endymion was by the pond that was situated in the middle of the garden. At the edge of it was a drenched little tabby cat, meowing pitifully as it tried to dry itself off. In the pool were to arms flailing wildly above water.

"Pffft!" A head kept bobbing up and down, sputtering water everywhere. "Hepfffft!!"

Endymion's hand shot in, just as Beryl his behind a column, wondering what was going to happen next. Slowly, Endymion pulled out a set of arms, followed by a head, then the rest of the body, clothed in a simple white travel dress.

"Oh...!" The girl tumbled into Endymion, much to Beryl's annoyance, before quickly shying away. "I...I'm so sorry...!"  
"It's ok..." Clearly confused, Endymion stared at the drenched girl. "What are you doing here? This place..."  
"I saw that kitty." The girl nervously pointed to the cat, who was scampering away at that moment. "It was stuck in the water, and I wanted to help it."  
"But...you looked like...can you even swim?"  
"No..." The girl blushed, her wet blonde hair sticking to her face. "But I still wanted to help. My mother always tells me to help those in need...and I wanted to come here and help people..."  
"I see." Endymion looked surprised. "Do you know where you even are right now? Do you know...who I am?"  
"...No..." The girl looked nervous and scared, bringing her hands to her chest. "Are you a...are you guarding something here? Am I somewhere that I shouldn't be? Ooh, i-if I'm intruding I'll leave immediately, I'll go look for the cat's owner, I'll take the cat and leave. I didn't mean any harm, honest!"

Beryl's face also began to blush, but not for the reasons that the girl's did. It was supposed to be Beryl's time with the prince; it was her pursuit, her conquest to capture what she had always desired. What was worse, she could see the decal on the intruder's head, sticking out like a yellow sore in the light.

"So you do not know about me...I see." The prince's face began to soften at the girl's true reasons for being at the castle; he spoke in a tender voice Beryl had never heard him use before. "Here, come inside. I'll dry you off."  
"Oh, I..." Shivering, the girl looked worried. "I don't want to get you in trouble. If anyone were to find out I was here..."  
"It's ok." Gently, Endymion helped the girl up. "I promise no one will hurt you."  
"I...all right..."

Taking off his cape, the prince quickly covered the girl up. Taking her hand, he led her out of the garden, and towards the direction of his private wings, where the girl could dry off without interference. As they turned the corner, Beryl could see the tender look in the prince's eyes, something he had never given to anyone else. It was as if he was smitten the instant he looked at her.

"Why...I was beautiful..." Her voice hoarse, she graped at the hard rocks on the ground, her long teeth clenching angrily onto her lips as enraged tears formed in her red eyes. "Beautiful...powerful...I held the world in my hands...I knew the greatest magics, yet...I am always abandoned. No one...wants me. I don't understand!! It's...it's not FAIR!!"

"That witch...that awful...it's all her fault...It must be...it...must...!!!"

"_It's not about how beautiful or how powerful you are...but it's obvious you'll never learn that lesson."_

"NO!!!! **LIAR**!!!"

Screaming, Beryl summoned up the most powerful attack she could muster, full of rage and hate, hurling it in the direction that the hedgehog went. As with all of her other powers, as with all of her other evil aspirations, it did nothing in the underworld.

"You lie...! You...it's not...true...!!"

Finally, there was nothing left for her to throw and she collapsed to the ground, weeping loudly, at the pointlessness of it all.

------------------------

"So...there it is."

The sunset over Tokyo had just started to dim to a dim purple as night took over the city. There were no stars out; the overwhelming power of the citadel brought cover to it, blanketing the entire city in a pall of swirling, thunderous clouds. Lightning began to streak across the sky, but no rain came down.

Then, one streak of lightning, as if by command, crackled down to the earth, illuminating, for a split second, the three girls who stood on a building a mere block away from the entrance to the Crystal Fortress. Three girls, dressed in the attire of sailor soldiers.

"What do you mean, 'there it is'?" The wind picked up around the three figures as one of them, green dress flying, spoke up. "It's not like anyone _can't_ see that thing from Mt. Fuji, Venus. Its a blight on the entire city!"  
"Well, not for long."

Another peal of thunder rumbled as the group stepped forward. At the sound, the green-skirted girl's tiara glimmered; from it, a tiny rod emerged.

"Man, I wish Luna and Artemis had stuck around town to see the light show." The green-skirted figure rubbed their hands together. "This is going to be _much_ more fun than fighting Xenian."  
"...Fighting Xenian was _fun_?" The other figure, blonde hair licking her thighs, blinked. "Jupiter, what brand did you drink before coming here?"  
"What?! You-"  
"Don't get too cocky, you two. And stop fighting. Remember the objectives," the third figure spoke. "Learn the plans of the enemy. Rescue the princess if possible."  
"Yes..."

There was a long silence at this. Finally, in the distance, the faint sound of a clock could be heard, chiming the time. It was six o'clock, on the spot.

"Ladies," After cracking their knuckles, one of the figures took out a sword; it gleamed brightly even in the shadows with an unearthly power. "It's time to storm the castle."

**END OF PART FOUR**


	13. Escapeaids, Part I

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Escape-aids, Part I**

**

* * *

**

"Excellent, _excellent!_"

Inside one of his palatial personal rooms, Robotnik rubbed his hands together as reports from around the globe came through on his bedroom console. It blinked with various visions; suppressions in Moscow, clampdowns in Belgrade, arrests in Rio de Janiero. On Mobius, wide scale surrenders at the mere mention of Sonic the Hedgehog's fate, their hopes for peace gone forever.

The list of successes seemed to go on forever, and it was clear Robotnik couldn't get enough of them.

"Good, good!" Robotnik's chest was puffed up with pride at the console's words. "Go on, go on! Keep telling me more about what merciless and disgusting _evils_ I've done to this world! It makes my ever tiny and blackened heart pit-a-pat with unequivocal joy!"  
"Yes, Master. We have a 98 percent effectiveness of compulsory arm imprints. Nearly six billion done and counting." The console went on. "Newspapers and television have been completely censored; the Internet is being filtered as we speak. Nearly every world leader has been rounded up and will be transported here in the morning for robotization, Oh Rotund Wonder of the Worlds."  
"Excellent!!!" Robotnik brought his hands together. "In 18 hours, anyone left who could possibly incite a rebellion will be my slaves! And what about my special pet project? Are we..." An evil smiled crossed his face at this. "_Prepared_?"  
"Yes." At the other end, a roboticized human was giving the entire report. "Even with the pitiful attempts to sabotage the project, Project Oversoul is ahead of schedule and should be completely finished and ready by the morning."  
"_Yes!!_" Robotnik paced in front of the console, twirling his mustache gleefully. "And with it, the vast untapped energy of the humans will be mine to command! And I shall be able to use the Silver Crystal, with little or no repercussions for me! Ahahahaha!"  
"We also have cut down on stealing from convoys," the robot continued, "And the Super Scorpion Emperors have entered the Dimensional Door, as per your orders, Great One."  
"What?" Robotnik suddenly stopped his pacing and blinked. "I never...why are the Super Scorpion Emperors going into the Dimensional Door, you stupid hunk of junk!? The impact of the Hogamatizer's blast ensures that the Dimensional Dame won't wake up, and I already have a cadre of SWATBots protecting her!"  
"The Super Scorpion Emperors have detected some lifeforms within the Dimensional Door," the roboticized human laconically responded. "They are to neutralize them, Your Supreme Amazingness."  
"Aaaah." At this, Robotnik evilly smiled. "Of _course_. Perhaps spread my influence outside of these two planets. Who knows what other worlds and dimensions lurk within the Dimensional Door? Guhuhuhuhuh, excellent!"

At this, Robotnik pounded the desk with joy. Turning some knobs, he watched as the monitor snapped off, and was just about ready to do a dance of joy. More worlds, more conquering, more energy – ever since he captured the Silver Crystal, it seemed his heart's desires were being fulfilled. But there was one thing he wanted.

_More..._

"**BOOO-OOO-OOOO-SS!!!!**"

Robotnik had barely turned off the monitor when, completely from left field, two screams echoed into the chamber, causing everything to vibrate. Indeed, the computer module almost broke.

"WHAT the-"  
"BOSS!" Grounder was the first to throw himself at the lard belly's feet. "Ooooh, great and wonderful boss! The two-tailed brat is going to escape!! I found out all on my own-"  
"LIES!" Suddenly, Grounder was tossed aside and smashed into the wall; Scratch was at the tyrant's feet, smooching them in between words. "_I_ heard it first! One of the new prisoners is going to escape with Tails and his partner tonight!!"  
"...Whaaaat?!"  
"It's true!!" Falling off the wall, Grounder managed to catch his nose before it fell to the ground. "We heard it ourselves! The girl's gonna bust 'em out!"  
"Girl?! _What_ girl?!"  
"The girl in the control room!!"  
"Escape...?"

Both robots said the last part at the same time, both groveling at their master's feet. There was silence at their words, and the two robots looked up with some hope at the unresponsiveness of their master's. Perhaps he was finally contemplating what they were telling him; perhaps, at last, he would listen to his two lackeys. It seemed incredible that in the face of an escape he wouldn't. He had always been somewhat reasonable.

They looked up and only saw an inhuman rage.

"HOW **DARE** YOU," Robotnik suddenly glowed red, "QUESTION MY POWER!!!!!"  
"Wha-ha-haaaaat?!?!?"

The two robots quickly leaped away from Robotnik,their eyes bugged out at the sight of him. Instantly, Grounder was in Scratch's arms, though nearly two seconds afterwards he was dumped onto the ground by his robotic brother.

"You think I can't handle my own fortress?!?" He stomped towards them, the red glow around him coursing like fire. "With all that I have now?!? With the _universe_ at my feet?!??"  
"...No, Boss!!!" Scratch's knees knocked together. "Not at aaa-haa-haall!!"  
"We didn't mean it like that!!" Grounder's treads began to shake as he rolled backwards, away from Robotnik. "Honeeest! We were just trying to help!!"  
"Help?!? YOU METALLIC MORONS, _HELP??!?!?_" Robotnik's eyes flashed brightly at this. "**I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE!!!!!**"

The two robots kept taking steps back as their master stepped forward. Suddenly, he thrust his hands out, aiming right for their necks, each finger sizzling with electricity.

"No, Boss!!!" Scratch realized what was about to happen first. "NOOO-OOO-OOO!!!!"  
"Please, Boss!!!" Grounder pinned himself against the wall as Robotnik's shadow over took them. "Please!! DOOOOOOON'T!!!!!"

-

In the control room, the Silver Crystal suddenly came to life.

"What the-"

Professor Tomoe quickly covered his eyes to avoid the glare. The intensity – and sudden - appearance of the light took everyone in the room by surprise. Even the roboticized humans, whose minds were bent to show no emotion, let out pitched shouts and threw their metal arms up to protect themselves.

"Oh...no!!" The fear in Tails' voice was evident as the power of the Silver Crystal began to come through, causing the Seek-O-Matic parts to shudder violently. "Not again!"

Indeed, the force of the power caused some of the smaller, loosely-held pieces of the machine to break off and crash to the floor, and rotors within the machinery began to whine from the force. Soon, even the ground was shaking, and nearly everyone was knocked over.

"Aaah!"

_Stop..._ The whisper of a faint, weakened voice suddenly seemed to echo within the whine of the machinery, to those willing to listen. _him..._

_...No..._ Only Michiru, somehow still standing, could bear to look directly at the crystal, towards the person held within, who blazed like a comet crashing down to the earth. She didn't even bother to shield herself from its glare as she heard the voice echo into her own ears. _What is he doing to you now?!_

Then, as sudden as the power appeared, it was, again, gone. The light disappeared, the machine halted, the floor stopped shaking. Again, the crystal became dormant, lifeless, as if at the snap of a person's fingers.

_Usagi-chan..._ Michiru's eyes clouded over with worry. _The madman's hold on you is getting stronger...I saw it just now..._

"Kaiou-san!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned to see the professor, his eyes filled with worry. Behind him, behind the machine, Tails' head came out, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"That power..."  
"I know." Michiru turned away. "We don't have much time left."  
"Are you...sure..." Tomoe looked at the crystal with uncertainty. "Are you sure we can escape this place?"

At this, Michiru was silent for a moment. At first, she was uncertain of what to say, given what she had just seen. Indeed, she was beginning to doubt the wisdom of the plan herself.

Her doubts washed away, however, when she felt another rumble under her feet. This new one, however, felt more distant, more detached from the power of the Silver Crystal. It came from outside.

"...Yes." A smile came on her face at this. "We can. And we will. In just...about..."

-

Robotnik barely even felt, or heard, the first rumble of thunder that had peeled across the sky. He was too busy wiping his hands off and gathering his breath, his power spent as evidenced by the peals of smoke and the eerie smell of burnt circuitry that surrounded him.

"_Much_ better." Robotnik turned away from the wreckage as a SWATBot came into the room. "Clean this mess up. I don't ever want to see those scrapped piles of metal _again_!"  
"Yes, sire."  
"I should have done that a long time ago." Robotnik went to reach for the console again. "Now, where was I? Oh, right...I'll just listen to a couple more of my accompli-"

**_BAH-ROOOO! BAH-ROOOO! BAH-ROOOO!_**

The console suddenly sprang to life itself, the blast of the alarm sending Robotnik back several feet. With an angry growl, he brought himself up, his teeth clenched.

"What is this?!?" He stomped over to the console at this. "What foolishness could have caused the alarm to sound those scientists...when I get my hands on them, I'll scrambled them li-**GAAAAAH!!!**"

His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw what was on the screen. It was a camera from the main lobby; unfortunately, all that could be seen was the bright light of what looked like lightning, crackling across the screen. Then, very faintly, the silhouette of a female, in a short skirt.

A short _sailor_ skirt.

"...No..." Robotnik began to roar angrily as the camera showed one final blast of light before reverting to static. "NO!!! **NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

-----------------------

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Running as fast as he could through the Periphery Zone, dodging the various traps and monsters that were held within, Sonic gave a nod to himself, reaffirming his choice to abandon Beryl to her fate. It was, after all, the sound thing to do; she was a tyrant, a despot, whose only seeming goal was to rule the world and wreak havoc – all over a boy. Even Robotnik had not been so petty with his lofty aspirations.

"So much for thinking she'd actually _help_. Now it's time to get _moving_." At this, Sonic revved up. "I'm up, over, and _goooone!!_"

Bursting forth, the bonehog blasted through the Periphery, feeling himself closer and closer to the end of the trail. Soon, he was certain, he would be out of the underworld, in time to stop Robotnik. He didn't even mind the sound of the distant bell as it suddenly rang out in the distance, yet somehow sounding much closer than it had before at the same time.

_Hang on Tails...I'm coming!_

-

"Well, looks like it's time to sing again!"

After the resonance of the bell finally died down, the frogs once more assembled.

"Greg, I'm boo-oo-_oor_ed with all this singing!" One frog piped up. "Can't we do something different today? Like, you know, tap dance?"  
"No!" The question was met with rocks being thrown at him. "We _sing_! That is all we do! Is that understood?!"  
"I..." The errant frog sighed. "Fine..."

_Hades! Hades!  
He's our king! Custom made!  
He's really big and he's really strong,  
And it won't be at all long,  
Before he gets the runaways!  
And torture them for the rest of their days!_

_Hades! Hades!  
What...else...rhymes with Hades?_

"Um..." The frogs suddenly were thrown into array by, once more, Fred. "What else even remotely rhymes with Hades? I mean, I only think of pomade, and we can't just say 'he wears a lot of pomade' or-"  
"_Again!_" There was a great deal of grumbling. "Fred, you're almost bad as Jim was! Do you want to get kicked out of the Singing Frog Club?"  
"...This was a club? I thought we just...got together and sang..."  
"...Never mind. Just keep singing, everyone!"

_He...uh, where were we...  
Oh yeah! He's got a really hot little queen,  
And is eternally really mean,  
And he has a bushy black beard!  
On his face a-_

"_SILENCE, YOU INCIPID CREATURES!!!_"

They came like furies, bowling the entire group of frogs over, scattering them across their path. Indeed, it was not hard for them to do, for they were none other than the great Furies themselves, storming straight towards the great obsidian castle, the castle of Hades.

-

"...So she has escaped again."

Red eyes suddenly flashed in the darkness as the throne room of the great underworld castle became shrouded with ancient energy. It was in the great bejeweled fortress that the king and god of the underworld, Hades, made his home. It was the place where souls tried, and failed, to petition the king to set them free. It was, most of all, the place where Hades planned his strategy – in this case, to prevent those who came into his kingdom from every leaving it.

"Using the Periphery Zone...a clever move for the mortal." Standing up from his ebony throne, Hades' obsidian-plated armor clanked loudly, his bejeweled sword clanking loudest of all. "The least guarded area of my realm. But while it was not anything that I couldn't have predicted, her intention to progress through there still troubles me. Moltaire, _approach_ me!"

With a snap of the royal fingers, a cloud of smoke suddenly flashed at the bottom step towards the throne. Bowing down on one knee, Moltaire balanced his head on one hand while putting his other hand to his chest.

"Moltaire." Hades' voice boomed through the room. "You saw the prisoner, Queen Beryl, escape her assigned prison. Is this not so?"  
"Yes, oh, Rich One, your Majesty, Great God of this World," Moltaire replied, with a sigh. "I did."  
"You know," the king began to pace the width of his throne area. "That Beryl was shackled with metal that only Heracles could break from. This is because of her evil nature. How, then, did she manage to break free? And why did you not stop her? Answer me."  
"Well," Moltaire shrugged. "With all due respect, your Majesty, I am not one to fight. I am terrible at it. But I know your sight is all-powerful, and so I decided, ultimately, to defer to you. I knew you would learn of her escape sooner or later."  
"Perhaps I can forgive you of that." At this, Hades mused. "Of all my servants and guards, you _are_ the most inept at the art of physical war. But again, I ask you: how _exactly_ did she escape? Don't you dare lie."  
"...I...wouldn't lie to you-"  
"_Answer._"  
"...Sonic the Hedgehog, sire."  
"Hedgehog...?"

The red eyes flashed again; this time, the bottom of an ivory throne could be seen through the darkness. Ivory, and the end fringes of a forest green dress swaying silently over it.

"A mere animal...It must be a new, foreign spirit." The god ran a hand through his goatee. "Is it?"  
"Yeah. And wherever he's from, he's really, really..." Moltaire counted his fingers at this. "...really, _really_ fast."  
"Is that so?" Hades closed his eyes. "Well, then. It looks like I shall have to show him prudence and respect. It is apparent he dares to think he can defy my autho-"  
"_Your Highness!!_"

Suddenly, three mists descended into the room, from out of nowhere. When they hit the ground, flashes of light illuminated the room, and the forms of the Furies appeared, their heads bowed down in reverence.

"_Oh, forgive us, Majesty!_" The Furies rasped, their anger apparent. "_We did not realize we were dealing with a true enemy until we returned from the Periphery Zone. We were fooled!_"  
"Fooled?" Hades' eyes squinted. "How are ones who can spot even the smallest taint on a soul fooled?"  
"_The one who tricked us was not of this world, Rich One,_" the leader responded. "_What fools we were! He made us believe he was taking the Queen Beryl to _you"  
"...It must be the hedgehog."

Hades turned away from the group, his back to them, his mind taking in the darkness. Suddenly, his red eyes flashed, and he raised his hand.

"I know what I shall do." The faint rumbling of water could be heard in the distance. "For this impetuous creature, not even his speed shall help him through what I plan for him. Ad when he emerges from the Periphery Zone, he shall be but a shadow of himself...and he will certainly be slowed down!"

-

"Woooah!!"

Sonic stopped suddenly, making a ten-foot deep hole in his wake. Popping up from the hole, Sonic shook his head, in order to clean out whatever illusions he may have had. However, as his sight cleared, he realized it was no illusion.

"Not cool." A dense fog met his gaze. "I was pretty sure that wasn't there two seconds ago..!"

With that, he began to run to the side, hoping to find some clearing. Unfortunately, the fog seemed to have no end; not only that, but even after racing to a stone wall, a border of the zone, the fog turned out to be just as dense there as it was in the middle.

"Man..." Sonic began to rev up. "Looks like I've got no choice..."

With that, he charged through the fog, not stopping to ponder what it was or how it had gotten there. The fog, as promised, was the thickest he had ever been through; it was so condensed that Sonic felt himself become completely drenched mere seconds after entering into it.

"Woooah..." Sonic suddenly started seeing stars after running for some time. "Gettin' dizzy here...this isn't normal fog, is it...?"  
_"Sonic! Help me!!"_  
"Huh?!"

Sonic turned around, confused, unable to make out what direction the voice had come from. Quickly, he opened his mouth to call out to the speaker, only to find that his voice died in his throat. Somehow, he knew who the person calling was, but the more he tried to remember who it was, the more difficult he found it to recall their name, or even their face.

"Woah..." Sonic began to gulp as he began to rev up. "This isn't cool...something's going on..."

Soon, Sonic began to speed once more, but once more, he stopped after some time. It felt like, for some reason, he was going in circles, and worse, the dizziness was impairing his thoughts more.

_I've got...to get out of this fog..._ Sonic looked around. _If I don't, I won't be able to...to..._

He stopped. He forgot what he was supposed to do when he got out of the fog. It had been right there, and then suddenly, it was gone. No matter what he tried, he couldn't recall it, get it back.

For that matter, the more the hedgehog thought about it, the more he realized how much he had suddenly forgotten. If he had eyes, they would have widened.

_Oh no._

Somewhere close by, the bell rang again.


	14. Escapeaids, Part II

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Escape-aids, Part II**

* * *

"We have to go...now." 

Both Tomoe and Tails looked at Michiru as she suddenly spoke. It had been a long silence after Michiru had last spoken; no one had dared to even move. Now, however, there was a low sound of rumbling thunder that reached their ears.

"...Why?" Tails looked around. "We won't get free. Robotnik is too strong now."  
"Kaiou-san, I have to agree," Tomoe shook his head. "The security here is very tight. And even if we got past these doors, how could we do anything to the robots guarding us? Some of them were human once."  
"We'll just have to be careful." Michiru didn't budge. "The most important thing is to get as many people as we can out."  
"But what about those other robots...the S-"

Another rumble came, this time stronger than before. Tomoe looked down at the ground, somewhat confused for a moment. Then Tails saw realization hit him, and he looked up at his student, his eyes wide.

"Kaiou-san...you're..!"

The professor looked up, just in time to see Michiru take something out of her pocket.

"Just going along with the plan." The pen was thrown up in the air; on top, a magical sign suddenly glowed. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

The blue light flashed for only a second, but both Tomoe and Tails felt like it was an eternity as they stared at it. It was almost like the power of Sailor Moon, but not as strong, and far more calming, like waves lapping on a shoreline. The feeling suddenly passed, however, when the light disappeared, and Michiru reappeared.

"For love and justice..."

_No way..._ Even Tails' apathy, justifiable as it might have been, was shaken by the new sight. _Can this be real?!_

"Invited by a new age." She stood in a dark green sailor suit, her blue eyes glittering at the prospect of battle. "The sailor soldier of elegance, Sailor Neptune!"

-

"...Jupiter..."

The offensive took the SWATBots by complete surprise; so confident their superior had been that the Crystal Fortress was impenetrable, that they themselves were impenetrable, that they hadn't bothered considering any alternative.

"...Oak..."

Now, however, they were faced with the greatest threat they had ever known. Namely, the girl in the light green sailor suit, whose number Robotnik had supposedly defeated. Yet here she was, with two other sailors, leading the assault on their blubbery boss's stronghold.

"...EVOLUTION!!"

And it was working all too well, as the lightning and electricity crackled through the cadres of SWATBots, reducing them to ashes, or malfunctioning them to render them inoperable. Those who withstood the onslaught shot at the intruders, only to have their attacks shot back at them by the blinding light of a sword, the metal reflecting the laser back at the robots. Soon, there were only a handful of defenders left in the initial wave.

"Retreat!" Those who remained began to go backwards, deeper into the citadel as fast as they could. "Summon reinforcements! Summon...summon..."  
"Well, this is working better than we thought!"

Throwing her blonde hair away from her face, Sailor Venus smiled and winked at her two comrades as they stood ready. Her comrades, however, did not notice her doing this.

"Sailor Uranus." The girl in the light green suit clapped her hands together, producing more lightning. "What do you say we go after those cowards and destroy them?"  
"There'll only be more where they comes from, Sailor Jupiter." Holding her sword out in front of her, the third girl, a tall, sandy-haired woman, shifted her eyes about. "We need to get up to the fifth floor as quickly as possible."  
"But what about Sailor Neptune?" Venus held up a bright gold chain of hearts. "Shouldn't we find her first and _then_ storm the wolf's lair? We don't know what else we're gonna meet here..."  
"She's with the princess...at least that's our hope." Uranus began to proceed forward, her sword out in front of her. "Venus, you and I will continue how we've been doing. We incapacitate these monsters and let Jupiter finish the job. Cover the flank!"  
"You've got it!"

With that, Jupiter and Uranus began to run forward towards the lone elevator to the next floor in the great hall, while Venus ran backwards behind them, looking left and right for any surprise attackers.

-

"It's time to go."

With a nod, Neptune dropped the roboticized humans, now unconscious, out of the way . Nodding to a still astonished Tomoe, she opened the doors to the hallway.

"The other senshi should be coming to meet us on our way down."  
"Others?" Tomoe looked even more surprised at this. "But surely the doctor captured them...?"  
"Not all of us." With a nod, Neptune motioned towards the door. "We don't have a large time frame to work wi...are you coming, Tails?"

Staring back at her, Tails' stupor seemed to have returned. He stared at Neptune, his eyes blank, his expression unable materialize into anything more expressive. He took an apprehensive step back, remembering Robotnik's power and his capability. There was, too, the others, still trapped on the other side of the wall, with Robotnik waiting for the moment the two-tailed fox revolted against his wishes.

_SONIC!!!!_

"Tails..." Tomoe's voice seemed distant. "Kaiou-san is here to save us...what's wrong?"  
"I..." Tails' lip started to quiver slightly. "I...can't."

The two humans stared at Tails, surprised, as Tails turned away, biting his lip as he did. There seemed to be no reason for him to go, after all; it was inevitable that they would be captured.

"...Very well." Looking down, Neptune turned and took Tomoe's hand. "We have little time."  
"Kaiou-"  
"Go." Neptune nodded. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Tomoe reluctantly did as he was told, his feet padding hard on the crystal floor. As soon as the professor was out of earshot, the sailor turned back to the fox, who simply sat at the machine and began to work again.

"Tell me..." Holding out her hand, a faint light flashed over her palm, revealing a gold hand mirror. "If _he_ were alive, still...what would he do?"

There was no response as she pointed the back of the mirror towards his head. Looking into the mirror, Neptune stared hard as images swirled within, revealing thoughts and feelings, people and places, the faint events that could be discerned by the talisman's magic from the mind of the two-tailed fox.

_So..._ Neptune stared as the image of Tails' last moments with Sonic came into view, as the hedgehog leaped into harm's way to shield Tails. _That is how it is..._

Quietly, Neptune snapped the mirror into her sailor top, where it disappeared in a faint glow of magic, moving back towards the doorway to freedom. As she did, though, she took one last look at the fox.

"Your friend did what he had to do to save you." Her voice was neither condescending or harsh as she spoke. "He made his choice, even though there were consequences. Now it is your turn to make the same choice for others." She paused, looking at Sailor Moon inside the crystal. "Don't let his actions have been in vain...please."

There was still no response from the fox after several minutes, although the shaking of his body indicated he had heard her; however, he did not seem ready to act on her words. In fact, his head seemed to bee bowed down further, as if he was trying to ignore her.

Knowing better than to push or fight more, Neptune turned and began to run down the hallway to meet Tomoe, who was just nearing the elevator. Twenty steps in, however, she skidded on her heels as the ground beneath her suddenly shook. She landed hard on her back, giving a yelp at the impact.

"Kaiou-san!!"

Shaking her head at the sound of the professor's voice, Neptune struggled to regain her bearings and stand up. As she did, however, her hand was suddenly grabbed, and she was, without warning, hoisted up onto her feet.

"Are you's ok, miss?!" She found herself staring into furry face. "You look's like you's in a hurry!"  
"Horray!! At last!!"  
"We're free! FREE!!"

Neptune had to blink again as several animals of various shapes and sizes – all talking – piled in from a secret door, jumping and cheering, which had suddenly opened in front of her. She could see the lasers that had been pointed at them, as well as the chains, which had snapped off cleanly at the middle.

_Huh...?_

Her eyes suddenly caught something coming out of the control room doorway; it was Tails. He was wiping his eyes profusely and sniffing, but he was coming in her direction, tails whirling.

"Tails!" At the collective gasp, the sailor couldn't help but smile as she realized who released the animals. "You're ok!"

_So..._ Though happy that Tails had made a decision, Neptune looked at the end of the hall warily, where Tomoe waited for them. _The die is cast. Phase Two begins._

"...What are we waiting for?!" Another of the animals motioned frantically. "Let's get out of here!!"

-

The static on the computer monitor buzzed just as Robotnik's fist bounded through it, sending glass and sparks everywhere. The madman, however, seemed unfazed by what he did; he was too enraged to care.

"Inpossible! To think those girls had more numbers!" Robotnik's eyes flashed red. "No matter. I'll just boost the power of my SWATBots. They won't escape me _that_ easily!"

With that, he began to raise his hands, as if to concentrate; his red aura began to form around him. However, just before he could summon the power, he suddenly gasped.

"What..." A sudden stabbing sensation seared through his head. "OW! What?! What _is_ this?!?"

-

_NO!_

In the now-empty control room, the crystal began to glow again. This time, however, the light was very sharp, almost adamant, as sparkles began to dance around the reflective walls.

_I...won't..._ From within the crystal, a voice suddenly spoke, more forceful than it had been before; if anyone had been in the room they could have almost sworn the figure's eyes opened. _let you...hurt my friends!!!_

-

"WAAAAAH!!"

The pain was too much for Robotnik to bear. Falling flat on his back, he burst into tears, flooding the room with water.

"Oooh, the pain!!" he bawled. "The pain!! Ow_aaaah_, the agony!! Make it _stoooop_!!!"

-

_Usagi._

Neptune abruptly stopped as she felt her chest suddenly heat up. She could feel her leader's presence, feel it writhe in anger, and finally rebel against the tyrant. Neptune herself was almost ready to run back and join Sailor Moon in stopping Robotnik.

_Your power..._ Neptune closed her eyes. _There is still hope..._

"Neptune!"

The sailor quickly opened her eyes, turning back to the group that had been freed as the exited off the elevator, which had only gone one floor before abruptly stopping. All the Mobians, meanwhile, looked at the sailor, confused, but also still relieved to be free.

"What now?" It was Tomoe who had spoken. "Where do we go from here, Kaiou-san?"  
"...This way."

Quickly as she could, Neptune led the group down the hallway she had been brought through; she had been careful to make a mental note what places she had been dragged through as a prisoner of Robotnik. Her heels clacking hard against the floor, she went to a corner and pushed aside a piece of crystal.

"There's another elevator through here." The opening revealed an access passage. "The bulk of the SWATBots should be guarding that elevator we just came out of."  
"And if they catch us?"  
"...We fight." Neptune nodded to the sloth as she began to run again. "Hurry, this way!"

The access passage was long, winding and very narrow, forcing the group to travel in a long train as they followed the sailor. It was hard for most of them to keep up; they had been without exercise for some time, and several of them had to stop and gather their breath. On the other hand, Neptune naturally fast, even in her heels, and she was able to take that into account; she stopped several times when instinct told her a quick breath was needed. Otherwise, she kept going.

As she rounded the hallway nearest to the elevator, however, the sailor immediately halted.

"SWATBots!.." The robots around the elevator quickly noticed them and began to go at the group. "This will stop them for now. Deep Submerge!"

True to form, the SWATBots didn't stop, even as the gigantic ball of water hovered toward them. However, when the robots and attack collided, the water was far too powerful, and the SWATBots were first violently shaken by the attack, rendering them immobile, before sweeping them out of the way in a riptide.

"Hurry!" The Mobians were fully impressed by the attack, but Neptune quickly urged them on. "There's no time! The others are on a lower level; we have to get to them _now_!"

-

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack stopped the SWATBots in their tracks, though it did not destroy them, Venus mused glumly as she ran down the hall of the second floor. Her power, though similar in some ways to Jupiter's, did not carry the force that her partner's did; as a result, instead of leaving tiny bits of scrap, the blonde was leaving piles of SWATBots in her way, who merely rebooted themselves after a minute and resumed their pursuit of her.

"Stupid..." Finding a free hallway, Venus emerged from the billow of smoke that had engulfed half of the floor, turned to her right and yelled. "Uranus! We'd better get moving to the ne...e...eh?!"

She gulped as she suddenly realized that Uranus wasn't with her; for that matter, neither was Jupiter. In fact, she was completely by herself in the hall, save for the SWATbots who were beginning to reboot. Her mind quickly rewound through the events that had brought them to the second floor: she and Uranus attacked, Jupiter finished them off. They found an unguarded passageway, they went up, then attacked the SWATBots with a hail of smoke, thunder and wind.

Unfortunately, the orange-clad soldier had clearly reveled a little too much in fighting inside the smoke.

"...GAAAH!! Just _great_!" Venus moaned, gritting her teeth. "_Nice_ of them to leave without me! How the heck am I supposed to be of any use no-"  
"REBOOT BEGIN."

At this, Venus gave a yelp and looked around. There was little chance of getting past the SWATBots on either side of her once they re-activated, and it was certain she would be captured. Nor would it be hard of them to make short work of her attacks, especially if they were learning robots, and she couldn't be sure they weren't.

That was when she saw the flap in the wall.

"REBOOT...COMPLETE."

The SWATBots immediately rose, looking for the prey that had attacked them. Yet she was nowhere to be seen; it was as if she had vanished.

"Suspect has disappeared." Running down the halls, they didn't notice the flap still shuddering from being opened, nor the faint echo of screaming that also came from within. "Proceed to Sector 36. Destroy the intruders at all costs."

------------------------------

"...It is done."

Staring into a black orb, Hades lifted a hand, then thrust it back in a cutting motion. Instantly, the black in the orb disappeared, leaving it opaque.

"The waters diverts back into the river bed...and it is only a matter of time before he arrives at the gate of Cerberus." In the shadows the other figure watched as Hades turned to them, his eyes cold. "And we shall see now how the hedgehog likes to escape..."  
"What about Beryl, rich one?"  
"...I shall deal with her." Hades turned away from Moltiere. "When the time comes. However, I sense something amiss...something approaching the kingdom..."  
"Sire?"  
"...Nothing." Tossing his cape aside, Hades disappeared into the shadows. "A mere trifle. I shall end this little escapade now..!"

-

From the receding mists in the Periphery Zone, a lone figure of bone appeared. His walk was rigid, unsteady and unsure, as if he did not know how to walk.

_Where...am I?_

The bell sounded, stronger than ever. Within shouting distance, the deep growl of something monstrous, something that frightened the figure. Yet something forced him to go on, even as he questioned everything about himself.

_Who...am...I?_

Unsuspecting, unable to remember, the creature could not have guessed that he was walking right into a trap.


	15. Escapeaids, Part III

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Escape-aids, Part III**

**

* * *

**

"Venus?!"

The smoke and sparks flew across the hallways as SWATBots fell at Jupiter's feet. The sailor rescuers had managed to get to the third floor before being ambushed by a cadre of SWATBots. Jupiter had few problems dispatching them, but she noticed that her backup seemed less powered than it had been, with only Uranus deflecting the lasers shot at them with her quick, reflexive fighting.

Annoyed, Jupiter turned to confront the blonde, only to find the area where she should have been empty.

"Of all the..." Jupiter's heart pounded when she realized her other partner had disappeared. "Uranus..._Uranus_!! Where's Venus?!"  
"What?!" Uranus turned back towards Jupiter. "What are you talking about?!"  
"She's _gone_!" Jupiter turned wildly to her left, then to her right. "Uranus, Venus is..!"

Uranus' eyes widened as she realized what Jupiter was saying to her. Her first instinct was to turn back and look for their partner; to lose another soldier to the enemy was, for Uranus, unthinkable. She turned back and took one step, ready to scour the floor looking for Venus.

Then she heard the elevator doors open.

"Jupiter...!!"

Uranus turned around, her sword ready for battle, just to see a female figure stumbled out of the elevator doors, right towards her. The blue-clad sailor's heart nearly skipped a beat as she recognized who it was, and before she knew what was happening, she was running towards the figure.

"Uranus..."  
"Michiru...!!" Instantly, Uranus was embracing Sailor Neptune. "Oh god! You're all right...!"  
"I'm all right." Neptune's voice sounded breathless as she hugged back. "But we have to get out of here, quickly. There's no time to waste."  
"What about...?"  
"There's no way we can free her Not right now." To Uranus' unpleasant surprise, Neptune shook her head. "Their connection is far too powerful for us to simply try and free her. Especially not with these guys."  
"These guys...?"

Looking up, Uranus saw the people Neptune meant. They were mostly animals, huge bears, small sloths, and other creatures in between. At the head of them was a two-tailed fox, a look of worry on his face. In the front, also, was a very familiar human face to Uranus.

"...Professor Tomoe." Uranus let go of Neptune and looked at the white-haired scientist hard. "A surprise to see you here."  
"I..." Tomoe blinked. "Do I know you as well?"  
"...Perhaps."

The two stared at one another for a moment, one almost glaring, the other somewhat confused. It was clear Uranus suspected something untold of the kindly man, at least from what Tails could tell. What is was, he couldn't figure out, but it was apparent that there was some past problems between the two.

"No." Neptune's voice broke the silence. "He's not an enemy, I promise, Uranus. But that's not important, either way. We have to get out of here as fast as we can!"  
"But we-"  
"Right." Uranus nodded. "Let's get going before we're attacked again."  
"But Uranus!" Suddenly, Jupiter stood in Uranus' way. "What about Venus! She's missing, _remember_?"

Uranus stared at Jupiter, her memory returning about what she had planned to do before Neptune appeared. She again turned around, giving both Jupiter and Neptune a look as she got ready to go down the hall once more to search for their wayward partner.

"**...BZZTlo!**"

Suddenly, on Jupiter's wrist, a green communicator flipped open and crackled to life. On it was a hazy silhouette, which fizzled from black and white to color, revealing blonde hair and an orange dress.

"V-venus?!" Jupiter's hand flew to her wrist, the fingers desperately turning the adjustment knobs. "Is that you?! Are you ok?!"  
"**Ju...er...**" The figure faded in and out, becoming more and more hazy as the line failed. "**Ura...all right! I'm just...du...omeone can find a...he...?!**"  
"Minako-chan, _no!!_"

The figure dissolved into snow, followed the the screen turning green with the words NO SIGNAL on the screen. Frustrated, Jupiter re-clasped the communicator top.

"I lost her...!"  
"There must be some kind of jammer in the building." Neptune looked around. "But at least we know that Venus is all right."  
"...For now." Uranus clicked her own communicator to no avail. "Let's hope Venus is using some of her legendary resilience for this mission."  
"In the meantime..." Jupiter looked up towards the Mobians, only to widen her eyes. "DUCK!!"

Lightning suddenly crackled from the soldier of thunder's hands, shooting out towards the Mobians. With a litany of squeals, the entire group managed to duck in time, allowing the thunder to fly right into the troupe of SWATBots that had appeared out of the elevators.

"Let's get out of here!!" Uranus shouted as pushed Neptune out of the way. "We're not going to be able to save too many others, if anyone else now! Come on, animals!"

"Hey, big whoop!" Getting up, some of the larger Mobians began to grab the smaller ones and began to run; it was a eerie Robotnik look-alike with a mohawk that spoke. "You don't have to tell _us_ twice!"

-

"...aaaaaaAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAH!!!**"

She landed with a splat, right on top of a pile of bags filled with rotten egg yolks. Flailing angrily, she tumbled down the side of the pile, her dress and hair plastered with egg shells and fish scales. The smell that hit her upon standing up was atrocious and funky, going far beyond the landfill she had smelled in Hong Kong; she nearly threw up at both the memory and the present stench.

But, Venus realized, it was outside, which meant it was an easy escape route.

"BL_EEECH_!" Venus forced the food that had gone up to her throat back down as she stood up and clicked her wrist communicator on. "This is disgusting...Ah! Hello! Jupiter! Uranus! I'm all right! I'm just outside in the Fortress' garbage...dump, yech. If someone can find the garbage chute on the second floor, we can all escape with some of the ho...Jupiter? Hello? HELLO?!"

Desperately, she pressed several more buttons, trying to communicate to her teammates, only to meet with static, followed by an orange screen with NO SIGNAL in yellow letters. With a growl, Venus kept pressing buttons until the communicator clicked off on its own.

"For the love of..." Venus pulled her hair, only to pull out some unknown white goo. "EW! AUUUGH!!!"  
"Hey, did you hear that?!"

The new voices echoed through the garbage, and quickly, Venus turned to face the newcomers. As she did, however, her arm was suddenly grabbed. With a yelp, Venus withdrew her arm and realized that her arm was being futilely pulled by a robotic hand, connected to a burnt-through robotic limb. lakes of green paint clung tenuously onto the metal surface before falling onto Venus' shoe.

"H-heeey!" From a pile of scrap, the noseless, antennaeless black head of Grounder gasped. "Look, Scratch! It's one of those Sailor Simps! I got her arm, so let's get her!"  
"Are you kidding?!" At this, Scratch's voice came through, though only the remnants of his singed black tails could be seen in the debris. "How're we going to catch her? I can't even find my arms!"  
"Maybe Dr. Robotnik can rebuild us after we tell him we've got her cornered!" Venus, meanwhile, yanked the robotic limb off, staring at it. "And he'll tell me I'm his favorite when I tell him I found her first!"  
"You mean our boss who blew us up and now I can't find my own head?!" At this, Scratch's voice sniffed. "Fat chance he'll make either of us his favorite now! We sowed our blood, sweat and tears for him, and he kicked us to the curb like yesterday' lunch!"  
"...But Scratch..." Grounder's head turned around towards the disembodied voice. "Do we even _have_ blood, sweat a-"  
"DOH!" The burnt tail suddenly smacked Grounder's head. "It's _just_ an expression, you block-faced blockhead!!"  
"Noo!" The head tried to hop away from the tail, only to have it follow him as he rolled down the garbage pile he had been on. " Noo, stop that, Scratch!! Aaaaugh!!"

For a moment, Venus watched the ridiculous fighting of the robots, unsure of whether to laugh at them or to get out of the tyrant's personal landfill as soon as she could. Then she looked at the dismembered arm she held, then back at the tail and Grounder's head as it tried to ward off the tail.

"You reject from a fast food restaurant!" Grounder's teeth suddenly bit down on a feather. "Take_this_!"  
"OW!!" The tail pulled away, the disembodied voice of Scratch angry as it did. "Do you _mind_?! I can still feel that!!"

_...Of course._

In Venus' head the light bulb clicked on. A smile spread on her face as she started walking towards the fighting body parts.

"Oh, _boys_..."

-

"This way!!"

The SWATBots reappeared as the group made their way to the first floor. Quickly, the laser blasts began to fly around the escapees, even as the lightning coming through Jupiter's finger tips began to weaken.

"I know we've got to get out of here," Jupiter gasped as she threw out another attack. "But we have to get Venus!"  
"No! There's no time!"  
"But Ura-"

Jupiter was suddenly interrupted by a loud grunt, followed by a large crash. One of the large bears had grabbed a statue and, with amazing strength, had heaved it at the charging SWATBots, bowling them over like pins.

"Woah!" At this, the other bear came over. "Yous cuda' told me yous was doin' that, Big Griz, I wulda' helped ya! We are...Da _Bearsss_, after all, not Da _Beaaar_!"  
"Daaah, no sweat!" At this, the bear named Big Griz winced. "No pain no gain, ya know. It's worth a herbee...da, hurtni...da, splitting pain in my back, Mad Mike."  
"Guys!" At this, Tails grabbed Big Griz and began to run. "Let's get out of here while those bots're immobilized!"  
"Da, ok-WAAA?"

Soon, the group was in front of the building, where the wide double doors suddenly slammed on them. Quickly, Da Bear set to work on the door, but to no avail.

"Stand back!" Suddenly, Uranus thrust her sword towards the door. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The sword flashed brightly, sending out a massive wave beam towards the door. Even with it's strength, the door stood not chance of holding completely; the bottoms of both doors were incinerated, and what remains clung to the hinges tenuously.

"Move! Move!!" The group ran out of the Crystal Fortress, straight into the blistering rain. "To the helicopter!"

At first, Tails couldn't see which helicopter the sailors were talking about; he just followed them to wherever. However, a flash of lightning crackled through the sky, revealing that the helicopter was fifty yards away, almost camouflaged into the shadow of the building behind it.

"Phase two...complete!!" Uranus leaped into the helicopter as she spoke. "Quick, quick, everyone get in!"  
"Uranus!!" Jupiter was next into the copter. "What about Venus-"  
"_Forget_ about her!" The harshness of Uranus' words stunned Jupiter as she was nearly run over by the Robotnik look-alike and Tomoe boarded the plane. "We can't get her out of there! We've got enough people to rescue, so let's _move_!"

-

Up on the third floor of the Crystal Fortress, an artillery gun was aimed down towards the fleeing group as they fled into the shadows.

"Ready...aim..."

-

**BOOOOOM!**

The explosion nearly caused the green hedgehog to lose her tail. With a yelp she jumped up, and began to run faster.

"They're shooting at us!" Her cries echoed through to the front. "Hurry, hurry!"  
"We _are_!!"

Uranus was the first to leap into the helicopter; with ferocious speed, she began to turn the controls and steer. Several of the Mobians almost didn't make it, due to the helicopter pushing off of the ground before they got on it.

"Come on, come on!" The helicopter shook as mortars whizzed past them, exploding in the buildings nearby. "Come on, _Go!_"  
"Uranus!" At this, Neptune sat in the passenger's seat. "You almost left people behind!"  
"And if we don't get out of here," Uranus adjusted the throttle, "People or not, my helicopter'll be a ball of flames!"  
"...You mean _my_ helicopter."

With that, Neptune gave Uranus a rather coy look, causing the sandy-haired sailor to turn beat red with embarrassment. The moment was interrupted, however, as a fireball singed a helicopter blade, causing smoke to suddenly pour into the cabin.

"Let's get _out of here_!" From the bad, Jupiter shouted amidst the worried cries of the Mobians. "Punch it, Uranus!!"  
"With pleasure..."

With that, the helicopter took off with an upward burst, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with another mortar headed right towards them. Stepping on the petals as hard as she could, she flew forward, weaving past the buildings before climbing high into the sky.

"Continue pursuit. Continue..."

A cadre of roboticized humans and SWATBots began to file out through the entrance of the Crystal Fortress; the artillery nestled within the tiers continued to fire. It was, however, of little use. Within seconds the helicopter was a speck in the sky, out of the reach of the guns.

"The intruders have escaped!" The SWATBots looked at one another. "The master will not be happy..."

-

Robotnik still lay on the floor, breathing heavily. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes gleaming crazily at the thought of what had happened.

"So..." he huffed as he slowly, finally, got onto his feet. "The meatball-headed moon moron somehow lives in the crystal. And some of her friends are still around...well..."

He gave a gasped laugh as he straightened himself up. With a snap of his fingers, three SWATBots and two roboticized humans entered and stood at attention.

"We'll see who has the last laugh in this battle...!" He pointed to the robots. "All of you! Get every remaining scientist back up here! I want the Seek-O-Matic finished..._tonight_!"

------------------------

**_DONG!_**

It was at the entrance of the underworld, across the river called Styx, from the smoky portal to the fogs of time and space that the road from Earth went through, where the great bell rang once more. Its tone was unbearable to those entering the realm of Hades by boat, particularly since the one-hundred-foot bell hung a mere twenty feet above them on a cliff, and the resonance caused rocks to crumble onto their bodies.

Many people covered their ears from the sound; those who could bear the sound still covered their ears due to the loud barking of the strange three-headed dog that sat on its own little island; it caused them to row their boats even faster to get away from it.

"Hey!" Finally, someone shouted up to the person in charge of the bell. "Do you mind? This is hard enough to go through without your stupid bell ringing!"  
"...Shut your mouth, you!" At this, the bell-ringer – a white-bearded man dressed in khakis – put down his shot of whiskey and the bell rope, got up from his seat next to the bell and began to shout down to the heckler. "I'll do whatever I want with this bell!"  
"Yeah? You're a _writer_, not a _musician_! Go back to your typewriter!"  
"And you're simply a _moron_!" The man pointed back. "No wonder _you're_ down here!"  
"Why you..."  
"Wait a minute!" A woman suddenly came up. "Sir, don't you know who that is up there? It's-"  
"I know who it is," the heckler glared, "and I _hated_ his books!"  
"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" The bell ringer shouted back down. "I bet you loved Faulkner, too! I'd tell you where to go if you weren't down here already!"  
"Why you-!!"  
"And unlike him, I don't need ten-letter words to express how my characters go to the bathroom, you pansy!" At this, the bell-ringer rang the bell again, causing the heckler to cry out in pain as he covered his ears. "Come back when you get shrapnel in your liver and win a Nobel Prize in the same month, _then_ you can criticize my bell-ringing!"

Simultaneously, the three heads of the monstrous dog began snapping at the heckler, and the heckler found it a good idea to get out while he could. With a squeal, he ran as fast as he could until he was out of sight.

"Hmph." Sitting back down in his chair, the man picked his whiskey shot up, as well as a book he had been reading before, the cover reading The Enormous Room. "Really, I wonder if some of these newcomers even know how to _read_...hello!"

His last word was the reaction as he spotted a lone figure – a strange-looking skeleton - suddenly appearing out of a craggy wall near the edge of the riverbank, who then tripped, fell and landed in the water near the three-headed dog's island. The water went up to the skeleton's ribcage, though the figure seemed not to notice or care. In fact, the bell-ringer thought the skeleton looked extremely confused.

"Hey! You there!" The skeleton almost jumped up ten feet when the bell ringer shouted back down to him. "What's the matter? You lost? Need help?"  
"Uh..." The skeleton shook slightly. "Uh, I...I don't know...where I am..."  
"You don't know?" At this, the bell-ringer laughed. "Well, you're about ready to be eaten by Cerberus, so I suggest you get out of the water...as Faulkner would probably say..._expeditiously_?"

The skeleton looked at the bell-ringer, at first confused as to what the man was trying to get at. Upon hearing a very loud growl, however, he looked up and saw one of the monster dog's heads growling at him. Without a second to lose, the skeleton quickly ran out of the water, climbing back up the crag he had fallen from.

_Where..._ The skeleton came to the peak and looked around, confused. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

Nothing looked familiar to the skeleton as he looked to and fro. No faces, no landmarks, not even the bell ringing at the entrance could ring the proverbial bell in his head. No memory of how he got this way, only a feeling that he had been through something, somewhere. He was a blank slate, save that he remembered that he was a 'he'. Even then, he wasn't sure.

_Nothing..._ He simply shook his head. _I don't even remember..._

There was something in that instant – a flash of red, the rustling of cloth, the hissing of a female voice. Two large eyes, and the faint cry of a child.

A faint light, with a faint figure within.

_...stop...him..._

As quickly as it came, however, the thought faded, and the skeleton was forced to try and find it again. Yet, no matter what he tried, he could not.

_Who was that...huh?_

The skeleton's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rumble under his feet. Instinctively, he began to step away, only to hit the wall, and he began to tremble slightly. Whatever was going to happen, he had the feeling he would not like it.

"Up there! Look!" Smoke began to surround the area as people began to point. "What's that? Can it be?!"  
"Let's get out of here!" Some people began to run as Cerberus' heads began to bark in all directions at the rumbling, frightening even more people as they crossed the river. "This way! Quick!"

Suddenly, a flash of fire streaked across the cavern, landing right in front of the skeleton. Leaping, the skeleton went farther into the wall, quaking, as if it could help him to shrink away from the problem, or be invisible to what was coming.

"**Ah ha!**"

At this, the mighty Hades appeared, surrounded in the black smoke and fire, in front of the quaking skeleton. His black eyes flashed red, and his cape flew on the wind of his power. At his appearance, Cerberus, one head of which had been snarling in the skeleton's direction, instantly calmed down at the sight of its master.

"There you are, hedgehog! I knew it was only a matter of time. Did you think you could escape forever from my wrath? I, the king of this realm, who knows all and sees all?"  
"...Hedgehog?"

Forgetting his fear, the skeleton looked at Hades funnily, his head tilted to one side, as if not understanding what had been said to him. Indeed, it was as if he had never heard the term spoken to him at all.

"What's a hedgehog?" The skeleton took a step forward questioningly. "Did...did I do something wrong here? I...I don't...I didn't mean it, whatever I did...I'm sorry...!"  
"Aaah..." At this, a tiny smile flashed the king's face as realization hit him. "Are you sorry now? Pray tell, give me your name, vermin, if you can, and if you dare to find forgiveness with me."  
"I..." After thinking as hard as he possibly could, trying to sift through the blankness of his mind, the hedgehog shook his head. "I...I don't know! I don't remember! I...I can't remember anything!"  
"Indeed you cannot!" Hades boomed as he started towards his prey. "And you never shall again. For I that the fog I created worked as planned – fog created from the waters of Lethe, the river of amnesia! This will be far easier than I thought..."

The hedgehog quickly started to step back as the god advanced, his arms extending towards the hedgehog. Finally, the skeleton's back hit a rock, and he found he had nowhere else to go. He began to tremble as Hades towered over him, his somber frown seen more terrible in the shadow he created.

"Yes, quake in fear!" Hades grabbed his victim by the shoulders and lifted him up. "For I have decided on a punishment perfectly suited for a fast little thing such as-"  
"HELP!!!"

Hades' attention was suddenly taken away from the skeleton once he heard the oncoming screams. Normally, this would not have bothered him, as screams were normal in his realm. However, something was different in these screams; it was a terror from something that did not belong to him. Moreover, it came from across the river.

"**AAAAAAH!!!**"

Hades turned to see several hundred souls swimming towards his side of the river Styx, many of them panicked. At first, he did not understand; seconds later, he saw the glint of metal, followed by the unmistakable impact of laser beams in the rock.

Looking back at Hades, the two Super Scorpion Emperors caught him on their radars, recognized him as a target, and began to move towards the bank of the rivers

"CERBERUS!" He spoke loudly to the monster, yet he didn't lose his cool, as he almost floated from the cliff to the ground. "Intruders!!"

With a savage growl, the dog obeyed, and he leaped from his rock to the other side. Lashing out, he caught one of the Emperors in one of his mouths, while his tail smashed against the other. Shrugging it off, the Emperor smashed into the wall jumped up and blasted the dog, forcing it to drop the robot's partner.

"Scanning current target." The robots' eyes flashed green. "Scan complete. Activating weakness protocol..."

At this, the mouths of both robots opened up to reveal speakers, which instantly blared out a sound loud enough to resonate through the caverns of the underworld. To the skeleton and Hades, it sounded like the annoying buzzing of bees or flies; to the dog, it was simply unbearable, and try as it could to fight, in the end Cerberus was left collapsed on the riverbank, with all three heads falling asleep.

"Current target subdued." Their legs turning into rockets, the Emperors began to proceed across the river "New target acquired. Scanning..."

Without a word, Hades held out his hand, and a sword of fire, with two sharp prongs at the end of the main blade sticking out like bull's horns, appeared in it. With one quick thrust, a great fireball blazed forth from the blades, straight into one of the Emperors. It exploded on impact, creating a dust cloud as it hit.

"Hmm." Hades lowered his sword. "Such strange creations those were. I have fought robots, but none have ever subdued Cerber-"  
"Scan complete."

Suddenly, a pincer shot forth and grabbed Hades' sword from his hands, throwing it into the water. From the dust came the two Super Scorpion Emperors, intact and apparently unaffected by the god's attack. If Hades had been shocked, or angry, or worried, he did not show it, instead holding his hand up.

"Interesting..." The river Styx suddenly turned to ice, with several stalactites falling from the ceiling and creating an enclosure around the robots. "But you will not win against me, robots. Unthinking and unfeeling mechanisms! What makes your master think he can conquer my realm?"  
"Weakness unknown." The robots did not acknowledge Hades as they broke through the rocky barrier. "Activating battle mode 666!"  
"Acknowledged." Both robots began to glow red, feeding of of power from an unseen source. "Activating battle mode 666!"

At this, one of the robots began to shoot lasers, while the other crawled onto the side of the wall, as if to flank the god of the underworld. As quickly as he could, Hades clapped his hands together, causing the river Styx to melt, then to rise up like two blue tentacles to surround the robots. The robots simply splashed through the tentacles; the one firing the lasers even managed to leap upon Hades, forcing him to the ground.

"HELP!!!"

Seeing that the king was having trouble, several demons and monsters instantly descended upon the battle, determined to tear the robots piece by piece. Leading them were the Furies, followed by several large black dog demons led by a black-haired humanoid, adorned with black robes and black markings on her body.

"Comrade Cerberus is down!" One of the dogs barked with a voice like a car engine. "General Hecate! Requesting permission to engage the enemy!"  
"Permission granted." The general took out a glowing silver spear and leaped towards the battle. "Ladies, to the river!"  
"CHARGE!!!"

With that, the defenders flew towards the fray, ready to tear the robots apart, piece by piece. However, whatever was powering the robots gave them immense powers, power enough for the one on the wall to stave off the demons and force them back using its lasers, as well as create a white force field which suddenly rose and surrounded the river Styx.

"General! A shield has been erected!" The black dog tore at the shield, only to find their marks disappear as quickly as it reappeared. "Offensive charge is failing, sir!"  
"_The king! The king!_" The Furies also clawed at it, only to have the same results. "_The king is trapped!_"  
"Wait!" As other, weaker monsters tore at the shield, only to bounded away from it like a trampoline, the female general stopped her assault. "Ladies, this power! This is like that of...of the _moon princess_!"  
"The moon princess, General?!...why is the moon princess...?!"  
"Aaah!!!" Around the demons, various people from all walks of life from Earth began to panic and flee; some were unable to because they were trapped in the shield as well. "Run!! Oh no!! Someone help us!!"

The skeleton stared at the scene for a moment, wondering what was going on. He couldn't understand why people were so frightened, and what was so terrible about what was going on.

_Help..._

Yet something tugged at him as he watched the people flee. It was a feeling of sadness, and anger, the realization that the people were in trouble, as if he should have been doing something about it. The cries of the people echoed into his ears, reaching a crescendo as they became coupled with the shouts of the demons as their own efforts were futile.

Then, from out of the sea, one voice suddenly came through loud and clear from the blackness of his memories.

"_SONIC!!"_

There he was, leaping up from the grass and running into the skeleton's arms, somewhere in...somewhere, the skeleton wasn't sure where it had taken place. The scene could have been anywhere. But the figure in the vision was unmistakable; there was no other two-tailed fox in the universe, let alone one that had been the skeleton's friend, and who had been with him everywhere – even during his last moments.

It was the one word that triggered everything else to come back like a flood.

_...T..._"Tails?"

**_WHAM!_**

The next attack by the demons to free their lord was as unsuccessful as the last was; even worse, they were beginning to lose energy from doing it. Even the Furies, who had joined the assault, could not break the shield.

"_Impossible!_" Clawing angrily, the Furies cried out as they fought to no avail. "_No matter how swift we are in destroying the shield, it merely replaced itself more quickly! Rich One, this power is too strong for us. This cannot be!_"  
"Keep going!" Several others, many of them guides and spies like Moltaire, still fought the force field with their weapons. "No manner of invasion has succeeded in this world before. We will not let our sovereign down and let one succeed this time!"  
"Target captured." Meanwhile, inside the shield, metal pincers grabbed Hades so he could not move his arms without difficulty. "Scanning target for weakness..."  
"Foolish robots." Hades' own eyes began to glow as he ripped one of the pincers out of its socket, not caring that he almost dislocated his shoulder doing it. "Your insignificant attacks are no match for a god!"  
"Do not be so certain, foolish king." The Super Scorpion looked up at its partner. "The power of the crystal is strong in us. Strong enough to cause a nuclear explosion that will destroy this place. My partner will start the countdown and leave this protective force field, if you refuse to cooperate."  
"You lie."  
"The Silver Crystal works," The robot responded, its mechanical eyes boring into the immortal as it spoke laconically, "on the desire of its master. And our master...he desires...hate. Destruction. Power...everything."  
"What...?"  
"Surrender and kneel to the great Dr. Robotnik. His hand who controls the Silver Crystal." Though Hades did not show any emotion on his face, the words clearly struck a chord, for his caught arm relaxed. "Or his power shall forever erase your world from existence."

Hades looked at the scorpions, realizing that the robots did have the power they claimed to have. His mind went through thoughts of worry as to what calamity had happened on Earth to allow such a power to pass into the wrong hands – the moon princess was not known to give her power up so easily. Worse still, was that there had been another who could have prevented the robots from approaching his kingdom to begin with, one who, despite the quick probe he conducted, could not be sensed within the time stream.

_This is..._ From where he lay, Hades brought his eyes up towards the ceiling, contemplating what was before him. _So the sailor soldiers have at last failed. Even if I gave myself up, my kingdom will not last long. Not against this evil..._

As he concentrated, he could see, faintly, the events that had occurred, were occurring, and would occur on far away Earth. The princess, trapped in her own power. The animals as they, too, were trapped by the same guilty party. Explosions, and people running from armies of robots. People crying for help as they fall to their knees, their bodies weakened by an unnamed force.

Two red eyes that melted into the black sky, and then the full moon, as it turned just as black, until nothing, not even hope, was left.

_Then, this is the end..._

"Yo!"

Suddenly, Hades was staring at the soles of red-and-white sneakers as they landed on top of the force field. Darting up his eyes, the god of the underworld was none too pleased to see them, even as the robot left go of his arm and began to assess the sudden intruder.

"Scanning target..."  
"Hello!" Sonic the skeleton smirked as the robot began to process him, only to quickly move to the other end where it couldn't see him. "Slow as ever, I see."  
"What..." Hades' eyes slit as he realized who it was. "You! How..._how_ is it possible for you to do that? Your memories were erased!"  
"Heh!" At this, the bonehog rubbed his nose spur. You'd be surprised what a cry for help can accomplish, bud."  
"..._What_ did you just call me..."

Hades' eyes flashed, but before he could say anything else, the hedgehog was gone, leaving him to fight the robot on his own. Meanwhile, Sonic had leaped over to where the demons were fighting the shield, tapping his feet as he waited for them to spot him, even as he simultaneously scanned the area for anything of use against the robots.

"...Yo!" Finally after formulating something in his head, he gave a whistle, causing several of the demons to stop and look at him. "Need a hand?"  
"_What?!_" At this, one of the Furies, who had spotted him, flew right to him, its claws unsheathed. "You, _help us? After attempting to leave this place, and defying the master's will, mortal?!_"  
"Hey, it's nothing personal, ma'am!" Crossing his arms, Sonic nodded his head towards Hades, who was meanwhile contending with his captor and his newly re-attached arm. "Besides, I can guarantee you'll need my help if you want to keep your master in one piece!"  
"The master is not a doll, puny mortal civilian!" At this, one of the large black dogs stomped over to Sonic and growled. "He's the lord of the underworld! He's the first child, the rich one, the host of many, the son of Chronus, the overseer of-"  
"Sergeant, stand down." At this, the general pointed her spear at the hedgehog. "Do you know something about these things?"  
"I know that the guy who sent them is a low down lardbelly," Sonic nodded, "and if we want to get rid of them, we'll have to work together!"

At this, the bonehog leaped up onto the black dog's head; before she could protest, he had already bounced off, landing right next to the bell ringer. The bell ringer looked up from his book at this, adjusting his glasses with a frown.

"Yeesss?" The bell ringer stared. "Is there something i can do for you?"  
"Yeah." Sonic went to grab the bell rope. "Gotta ring this a couple times."  
"I-NO!" Suddenly, Sonic was shoved into the rock. "I'm afraid NOT!"  
"Huh?!"  
"I'm afraid..." The bell ringer grabbed the rope in one hand, "_I_ am the only one who can ring this bell. Not just because it's a matter of pride, but if anyone else rang it, they would automatically be subject to being run over by stampeding _Bos taurus_."  
"...Huh?"  
"Never mind." Grabbing the rope with his other hand, the bell ringer pulled. "You may want to cover your ears...!"

Sonic knew better than to question, and he immediately did so. All his might, the bell ringer pulled the rope, and the bell let out a hair-raising sound which shook the entire cavern. Many of the demons were forced to cover their ears at the sound.

"Arrrrgh!" Sonic writhed. "Keep ringing!"  
"With pleasure!!"

The bell ringer kept ringing, as hard as he could, causing more people to cover their ears and wince in pain. Grunting, Sonic turned to the force field, and watched as the robots also struggled with the sound.

"Vibrations detected..." Though the robots were keeping up the force field, it was clear it was becoming more difficult. "Activating secondary protocols..."

Seeing that the robots were being weakened by the vibrations, the bell ringer continued to ring, pulling harder than before to make the gong hit faster. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the force field vanished, the robots unable to sustain it.

"All right!!" Sonic went into a spin as the forces of Hades sprung into action. "This is where I come in! Yeee-_ha_!!"

With that, he leaped down and sliced through the Emperor that was closest to him. The creature shattered into several different pieces, splashing into the water of the river.

"Right!" Sonic dusted his hands off. "Now, where's that othe-"

_**SHKEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!**_

Sonic didn't see the other Emperor jumping right at him, but he certainly heard the explosion behind him, and felt the various pieces of machinery fall on him. Moving aside to avoid the robot's severed torso, he marveled as the other Emperor's remains splashed into the water.

"Phew, that was close." He wiped his brow. "But who saved me just now?"  
"That would be _me_, rodent."

If Sonic had eyes in his sockets, they would've widened as he heard the voice, as it couldn't have been possible. Turning, he was startled to see he was right.

"What?" Queen Beryl scoffed as she lowered her arms. "Am I not allowed to attack?"  
"You..." Sonic stared. "What are _you_ doing here?"  
"No doubt, for the same reason as you are." Haughtily, Beryl walked over to him, lifting her tattered dress as she stepped over the scorpion's remains. "When I saw that..._thing_, of course I had to attack it."  
"I thought your magic only worked on..." A light bulb went on in Sonic's head. "Never mind. Forget I asked."  
"Hmph."  
"You..."

Suddenly, the queen and the hedgehog found themselves surrounded by the various demons of the underworld, all of them staring and salivating. The two quickly backed up, bumping into each other's backs.

"Ow!" Beryl turned and glared. "Watch where you're going."  
"You first."  
"_Mortals!!_" The monsters started to close in. "_You tried to escape this realm, and now...you shall pay the ULTIMATE price!! Everyone, atta-_"  
"Halt, my minions."

The demon hordes stopped and turned to their commander, who, with a stern look, waved them off with a flick of his hand. Confused, but not daring to disobey, one by one the demons and monsters slunk off, their shadows lining the cavern walls as they left Hades to deal with the interlopers. Around them, a green fog began to settle upon them.

"Uh..." Sonic gulped as he tried to think of a way out, only to find that he was surrounded by two cavern walls and a three-headed dog that was starting to revive. "This could be bad."  
"Fool," Beryl mumbled. "Of course it's bad. We've been caught."  
"I cannot believe it." Hades stared at the two spirits. "I never thought it possible."  
"What?"  
"You...you two risked your very souls to save my own..." Hades looked at the hedgehog, his head slightly tilted. "No one has ever done that for me before, not on their own initiative."  
"...Well!" Sonic smirked. "Nothing to it, king."  
"...Yes. This may help reduce your punishment." Sonic's smile was wiped off by the king's musing. "Perhaps instead of placing you in a gorge of water from which you can never arise, perhaps I shall set you in one of fire instead-"  
"My king!"

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a flash of green light. Out from it emerged a beautiful and youthful woman, her long brown hair and green veil swaying all around her and her dark green dress. On her forehead was a thin gold coronet, inlaid with ancient markings. As she stepped, green fog trailed behind her, leaving the scent of fresh roses in her path.

"What?!" Hades turned and, for once, his face betrayed his surprise. "_You_?!"  
"...Her." Beryl could not believe her eyes. "Can it be...the queen of the underworld?!"  
"Wow..." Sonic's mouth dropped. "What a _babe_."  
"Don't call my _wife_ a 'babe', you speck! Prosperina!" Looking again towards the woman, while hearing Sonic's remark at the same time, Hades countenance became icy. "What are you doing out of the castle? It is not time for you to go to your mother!"  
"Husband..." The queen grasped Hades' hands. "I saw what happened. Praise Zeus you are alive and were protected!"  
"Yes, but..." Hades glared at her. "This is not of your concern. Return at once to the throne room!"  
"...You."

At this, Prosperina turned and saw Sonic and Beryl, both gaping at her. Immediately, she walked towards them with the swiftness of a stag, and to the surprise of everyone present, dropped to her knees in front of them.

"Prosperina!"  
"I thank you, Sonic and Beryl, for preserving my husband's immortality...his realm...his life." Prosperina's eyes glittered. "Despite my personal misgivings for him and certain actions of the past he has taken towards me ..."  
"_Prosperina!!_"  
"...That you have helped to preserve the balance of nature and the gods..." Prosperina ignored Hades' exasperated shout, "and may have also prevented the deaths of other gods, I thank you."

At this, she took Sonic's hand and kissed it, and then took Beryl's and did the same. To Sonic's surprise, for a moment his hand regrew the muscle and skin it had lost, as if it had never been decayed or burned off.

"Way weird..." The effect was only momentary, but Sonic nodded in the affirmative. "Thanks!"  
"Prosperina...!" Hades walked over to his queen, staring at her as she stood. "This is no way for you to conduct your duties as my wife. Now, for your own safety I _order_ you-"  
"Please." Suddenly, Hades was caught in an unexpected hug. "My husband, I do not ask you for anything. Never in my time here have I tried to sway you, or conspire against your designs to contain and punish the souls of the afterlife. But I beg you, this one time I _implore_ you-"  
"No!" Hades stood firm. "I will not bring those two back to life; it is against the will of nature. Especially when one tried to destroy the world _twice_ before. And if I did, what will happen then? Everyone will want the same. No, I have my laws and I shall abide by them!"  
"Even though these two saved your life?" Prosperina's eyes began to water. "My husband, they gave you back your domain from those monsters! All I ask is that you restore them to life. They are only two people, and I just cannot bear the thought that their deeds should go unrewarded by us."  
"My wife..."  
"_Please!_" She clung to him tighter. "Please, I promise. After this, I shall never ask another thing of you again, I swear...I'll even drink of the river Styx every day, from now until the end, to show that I'll keep my word..."

At this, Prosperina began to cry, her shimmering tears falling to the muddy ground. As each tear hit, a tiny blade of grass would appear momentarily, only to wither away in the green fog.

There was also a change in the god's bearing too, albeit a subtle one. It was in Hades' eyes, which softened slightly at the sight of his wife crying. Though it was still obvious that he didn't necessarily want to do it, on the other hand, as he looked at his wife, he realized that she was right.

"No..." Grabbing her arms, Hades looked at her. "You do not need to drink from the Styx. In all the eras since we have been together, you have asked me for very little. Even when I pressed upon you the riches of my domain without your asking me, you gave them away and wanted for nothing." He nodded. "Very well. I will restore them to life."  
"Totally tubula-"  
"**BUT!!!!**" Sonic's victory was short-lived as Hades suddenly pointed to him and Beryl with a fire-encased finger. "You – and I mean _you_, woman – had best use this chance I give you for something less counterproductive than taking over the Earth _again_. Otherwise I will make sure that your punishment will be more unbearable than lost beauty and confinement to the Despot's Den the next time you come down here!"  
"...Of course." Beryl looked down. "I understand..."  
"Don't worry, bud!" Sonic gave the god a thumbs-up. "She may have given her share of trouble before, but I think I can vouch for her and say she's cool."

At this, Sonic gave the god a wink, and in response, the god gave a moan. He looked at his wife, then looked back at the two mortals, sighing.

"Calling me 'bud' almost made me reconsider what I am doing right now." The fire dying once more, Hades raised his hands. "But I gave my word. Be warned, though...this may hurt a little..."

Without warning, the two began to hover several feet in the air, the green fog from Prosperina surrounding them like shields and causing them to choke on it. Then, the green fog glowed, and turned blue as it closed in on their bodies.

"Now, stupid, puny mortals..." White light began to spark from Hades' fingertips. "_Breathe_!"

White energy sprang from his hands, shooting straight at Sonic and Beryl's chests. Having not been long gone, Sonic easily took a deep breath of the green fog and held it in as the shield absorbed the power being thrown at him. Beryl had a harder time remembering to breath, and barely made it before she was hit.

As the impact occurred, pain shot through their bodies, and they writhed in the power. The feeling was momentary, however, and the pain was replaced by an unprecedented euphoria, a rush that filled them from head to toe with boundless life energy.

"Now _this_..." Sonic gleefully shouted as he watched his body, surged by the magic, regenerate his muscles, and then his signature blue skin, "is what _I_ call some good special effects!"

Then the moment passed, and both fell the the ground, sprawled on their backs. Sonic took several deep breaths and chortled happily before turning to Beryl. She too was completely restored, and almost gasping for air after three years of not having it. The feral, angry look that she had in her eyes was also gone.

"Ok, ok." Hades frowned as the two just lay on the ground. "Get up, you two. You're no longer allowed in my lands until you return once more through the means in which you first came. Now get moving before my pet fully awakens and spots you."  
"Ummm..." Jumping up, Sonic folded his hands behind his back. "Sorry to impose a little more, but...I was just wondering if there was any way you could use your power to us somewhere?"  
"If it gets you out of here, fine," Hades mumbled. "Where do you need to go?"  
"The origin of those killer bots? It's that Tokyo city...place." Behind Sonic, Beryl was wiping the dirt off her gown as he spoke. "We need to get there pronto!"  
"Very well." Hades brought his hands down. "It's done."  
"Thanks, bu-"

Before Sonic could even finish his sentence, both he and Beryl disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two gone, Hades' shoulders relaxed, and he looked at the ground with a sigh.

"My husband." He felt his wife's hands on his back. "That was wonderful and noble of you."  
"...Speak for yourself, my wife." Annoyed, he turned back towards his domain, the shrieks of the afterworld giving him some measure of normalcy once more. "I was about ready to permanently stop the hedgehog from talking to me. I _swear_, he almost called me 'bud' again...!"

**END OF PART FIVE**


	16. Robotnik's Revenge, Part I

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Robotnik's Revenge, Part I**

* * *

Above the former city of Tokyo, the thunder rolled on, more ominous than ever, as the night dragged on. It was on instinct that people deserted the streets and stayed home; no cars were seen on the roads as the rain poured down.

Juuban High was one of the many public places deserted after the advent of the new ruler; many parents refused to send their children into an institution they no longer trusted. However, on this night there was one room lit up in the building, on the second floor. It was the only place where the group inside could truly feel safe.

"You guys don't have to stay here." Sitting at a desk, Tails looked at the Mobians, worried. "You guys can go back to Mobius and warn everyone about what's happening."  
"Same to you, Tails." Robotnik Jr. shook his head. "But we're not going anywhere until we beat Robotnik!"  
"Most of the other Mobians we freed may have left, but we're going to stay with yous guys." Mad Mike folded his arms and nodded. "No one ties up Da Bears and gets away with it!"  
"Daaah...especially after what he did to Sonic!" Big Griz nodded. "We're gonna teach him a lesson!"  
"Thanks, guys...I guess..."

At this, Tails' shoulders slumped as he walked from the group. He stood up went to the window and stared at the black sky, preferring that the group did not see him force his tears back.

"Terrible." Neptune looked at Tails as he dejectedly looked out the window. "Losing his best friend...whenever he speaks, it feels like a knife ripped through my heart."  
"You really feel for him," at this, Uranus approached her from behind. "Don't you, Michiru?"  
"He's so young." Neptune stared at the fox. "And Sonic was the only person he ever had in his life. If he could have closure, I'd certainly feel better."  
"So maybe he could be a new boyfriend, perhaps?"  
_"Haruka_."  
"...I apologize." Uranus gulped when she heard the icy tone of her lover. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."  
"I..." Neptune's head went down. "It's ok."

There was silence at this. It was, however, broken when the hallway door suddenly flew open. Everyone jumped up at the action, but immediately calmed down when they saw that it was only Sailor Jupiter.

"Guys..." Jupiter closed the door behind her and turned to the group, a worried look on her face. "I can't find Sailor Venus anywhere."  
"What?"  
"She was at the fortress when you broke out, but I haven't seen her since we entered and we haven't heard from her since that last transmission. And now..." Jupiter's hand closed into a fist. "If something's happened to her..."  
"Don't think like that!" Breezy went to comfort Jupiter. "I'm sure she's all rig-"  
"What would _you_ know?" Jupiter jerked away. "You don't know me! You don't know what our mission is like!"  
"Jupiter!" Uranus' voice suddenly sharpened. "Show some respect!"  
"I..."

At this, Jupiter shut her eyes angrily and, to the shock of the Mobians, punched the door. This left a gigantic hole in it, allowing bugs to come in.

"There's..." Jupiter's voice shook. "No hope. Why are we bothering? Our princess is gone...all our friends are trapped...that machine is nearly completed even after all that's been done to sabotage it. The world is ending."  
"No." Neptune shook her head. "Don't think like that."  
"Think like what? It's the truth! It's ending, and this time there's nothing we can do!" Jupiter dropped to the floor, her back huddled. "I wish I was dead right now, just like Usagi-chan. Then, it would be all right-"  
"That's _enough_!"

Jupiter's head came up at the sound of the voice. To her shock, Tails was staring right at her with an angry glare.

"Don't ever say that. That's quitting!" Tails shook his fist. "And you shouldn't quit, because if you quit, the bad guys win! Just because most of your friends are trapped, doesn't mean all of them are! Because there are some right here, and they're going to fight!"  
"Tails...?"  
"And...at least you still have friends." Tails slumped once more at this. "And you know that some of your friends are ok. I still have most of my friends trapped in there, too, and there are people I know that I don't have any clue what happened to them! And...and So-"  
"Yeah!" Robotnik Jr. nodded, not allowing Tails to get to his inevitable conclusion. "Like those weird merpeople, and, uh, those other people...yeah, and Professor Caninestein! I bet he's there too-"  
"The professor?" An eyebrow was raised at this. "Professor Caninestein? I didn't see him anywhere."  
"Neither did I!"

"Ne neither..."  
"Daaah, who?"  
"Well, he _had_ to be there, if von Schlemmer was!" Robotnik Jr. scratched his head. "I mean, if he's not in the fortress still, where else could he possibly be? My former dad said he was the second smartest guy he knew, so he's got to be there-"  
"I can answer _zat_ one for you in ze _negative_, Robotnik Jr.!"  
_"Huh_?!"

Everyone's head turned towards the origin of the voice; they were met with a brief flash of light and a puff of smoke. An instant later, there stood a short brown dog wearing a travel coat, and carrying a suitcase, with thick glasses in his hands. As the smoke cleared, he cleaned his glasses and put them back on his face.

"Vell!" He looked at all the shocked faces cheerfully, and was mostly met with dropped jaws. "Besides ze hubbub vith Robotnik, vat have I missed?"  
"Professor Caninestein!!" Tails leaped up into the scientists' arms almost instantly. "Thank goodness you're all right!"  
"I am happy to see you as vell, Tails. But..." the professor looked around, slightly confused. "Vhere is Sonic? Surely I vuld sink zat he vould not have allowed Robotnik to do zis unchecked...?"

He was answered by Tails' sudden silence, and was affirmed when none of the other Mobians replied to his question. Instead, they all looked at one each other uneasily, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, I..." Caninestein gulped. "Oh dear. I didn't know _zat_...!"  
"It's ok." At this, Neptune gave Tails a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. And...it wasn't _your_ fault either."  
"I..." Tails shook his head. "Professor, without Sonic, how are we going to defeat Robotnik? It's hopeless with Sailor Moon and all the power he has...and when he...he..."  
"Now, now, my friend." Caninestein reached into his jacket. "Vhere zere is a will, zere is a vay. Und I have a vay..."

With this, he took out a see-through box from his jacket, which he held up for everyone to see. Inside were four gems, all different shapes and sizes. There were two common traits to the gems, however; they were each a shade of green, and all of them were glowing with a considerable amount of power.

"...Four of zem, to be exact."  
"The Chaos Emeralds!" Tails gasped. "But how? I thought the time machine you gave Robotnik was destroyed after the emeralds were put back!"  
"Yes, it vas." Caninestein nodded. "But I decided it vould be an idea to retrieve the Emeralds from ze past, just un case zey were ever needed again. Und besides, Robotnik is famous for not usually repeating ze same plan tvice. 'Specially not von of ze magnitude of ze Chaos Emeralds!"  
"A once bitten, twice shy kind of guy." Uranus smirked, though there was bitterness in her eyes. "Sorry, sir. Continue."  
"So I created a new machine und vent back to the past at slightly different points than before, of course, so zat I vould not severely alter the correct timeline un any vay. I got all four of zem with no problem..." At this, Canainestein paused. "Alzough, Robotnikotep vas a bit stingy vhen I tried to get ze Emerald of Immortality...and I ended up having to cave in ze entire burial chamber to schtop him..."  
"Daaah, but Professor," This time, Mad Griz scratched his head. "How did fighting a mummy get you here to Earth?"  
"Vell, I vas coming back to ze future - our present - with ze Emeralds." The dog put the box back into his jacket. "Und just as I hit ze present, I saw something zat I had never seen before. A door in ze time varp!"  
"A door." At this, Jupiter's eyes widened. "Of course...!"  
"Und when I turned to look at it, instead of falling out of ze time stream und into reality, I vas instead caught up in a strange fog. When I came to, I saw ze door, und a woman laying on ze ground. Above her vere two _nasty_ badniks zey were guarding her for some reason." At this, the professor shrugged sheepishly. "Vell, being ze gentleman I decided to help her out."  
"And you beat the badniks?" Tails' eyes suddenly sparked with a little life, which Neptune noted with some hope. "Way cool!"  
"Vell..." At this, the professor took off his glasses and cleaned them again. "It is a lot harder zan it looks, 'specially vhen Sonic does it."  
_"Did_ it."  
"Oh...vell..." Caninestein sweat when he realized what he said. "I mean-"  
"It's ok, professor." Tails nodded, the spark in his eyes faded. "Go on. What happened next?"  
"I...Ze woman was unconscious," Caninestein was a bit wary as he continued. "Und so, I tried to revive her. At first, nothing seemed to vork. Zen, I tripped over something in her hands. It vas a staff, and as soon as I bent over it...why, ze Emerald of Life reacted with ze red jewel on top of ze staff, and she woke up! She told me zat she had been hit by a beam, and she showed me how to get here."  
"Then she is ok?"  
"She is." Turning to Jupiter, Caninestein nodded. "In fact...wooah! She is schtanding right behind you!"

At this, every head turned to look at the woman, who had appeared out of nowhere. She stood, as tall as Sailor Uranus, with a black sailor suit on, and dark green hair down to her knees. Her ruby-red eyes simply looked at the group as everyone stared at her with their mouths open.

"...Really now." At this, she looked at the sailors in the group, whose mouths were widened into gaping smiles. "You didn't think I would come through this?"  
_"Sailor Pluto_!!"

Neptune and Uranus, followed by Jupiter, nearly trampled over the Mobians as they leaped to hug their compatriot, the fifth one of their group to have escaped the rampage and wrath of Robotnik.

"You're all right!" The group hugged. "We were so worried."  
"After Robotnik took over, we thought you were gone..."  
"I'm all right." The smile suddenly disappeared. "But my life is inconsequential. It is the life of the princess we must see to."  
"Princess...?" Tails looked at the soldiers in confusion. "What princess?"  
"...Ooooh...I can explain, Tails." At this, Caninestein rubbed his head. "You see, Sailor Moon, is not only ze leader of the sailors, but she is also zer princess. In fact, ze sailors are all princesses from ozer planets!"  
"Woooah!" Breezy stared at the girls, her eyes glistening. "That's so..._romantic_."  
"It's a little more complicated than that, professor." Jupiter looked sheepishly at the Mobians. "We're not princesses in _this_ life."  
"Vell, either way, your powers are derived from things not of zis world, Earth at least, zat was the impression I got from Pluto." Caninestein nodded. "But enough of zat. Sailor Pluto and I came to an agreement zat zere is only one vay to schtop Robotnik."  
"How?"  
"By using ze power of ze Emeralds." The group looked at Caninestein. "Just as Robotnik used zem to become the Supreme High Robotnik, we must give ze emeralds to one of our own. Once zey possess zem, zey will have enough power to challenge ze Silver Crystal und they may even be able to reverse ze process by which Robotnik crystallized Sailor Moon by using ze energy of ze Emerald of Life."  
"That's brilliant! But..." Tails looked down again. "It was hard enough to get _out_ of the fortress with our heads on our necks. How are we ever going to get back _in_?"  
"That's where _I_ come in!!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped Sailor Venus, an idiotic grin on her face. Everyone gasped at her sudden appearance, with the exception of Jupiter. Jupiter, for her part leaped over to Venus and put her hands around her neck.

"Minako-chan...!"  
"...YOU!!" Jupiter's grip tightened as she shook her orange-clad comrade violently. "I was worried _sick_ about you!!"  
"Blaaaaaugh!!" Venus' eyes popped out. "Maaaako-chaaaan...I need aaaair..."  
"You don't deserve it after what you did!" The shaking got worse. "I thought you were _dead_!"  
"Blaaaaargh, pleeeease..."  
"Woah." Mad Mike looked at Pluto. "Dat's a bit different from how _you_ got greeted. Do those two always greet each other like that?"  
"Not always," Pluto sighed. "Thankfully."  
"...Fine. Have air!" Meanwhile, Jupiter let Venus go. "Anyhow, how do _you_ plan on getting us in?"  
"Aaaaack! Haaaa..." Catching her breath, Venus cleared her throat. "Well, Mako-chan, all I have to say is, you'll thank me when this is over because I found a way to bypass all the security measures in the fortress."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "You can barely turn on a computer without it crashing, let alone hack into a complex, state-of-the-art security system. That's for Ami-chan."  
"Shut up! It doesn't _always_ crash!...Anyhow," Venus turned back towards the door. "I have something even _better_ than Ami-chan. Guys?"  
"We're coming, Your Supreme Venusness-AAAAHAHAOW!!"

Without warning, an entire section of the classroom wall was demolished as Scratch and Grounder crashed into each other trying to enter the house. All of the Mobians, and most of the soldiers, gasped and took a step back at the sight. Venus, however, kept beaming.

"Eheheh..." From underneath Grounder, Scratch looked dizzily at everyone. "Sooorry...I hope that wasn't an expensive wall..."  
"Scratch and Grounder?!" Tails looked at Venus petulantly. "Why did you bring _them_ here?!"  
"Are you crazy?!" Even Uranus couldn't suppress her horror as she growled. "Those are workers of that man! Whatever they fed you, it's clearly a trap!"  
"Aaaah, but I beg to differ!" Venus wagged her finger. "Being the excellent judge of character that I can be, I was looking for an entrance into the fortress after I got separated from Mako-chan during the fight. It so happened I came upon a giant garbage cesspool and found these two in pieces. Doctor Robotnik having dismantled them, of course."  
"Woaawk! It's true!!" Throwing Grounder off of him, Scratch stood up. "Robotnik didn't need us anymore so he _trashed us_!! Just like he always threatened to do in the past only..." At this, Scratch's beak quivered. "Aheheh...he actually _did_ it."  
"Then Sailor Venus found us, and put us back together, just like we used to be when Robotnik was on Mobius!" Grounder put his stubborn nose back in place as he spoke. "But now...because Robotnik threw us away...we...we don't have any use anymore!"

At this, the two robots began to whimper. Beside them, Venus kept grinning; it was clear she was enjoying what was happening. Meanwhile, everyone else simply stared at the spectacle the robots were making.

"Waaaahahaha!" Suddenly, Scratch lost it and began to cry, sending tears and sparks all over the place. "I miss the old boss that would yell at us for being stupid!!"  
"Me tooooo!!" Grabbing a handkerchief from his belly, Grounder began to wail as well. "And I miss when he'd smash me on the head and call me scrap metal!!"  
"And all the times he had us catch Sonic and we'd faaaaaailll!!"  
"And all the times he'd throw us on the trash compactor and threaten to turn it oooon!!"  
"And the time he'd give me premium I040 oil when I started ruuusting!!" Scratch blew his beak into Venus' sailor suit. "I miss those daaaaays!!"  
"Wait a minute!" Suddenly, Grounder stopped crying. "He gave you _premium_ I040?!"  
"Of course!" Turning to his co-worker, Scratch pointed to himself. "I'm his favorite, after all!"  
"No, you _were_ his favorite, cluck-brain."  
"What did you say?!"  
"Heheheheh!! Chicken bot!!"  
"Why YOU-!!"

This started a brawl between the two fallen servants, which ultimately led then to fall apart once more as the dust settled. As the two robot's eyes rolled in the back of their heads, no one could help but laugh.

"Just like old times!" Tails wiped the tears from his eyes. "I guess they're on our side right now."  
"So these two know the security layout of the fortress?" Uranus still looked somewhat incredulous at the idea. "Are you certain of that?"  
"I would think so..." Tails nodded. "After all, they were Robotnik's right hand bots, so they'd have to know..."  
"Ooohoho! What the brat said!" Grounder put his head back into place. "Robotnik told us about all of the security measures he took to keep you out. Like the trap doors that open up to magma on the ground floor..."  
"And the robot guards he had set up on the fourth floor to keep people out of his bedroom!"  
"The force field generators that power the basement dungeons!"  
"And the brand new super-duper Gigabot that guarded the main control room!" Heheh... Scratch put his arm back in place. "...Well, that was before the hedgehog destroyed it, of course."  
"Big whoop! He might have all that," Robotnik, Jr. interceded at this. "But what's to say that he hasn't added new stuff now that we're on the loose!"  
"Because he is concentrating all of his energies on Project Oversoul - to take over the world." It was Pluto who responded. "And if we do not hurry, there won't be much of a world to save."  
"What do you mean?"

There was a short silence at this, for Pluto did not respond. Instead, she turned her head towards the window, to the direction of the Crystal Fortress.

"Tonight. We must go tonight..." she turned her head down. "Or else."

* * *

"Well, here we are!"

The group stared as Scratch and Grounder pointed to a sewage pipe. Most of them looked at each other warily as Scratch threw the hatch onto Grounder's tread.

"AH-HAH-HAH-HAAOW!" Grounder jumped up and down, tears in his eyes. "Why'd you _do_ that, you bucket of bolts?!"  
"Because _you_ didn't move, you crybaby!"  
"Are you sure about this?" Jupiter looked at Venus, who was grinning. "They did work for our enemy."  
"I promise, it's ok." Venus walked up to the sewage hole and began to climb down. "You guys can stay, but I'm going."  
"She's vight!" At this, Professor Caninstein followed. "Ve don't haf a choice but to follow and hope it isn't a trap!"  
"Trust me, it's no trap. And if it is, I'll be the first to dismantle them." Going down the hatch, Venus gave the robots a wave. "Thanks, Scratch, Grounder , for helping us out here!"  
"Anything for you, Your Beautiful Beautine-OW!" Grounder's rhapsodizing was cut short by the hatch hitting him again. "Why do I think that was on purpose, _Scratch_?!"  
"Because maybe it _was_, Grounder!"

The two went nose to nose, mumbling insults and threats to one another as they did. After a moment, however, someone tapped on their shoulders, and they both jumped in surprise.

"Hey, bytes-for-brains!" Breezy pointed to the entrance, frowning. "Are you coming or what?"  
"Mmm..."

Meanwhile, the rest of the intruders finished their descent into the sewer. Inside, they found themselves ankle-deep in green water, clogged with human waste and garbage.

"Charming."  
"Come on!" Robotnik Jr. started down the corridor. "Let's quit admiring the scenery, and get go-"  
"**NOOOO-HO-HO**-!!"

Suddenly, there was a splash, followed by several more splashes. Before Robotnik Jr. had taken another step, there was a _whzzz_, followed by a large explosion. Grounder's nose was the first thing that flew out of the mushroom-shaped cloud that resulted, and it stabbed right into Sailor Pluto's hair bun.

"What the-"  
"Sorry!" As the dust cleared, Scratch and Grounder were rebuilding each other, though awkwardly and with limbs in the wrong places. "We should've told you...about that hidden laser...don't worry, it recharges once every ten hours, so you'll be fine now...I think..."  
"You _think_?"  
"Eheheh..." Grounder wheeled limply over to Pluto. "Suwwy but...kin I haf dit bik?"  
"...Of course." Taking it out of her bun and brushing the hair off of it, Pluto casually returned it to Grounder. "Try not to lose it again."  
"No proble-" Suddenly, Grounder was on the ground, his nose again separated from him. "...Ow."  
"...And," someone mumbled. "He lost it again."

It took three minutes to find the errant part, but once it was found, the trek across the sewers went faster. As they walked, Tails looked around, his eyes watching for any trap that the robots might have missed, or that they may have intentionally declined to tell them. As the minutes dragged on, however, Tails was beginning to wonder what if anything Venus might have done to reprogram the dimbots he had known and despised.

"No! WAIT!"

Suddenly, as the group turned a corner, Scratch and Grounder leaped in front of Sailor Venus. Crossing in front of each other, they made a large metallic X, flailing wildly as they prevented the soldier from going any further.

"What's wrong?"  
"You don't want to step there, your Blue-Eyed Blondness!" Scratch shook his head wildly. "There's a Maliciously Maligning Electric Mine Field right here! One step and you turn into dust, and then the entire field gets set off!"  
"That's right!" His drills crossed, Grounder nodded. "Only an idiot would set off this entire corridor just so they could get through!"  
"...Well?"  
"Well, _what_?"  
"D'oh!" Scratch glared at his partner, "What do you mean, _what_? Set it off!"  
"Huh!?" At this, Grounder stomped a tread on the ground. "Oooh no! I'm not doing it this time I was hit by the hidden laser first! It's _your_ turn!"  
"Oooh no! It's _your_ turn!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is no-"

The two of them were interrupted as they were pushed by a set of hands, straight into the death trap. Sparks flew, and heat blasted through the corridor as the field went off, sending fire onto the walls of the sewer. The group shouted and covered their eyes as the grisly trap did its work, drying every circuit in the robots before finally shorting out.

"...ooooooooooh..." Smoke funneled off of the two blackened robots as they shuddered. "That...that really hurt..."  
"Yeah..." Scratch's beak started moving. "I hope that whoever just pushed us has personal protection from this moment on, because oooo-hoho, if we ever find out it was you..."

Jupiter smirked slightly at this, and Big Griz smiled sheepishly. Stepping forward in the de-activated minefield, they began to pick up the pieces of the robots.

"Well." At this, everyone else slowly began to walk forward, picking up bits and pieces of the wreckage. "Here, take this...no, this goes there...watch out, my foot!"

After several minutes of poking and prodding, the robots were rebuilt; they were still smoking, still black, but still very much functional. Chuckling weakly, Scratch started to wobble forward.

"There's one more trap...eheheh...before the elevator," he took another step. "It's-WAAAAAAH-**HAHAO**!!"

He started jumping up and down, crying, as he pointed to the giant bear-trap that was now clamped on his foot. Immediately Grounder wheeled in to the rescue; he pulled the trap off, and with it, Scratch's leg.

"HEY!" Hopping around angrily, Scratch grabbed his leg and smashed Grounder in the head with it. "Do you _mind_? Hunk of junk!"  
"What did you just call me!?"  
_"Guys!"_ Venus jumped in as the two began to knock heads together and growl at each other. "Really, this is no way to conduct yourselves, especially not right now!"  
"Forget about it, Venus," Jupiter pat Venus on the back. "Come on, let's just get going."  
"Yas! Let's!" Professor Caninestein pointed to his watch. "Ve don't haf time to fool avound!"

With that, the green-clad sailor went to the end of the tunnel and began to rub the surface, feeling around for an opening. Her fingers touched a knob near the corner, and she quickly grasped it and pulled. Instantly a panel opened, revealing a large elevator.

"Well," Jupiter casually walked into it. "That was easy enough."

Slowly, the rest of the group filed in, save for Venus, who was keeping Scratch and Grounder apart to prevent them fighting. The group, in return, was forced to wait while the two tried to duke it out.

"Come on, you two!" Venus sighed. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything..."  
"Cluckhead!"  
"Boltbrain!"

Finally, after five minutes, the two stopped fighting, and they looked towards Venus, waiting for her next instructions. Venus, satisfied the robots had stopped bickering, jumped into the elevator.

"Let's go! This leads right to Robotnik's quarters." She paused at closing the door, looking back at the two robots, who had failed to follow her. "Won't you two come with us? We might use your help, and you do know your way..."  
"Us...?" At this, Grounder's face seemed to go a shade lighter. "Uuuuh, uuuh, I don't know...see Robotnik again? I mean, we'll do it, if you ask us to...even if it means we g-get dismantled again...violently..."  
"...I see." Venus blinked. "You're scared of being destroyed again...?"  
"W-we're not scared, Your Venusness!!" Meanwhile, Scratch's knees were knocking so loudly the sound echoed through to sewer. "U-us, scared of Robotnik and his powers? Noooo..."  
"...Hey, it's ok!" Venus held her two forefingers up. "You guys don't have to come. We'll figure it all out and take care of him on our own!"  
"Ooooh!" At this, both robots fell face first into the sewage in relief. "Thank you, Your Most Wonderful, Merciful Venusness...you're too kind...!"  
"You bet I am!" With a wink, Venus pressed the up button. "Onward to battle! I hope you all remembered to go to the bathroom before we got here...!"

The freight elevator bounced into action, with the groans of Mobians and senshi alike as it started towards the top of the fortress. Scratch and Grounder watched until the freighter was out of sight.

"Have fun storming the fortress, Your Most Mighty and Beautiful and Perfect Venusness!" Grounder waved a handkerchief as he waved. "Aww, what a wonderful master...she even winked at me. I think she likes me."  
"D'oh, get over yourself!" With that, an annoyed Scratch smashed Grounder's head. "She doesn't like you _that_ way, so don't even try."  
"Still..." It was clear Grounder was flattered, because smoke was coming from his cheeks. "Nothing makes my heart a pit-a-pat like unrequited love."  
"...Ok." At this, Scratch turned around and stuck his head up. "I'm not even dignifying that with an answer."  
"Whatever."

A moment of silence passed, with Grounder blushing as Scratch stuck his beak up in the air in response. Soon, however, Grounder's blushing resided, and his lovestruck expression was replaced by confusion.

"So, uh..." He leaned up and tapped Scratch's shoulder. "What do we do now, Scratch? I'm getting bored."  
"Why are you asking me? I don't know." Scratch paused. "You know, we _could_ go free some of those prisoners in the basement."  
"What!? Scraaatch!" At this, Grounder gasped. "We can't do that! Dr. Robotnik would never forgive us!"  
"We don't _work_ for him anymore, dimbot!" At this, Scratch stopped. "Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say."  
"Yeah, I didn't think you could say it either!"  
"Ok!" At this, Scratch smashed Grounder's head in, causing Grounder's nose to pop off yet again. "You say it then!"  
"But...but..." Grounder instantly went for his nose. "You already said it! I can't say it!"  
"So!?"  
"So, I can't just steal your thunder!"  
"D'OH!"

The argument went on for several minutes, before it was settled that they would free some of the prisoners. With that, the two robots made their way back towards the entrance of the sewer, Grounder with his nose in his hands. Scratch, of course, took the lead, ready to hoist Grounder up the ladder when they got to the exit.

Though neither said anything out loud, both secretly hoped that their faith in the senshi and Mobians' ability to fight Robotnik wasn't misplaced and that they wouldn't get attacked again by the traps set by their former master.


	17. Robotnik's Revenge, Part II

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Robotnik's Revenge, Part I**

* * *

"This is it."

The elevator went too slowly for everyone who was on it, all of them waiting for the moment they would step out and face the greatest threat to their respective worlds.

"This is it. Are we ready?"

"Daaah," Big Griz looked perplexed. "I don't know about yous guys, but I'm ready."

"...I was being rhetorical," Breezy sighed. "Well, I guess it's too late to turn back."

"I'm pretty sure it was too late to turn back when we aligned ourselves with those robots." Jupiter gave a shrug. But, that's just me."

"Oh, come on, Jupiter," Venus sighed. "I'm telling you, I know they wouldn't steer us wrong. They have just as much of a reason to stop Robotnik as any of us, you know."

"If you say so..."

"Actually, Blondie Babe's got a point," Robotnik Jr. pointed out, though not without drawing a glare from Venus at his comment about her. "Scratch and Grounder got kicked to the curb by Buttnik as badly as anyone that worked under him could've been. The man formerly known as my dad's behavior must have gotten bad for ithose/i two to forsake him."

"Yeah..."

As Tails thought about what had happened in the room they were going towards, and whatever was about to happen, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Neptune, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry." She pat him gently. "I'll protect you."

Tails opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by a jolt. The elevator stopped, the light inside went out, and the doors opened to darkness. No one could see where it was they had ended up, and some were frightened to try and figure it out.

"It is time." Pluto's voice rang out in the black. "The battle is upon is."

"Indeed it iis/i, Dimensional Dame!"

An all-too-familiar voice rang out, and a single spotlight snapped on, revealing what everyone knew was coming, but nevertheless didn't wish to see. He sat in his white uniform, on a crystal throne, looking at the group with barely-hidden glee.

"So I see you've all decided to come and visit me." Robotnik's eyes flashed as he surveyed the ragtag group before him, who responded by taking defensive stances. "Excellent. I like it when people lay down their arms in order to avert an inevitable demise. After all, we all know what happened last time someone tried to get in my way, eh, Tails?"

"No." Tails' voice cracked slightly at the insult. "We haven't come to surrender to you, Buttnik. We're here to sa-"

"Save the two worlds I hold, right? Oooh, woe is me!" Robotnik gave a mock sniffle. "And I was iso/i hoping to avoid getting my hands messy. Why, oh, iwhy/i must you make the same mistakes over and over, you two-tailed twit? I thought Sonic's fate had shown you the folly of fighting me."

"I'd rather share Sonic's fate than work for iyou/i anymore, lard lips!"

"Pity that, you made a good little drone. And I see you brought some friends with you." A spotlight suddenly turned on over the senshi and the Mobians. "Some who look to be sailor simps. Trying to free your leader again? It won't work this time."

"And if it doesn't, we'll keep trying until we free her." Uranus grasped her sword. "iDoctor/i."

"Just like the other sailors I caught, I see. When faced with desperation, nothing beats being nobly stupid. And in that case, I don't see you leaving this room...ialive/i." Looking around, Robotnik frowned. "Speaking of stupidity, where iare/i my former nitwit assistants? I thought they'd be around too, given that they were the only ones who knew of the elevator you rode in on. Of course, I didn't expect them to be around at all at this point."

"You'd be amazed," Pluto spoke, though not without a hint of iciness, "How resilient your enemies can be, Robotnik."

"Yes, but their continued existence is merely a iminor/i setback in the scheme of things. I can deal with them later." Robotnik gave a snap of his fingers. "In the meantime, I have other things to attend to..."

Suddenly, all of the lights in the room went on, revealing Sailor Moon, still on her pedestal, with a glass-like cage around it. And connected to the pedestal was the Seek-O-Matic - which was nothing like Tails remembered it. In fact, its steel frame encompassed the entire room, with the main generator right behind Robotnik's throne. One of the arms of the throne, meanwhile, had a small red switch on it.

"And as you can see, my plans are quite ibig/i! Bwahaha!"

"The Seek-O-Matic!" Tails gasped. "How? It wasn't like this at all when we escaped!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised how well a group of roboticized scientists work, Tails." Everyone gasped as the evil eggman cracked his knuckles. "They certainly know what's expected of them after a jolt of my roboticizing ray. Guhuhuhuh! So, what do you think of it? Splendid, isn't it?"

"Impossible! Ve vere too late?" At this, Professor Caninestein looked around. "Zis terrible machine iz finished!"

"Oh, I'm afraid so, Professor Caninestein." Robotnik looked positively gleeful as he watched his opponents' horror. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a matrix chip, though it was clearly bigger than the distributed matrix chips the senshi had seen, and shaped like an egg. "Ninety-nine percent of the world's population had been given these, which will enable me to drain their energy so that I may use the Silver Crystal without any ill effects on me."

"Monster!"

"Why thank you, Agent Breezy!" Robotnik's hand grasped the switch. "Surely, though, it must be a comfort to know you're all just in time to see the birth of the greatest ruler of Earth...no, the iuniverse/i!"

"NEVER!"

Robotnik grinned as he started to push the switch into the on-button. Simultaneously, Uranus threw her hand up, calling forth a ball of yellow energy.

"You'll rot in the netherworld for this!! World..." Uranus put all she had into her attack as she smashed her fist into the ground, her eyes glaring daggers at the man who dared to exploit her leader. "bSHAKING/b!!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Robotnik glowed white as soon as he turned the switch. "You're too late! BEHOLD!"

Uranus' attack hit him just as he emitted the white energy from his body. Sparks flashed everywhere as the machine activated; lightning shot across the ceiling, blinding everyone as the madman laughed.

From the pedestal the crystal pulsed brightly as energy poured in from the wires attached to it.

IEveryone.../i

The screams of the people of Tokyo could be heard outside, and an eerie white glow also began to emanate from the city. Indeed, all across the world, people's matrix chips glowed white, pumping energy out of their bodies like a bicycle pump.

"Help! Heeelp!"

"Can't...breathe..."

"Feel...so faint..."

iI'm so sorry.../i

The faint words echoed into Pluto's mind as she stared at Robotnik, who stood up tall and triumphant. He held the ball of energy Sailor Uranus sent at him in his hands, which he promptly took in his mouth and ate with a single gulp. Judging the sight before her, it was more than instinct that made Pluto's grip on the Time Staff tighten.

"What a lovely midnight snack." The sinister scientist gave a little burp. "Just the thing I need to pick me up."

"No..." Uranus's eyes danced with horror. "It can't be...our princess...I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, you navy-blue nincompoop!" Robotnik's pupils disappeared, and his eyes became white, as he took in his new power, clearly savoring it. "I, Dr. Robotnik, am now the universe's most potent life-form...and there is no one anywhere that can stop me!"

"Oh no!!"

"Now..." Robotnik pointed a finger. "Allow me to demonstrate what I do to those who defy me! Take...ithis/i!!"

A blast of energy - similar to that of Uranus' attack - shot from his hand, right towards the group. As quickly as everyone could, the rebels dispersed, allowing Robotnik to create a rather large hole in the wall.

"Oh boy..."

"Venus...Love-Me Chain!!"

Venus threw a heart-shaped golden lasso in retaliation at Robotnik, with the intent of tying him up. As soon as the attack touched him, however, the golden chain shattered, and pieces of the attack fell to the floor before dissipating.

"Ahahahah! So...you wanted to tie me up?" Robotnik mocked Venus as she stared at the remnants of her attack. "Well, as they say...what goes around comes around!!"

Immediately, Venus was up in the air, and a giant king snake suddenly appeared, coiling around her tightly. As soon as she was encased, however, the snake started constricting around her chest even more.

"Having problems, sailor? Bahahahahaha!!" Robotnik laughed. "Give it up, you're done for!"

"I don't dink so, Buttnik!"

Venus felt the compression cease as Mad Mike grabbed the snake right at its throat. As the snake writhed and hissed, the bear quickly tied it into a giant pretzel knot, putting its tail into its mouth so it couldn't bite anyone.

"You're gonna have to do better dan dat, Robotnik!" The bear tossed the useless serpent aside. "Or better yet, why don't you just surrender before I have to put yous in Da Bears' oatented bear hug?"

"Why don't iyou/i..." Suddenly, Robotnik's finger was pointed at Mike. "Keep your trap shut?! Baahahahaha!!"

Instantly, Mad Mike's mouth was welded together with a steel block. Falling to the ground from the weight, he struggled in vain to get the block off.

"Ooooh! Trying to get to my prize, are you?!" Robotnik turned to see Breezy running towards the crystal. "I'll show you to mess with me, Agent Breezy!!"

Breezy gasped as a large ball of electricity flew from the crystal, and straight onto her outstretched hand. She shook violently for a moment, spewed smoke from her mouth, collapsed on the ground, her eyes blank.

"iBreezy!/i" Robotnik, Jr. instantly ran over to his smoldering girlfriend, who didn't respond to hid

"You..." Her face red, Jupiter raised her hand. "Jupiter..."

"Space Sword...!!"

As Jupiter sparked with electricity, Uranus unsheathed her sword and began to charge. Suddenly, however, Uranus' legs stopped moving, and Jupiter found to she couldn't move her hands and complete her attack.. She turned to see Robotnik leering at her; in the next instant, she was a pancake on the wall, and her spine screamed as she landed in the crystal-and-metal-mesh. She crumbled to the floor, a small moan on her lips.

"Uranus..." Reluctantly, Neptune held her Aqua Mirror up. "Submarine Reflection!"

The aquatic light from the talisman shined onto Robotnik, but as Neptune had feared, the power revealed no weak spot to exploit. Tapping his fingers together, Robotnik brought his two pointer fingers up like pistols, gave a cluck of his tongue, and rapidly shot mock-shot several large bullet-sized blasts of energy from them, targeting everyone in the room. Debris continued to rain on the hapless fighters as they tries to doge the all-too-quick attacks.

"Enjoy the firepower of the Robotnik revolver - no reloading required!" Pluto leapt in front of Robotnik, Jr. and Breezy and spun her wand around, creating a shield that deflected the shots away. "You all have to ask yourselves on question: do you feel lucky, ipunks/i? Bwahahaha!!"

Tails was suddenly grabbed and pushed out of the way by Neptune, who took several blasts in the arm before going down. The fox's luck didn't hold out for long; both him and Professor Caninestein were suddenly buried in rubble created by the current onslaught.

"Well!" Robotnik rubbed his hands together as all of his enemies - except Pluto, who managed to keep herself up by leaning on her staff - she was leaning on her staff - groaned on the floor. "This was a ilovely/i exercise, wasn't it?

"Qvick! The Chaos Emeralds!!" Caninestein popped his head out of the debris and turned to Tails, holding the necklace in his hands. "Its ze only way!"

"But...professor, we don't have enough time to activate them before Robotnik obliterates us!" Tails looked down dejectedly. "It's hopeless, Professor!"

"Not on imy/i watch!"

The voice echoed through the chamber, and was followed by a bright light on the wall next to Tails and the professor. On instinct, everyone went down into a defensive crouch and covered their eyes, even Robotnik. There was something far too otherworldly for the mad scientist to like, too ominous.

It was especially so since the person speaking only sounded all too familiar.

"Can..." Only Tails stared at the bright light, his surprise giving way to shock. "That voice...!"

The new arrival took time with his entry, an unusual thing for him to do; but he wanted to make sure he was where he was supposed to be, that it wasn't a dream. The right hand came out first, followed by a red shoe. Then, an instant later, the decision was made and he was all there; the glare of light disappeared as he landed.

After a moment, everyone finally uncovered their eyes to see Sonic the Hedgehog standing one the debris, his hands on his hips, a wide grin on his face and a look of determination in his eyes. Nearly everyone in the room gave a gasp.

"...So." Sailor Pluto looked at Sonic with steely red eyes, a slight frown on her face. "You finally decided to come, hedgehog."

"WHAT?! bWHAAAAAT!?/b" Even Robotnik's eyes bugged out. "IT BCAN'T/B BE!! YOU KICKED THE BUCKET!!"

"And you are still a flabmeister." Sonic cracked his knuckles. "But you don't see me complaining!"

"Sonic...!!"

At the last exclamation, Sonic turned, his face brightening up at the sight. Tails stared back at him, his eyes watering from the sight of his friend. He tried to speak, but his lip began to quiver, and all that came out of Tails' mouth was a small sob.

"Aww, don't do this to me." Sonic began to sweat, though he still had a wide grin on his face. "I wasn't gone for ithat/i long, was I?"

"Is it really you...?" Tails wiped his eyes, knowing better than to run to him and give him a bear hug at that moment. "Are you really...?"

"The one and only, keed." Sonic winked. "I'm back in blue!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, hedgehog!!"

Sonic's ear twitched at the sound of the voice of his nemesis, and his body quickly moved to the left as Robotnik blasted at him with his fingers. Running around, he managed to dodge everything Robotnik threw at him, even as more of the crystal-and-metal facade fell down around everyone else. He circled around the scientist with a disorienting spin, finding to his surprise that the doctor did not become dizzy - or even fazed - by the whirlwind. Quickly, he moved before he was hit by a blast of energy.

"Because you can run all you want, Sonic..." Finally, Sonic landed in front of Robotnik, who pointed his glowing finger at him. "But even you can't outrun your fate forever. Surrender now, or you'll regret it even more than the last time you tried to get in my way!"

"Go ahead and threaten me all you want, iButt/inik."Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "But isn't anything in the universe that's going to make me think of you as any more than the fat egg I've always loved to hate."

"...VERY WELL!" Gritting his teeth, Robotnik quickly turned from Sonic. "Since you don't seem to care about your own safety...!"

"Guys!!"

As quick as he could, he threw a large blast of energy straight at the sailor soldiers and Mobians, a laugh on his lips. Fortunately, Sailor Pluto was quicker. Leaping into the foray, she twirled her time staff once more and created a force field to deflect the attack, which instead went into another wall.

"Hahahahaha!!" The next attack knocked Pluto - and the staff - on the ground. "Say goodbye to all of your friends and allies, you miserable hedgehog!"

"No!" Sonic clenched his fists. "Not a chance!"

"And hello to-"

"ibMe/i/b!!"

The voice came out of nowhere, as did the sudden blast of purple energy that knocked Robotnik off of the pedestal he stood on. With a whine, the Seek-O-Matic began to tremble, ever so slightly.

"Naaah..." Robotnik shook his head and angrily pointed at the direction that the newcomer's voice came from. "Who did that?! Step forward, you disrespectful miscreant, so I may send you to your doom as well!"

"...No one sends ime/i to my doom without regretting that they tried." From the doorway a tall, voluptuous figure in a mahogany dress and gloves walked in, a staff in her hand. Her brown hair was shoulder length, though it was all flared up towards the ceiling. "And it is iyou/i who is disrespectful to time/i!"

"What?!" Sailor Venus stared. "It can't be..."

"iQueen Beryl/i!!"

All of the sailors gasped at the sight of the newcomer, their old adversary. Uranus instinctively brought her sword up, while Jupiter balled her hands into fists. In response, the woman turned towards them, a crooked smile on her face, acknowledging their surprise as she held up her new staff.

"...I prefer Sage Beryl." The former despot then pointed her staff at the madman, sending a blast of purple energy out. "Sage Beryl, Earth's greatest sorceress!"

"Hahahaha!" White lightning suddenly shot out of Robotnik's hands. "We'll see about that!!"

"Sonic!"

As Beryl and Robotnik's powers crashed into each other with brilliant lights flashing about the room, Sonic's attention was suddenly turned towards the corner where everyone was, Next to Tails, he recognized another familiar face.

"Professor Caninestein!" Sonic zipped over to the scientist. "What are iyou/i doing here? Wait..." Sonic looked around. Everyone from Mobius, too...?!"

"Zere's no time to explain. Qvickly!" Caninestein took out the emerald box. "Put zese avound your neck!"

"The Chaos Emeralds? No way!" Sonic held up his hands. "I don't know what ithey're/i doing here, but I'm not gonna let Robotnik have ithese/i too!"

Meanwhile, Beryl's power was slowly being absorbed by Robotnik's. As the white lightning inched closer to Beryl's staff, Robotnik gave a laugh. Beryl, on her end, simply glared as sweat began to form on her brow.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in our argument, 'Sage'!" The white lightning was within range of destroying the woman's staff. "Now I guess you'll have to pay the penalty. Bahahaha!!"

"Quick! Sailors!!" Neptune struggled to get up. "Deep...Submerge!"

"Space Sword..." Uranus took out her sword. "Blaster!"

"Venus...Love and Beauty...Shock!!"

"Jupiter...Oak...Evoltuion!!"

"Dead...Scream."

All of the powers quickly surrounded Beryl's staff, causing the orb on top to glow different colors. Suddenly, Beryl's attack became bigger, and, flashing the brilliant colors of each soldier that had given up power, it began to push back Robotnik's lightning.

"Quick!!" Simultaneously, the five soldiers ran to Beryl and grabbed her staff, each glowing their respective color of influence as they touched it. "More power! Send your strength into the staff!"

"Grarrrrgh!!" This time, the multi-colored beam was getting closer to Robotnik. "This isn't over!!"

"Daaah, come on, Sonic." At Sonic's, Big Griz spoke up. "It's our only chance to stop him."

"Yeah! As much as I hate saying it, iwe/i can't do anything!" Robotnik Jr. held Breezy in his arms. "Even combined, we're still no match for him!"

"Mmmmph!" Mad Mike nodded in agreement. "Mmm mmh."

"Huh?"

"...Daaah..." Big Griz scratched his head. "I dink he said 'you're da only one fast enough'. That was a bit warbled, so I could be wrong."

"But I..."

Sonic looked worriedly at the emeralds, then at the frightened expressions of his Mobian friends. Then he turned towards the large crystal, where Sailor Moon's body was trapped, still seemingly lifeless.

iHelp me.../i Suddenly, the voice came back to him, as it had before he went to the underworld, and as it had while he struggled in Hades' realm. This time, he could almost see Sailor Moon's eyes open within her cage. iSave ...everyone.../i

"iHelp!!/i" Sonic's attention suddenly turned towards Beryl, where Jupiter was shouting to the others. "Give more power! He's gaining again!"

"We are, Jupiter!" Uranus shut her eyes. "But he keeps drawing from the people of Earth and powering the Silver Crystal! iUgh!!/i"

"Why don't you gnats just give up?"

Sonic saw the malicious grin on Robotnik's face as he glowed brightly and boosted his power again, this time to destroy their attack once and for all. He could see the desperate expressions on the senshi's faces as they tried to call upon power that they had all but used up.

"Sonic!!"

Then he heard Tails' voice cry out. The same voice that had brought his memories back in the underworld, the voice of his friend, who Sonic had almost lost forever.

"iDo it!!/i"

There wouldn't be a third chance. Instantly, he reached his hand out for the Emeralds.

h1BOOOOM/H1

Beryl's staff could take no more of the unending onslaught; it shattered into a hundred pieces, and the sage was tossed into the air. She was the only one to land on her feet, though she was unable to keep her balance; after five seconds she fell to the floor with a thump. The force of Robotnik's attack also sent the soldiers to the floor, causing them to land in a pile of twisted rubble across the room. The senshi all cried out in pain, scratches appearing all over their body, their clothes torn, and their own weapons cracked from the strain. They all slowly got to their knees, looking at the victor with angry dejection.

"I..." Beryl gasped for air, as she had also had the wind knocked out of her. "Forgive me...I was not strong enough..."

"None of us were..." Jupiter's tears fell as she glared at Robotnik. "None of us!"

"Well, what did you expect, you foolish girls?! Now you see its futile after using up your energy!" More power crackled into his hands as Robotnik gloated. "Pity. But since you've been so loyal to your leader, I don't think I'll trap you in crystal. That would be too convenient if someone tried to free you all and unite you with your friends. Instead, I'll send your bodies to the very ends of the universe, where you can never come back and make trouble for me!"

"This can't be..."

"And now..." Robotnik began to point towards the group. "Now, it is ifinally/i over! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Not until the fat lady sings, iButt/inik!"

"bD'OH!/B"

This stopped the despot from carrying out his punishment. Instead, he felt his temperature rise 1,000 degrees as he heard, once more, the hedgehog's grating and ever-annoying voice.

"YOU PATHETIC HEDGEHOG!!" He swerved his head around, the steam pouring from his ears ready to do his worst to the hedgehog. "YOU'VE GONE BEYOND MY LAST NERVE! HOW BDARE/I YOU INTERRUPT ME AT MY MOMENT...of..."

He stopped when he saw Sonic throw the four Chaos Emeralds around his neck. His pupilless eyeballs bugged out in horror at the sight.

"...triumph?"

"You really shouldn't declare a game over when it's only the end of round one, lard brain." The emeralds glowed brightly around Sonic's neck as he spoke, a capricious grin on his face. "Because it's the beginning of round two..."

Suddenly, a bright green orb surrounded Sonic, floating him up into the air. On the necklace, the four Emeralds broke off and surrounded him, flying around in individual circles, and in four different directions. He simply stayed in the center of the power, like the nucleus of an atom.

"And," From within the bright sphere, Sonic's voice spoke as the green light became white. "You're goin' idown/i!"

"Sonic!!"

Professor Caninestein gave a gasp of joy as the Emeralds shattered, their powers all floating into the hedgehog. A pulse of great power exploded from the hedgehog, engulfing the room in light once again.

"No!!" Robotnik didn't even bother to attempt to shield his eyes, he simply stomped his foot on the ground - making a large hole as he did - and raged. "It can't be! It ican't/i be!!"

"But it is!"

Finally, the light disappeared, and Sonic reappeared, his eyes closed as he floated down to the floor. However, Sonic was clearly transformed by the power. His blue skin was bright gold, and the number of spikes on his back had tripled. All around him were sparks of electricity, which were being generated from his newly powered-up body.

"Vith ze powah of ze Chaos Emeralds..." Sonic finally opened his eyes as Caninestein spoke. "Ze forces of good bring you...ibuSUPER SONIC!!/i/b/u"

Super Sonic looked up at Robotnik, a smirk on his face. Then, floating up in the air, he gave the good doctor a wink and a thumbs up.

Inside, Robotnik screamed in horror.


	18. Robotnik's Revenge, Part III

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Robotnik's Revenge, Part III**

* * *

"No! NO!! _**NO!! I **__**HATE**__** YOU, HEDGEHOG!**_"

Robotnik angrily stomped his foot once more at the sight of his powered-up adversary, causing the already-large hole in the floor to crack. He took several raspy breaths as he glared at Super Sonic, who simply gave him a smug look, and growled.

"You think you've all outsmarted _me_, you spiky spigot?! You've got another thing coming!!" Calling up a burst of fire in his hands, Robotnik flung it at the yellow hedgehog. "Take _this!!_"

Sonic looked nonplussed by the attack that was coming towards him. In fact, he could barely suppress a yawn as the flames were extinguished by an invisible force field that surrounded him.

"Oh, _please_. Is that all you've got?" Super Sonic snorted. "I mean, do you even _know_ what a spigot is?"

"D'OH...!" This attack was followed by a lightning attack, then an ice attack, and an avalanche; finally, all four things were thrown at the hedgehog to no avail. "WHY...DON'T YOU...JUST..._GO AWAY_!?"

"Give me an incentive, and I'll consider," the yellow hedgehog responded as he picked at his nails. "Just a hint, by the way - I _don't_ take Visa."

This brought a chortle from the group, even as it made Robotnik more enraged, causing him to throw more attacks to no avail. Some of the attacks ended up aimed at the various bystanders of the spat - Neptune, or Mad Mike - but Super Sonic would suddenly appear in front of them in the blink of an eye and, having the attack hit him, give a shrug and move to the next target attacked.

"Wow!" Tails gasped. "Robotnik's attacks don't even affect him. You were right, professor!"

"He's even getting ze upper hand!" Caninestein adjusted his glasses in awe. "Amazink! Zis is better zen I thought!"

Suddenly, Sonic stopped, turned, and smirked at the bad doctor. Before Robotnik could take another shot, however, the hedgehog had gone into a Sonic Spin, and - in a fraction of the time it would have normally taken the blue blur to act - knocked Robotnik right off of his throne, his mustache tied in a double knot. The Mobians, their fears replaced by hope at the sight of Sonic's transformation, began to laugh at the attack - it was just like old times.

"DOOF!"

"See? It doesn't matter what under-handed baloney you pull." Still floating in the air, Sonic moonwalked away from the throne and gave a spin before stopping with his back to the wall. "You're still uncool, and you'll still lose!"

"You...I'm warning you! You're getting on my _last_ nerve, hedgehog!" Clearly desperate, Robotnik glowed red as he wobbled back up and charged his hands. "And you _know_ you don't want to see me angry!"

"Oh, put a lid on it, _Butt_nik. Just admit you're blowing hot air and let everyone go home!" Sonic pointed. "Honestly, that makes it easier for everyone. Besides, I don't think you want to stay around with the enemies you've made here on Earth, hm?"

At this, the senshi all glared at Robotnik, as if to illustrate Sonic's point. As she looked at the enemy, however, something caught the edge of Sailor Pluto's eyes. She turned to her left, and felt her blood freeze.

_The machine...!_

Nearby, Neptune noticed her fellow soldier's movements, and she followed the green-haired soldier's gaze towards the Seek-O-Matic. What she saw nearly made her gasp; the machine was sputtering and smoking, with the wires connected to the Silver Crystal shaking violently.

_No...it's overheating...!!_

"It's time you learned a lesson, hedgehog!" Flames sputtered in Robotnik's hands. "I don't give up easily, and when I'm done with you, I'll g-AAAUGH!"

Sonic's smirk didn't fade when the first spasm of pain hit the bad egg; in fact, he was glad that there were side effects to the machine he was clearly hooked up to.

The smirk went away when the first blast of light came from Robotnik's mouth, straight towards Tails.

"AAAH!"

Tails was frozen in place; it was as if history was about to repeat itself, because he knew, he _knew_ Sonic would try and stop the ray. He quickly shut his eyes, and prayed.

_Sonic!_

**BOOOOOOM!**

He heard the awful explosion, and opened his eyes. He gasped; he was across the room from the explosion, as was everyone else. Sonic was holding onto him, though he was looking at the wildly glowing - and shaking - Robotnik. Next to him, the light of the Silver Crystal fluctuated wildly as the Seek-O-Matic shot sparks out, and panels began to blow out of the walls.

"Woooah, I got a mondo bad feeling about this!" Sonic shouted of the increasing whine of the machine. "Everyone, stay down!"

"TOOOO...MUUUUUUCH..."

The senshi watched in horror as Robotnik shouted, energy shooting out of his mouth as he did. He glowed every color imaginable, and shook to violently that it was almost as if there were three lardbellies standing there. Behind him, the glass holding the Silver Crystal cracked.

"...NOO...IT'S MIIIINE NOW, BRAT..." Robotnik's eyes bugged out as energy began blasting out from his entire body. "AND I...WANT..._**MORE!!**_"

He gave a final roar as he thrust his head back, his outstretched hands clenched in fists. His entire being became red, then a blinding white, for three seconds.

Then, it stopped, and it all became black.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

Instantly, everything collapsed around the group as the black energy sheared through the remains of the control room. Metal and crystal dissolved into nothing; above them, the roof of the fortress blew off, its crystal pieces - and the remnants of the Robotnik statue that had been at the very top - flying into all directions as the energy of the explosion burst through the top.

"Hang on!"

The group didn't hear Sonic's warning; they had to cover their ears, as the howling was unbearable, and the sounds of reality literally falling down rippled through the air. Almost instinctively, Tails was holding onto Sonic's leg as tightly as he could, as if to anchor him down.

_This...energy..._

Neptune's mirror suddenly glowed white, and for one brief instant, a high-pitched wailing sound mixed in with the destruction. It was a scream of pure terror that came from an all too human source, it's final cry for freedom lost in the howling explosion.

_No._

Then, just as sudden, the darkness lifted. The wind died down, the debris fell to the ground, and the light of the stars shimmered down onto the ground, illuminating the shocked group. No one could move or speak, no one knew how much time passed before a voice finally echoed into the open sky.

"..._Vow._" Caninestein's glasses were completely lopsided as his head slowly came up. "Pardon ze language, but zat vas a _trip_!"

"You're telling me!" Super Sonic let out a huff of relief. "Good thing I put a shield of invincibility up one everyone or we would've been meeting some ham-headed harpies, that's for sure!"

"Wow..." His eyes wide, Robotnik Jr. quickly wiped the gunk from his hair and gently shook the still-unconscious Breezy. "No...no way! Breezy! Can you hear me?"

"Oooh..." Breezy's eyes slowly opened at last. "Ho...ney? What...?"

"Breezy, you're all right!" The robot's eyes lit up as he nodded his head. "Everyone, look! Breezy's all right, and...over there!"

The Mobians stood up at this, and looked over to where the android was pointing. It was where his creator had been standing; all that was left was a circle of burnt throne pieces with thick smoke rising from it, fogging up the area, and some pieces of the Robotnik statue's face. At the sight of it, the animals began to whoop and cheer.

"All right! Hoorah!" There were hugs and kisses passed around by the Mobians. "At long last!"

"Not even by crossing dimensions can Robotnik _ever_ beat Sonic!"

"Mmmm mmphmhmmh!"

"...What?"

"Daah," Big Griz scratched his head. "I tink he said 'dis would be better if this ting wasn't on my mouth'. Don't quote me on it, do'."

The Mobians laughed at this. Super Sonic watched the commotion, a smile on his face. As the celebration went on, however, his smile slowly faded, and his ear twitched, a sign of uncertainty. Even when Tails gave him a hug, the feeling wouldn't go away; something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what.

"Sonic..." Tails buried his head into the gold hedgehog's chest. "I'm so glad you're back. I thought I'd never see you again!"

From where she stood, Beryl looked around uneasily, grasping her broken staff. She had felt something strange in the air as the energy had passed over, and as she looked around, she felt a chill down her spine.

Then the fog began to clear, and she saw why she had felt so wary of their victory.

"The…..Sonic!" Beryl pointed. "Look! It's….Sailor Moon…."

"Beryl…?"

More than everyone, however, Pluto knew what was happening. Though Sonic looked at Beryl when she spoke, it was Pluto's gasp that caught the senshi's attention as she came to and processed the situation.

"Princess!" She coughed out as she steadied herself up. "The princess...!"

Everyone turned to Pluto, their faces filled with worry. The soldier of time, in response, shakily pointed towards the remains of the Seek-O-Matic. One by one, the senshi gave a cry and ran forward when they saw what had happened.

The glass of the dais was shattered. Neither the crystal - nor Sailor Moon - were there.

"Sailor Moon-"

"Usagi-chan-"

"She's _gone!_"

"What happened!?" Frantically, Jupiter bent down and sifted through the glass. "Where did she go!?"

"Is she…." Uranus' face paled. "She can't be…!"

"No."

Pluto looked up, causing everyone else to do the same. To their horror, the stars were suddenly covered by a pulsing black mass, which was expanding with each second. It began to lift up into the sky, beyond the reach of any attacks.

_hahahahaha…._ The outline of two red eyes and a paintbrush-mustache suddenly flashed in the black mass, before it blasted out of the atmosphere in a blaze of flames. _AHAHAHAHA!!_

"He's heading," Pluto's voice kept steady, even though the fear showed in her eyes. "To the moon."

There was a long silence as the entire group stared at the diminishing ball of fire until it was nothing but a speck of light in the shadow of the moon. No one could speak; everyone's throat was caught by the gravity that the situation had suddenly attained.

"Pluto….." Neptune's voice was cracked as she finally spoke. "How……we…._how_?"

"The Seek-O-Matic." Pluto's voice was quiet. "When it overloaded, somehow….Robotnik's will must have overwhelmed the crystal."

"We….we have to stop him!" Uranus looked at Pluto. "We can stop him."

"We cannot stop him." Pluto looked down. "We haven't got the energy."

"….We….We've used a lot of our powers, I know," Uranus pressed again. "But Pluto, if we can access the Time Gate, we can save our energy-"

"Uranus. We…." Pluto's voice became quieter. "_Cannot stop him_."

Another silence followed as the senshi waited for Pluto to say something different, to change her response. The wait was in vain; Pluto's expression alone was a signal of abject defeat.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

"What do you mean, 'sorry'?" Jupiter stared at the guardian of time incredulously. "That's….but….our princess is _trapped_ with that madman! Doesn't that matter to you, Setsuna-san?"

"You think it doesn't matter to me?" Pluto's voice sharpened at the comment, and at the mention of her name. "She is my princess, and I wish to protect her, too. But I am telling you the truth: our senshi powers combined cannot destroy this new creature."

"But there's only five of us here right now!" Venus cried. "If we got Mars and Mercury and Saturn freed-"

"It would not be enough," Pluto cut her off. "You have seen what Sailor Moon alone is capable of. The Silver Crystal is the most powerful sailor crystal in the galaxy and has the power to destroy a planet, and Robotnik was capable of disarming us _before_ he uncovered the power of the crystal. How will we beat him now when we couldn't beat him _then_?"

"_I'll_ do it."

Pluto's head whipped around at the sound of the voice and stared at the source. Super Sonic, in response, rubbed his nose as he floated off the ground.

"I managed to stay on par with him during our spar a few minutos ago," The yellow hedgehog looked up to the sky. "I don't think it's too much of a stretch to go after him on my own."

"Sonic!?"

"Honestly!" Super Sonic tapped his foot and pointed to his chest. "Let _me_ do it, ladies. You guys can clean up the mess he's gotten everyone into down here and I'll take care of business up there."

"No!" At this, Tails jumped up and grabbed his friend's leg. "Sonic, I won't let you!"

"Huh?..."Super Sonic looked down in surprise. "What's wrong, Tails?"

"You can't do it! You…" Tails shut his eyes. "I won't let you do it!"

"Why not, keed?"

"Because I don't….." Tails forced the lump out of his throat. "You've gotta come back to Mobius with me, Sonic!"

Super Sonic blinked as Tails refused to let go of him. He looked back at the Mobians, all of who were exchanging uneasy looks, then back to the two-tailed fox. Even flinching caused his sidekick's grip to tighten.

"Your friend is right," Pluto looked at Super Sonic with knowing eyes. "This will be very dangerous. The Dr. Robotnik you'll be facing up there is not the one you're used to."

"…No offense, but thank you, Ms. Obvious," Super Sonic mumbled. "I couldn't figure that out on my own after being blown to oblivion and back."

"Hmph." Sonic felt a tap on his head. "Show respect, rodent. Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Beryl." The sage felt Pluto's gaze on her, followed by a smirk. "Really. I never thought _you'd_ say that about me."

Beryl's face turned red as she stepped away from the yellow hedgehog. The super-powered hedgehog, on his part, slowly and gently pried Tails' arms away from his leg.

"Sorry, keed." He turned to face his friend. "But someone needs to go up."

"Go, then." Dejected, Tails' eyes became misty. "This settles it. I'll never see you again after this!"

"Tails!" Super Sonic gasped. "Of course you'll see me again! Don't be ridiculous!"

"How do you know that?" Tails' voice shook. "Sonic, how do you _know_ it won't be like the _last_ battle?!"

At this, Tails turned away, and realization hit the hedgehog. Smacking his hand onto his head, he floated down to the ground next to Tails and turned the kid around.

"Keed, look at me." Tails rubbed his eyes as the hedgehog spoke. "I know you're afraid you'll lose me again. You may think I'm lying, but I'm afraid of the same thing, that I'll somehow lose you again and be all alone. And that's why I've gotta do this. Because if I don't, it won't just be that I'm _afraid_ Robotnik'll do something to us - he _will_ do something to us!"

"Sonic…."

"These gals have lost their best friend to _Butt_nik while destroying this world, and I can't just stand by and let him hurt anyone else." Sonic took Tails by the shoulder. "If I didn't have to do this, you know I wouldn't. Honestly, I'd rather be chillin' with a dozen of Bert Who's chilli dogs right now."

"….With…" Tails sniffled and gave a sad smile. "Extra cheese?"

"Extra cheese times _infinity_, bud."

With that, Super Sonic bent down and hugged the fox tight. The hug was returned so forcefully by the fox that the emerald-powered _erinaceous_ felt his spine pop from the pressure.

As the two separated, Uranus' head quickly came up. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to the other senshi, their own bodies tense.

"The enemy." Sailor Uranus began to draw her sword. "Whatever form it is, they're approaching like a horde of locusts."

"SWATBots." Neptune's mirror glowed. "Possibly roboticized humans as well. They're converging on the Crystal Fortress."

"We'd better get going." Without bothering to consult the senshi about it, Beryl turned and tapped her broken staff on the ground. "Animals! Why are you standing around?!"

"Because we like the scenery." Breezy glared at Beryl. "We don't need _you_ to boss us around!"

"Mmm..." Robotnik, Jr. wiped a tear in his eye. "I stayed for that touching scene between two good friends...I might rust because of it, but oh well..."

Beryl opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it and closed it. Giving Sonic a look, the sorceress proceeded after the Mobians towards the only exit left standing - a staircase to the fourth floor - her dress blowing behind her.

"We'd better get going." Pluto lowered her staff. "We need to find the other senshi and try to restore them."  
"And we'll free the scientists downstairs!" Jupiter nodded. "And fight whatever comes in our way. Those robots won't know what hi-"

"_Oooh!_ Scratch and Grounder!" Venus suddenly turned red. "I have to help them! Out of my way!!"

The soldier of love promptly shoved Jupiter out of the way and flew out of the dessicated room. Mumbling, Jupiter followed, with Pluto, Neptune and Uranus running after to stop a fight from breaking out between the two inner senshi as they descended. Shouts and squeals began to echo from the chambers below.

As the last sailor left, Sonic and Tails looked at one another.

"Well..." Super Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Looks like this is it, Tails."

"Please come back, Sonic!" Tails looked up at the hedgehog pleadingly. "Promise you'll beat _Butt_nik and come back! Please?"

"...I-"

"Supah Sonic! Wait!"

To Super Sonic and Tails' surprise, Caninestein suddenly appeared, cringing his hands as he jogged up to Sonic and Tails. He took several deep breaths as he stopped, signs that he had run back from the floor below.

"Zank goodness, you're schtill here!" Caninestein puffed. "I almost forgot to tell you...!"

"Professor!" Super Sonic looked at the dog. "What are you still doing here? I thought you went with the other Mobians."

"I need to tell you someting important before you leave, Sonic. Listen carefully!" Caninestein shook his finger at the hedgehog. "You're going to have to use every power ze Chaos Emeralds can offer to match zat crystal. But ze most important vill be ze Power of Life!"

"Are you sure, professor?" Super Sonic cocked his head to the side. "I don't think animating a moon rock army will do more damage than just blasting him with a super-powered Sonic Spin!"

"Zat is is vhere you're vong, Sonic!" Caninestein nodded confidently. "Ze Power of Life iz more zan simply animating _lifeless_ objects to be real, or changing one thing to another. It iz also the powah to reshape _real _people into other tings as vell, including yourself! Remember zat ven you fight Robotnik, since he made ze crucial mistake of not tapping into zat aspect of ze Emeralds ven _he_ used ze power. It may be ze key to Robotnik's undoing!"

"Huh." Super Sonic memorized the words, then nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind, professor. Thanks!"

"Please do! After oll," at this, the scientist chuckled. "He just vanted to bring to life some electric poles!"

The gold hedgehog couldn't help but chortle at the professor's comment. Giving Tails a reassuring pat, he turned and leaped up to the highest point of the ruins, leaving a trail of gold sparked behind him. He stood on tiptoe and gave a nod as he surveyed the sky; with the power of the emeralds, he found that he could see the black mass as a tiny dot going towards the moon.

After another moment, he turned back around to Tails and Caninestein one last time. He began to glow bright yellow.

"Don't you guys worry! I'll kick some _Butt_nik, then I'll come back, and that's a promise, Tails!" At this, the yellow hedgehog braced himself. "Now, stand back….it's Sonic Atomic _power time_!!"

With a colossal leap, he was off, blazing through the sky like a comet. Tails watched as the streak of light became engulfed in flames; a second later, the light broke through the atmosphere and disappeared into space with a twinkle towards its final destination.

Towards the final battle for Earth, Mobius - and the universe.

"Good bye, Super Sonic..."

Tails looked down sadly. It almost felt as if he was losing his best bud again. After a moment, though, his eyes hardened, and he turned towards the stairs. He couldn't cry anymore; there was work to do.

_...and good luck._

**END OF PART SIX**


	19. A Date With Destiny, Part I

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**A Date With Destiny, Part I**

* * *

_I won't give up..._

Darker than the underworld, the plane of existence that held the heart of Robotnik had no light, save for that which the figure emanated from her own body, using the small gem in its hands. It had been like that since the initial imprisonment - when the darkness came close, the figure would light the gem up. The darkness would go away, at least temporarily, but it always returned - a vicious cycle. Nevertheless, the figure fought off the ever-strengthening power of its captor, determined to stave off the inevitable.

_...I won't surrender!_

_**Ha! Try all you might, fool...**_ The voice that was Robotnik's - and yet at the same time, frighteningly like the figure's as well - taunted as the gem glowed. _**Trying to take over the power again? Well, it won't work this time! I'm in charge now! Ahahah!**_

Shaking its head, the figure tried to ignore the words, and continued to focus its energies on finding an opening in the darkness. The crystal in its hands suddenly started fading, however, and it was going out more quickly than ever before as its power was absorbed by the evil around it. It was only a matter of time before the crystal's light disappeared completely at last, and the figure was again plunged into total darkness.

_No...! Come back!_

_**See? I told you!**_ There was a cackle. _**It was all useless from the start! And to think, all the energy you wasted in trying to fight me. It was all for NOTHING! AHAHAHAHA!!**_

_No! It can't be! My friends...help me...please..._ Its only hope gone, the shadow brought its hands together and shook. _It's...no use. No matter how hard I try, I can't break free from this. He's too strong now. Even with all my powers, I can't fight back at all in this state...! Someone...please...hear me!!_

Mo matter how hard it cried out, however, there was no reply, only the laughter of the strange Robotnik voice. The shadow collapsed to the ground at this, and began to weep. Thoughts of friends and family swam through it's mind, the list of people that had been failed by the figure growing

_Everyone...I'm so sorry..._

As she thought of all of the terrible things she had seen in her captor's mind, and how powerless she was to stop it, one of her tears dropped off of her cheek, and into the blackness beneath her. For a moment, nothing happened, nor did she even expect anything to happen. After all, it was clear to her that the enemy, for all of her attempts to stop him, had finally won.

Then the tear glistened, and in a single instant a roar echoed from within. Then came light from the outside; the tear shattered into a million tiny pieces that sparked different colors as they danced. The light shot up from beneath the figure and began to envelop the darkness, turning the black into soft shades of yellow, green, and blue.

_That light..._ Blue eyes widened at the illumination. _Is that...!?_

_**NO!!**_ The laughter turned into a shriek of terror. _**It can't be...NO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!**_

The black of light powered the crystal up, and it glowed in the figure's hands once more. It's face set in determination, the figure held the crystal upwards.

_Silver Moon Crystal Power...!!_

The combination of the figures resumption of the crystal's powers - and the mysterious energy coming from beyond the darkness - began pushing the darkness back further than ever. Soon, the swirling colors began to form into hazy figures, and for a single instant, the figure could make out the faint silhouettes of various people that were standing outside of crystal prison it was trapped in. A yellow light floated in the middle of them, giving the figures golden auras.

_My friends...they're here!_

_**NOOOO!!**_ The Robotnik voice screamed and wailed. _**THIS CAN'T BE TRUE...TOO...MUUUUCH...**_

_I'm going to banish you from this world! _The crystal's light became even stronger. _I won't let you abuse my powers anymore!_

_**THIS POWER...NOO...IT'S MIIIINE NOW, BRAT...**_

Suddenly, two red eyes, and the outline of a mustache, appeared in the waning darkness. They began to flash, and the crystal suddenly began to spark violently.

_Aaaah!_ The figure cried out as the power pulsing from the crystal suddenly threw her to her knees. _No! What..!?_

_**AND I...WANT...****MORE!!**_

The red eyes flashed brightly, blinding the figure, before the eyes and mustache disintegrated into a giant howling void of blackness, which covered the yellow light and the visages the figure saw. The new power caused the crystal to suddenly shatter, and whatever light that had come from the gem streaked into the darkness and flickered out.

_No…!_ The figure opened her mouth to scream, but found that it could not. _NO!!_

_**MWAHAHAHAHA!**_ The voice cackled evilly as the darkness pushed forward, stronger than ever before. _**AT LONG LAST….I HAVE THE POWER!!**_

A large black hand suddenly shot out of the void, grabbing for the figure. With the last of her strength, the figure jumped and avoided the hand, but found herself flying into the powerful vortex regardless. Mixed into the laugh of the captor and the howling wind were the cackles of women, all of them sounding like the figure.

_NO! Help me..!_ Tears fell to no avail as the figure was pulled into the darkness, her figure mixing into the powerful new creation as it washed over her like a typhoon. _Anyone….please…….!_

Soon, the figure was completely swallowed up by the blackness. From the area where she was absorbed, bursts of black energy began to cover the plane of existence, pulsing through the heart, making it stronger than ever.

On the void itself, a bright moon sign appeared, almost immediately transforming into the shape of an egg. The fusion was almost complete.

_Hedgehog...Hedgehog!!_

--

The night sky was lovely, with many stars twinkling through the cloudless air. However, most of the citizens of Tokyo did not notice this, as many were on the ground, unconscious or dying from the machinations of the overweight overlord. Fortunately, there were those willing to save them from almost certain destruction - and one of them shot across the sky like a rocket as it ascended over the eerily quiet cityscape.

"Gotta follow _Butt_nik," Super Sonic talked to himself as he flew up and began to break through the Earth's atmosphere, gritting his teeth at the resistance. "Who knows what he's planning on doing now? He's completely lost whatever marbles he had left, that's for certain - and I've gotta stop him!"

"…_Hedgehog!"_

The sudden appearance of the voice caused the hedgehog to stop in mid-atmopshere. He found himself completely engulfed in flames as a result, but to his surprise, he wasn't affected.

"Woah, time out!" He looked around. "I'm having a way past weird sense of déjà vu. Either I'm hallucinating or I heard a voice. I _know_ I've heard it before…"

"_Help….me….Save…."_ The voice came in and out. _"Stop…..stop Robotnik!"_

"Huh?!" Super Sonic blinked. "Stop Robotnik?! That's….of course! It's that voice from the fortress and Hades' place again. Becoming super must have made it stronger! Hey!" At this, he shouted. "Yo! Lady, what's wrong?"

"_What? You..."_ Surprise came from the voice. _"You heard me just now? But…he placed me deep within his heart…!"_

"Sure did hear you," The hedgehog responded as he resumed pushing through the atmosphere, ignoring the flames that surrounded him. "I don't know who you are, but I hope you're a good guy with all the times I've heard your voice."

"_I am..."_ There was hesitant. _"At least, I was..."_

"Well, whichever." The superhog shrugged. "Anyhow, my name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, the way-past-cool hedgehog that's way-past-fast!"

"_Sonic the hedgehog...that's your name...? Then..."_ There was a pause. _"You're the one that was fighting Dr. Robotnik just now. The bright light I saw."_

"Yeah!" Super Sonic nodded as realization hit him. "Wait! So, then, you've gotta be Sailor Moon. So I've been hearing _you_ all along? Past cool."

"_Yes, I'm a fan of yours….if that makes sense…."_

The fires began to die down at this; it was clear Super Sonic was winning the battle against the atmosphere. A gush of coldness settled onto Sonic's arms, and without enough oxygen the fires were almost instantly snuffed out.

"Hey, nothing may make much sense around here," Super Sonic smirked. "People thought I was a….'cosplayer', whatever that is."

"_Cosplayer….well, here….you're really….'real'. You're a game hero."_

"Game…hero?" He blinked. "Well, hey, it's still cool! People still know who I am, and I'm still a hero, and that's all that matters to me."

"_Sonic, I…you must have...forgive me..."_ There was a sniff at this. _"This is all my fault. I tried to call out, tried to find help, but...but...I foolishly caused all this. And what happened to you before...I saw it all. But I could do nothing. I was too la-"_

"Wooah, time out, miss." At this Super Sonic abruptly stopped and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, I understand where you're coming from and all, with _Butt_nik capturing you and stuff, but _please_ don't do the 'poor-me-it's-all-my-fault' speech. Honestly, if you knew how many people have been hoodwinked by His Royal Lardness, you'd be taking a number that's at _least _fifty digits long."

"_...Really?"_

"Yup." The hedgehog nodded. "So, whatever you did, I don't care, I forgive you. After all, if it hadn't been for your voice, I wouldn't have seen those Scorpion Emperors attacking Hades, and I wouldn't have gotten back here at all!"

"_Oh..."_ There was a sigh of relief. "_So I guess...I'm not completely useless in this situation then."_

"Right." At this, Super Sonic started off again. "But let's get going. We've got a world to save!"

He could feel the air getting colder as he flew up higher and higher; though it didn't bother him, as he found he could breathe without air, it was somewhat disconcerting that he would have to fight in space, and the worry increased as he found himself flying further and further away from Earth. Soon, the moon was bigger than Earth, and it was only then that he finally saw the humongous black mass as it began to spread on the meteor-pocked rock.

"Got him. I don't know what Lardbelly is doing," Sonic flew faster. "But it definitely doesn't good. Sailor Moon, what's going on?"

"_He's...he's using my power to spread across the moon!"_ The voice sounded worried._"Once it's complete, he'll throw the moon out of orbit and destroy Earth!"_

"…Now that _really_ isn't good!" The surface was getting closer. "That means I don't have much time at all! How do I stop him?"

"_You have to get inside the blackness, and stop him from within. But..."_ There was a pause. _"He's waiting for you, and even now he's creating things to stop you from freeing me from his heart."_

"….Flabby has a heart? News to me!"

"_And….I have the feeling he's got something else on mind."_ The voice lowered to a whisper. _"I can feel it. It's going to be very dangerous once you get inside._"

"Just the way I like it!" At this, Super Sonic went faster. "After all, it wouldn't even be a challenge if he didn't do anything."

The blackness on the moon loomed even closer; the yellow hedgehog could see the eerie glimmer on the surface of the blackness. He braced himself for the inevitable impact, but as he did, he smirked.

"Well, no turning back. Looks like its time..." He revved up, shining a a yellow so bright that he almost looked white. "...to BUUUUUUuurrrrrrrn...!!"

Finally, he shot forward like a maniac, landing on the black mass so hard that the ground trembled. The blackness shot up like a fountain; however, within seconds it had come back down on the hedgehog, covering him until he was completely immersed. Then, with a sick sucking sound, the spot where the hedgehog had landed turned back to a shining black sea, as if nothing had hit it.

He was in.

--

"Quick!" The sound of shoes slapping on the ground echoed through the hall as the sailors and the Mobians made their way down stairs from the ruined fifth floor of the Crystal Fortress. "This way!"

It was Neptune who led the charge, followed by Tails, then everyone else. The soldier of the sea was leading the way through the use of her mirror, which glowed brighter as they got closer to their destination.

"They're down this way!" Neptune shouted. "They're right below us-AAAH!!"

Neptune's words became a screech, as her head missed being hit by a SWATBot laser by mere inches. She quickly took a jump back, and brought her arms together.

"Deep Subme-"

"Hang on!" Suddenly, a blast of lightning forced the SWATBots coming towards the group to retreat back. "We'll handle these things. You take some of the Mobians and free the others!"

"Jupiter!"

"_Go!_"

Neptune opened her mouth to respond, only to find herself being pulled away from the inevitable fray. In front of her was Tails, who was pulling her towards the stairs once more.

"Hurry!" The two were soon flanked by Venus and Big Griz. "Where are the other people you're looking for?"

"I…" Neptune barely suppressed a smile as she looked into her mirror. "The second floor!"

Tails nodded and turned his tails, flying down the stairs with everyone else following. As they descended, there were echoes of blasting sounds and mechanical squeals, as well as the echo of metal scraping on the floor.

"The SWATBots must be converging on the fortress!" Venus squeaked. "And…._ack_! I think the roboticized humans are too!"

"Then we have no time!" With a leap off the stairs, Neptune landed on the floor as they neared the second floor. "We have to find the other senshi and free them!"

"But how!?" Venus almost slammed into Big Griz as she hopped down the stairs. "We don't know what's happened to them! For all we know, they could be trapped in crystal too!"

"...That's just a chance we'll have to take."

The second floor was devoid of any SWATbots, at least as far as the four could see. With a nod, Neptune and Venus suddenly parted ways, going towards separate rooms. Realizing what they were doing, Tails and Big Griz did the same. Several minutes passed, as they looked in the various rooms, with no luck.

"Haha-ha-HAAA!"

Neptune's heart froze as she heard the laughter from the room she was searching in. It was all too familiar, and it brought a chill down her spine. She knew what Venus had said about Robotnik's lackeys, but she still did not trust them. And as she heard the laughter, and followed it to a seemingly solid wall, her feet carried her through to the secret room.

"No...!"

Neptune held up her mirror, readying it to attack the two robots who were now in front of the crystalline figures of her fallen sailor comrades, aiming a giant laser at them. As she stepped forward, however, her mirror slowly lowered, and her look of anger turned into one of confusion.

"Heheheh!" Grounder was jumping up and down. "Come on, Scratch, press the button already!"

"D'oh. not yet!" Scratch was tinkering with various knobs. "I want to make sure I got this thing in reverse, though, or else it won't work!!"

"But Scraaaatch!" Grounder stopped and smacked the machine. "Our Venusness doesn't have time to have it put in reverse! Those robots will turn her into shiska-sailor if we don't hurry up!"

"Shut up!" Grounder's response was to have his head knocked off. "'Shiska-sailor'?! What kind of moron are you!?"

"Mmmmph!" With a grumble, the robot caught his head before it fell to the ground. "Fine, have it your way."

"_There_!" At this, Scratch smashed in a button. "Activating the Crystallizer...!"

With that, the machine glowed a bright white, sending a beam out towards the still form of Sailor Mars. The crystal glowed a bright red as the seconds ticked by, as if consumed by fire, and heat began to emanate from it.

_This..._ Neptune's eyes widened as the crystal suddenly flashed. _Can it be!?_

**KRA-KOOOM!**

Suddenly the crystal exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Panicking, the two robots tried to shut it off, swinging the machine from left to right wildly as they fought over who would stop it from destroying the fortress. Neptune quickly went into a crouching position, throwing her hands up in expectation of what was to come.

"SHUT IT OFF!!" Scratch screeched as the other crystals began to explode. "_SHUT IT OOO-HO-HO-HOOOFF!!_"

"OH NO!!" Grounder started to rev backwards. "I'M NOT DOING IT, _YOU_-"

"**DUCK!!**"

The two flung their heads around towards Neptune as she shouted, their eyes wide with confusion. Behind them, the machine began to overload and overfilL with power. However, in the minds of the two robots, there was only one answer to Neptune's shout.

"..._WHERE_!?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The explosion threw Neptune out of the room, and she landed on her back twenty feet away. She gave an angry hiss as she regrouped her senses, the shrapnel of the machine having lodged into her forearm; spots of red began to appear on her gloves, and streaks of blood dripped to her elbows. Several feet away the Aqua Mirror clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

"GANG WAAAAY!"

Neptune's eyes widened at the shout, and she quickly rolled over just in time to see a chicken leg fly by her. Other various parts of the two bumbling robots, meanwhile, began to blow all around her with gale force, with Grounder's head missing her head by an inch.

"O-HO-HO-HOOO!" Scratch's beak rolled next to Neptune. "...Phew, that was close! For a moment I thought I was a goner!"

"Huh." With an annoyed glance, Neptune watched as Grounder's nose rolled into the chicken beak. "It could only be too soon for that to happen to you two."

"Sc-SCRATCH!"

The beak and the sailor turned towards the direction of Grounder's voice. His head was on the wall, and his eyes were huge.

"L..." his voice was filled with shock. "_Look_...!"

Neptune turned back towards the wreckage of the machine, and she gave a gasp. It seemed impossible, at least in that the explosion should have - _should have_ - destroyed everything in the room.

The three figures that stood before her - and the looks of determination on their faces - begged to differ.

"Saturn..." Neptune looked at each face, her eyes watering ever so slightly as they looked back at her – worry leaped into their eyes when they did, but it didn't matter at that moment. They were _alive_. "Mercury...Mars..."

BOOOOM!

The fortress suddenly shook to its foundation. Beryl's shouts echoed through the first and second floors, and the shouts and screams of panicked - and now, thanks to a powerful blast of Beryl's wand which shattered all of the cages simultaneously, free - scientists who had not previously been found by Scratch and Grounder echoed even louder as they pushed and shoved their way through the entrance of the fortress and away from the battle taking place between the sailors, the Mobians and the SWATbots.

"Ugh-!!"

Neptune fell forward with a cry; instantly, Saturn came forward and caught her before she fell. The green-haired soldier looked into the younger girl's eyes in surprise, not expecting her to recover so quickly from her confinement. However, the flicker in the eyes of the soldier of ruin told her that she was anything but weak at the moment. On the contrary, she had clearly been waiting for this moment since she had been transformed into crystal. In fact, as the younger girl held her, Neptune could feel the shrapnel wounds on her arm healing.

"...Come on." Helping Neptune up once the healing was finished, Saturn held out her hand out and willed the Silence Glaive to appear. "We've got work to do...!"

With that, the three newly-freed senshi broke out into a run, with Neptune following as she picked the mirror off of the floor. A smile formed on her face as she hobbled out of the room; they were free. _Free_. And now, nine senshi stood united once more in battle, about to fight against the robots, all of them willing to do what was necessary to free their princess from the grip of the monster threatening the world.

The SWATBots wouldn't stand a chance.

"Waaah-ha-ha!!" A chicken beak and Grounder's head hopped behind Neptune several yards back, whining pitifully. "Wait for us! Waa-haait for uuuuus...!!"

--

_**So, Hedgehog...you've decided to come to me!**_

In the blackness, only the light of the Chaos Emeralds could be seen by the red eyes that watched the intruder as it rapidly came closer. It was extremely annoying to Robotnik that the hedgehog - once again - was coming to destroy his plans. However, even with this knowledge he knew he had reason to smile.

_**We'll see how long you last here! Guhuhuhuhuh!!**_

Super Sonic weaved back and forth through the darkness as bolts of energy shot across the void, trying to hit him. However, he was simply too fast for them, and on the rare instance that a bolt managed to get towards its mark, the shield erected around the hedgehog simply deflected it. He grit his teeth as he went in deeper, looking for any sign

"_Butt_nik!" he shouted angrily. "Where are you! Show yourself, lard lips, so I can knock you back to the Mobian Stone Age!"

_**Hahahahaha!!**_ Suddenly, Robotnik's face appeared fully in the mists, his eyes twinkling red. "I'd like to see you try, hedgehog! Turning colors won't help you here!"

At this, the red eyes glimmered brightly, and Sonic smashed face-first into the ground that was conveniently created by the mad scientist. Tweaking his nose, Sonic mumbled a few words as he got up.

"Really, _Butt_nik." The yellow hedgehog looked unimpressed. "I figured you'd have something a little more _creative_?"

"HHAHAHA!" The Robotnik face laughed. "Well, I see you were expecting more? Well then, let me lay out the red carpet for you..."

A powerful wind began to blow around Super Sonic seconds later, and despite his best efforts he was lifted off the ground. He was tossed several hundred yards - or what felt like several yards - away from the face, though the egomaniacal eggman's face did not change in size. Nonplussed and unhurt, the gold hedgehog immediately stood up, floating an inch off the ground after getting on both feet, glaring at the unwanted visage.

"...And introduce you to the welcoming committee!" Robotnik's face disappeared as several blue flames burst from the black void. "Moonbot Harem, _attack_!"

Super Sonic watched as several figures appeared from the flames, reveling themselves to be black-faced robots clothed in periwinkle shawls, gloves, open sleeves, slippers and flare pants. Swathed like harem girls, they danced with their arms going to and from their bodies, their white crescent moon signs flashing on the top of their heads, soft female giggles erupting from their unmoving faces as they approached.

Then, before Super Sonic knew it, they were on him, hitting him too fast for him to avoid him. Finally, they all joined in a circle, and sent blue flames at him.

"Aaah!" Super Sonic leaped up, barely managing to keep his tail from singing. "Sorry I can't return your affections, ladies, but it looks like I'm outta here..!"

As he flew away, however, the yellow hedgehog was stopped by several more Moonbots, who kicked him back towards the circle. Moving like wisps of wind they approached him, silent save for eerie mechanical giggles as they approached him.

"Fast as me, huh?" Super Sonic crossed his arms. "Looks like this calls for something a little more drastic..."

One moment, he was there; suddenly, just as the gang approached him, he wasn't there. Looking up and twirling around, the Moonbots danced, silently trying to call him out to play; they moved again like the wind to trap him. But they couldn't trap what they couldn't see; it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

_**No!!**_ Robotnik's voice angrily resonated as the sound of a Sonic Spin began to fill the air. _**Moonbots! FIND HIM NOW!!**_

"No way, _Butt_nikay!" Suddenly, several of the Moonbots screeched, their bodies sawed in half by a streak of light. "This play date is over!"

All of the Moonbots tried to move in on him, bringing fire with them as they danced. But it was to no avail; as they tried to get the invisible hedgehog, several of the girls ended up scorching and destroying their own kind. As each Moonbot was eliminated, either by being sawed in half or through their own ignorance, they transformed into a blue flame that snuffed out as soon as their swatch of clothing hit the floor.

"So much for your harem!" The hedgehog revved up to hit the last one. "They weren't too much fun to play with, but just as well!"

_**Not so fast, hedgehog!**_

Suddenly, the last Moonbot moved aside, letting Super Sonic fly past it. Twirling clockwise three times, blue flames surrounded it, turning red as the creature split in two, followed by its garments turning blood red as it started to dance again. The newly cloned Moonbot did the same, splitting in two, even as the first repeated its movements. Red flames mingled with a tint of blue as the bots danced and multiplied as fast as Super Sonic could keep up - barely.

Within a matter of seconds, there were three dozen Moonbots in red front of the here - all that instantly disappeared in with a flash of their pupilless eyes.

"Woah-" He was immediately bombarded with blasts of fire, which he barely managed to dodge - only to again be kicked, this time by two dozen feet. "WooooAAAH!!"

_**Guhuhuhuh!!**_ Robotnik's red eyes twinkled again in the darkness. _**You were saying, hedgehog? Play with my girls a little longer, while I cover this satellite with blackness and gloom! AHAHAHAHA!!**_

"UGH! OW!! GYAAAH!!"

The last hit sent Sonic flying several dozen yards into the air; as he started the descent down, he managed to stop himself, and he floated upright, shaking the willies out of his head. As he did, he noticed several red dots floating up into the air and charging towards him like deranged dragonflies.

"Aw man...!" Sonic glared at the dots, which were rapidly coming closer. "Mondo uncool! Those things are _annoying!_ I think I prefer Mama Robotnik over them...and that says a _lot_-"

_"Sonic!"_

"S-" He immediately held a hand to his ear as he watched the Moonbots - now with wings - charging towards him; he managed to dodge at the last second, allowing them to fly by. "Sailor Moon!"

"_You have to neutralize them somehow..._" The bots began to turn around, zooming like a squadron of flaming Spitfires. "_Somehow reverse what he did with my power...then...you have to find him before he reaches...the palace!"_

"The--!?"

The hedgehog quickly went into a Sonic Spin, sawing one of the incoming Moonbots in half. Of course, in their more advanced form, it only served to make two Moonbots appear in the place of the one he'd tried destroying. They too began to chase him, bearing on his heels.

"Well, that didn't work..." Super Sonic thought as he floated away, pursued by even more Moonbots. "How do I neutralize...how do I reverse...?"

"_Sonic...! Reverse the fire!"_

Suddenly, he stopped in mid-air, clearly thinking as he closed his eyes. The Moonbots began to close in, their pupilless eyes flashing red. Their giggles became shrill shrieks of delight as they came closer.

"Neutralize...reverse the fire..."

Instantly, Super Sonic's eyes burst open, and he thrust his hands in front of him. A semi-translucent blue glow surrounded him as he went once more into a Sonic Spin, only this time, his spikes making a strange lapping noise instead of their normal buzz, like waves on a beach.

"_JUICE TIME!!_"

The cackling of anticipation from the turned into screams of torment as the water touched the bots closest to the hedgehog as he blasted through the squadron like a tidal wave. Those had their fire immediately extinguished, and they sparked and spasmed as they fell into the blackness; several seconds later, little blue butterflies appeared in their place, fluttering upward until they had disappeared from the void. Upon seeing this happen, most of the surviving Moonbots scattered, some screeching, some sparking, all of them clearly aflame, both literally and in their maddened cries.

"The reverse of fire...way past! And those butterfly things...that was the power of life!" Coming out of his spin, the super hog looked down at himself and shuddered. "Uuuugh, I'm covered...in _water_...!"

"_Don't worry!_" Sailor Moon's voice echoed through his head. "_You'll dry off._"

"But...but...it's water!" Super Sonic was clearly disgusted at the idea of being wet. "Ugh...I hate this..."

"_Stop that!_" Sailor Moon's voice sharpened slightly, only to suddenly gasp out. "_Uh...uuuhh..."_

"Sailor Moon?"

"_He...ugh..._" The girl's voice was strained when she spoke again. "_He's gathering power again...he...he's in the palace for...sure...his darkness...covering it...!!_"

"What palace, Sailor Moon?"

"_Silver...Millennium..._"

"Silver Millennium Palace?" The hedgehog blinked. "What kind of a name...?"

"_No...talking...no time...!!_"

"But-"

A sudden spike of heat brought Sonic back to reality. Underneath him, the remaining Moonbots were beginning to regroup and multiply.

"Aw man, not again!" Though he knew he could deal with them, Super Sonic realized it was not in his best interests to continue fighting the harem. "Do you know how to get to this palace through here?"

"_Y...yes, I can...get you..._" Sailor Moon's voice was steadily weakening. "_H-hurry..._"

"...Hurry is my middle name!" Super Sonic began to rev up in mid-air. "I'm up, over...and gooooone!!"

He hit the ground running, at least what passed for the ground in the void. Walls outlined by white seemed to spring out of nowhere, out of the mad scientist's callous cackling that started to echo from the void once more. Behind him the Moonbots had reformed, this time throwing fire from within their shawls as the pursued him like a swarm of hornets, intent on giving him that fatal sting.

"_This...this way!_" Sailor Moon's voice was still in his head, the progressing weakness in her voice barely masking the urgent tone it took. "_This way...no, dead end, go...left...!_"

"Gotcha!" Feeling the Moonbots get closer, he turned around just long enough to throw a small wave of water at the horde. "Gotta buzz, cuz!"

He revved up again, going faster and faster, until finally he was flying more than running, bursting headfirst through the endless labyrinth like a rocket, stars trailing behind him. He gave a hoot as he flew, relishing in the speed that gave him his name at every twist and turn. The harem trailed further and further behind, unable to keep up with the super-powered hedgehog. Their shrieks echoed through the maze, angered that their prey was gone, and that they'd failed their master.

"This is what I call way past cool!" A small dim light began to appear in the distance. "And what do you know – the exit!"

_**You think it will be that easy, do you!?**_

"Huh-!"

All of a sudden, the ground shifted, rearing up and down violently. Super Sonic's leg snagged on the altering floor, and he started tumbling head first in mid-air.

_**Have a nice **_**trip**_** first, hedgehog! Guhuhuhuhuh!!**_

"Gaah!!"

"_Sonic...!_"

The hedgehog flew into the light head first, tumbling through what felt like another endless void until, finally, he felt himself crash slide across hard rock. He could feel the dust kick up and the pebbles knick him; he even thought he broke his arm and several ribs when he landed. Yet the cuts and breaks instantly healed; for the power of immortality small scrapes and broken bones took nothing to heal. For that the hedgehog was secretly grateful, as otherwise he would have been in agony once he finished the joyride which was sorely lacking the _joy_.

As soon as he stopped he jumped up, his eyes shifting left and right as he wiped debris off of him. He was inside a large darkened room filled with large grey columns and tiled with a silver stone he did not recognize. The more intact columns and tiles were, upon closer look, smooth as alabaster with words carved in, revealing a semi-luminous mineral underneath. It was clear that whoever or whatever built it was part of an advanced civilization, a civilization that was clearly sophisticated beyond anything else in its time, but judging by the cracks, and faded and missing spots in the floor and column lines, had nevertheless decayed and died out long before the time of Sonic. If one thought it over one could have surmised that the civilization's prime had been long finished even before the time of Sonic's Mobegyptian ancestor Ma-Sonic, who had lived thousands of years ago.

However, thoughts of those kind barely made it to the back of Sonic's mind, let alone the front. The one thing he was looking for was clearly missing from the picture, even as traces of his blackness began to appear on the columns and the floor around him.

"_S...sonic..._" Sailor Moon sounded ready to collapse. "_He's...here...!_"

"Don't have to tell me twice, Sailor Moon! All _right,_ enough showin' off, _Butt_nik!" He paused, tapped his head, and with a shake of his head unsaddled some small rocks which had landed inside his ears. "You're makin' me look modest in comparison. Get out here and fight me face to face if you _dare_!"

The reaction was swift. A soft electrical light suddenly flickered on from above, illuminating the room with the light, and the feel, of a cloudy day. More primitive torches, one on every other column, also sparked to life, revealing the large room to be a massive temple. Beyond the columns, the outer walls were covered entirely in pulsing and suffocating black energy. And there, standing in the center, stood the madman himself, dressed once more in his trademark red and black spandex, his yellow cape wrapping itself around his legs. However, his eyes still glowed a bright red, and a strange white glow emitted from his chest.

"Excellent..._excellent_. You made it all the way here!" Robotnik twirled his mustache with obvious delight. "And to think I didn't tidy up the place. What a terrible host I am!"

"You." Super Sonic glared. "Return Sailor Moon and that crystal to her friends right now!"

"Aahaha!! Same old Sonic, same old bravado." Robotnik looked up towards the ceiling. "I wonder, what_ever_ would I do without you? A pity it would be for me if you were to ever, say, lose your _life_ or something..."

"Spare me the sarcasm, Ro_blob_nik." The scraping of the hedgehog's shoes on the stone floor echoed through the chamber. "This has gone way too far, and you're gonna pay!"

"Oh, you think I've gone too _far_, hedgehog?" Robotnik's gloating face was haloed eerily by the torches. "On the contrary, I haven't even _started_ what I want to do with our respective dimensions."

"You really think you're going to get away with this, don't you? Look around, lardbelly, even your dimbots've abandoned you!" Super Sonic continued to close in. "Face it - you've totally gone bonkers!"

"Once again, Sonic, mistaking true genius for insanity..." At this, Robotnik's eyes brightened. "You always were ignorant like that. But I'm afraid it's too late for poor little Sailor Moon. She and I merged body and soul back in the Crystal Fortress, and now, I have at my fingertips the greatest power in every universe! HAHAHA!!"

As he laughed, the blackness started to seep more and more into the temple. Some of it latched onto the columns, blotting out the words carved into them.

"Once I have finished off the power which keeps these decrepit ruins little miss moon princess loves – and of course little miss moon princess herself - intact, it will be no problem to cover this rock with the most rotten blackness!" The fat man clenched his fists. "And then, nothing will stop me...and I will RULE THE UNIVERSE!!"

"Heck no, Robo!" At this, Super Sonic revved up, holding his hands out to reveal a bright blue ball of energy. "You're giving Sailor Moon back to me!"

"_Am _I now."

"You bet!!" The gold hog immediately charged. "Right _now_!"

He charged; Robotnik's eye merely twinkled. He'd been waiting a long time for this; waiting for the day he could finally destroy Sonic once and for all. Granted, he had been certain that Sonic met his doom before; somehow the hedgehog had gotten lucky. This time the madman would make sure he didn't come back.

"I-AAUGH!!"

"_Sonic...!_"

Super Sonic was immediately pulsed back by a forcefield of black energy, which quickly encased the crazy scientist in a cocoon. Though Sonic managed to recover, he was unable to get through the shield even by throwing a blast of life-energy at him. Within seconds the began to expand and elongate, growing larger and stronger with each passing second.

"Oh, yes, Sonic!" Robotnik's voice started to become louder and more distorted as the black energy field around him became bigger. "I almost forgot to tell you...when I merged with the princess, something interesting happened...and I've decided I'll share what resulted with you!! Say bye bye to Sailor Moon...FOREVER!!"

"Sailor Moon!?"

"_No--_"

Sailor Moon's voice immediately stopped, like turning off a television, sinking back into the abyss, never to arise again. Once this happened, several blasts of energy shot out from the rapidly-growing ball, searing and cracking many of the columns and ripping up the floor even more.

"Sailor Mo...!?"

Looking upwards, Super Sonic stared at the ball of energy as it towered over him, Robotnik's laugh rumbling ominously. He could now feel what was about to be unveiled, and his eyes bugged out when he realized what had happened.

"No...way...past..."

With a single sonic boom, the black energy cleared, and Robotnik stood over the hedgehog, his red eyes glowing with sadistic glee, a fanged smile on his metallic grey face. Normally, Super Sonic would not have been so horrified; after all, he had defeated the Supreme High Robotnik, who had been a similar size. He had not been very intimidating them. But Robotnik was far more intimidating, even frightening, this time around - because he was no longer a he, but a _she_.

"..._UNCOOL_!!"

A sixty-foot-tall, very-well endowed she in a red-and-white sailor top with a red-and-black layered sailor dress. Her long, flaming red hair was clipped up with beads with sharp ends on her head, circular pigtailed buns adorned with egg-shaped decorations,similar to the egg jewel on her tiara. Her long white gloves were covered with Robotnik's, and she wore Robotnik's boots. On her back were large metallic wings, which immediately opened up and knocked over several columns.

"SONIC!"

She spoke with Robotnik's voice, tinged with that of Sailor Moon's. On her chest, the Silver Crystal glowed from within the R-shaped brooch which fastened the orange mustache bow to her sailor top.

"Tremble in fear, pipsqueak, and meet _the new master of all reality_!!" Her laughs echoed through the great hall, spreading rapidly just as her choking blackness did, across the white rock of the moonscape. "I AM...

_**SAILOR UNIVERSE!!"**_


	20. A Date With Destiny, Part II

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**A Date With Destiny, Part II**

* * *

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"World Shaking!"

"Come on, Tails! We've got 'em on the run!"

"You got it, Having converted several destroyed SWATbot's arms into a cadre of lasers, Tails looked down at Caninestein. "Shall we?"  
"Yus, let us do zis!" Caninestein adjusted his glasses as he shot at a fleeing robot. "Sage Beryl?"

"With pleasure." Beryl's staff glowed brightly as she thrust it forward. "_Fire!!_"

Down in the Crystal Fortress, the SWATBots were beginning to overwhelmed by the combined might of the sailor soldiers and the various abilities of the remaining Mobians. Though at first the number of SWATBots had not been affected by the offensive, even after the captured senshi had been freed, the tide had inexorably turned when Scratch and Grounder destroyed the SWATBot making factory that was hidden within the fortress. Soon, the SWATBots were being routed, and only several dozen were left of the thousands that had been in and around the Fortress. Victory seemed inevitable.

As she stood in front of three SWATBots, however, Sailor Pluto's eyes widened as she finished executing an attack. She stared upwards, a shiver went down her spine, and her crimson eyes narrowed.

"Got it!" Sailor Mars finally managed to destroy a SWATBot that had been more than unwilling to be destroyed, though she suddenly felt her own chill; she turned to look at her comrade with concern. "I...Pluto? What..."

"The blackness is spreading..." Pluto glared at the ceiling. "More rapidly than ever. Something's happened...Sailor Moon..."

"Sailor Moon!?" Mars' eyes widened. "I can't feel her...What's happened!?"

Pluto merely closed her eyes as she casually stepped to her right, avoiding a laser blast which exploded on the wall. Turning full circle, she twirled the Garnet Rod around, pointing it towards the advancing SWATBots.

"Dead Scream." The attackers sparked violently before being finished off by the power of the nearby Silence Glaive. "I can feel her. Barely. I can't explain what has happened...but..."

"...I can't feel her anymore." Saturn stared at the smoldering remains of the machines and swung her staff. "Pluto...the moon's orbit..."

"I know." Mars looked back and forth from the two senshi as they spoke. "I know that now."

"The moon's orbit...?"

"Daaah!"

Across the hall, a dozen SWATBots began to close in on Mad Mike. They held up their arms, ready to fire at him.

"Daah, Mad Mike!" Thinking fast, Big Griz tossed a burnt SWATbot head to his partner. "Catch!"

"Done," The head was caught, and just as quickly thrown at the invading cadre, which was taken by surprise and knocked down like unwitting pins. "And idone/i!"

"Big whoop!" Robotnik Jr. opened up his chest, looking down at a large blinking light. "We've got more company on the way!"

"More of these machines?" Saturn stopped. "Wait...no..."

"Saturn." Pluto's eyes widened slightly. "You feel it as well..."

"_Everyone_!"

Suddenly, a headless Scratch and a noseless Grounder burst into the corridor, followed by a breathless Sailor Venus. The sounds of robotic shouts could be heard coming from below.

"Roboticized citizens, starboard side!" Grounder's treads smoked as he blazed past everyone. "Aaaaand they're hopping mad! They're about to--"

"Grounder, sta-ha-hooop!!" Scratch's head squawked from under the crook of the chicken bot's wing. "You're leaving Her Supreme Venusness behind!!"

"It's ok...!" Venus gasped as she stumbled into Saturn. "All of the roboticized humans are converging onto the Crystal Fortress. They're going to break down the doors!"

"What!"

"Oh man…"

"That's bad!"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." Saturn grasped her Glaive. "I can stop them with my power. They won't stand a chance."

"No!" Venus' voice sharpened. "We can't just attack them, they're regular people!"

"Regular…" Saturn's eyes narrowed slightly. "That monster. Using innocent people like that….unforgivable."

"And let us guess….there's currently no way of turning them human, is there?" Mars looked around towards the two robots with a slight glare. "Well, is there?"

"Uh…..Scratch's beak pursed. "No, I don't think Our Former Maliciousness put any reverse button on his roboticizers…"

"Nope." Grounder shook his head. "Because that would've been too nice of him to think of."

"Well, duh!" Robotnik, Jr. rolled his eyes. "When has Dad _ever_ been nice?"

"Well…" Mars bit her lip angrily. "Is there any way that we can try and contain them?"

"Mercury's working on a plan, but…." Venus' voice trailed off. "I don't know if we'll be able to hold them all off without fighting back. There's so many of them…."

Mars, Saturn and Pluto all looked at one another, none of them saying a word. All three knew that the battle was becoming critical; Pluto was especially aware that the next several minutes could determine the fate of Earth, and even more than that, the universe, and it showed in her eyes. Mars could only grit her teeth in frustration at the newest turn of events; Saturn's face betrayed nothing even though she too was worried.

Before anyone could say anything, however, a large banging noise caused everyone to jump in place. The exception to this was Mad Mike, who jumped into his partner's arms.

"WAAAH-HO-HO!!" Scratch and Grounder quickly clung to one another. "This is the end! We're gonna be pulverized!! Aaa-aa-aah!!"

"Duh…." Once he realized what he did, Mad Mike quickly flopped down onto the floor. "Sorry, Big Griz. I gots scared just then."

"Daaaah, _you're_ scared?" At this, Big Griz began to shake. "I'm _terr-err-ified_!"

"Everyone, calm down….this is no time to shirk. Get ready for what's coming instead." Twirling her staff, Pluto bent her knees as she got into a defensive stance. "I can only hope we are able to defend our position without heavy casualties. Mars, Saturn…we must tread carefully."

The banging echoed through the chambers once more, until finally, the sound of shouting began an all-encompassing roar of disapproval and revenge. Thousands of robots began clawing their way into the fortress through the open doors, looking for any and all who had dared opposed their great leader.

"Aaaah!"

Tails gasped as, all of a sudden, hordes of roboticized humans began to appear en masse, their eyes glowing red as they began to converge on every floor, grabbing for anything that moved. Tails barely flew out of the way, while Mercury and Beryl both began to build a wall of ice to keep the robots at bay.

"Ach! It's no good!" Caninestein gasped as the ice wall began to crack. "It vil only be a matta of time before ve vil haf to attack back!"

"But there's too many!" Tails' lip began to shake. "And Sonic….Sonic's not back yet!"

A hand suddenly broke through the wall, thrusting itself towards Beryl. Growling, the sage smacked the hand away and repaired the hole.

_Sonic!!_ Though Tails couldn't see the blackness that was encasing the moon, his sense of dread increased as the minutes ticked by and the robot mob and its roar increased in size and strength. _Sonic, please! Please stop this madness!!_

--

"Yes…..YES!!"

Sailor Universe - all sixty feet of her - stood above Super Sonic inside the massive hall, leering at the golden hedgehog as she held out a hand. In it a long heart-topped, bone-shaped rod appeared in his hands; within the heart was a skull, which seemed to stare at Super Sonic with empty, yet all-too-mocking, eyesockets. In response, the yellow hedgehog simply gave the creature an angry glare.

"Ohohohohoho!" Guffawing with Robotnik and Sailor Moon's warbled, chimeric voice, the monster stomped towards Super Sonic, twirling the rod. "So, runt, how does it feel to have been outsmarted?! Now, at long last, I have the greatest power in the universe fused with my own being! Not even the puny Chaos Emeralds can destroy me this time!"

"Wanna bet?"

In response, Sonic threw a beam of blue, life-giving energy towards the giant, aiming for the brooch where Sailor Moon's crystal was. His disappointment was inevitable as the beam hit an invisible force field, which turned white and sucked up the attack.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Sailor Universe's voice shook the hall as the beam gave out. "What was _that_? Was _that_ your assault? Why, a breeze is more dangerous than you! Maybe if you're lucky I _might_ fall asleep on you!"

"Joke all you want, _Butt_nik!" Super Sonic clenched his fists. "But don't think for a moment you're gonna win this one!"

"I beg to differ, hedgehog." Going for her hair braids, Sailor Universe pulled them out to reveal six eight foot long throwing knives. "This time the victory is MINE!!"

As fast as Sonic could run, Universe heaved the knives at the hedgehog as she finished her sentence, who barely flew away in time to avoid being hit. Flipping onto the ground, Super Sonic looked up towards the embedded weapons, just in time to see ten giant heat-seeking rockets, each almost twenty feet long, going towards him at a similar breakneck speed.

"Woooah! So not cool!!" This time, Super Sonic revved up his feet. "Time to blow before _I_ blow!!"

"I don't think so." Even as the rockets exploded into the walls of the hall, Sailor Universe was ready with a new round, courtesy of the unlimited payload hidden in her metal - rocket launching - wings. "Sorry to _eggs_plode all over your parade!! HAHAHA!"

"LaaaamAAAAIGH!!"

The yellow hedgehog barely missed being hit by one of the rockets; unfortunately, he was hit by all of the other rockets head on. As the explosions rocked the hall, Sailor Universe put her hands on her hips and laughed; it was clear to her who the victor was.

"That was all too easy!" Turning around, the fused monstrosity began to glow. "Now, to finish canvassing the moonscape so I can-"

**BOOOOOOM!!**

The backside of Universe's shield suddenly rocked as it was hit by none other than Super Sonic, who otherwise bounced off, leaving his adversary unharmed. In response to the impact, Super Sonic stopped himself in mid-air and floated down to the ground, his body showing no damage from the rockets.

"_What the-?!_"

"Man!" Rubbing his nose disapprovingly, the hedgehog looked at the enraged Sailor Universe. "I was hoping I could get you_ somehow_."

"Inconceivable!" Universe snarled. "_How_ did you survive?!"

"I've got invincibility, in case you've forgotten, Sailor Numbnik." At this, Super Sonic tapped his foot. "So, you were making some lame joke about incendiary devices? Because I don't think I got the _punchline_."

"Why you _little_-!" The anger flared on Universe's face as she spoke through gritted teeth. "But it doesn't matter. You don't stand a chance once I finish canvassing the moon with this wonderful, matchless power! Then, faster than you can say 'up, over and gone', you little _rat_, Earth will be _GONE_, shattered into a billion pieces by the force and speed, it's civilization wiped out by the impact, of it's own satellite smashing into it! It will be _marvelous_! _**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_"

"...Aaaand that does it. That'll NEVER happen, you hear me!?" Super Sonic's eyes flashed bright red as his rage flared up. "_Butt_nik, you've done some miserable things before we got here, like attacking innocents and blackmailing our planet to do your bidding, but we as a people could at least handle you!"

"So what?" Sailor Universe snorted. "You make it sound like you're _offended_! It's not like you didn't know what I was _capable_ of!"

"I thought I knew, but then you came here. Targeting Earth without warning and enslaving and roboticizing their people like you did Mobius was _way_ past uncool. But I _could_ have attributed it to the madness the power you were taking from Sailor Moon. I _could_ have even forgiven you for what you did to me and Tails and all those people in your little fortress with time, because it was the power, not _you_. But this," he pointed at the guffawing sailor. "_This_ breaks the straw on the hedgehog's back, you _jerk_! Prepare to be defeated, you bloated _bastard_, because if you thought I was mad before, well, congrats! _You've just made me absolutely __furious_!!"

At this, Super Sonic revved up and dashed towards Sailor Universe, his eyes flashing brightly. Mustering up what strength he could in mere microseconds, he thrust forward, tearing up the ground with awesome destructive force as he began his assault. It was almost faster than he'd ever gone before, and it happened so quickly that he was certain Sailor Universe wouldn't be able to stop it, or at least defend well against it.

"Ahahaha! Cursing me won't do anything! Egg Princess..." Yet at the last moment, Sailor Universe thrust her staff forward and grinned. "_Halation!_"

Super Sonic's eyes widened as the attack hit him head on. He could almost feel himself disintegrate as he was tossed across the room like a rag; he almost thought he heard himself scream, heard his scream echo through the room, before he connected with the wall.

**WHAM!**

The hedgehog hit hard, causing the whole room to shudder violently under the strain of the impact. Indeed, as he fell, debris from a radius of ten feet away and five feet deep began falling alongside him, leaving a giant hole in the wall. Some of it also fell on him, tons of marble and rock crushing him into a yellow hedgehog pulp before cracking and crumbling to pieces.

"Aw man...huh...?!"

Super Sonic looked around himself, then down at his body as he regained his sense of self. His body was crumpled like a piece of paper, broken in every possible way. Yet somehow he was still alive, and as he became fully lucid, and the more he thought about it, his body suddenly started to blow back up, his bones cracking and creaking along the way. Within a minute his body was back to normal. He stared, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Ahahahaha!!" Sailor Universe's laughter came to a halt as she hovered of the remains of where the hedgehog had been last. "Hedgehog, I know you're here…..come out and fight me!"

Before she got over there, however, Super Sonic was already gone, zipping over to the other side of the room just as Sailor Universe tossed aside one particularly large boulder. Peering from the shadows, the golden hog watched as Sailor Universe's bemused smirk turned into a snarl of rage.

"Wh-WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!?" Sailor Universe began to zip across the room, her eyes darting back and forth, but Sonic stayed one step ahead of her as she came near, taking care to fly instead of run, which made more noise. "WHERE ARE YOU!! SHOW YOURSELF, FOOL!!"

As Universe began to seeth even more, even start screeching and shaking the room once again, Sonic stopped to think about what had just happened. He was invincible, but somehow, he could still be injured, and yet just by thinking about getting his body back to normal, his body obeyed. For a moment, it didn't make sense how he was able to manipulate himself that way.

"_Ze Power of Life iz more zan simply animating _lifeless_ objects to be real, or changing one thing to another."_ Suddenly, the memory of Caninestein's voice echoed in his head. _"__It iz also the powah to reshape ireal/i people into other tings as vell, including yourself! Remember zat ven you fight Robotnik, since he made ze crucial mistake of not tapping into zat aspect of ze Emeralds ven _he_ used ze power."_

Super Sonic paused, this time really letting the words sink in. He hesitated, then looked down at his hand; with a single thought, his hand suddenly reshifted, giving him five fingers with an extra pointer finger. Awed, he thought again and had seven, then ten, then twenty fingers. Then he made it larger, smaller, other different colors, even other animal's hands, before returning it to its original shape. It almost reminded him of what Hades had done to him and Beryl, but without the bells and whistles that had accompanied the power.

"_After oll, he just vanted to bring to life some electric poles!"_

That was when the light bulb turned on. Peering from his hiding place, the gold hog snickered to himself as he saw Sailor Universe start ripping out the columns in search of him.

_Don't worry, Sailor Moon._ His hand clenched into a tight fist, realizing what he would have to do. _I'm springing you out, and I'm gonna save the world….Sonic style!_

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Robotnik's voice roared as Sailor Universe flipped one column through the ceiling. "DON'T THINK I WON'T FIND YOU EVENTUALLY, YOU PEST!!"

"...Ya lookin' for _me_, _Butt_nik?"

Throwing her head around, Sailor Universe pointed her rod at the hedgehog as he casually began to walk - not run - closer to her. As he got closer to the shield surrounding the giant, he abruptly stopped.

"...I'm right here, Dr. Robotnik. And I'm not going to run anymore."

"Hmph. I thought as much." Sailor Universe kept her rod pointed towards Super Sonic, and it began to glow. "If you think you're going to dupe me by pretending to surrender, you've got it wrong. I want you gone, _forever_, no exception to the rule, no popping back, _ever again_!"

"...Hey, who said anything about _surrendering_?"

With that, Super Sonic pointed, and several rays of blue shot forth from his fingers. Quickly, Sailor Universe stepped back, expecting her opponent to attack her. Instead, however, the rays danced past her, and instead surrounded the pile of marble columns that the pseudo-soldier had ripped out. All twenty of them spontaneously grew long arms and legs, which allowed them to stand nearly as tall as Sailor Universe. Several of newly born troops took up the forgotten hair-clip knives from the floor and waved them towards the soldier menacingly.

"I'm just warming up, Eggbelly!" Super Sonic jumped up, snapped his fingers, and pointed. "Column Critters, CHARGE!"

Immediately, the group descended upon Sailor Universe, piling on top of her even though the shield prevented them from getting at her body. In retaliation, Sailor Universe swung her rod at the offending creatures, driving them back.

"Egg Princess Halation!" The attack went through the side of one of the creatures, but it held with only a chunk of it taken off. "Egads! What kind of marble is this? It barely _hurt_ them!"

Super Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as Dr. Robotnik was forced to fight the columns in his solder's body, which completely took attention off of him. Dusting himself off, he stood up straight and pushed one foot off of the ground, propelling his other foot to spin.

"Well, you know what they say..." Soon, he was spinning as fast as he normally would have in his regular form, doing a Sonic Tornado. "One good turn deserves another...and another...and _another_...!"

Easily pushing past his normal speed limit, Sonic pushed the ante, going faster and faster than ever before, yet using his new understanding of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, confining most of the power to around his body so as not to destroy the hall. However, as time wore on, he began to glow brighter and brighter as he generated more power, and more speed.

"Silver Egg...Kiss!!" Finally, Sailor Universe sliced one of the creatures in half, and just as the top fell down, the rest of the creatures suddenly fell lifeless. "How anno--what is _this_?!"

All of the energy that had been bestowed upon the columns suddenly reverted back to Super Sonic, who was spinning so fast, was so bright, that the entire hall began to truly buckle under the pressure that his power was putting on the entire palace.

"Aaugh!" Quickly, Sailor Universe threw up her hands to shield her face. "You hateful rodent! You won't win!! You're not going to stop me!! And I'm _not_ letting you take this crystal back! It's MINE!"

Blasts of yellow energy began to hit Sailor Universe's shield, and she touched her brooch, making the shield stronger. However, as the shield got stronger, so did the light, which turned white.

"Do you hear me?!"

This time, Sailor Universe could see what the hedgehog was doing. He was turning into a being of pure power, summoning every bit of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds he could to break the shield. Sailor Universe could have laughed out loud, as she saw right through the plan; however, she was too scared to do so, and pushed the Silver Crystal to its utmost to make the shield as strong as it would ever be.

"_**IT IS MINE!!**_"

Then it happened.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

Impossibly faster than the speed of sound, the hedgehog struck. One hundred thousand bolts of light smashed into the shield, thundering like a trillion volts of wattage, which could have lay waste to Earth in a moment. What didn't hit the shield smashed through the entire hall, causing whatever integrity was left in the palace to finally collapse into the white void that Super Sonic had created, just for the doctor he was trying so desperately to defeat.

--

The Deep Aqua Mirror flashed white just as the roboticized humans charged at her.

"What the-"

Sailor Neptune had no time to finish, for suddenly a burst of white energy pulsed out of the reflecting glass, throwing her several yards into a crystal wall like a rag. In one giant line, the energy seared right into all of the roboticized humans that had been captured and rounded up, blanketing them in power. All through the Fortress the power coursed, touching every afflicted person, and then beyond, where other enslaved minds might have been, until the light disappeared from the Tokyo skyline on unseen airwaves to countries beyond.

"Neptune!" Dropping her glaive, Saturn ran to her knocked out partner, picking up her now-cracked mirror as she did so. "What just happened? Are you ok?!"

"Uuh..." Sailor Neptune's eyes rolled around in her head as she mumbled nonsensically. "I prefer you kiss my flapjacks, kingfish...mabobber...oooh..."

"LOOK!"

Venus' shout caused the fighters in the room to stop what they were doing and look in the direction of Tails' shout. What they saw nearly made them fall over.

"The robots...! All of them…..!!"

"What the...?" Dazed, the enormous group of humans - no longer robots - looked around, confused. "Where...?"

"What is this place?"

"Last I remember, I was going to school..."

"Have I been sleeping...?"

"We're still in this blasted place!?"

"The sailor senshi!" One of them shouted, pointed to Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune. "Whatever happened, they saved us!"

"...We certainly did!" With a wink, and to the sighs of everyone else in the room, Venus posed and winked. "So, you guys better get out of here so we can finish our jobs! Ok?"

"Ok! Come on!"

"Hurry! This way!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here before this place collapses!"

The final comment as the several humans left in that particular room fled caused Venus' face to fall apart at this. Turning to Tails, her eye began to twitch.

"...What _is_ it with people thinking this place is going to collapse?!" She ground her teeth together. "It's NOT going to collapse or fall apart!"

"It might."

"It WON'T!" Venus' imposition caused Tails to back away slowly. "This place is not made of plywood! It's too strong to collapse from anything short of a nuclear explosion!"

"That's the psychology of evil fortresses for you." At this, Uranus kicked away a SWATBot head. "Every evil fortress I know of has collapsed for no reason after the master has been defeated."

"That's _not_ true!"

"Yes it is." At this, Robotnik Jr. popped out of a debris of metal. "Every time Sonic beat my old man, his fortress just went kablooey!"

"That's...different!" Venus pouted. "That was your planet. It doesn't work like that on Earth."

"Oh yeah?" Uranus put her hands on her hips. "What happened to D Point?"

"D Point? D Point..." Venus counted her fingers. "Oh yeah, it collapsed."

"Infinity Academy?"

"Um...it exploded and...collapsed."

"Dead Moon Circus?"

"It, um...collapsed."

"That youma dentist's office that Usagi-san and Chibi-Usa-chan went to to get their cavities done?"

"That place was already-"

"Galaxia's hideout at Ginga TV?"

"...I don't remember that one! I didn't even _exist_!"

"Trust me, it collapsed." Uranus helped Robotnik, Jr. out of the debris. "How about the Black Crystal?"

"It...disappeared."

"Because it first..."

"...Ok. _Ok!"_ Venus mumbled. "You win, I lose, the place is going to collapse after Robotnik is defeated. BUT!" Suddenly, her finger was in Uranus' face. "You owe me the ENTIRE Inuyasha manga from start to finish if this place _doesn't_ collapse!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"_Please!_"

The conversation was interrupted by Professor Caninestein, who had gone to Neptune's side after she was injured. In his hands was the cracked mirror, which he held up for everyone to see.

"Zis is no time to argue! Look!" The image was of the moon, or what was left uncovered. "Robotnik has nearly covered ze entire surface of your moon! It's only a matta of time before Robotnik makes his next move….und if my calculations are correct, ze moon's orbit is already starting to disintegrate!"

"You mean…!"

"The moon." It was Saturn who spoke. "He is going to use the moon to destroy Earth."

"Then we have no time to-"

"No!" Suddenly, Tails spoke up. "Sonic promised he'd bring Sailor Moon back, and Sonic always keeps his promises!"

"It's not a question of keeping promises anymore, Tails." Uranus turned to him. "If something has happened to your friend...Venus, start calling the others down here."

"Uranus...!"

"Vait a minute." At this, Caninestein waved a hand. "I know you're worried, but ve shouldn't jump into such a zing hastily. Give Sonic five minutes!"

"We have to Sailor Teleport as quickly as possible!" Uranus shook her head. "We all need to fight!"

"But, ah, Uranus," At this, Big Griz, who had been making a SWATBot head pyramid, finally spoke out loud. "Daah, I don't think we could...even if everyone agreed to go wichas."

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid he's right..."

Saturn held Neptune up in her lap as proof. The green-haired soldier was now unconscious, a small trickle of blood running down the side of her head.

"...All right." Realizing she was beat, whether or not she cared to admit it, Uranus slumped her shoulders, her eyes narrowing angrily and impatiently. "Five more minutes."

--

The first thing Sailor Universe realized when she woke up, was that the palace was completely destroyed. It was as if it had never existed, save for several small rocks ands flakes; Universe was floating within the void she had created, the energy that was covering the moon. It was a small loss, but still, the area was a sacred one, the ideal starting point to start spreading her dark power. Plus, she wanted to remember the architecture for when she built her newest fortress – the one she intended to build once she conquered the universe.

She gave a mumble as she stood up, rubbing her head in annoyance. The hateful rodent had, once again, meddled in the good doctor's plans, had once again tried to trump him, had once again...

_...The hedgehog._

Sailor Universe looked around, all over as far as she could see. There was no sign of the hedgehog, no sign of the Chaos Emeralds or its power. Giving a shout, she held up her hand, seeing that her shield was up and running, as if the hedgehog had never tried to attack it.

The shield had held.

"...Heheh..." The laughter came out low, at first. Then, as the silence wore on, when no Sonic came out to challenge him, Robotnik began to laugh more maniacally, his cackling echoing through the blackness. "Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!** AHAHA! HAHAHHA!!**"

The laugh went on until Sailor Universe could no longer laugh; then, looking around, sensing that there was a still a small patch of the satellite uncovered, she held up her hand. The evil doctor felt his will finish off the ancient satellite, swallowing it up completely. It was a feeling of accomplishment, a sense of total victory, that finally, Robotnik stood on the precipice of ultimate domination.

"And now..." At this, Sailor Universe held up both hands, and the ground began to rumble slightly as he fought the moon's gravity with the Earth. "To begin the final stage. In ten minutes, everything that those fools fought for will be nothing but rubble under the feet of Sailor Universe! HahahAHAHA-"

_i wouldn't count on that._

The doctor's laughter turned into a giant gasp of horror. The voice was all too familiar. Tinny, almost squeaking in and out of existence.

"Wh….!!"

_yeah, i'm talking to you. _butt_nik. hello._

But still all too familiar.

"**IT CAN'T BE!!**"

_sorry to disappoint ya, but it is!_ The squeak echoed inside his head, even as she looked frantically to find where the voice was coming from. _oh yeah, don't bother trying to look for me. you won't find me._

"How..." Sailor Universe stamped her feet in a rage. "Can you be ALIVE? You...you used all your power to try and break the shield!"

_wow, you really fell for that one, didn't you?_ There was an eerily tiny giggle which made the doctor want to throw up. _actually, i wasn't trying to break it. I just used all of the power of the first three chaos emeralds to blindside you while i used the power of life to get through the shield._

"But...how?!"

_how else? by walking through it._

At this, Sailor Universe's face became as white as a sheet. She quickly looked down at herself searching herself and her vicinity for any sign of the detestable enemy that had, once more, outsmarted her. But there was no sign. It was as if he wasn't there.

Or was there, but was too small to be seen.

_that's right, lardbelly..._ The feeling of dread increased as Super Sonic continued, in the scariest voice that the hedgehog could muster. _sonic now really _is_ atomic, and he's inside the electrons of your braiiiiin. cool, huh? actually, scratch that. i left that two seconds ago. too scrambled up there._

"No..."

_so, let's see._ Suddenly, the brooch on Sailor Universe's chest opened, revealing the Silver Crystal, with Sailor Moon inside it. _oh, here's the crystal. and there you are! hi!_

"NO..."

_if there was any way to save you from the next ten seconds of excruciating pain, i probably would have found it by now._ The crystal began to glow a bright blue from the Power of Life being fused into it. _and, as much as everyone on mobius is trying to get rid of you...it would have been nice to go back with you all tied up or something. i don't like the idea of doing this, even after what you did. even after everything._

"**NO!!**"

_but some things...even if you wish you could…._ there was a silence at this. _catch ya on the flip side, buttnik. it was fun while it lasted._

The crystal began to glow a bright white.

_but now…..good bye._

At that moment of truth, in those final moments as the Power of Life began to do its work, Sailor Universe could only think of one thing to do to express her outrage, her indignation, her fear of what was to come. It was true. Sonic had won. He _always_ won.

She screamed.


	21. A Date With Destiny, Part III

********

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**A Date With Destiny, Part III****_  
_**

* * *

Four minutes had passed, and everyone was in the room with Professor Caninestein, staring down at the cracked mirror. Once everyone had heard what had happened, they had gathered together, waiting for something to happen. Their expectations were met, somewhat, when the mirror began to glow again, the glass melding together once more before a soft white glow began to emanate brightly into the room.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyth..." At this, Robotnik Jr.'s head suddenly bolted up. "H-hey! What's that noise?"

"Outside." Quickly, Tails ran into one of the rooms. "There's something going on outside!"

The sailors and Mobians quickly followed, finding themselves staring down onto the city below. Thousands upon thousands of people were jamming the streets, their collective shouts and screams swelling into a wave of unadulterated sound.

"The moon, the moon…!!"

"The black…!"

"LOOK!!..."

The group looked up, their eyes widened in horror. The moon was completely gone from the sky, save for an eerie halo which came from the light of the sun as it tried, and failed, to hit it. The senshis' hearts sank, as did most of the Mobians; to see the moon gone like that was a seeming realization that the end was near.

"No...it's gone..."

"He..." Uranus' fists clenched. "We have to--"

"Vait!" Caninestein pointed. "Look, zere's something happening!"

Uranus looked up again, and started at the sight. Cracks were beginning to appear in the blackness, revealing the silver surface underneath. Some of them were, at first, too minuscule to see. As moments passed, however, the cracks became larger and brighter as the blackness weakened and pulsed against the power that was going against it. Soon the white cracks were everywhere, like a tortoise shell on fire.

"Can it be..."

"Impossible...!"

"Sonic..." Tails' eyes widened. "It's _Sonic_!!"

The seconds ticked by, the blackness writhing and pulsing violently as it tried to consolidate its hold on the satellite, but it was all for naught. Everyone watched, and waited, holding their breaths for the inevitable even as they were worried it was only temporary. Finally, as the blackness on the moon exploded, allowing the surface to once again bathe in the light of the sun, a single yellow streak of light flashed across the sky, causing the whole group – and the whole city - to erupt in cheers.

--

"...moon...Sailor...Moon..."

The first thing Usagi felt was cold. It was like being in the inside of a freezer for hours on end, to the point where one's entire body was blue and even black. It ripped through her clothing and chilled her to the bone, making her wonder how she had been in the cold for so long. It was also a bit painful, to the point where she almost cried out.

Then she saw Earth in the distance, and the stars that surrounded her and blurred as she passed them, saw her tattered school clothes and she remembered why. She gave a gasp and started to panic.

_Oh no...!_

"Woah!" A voice suddenly spoke, and she became aware of two arms under her back and legs. "Watch out. You'll float into space!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized the source of the voice. She turned her head and found herself face to face with a character that, before, she had only seen on her old game system as she fruitlessly punched buttons in order to make him spin. Super Sonic, though he wasn't quite as super as he had been before. His skin was slowly turning green, a sign that whatever had been powering him was faded, or gone completely.

"You..." she choked. "I can't believe it..."

"Yeah, me." Sonic smirked as he flew along. "Are we enjoying the flight?"

"...You saved me." Usagi's eyes began to slightly water. "Saved my friends. Thank you so much..."

"All in a day's work for a hedgehog, though I couldn't have done it without you. _Butt_nik, on the other hand..."

Sonic stopped at that, and said nothing more. Usagi didn't need to be told what had happened to Dr. Robotnik - to the self-appointed Sailor Universe. It was what had happened to Sonic the first time he attempted to rescue her. And even if she had no idea of what was going on, the crumbling black energy floating aimlessly into space clued her into the extent of the doctor's rampage.

_All my fault..._ Usagi closed her eyes. _Once again, the Silver Crystal..._

"Say," her thoughts were interrupted by Sonic again, as the Earth began to engulf their vision. "In your town, you wouldn't happen to know a good place where they sell chili dogs, do they? I've got a craving that would knock out a rhino!"

"Oh..!" At this, Usagi gulped. "Actually, I don't know any place in Tokyo..."

"Bleh." At this, Sonic winked. "Hate your planet already."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh as they entered into the atmosphere, the flames burning all around them as they flew down. At this point, Sonic began to turn blue, using up all of the energy he had left from his power-up to shield them from the heat. Though Usagi began to sweat profusely, she knew she had nothing to fear.

"Oh..." She thought. "What happened to those emeralds? Did they..."

"Oh, they're fine." Sonic also began to sweat. "I just threw them out to parts unknown. I'm pretty sure at least one of them is clear out of the galaxy by now."

"Thank goodness." The flame was replaced by blue skies, where Usagi still nearly floated out of Sonic's arms. "At least no one will bring them together again."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But?"

"...I just ran out of juice."

"..._Whaaaa..._"

There was a horrified silence as Sonic, now completely blue, turned bright red at his blunder. Below her, Usagi could see her island country, but could only barely make out where her city was. She knew that was going to change very soon as she began to sweat even more profusely.

"I hope you Earth people have good coverage" was the last thing Sonic said before the two of them suddenly started plummeting towards the ground, screaming their heads off.

--

Uranus smirked as she watched the scene from within the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"You think we should rescue them?"

"Oh," At this, Mars snorted as she waved her hands. "I think we should let Usagi fall a couple thousand feet. Spend some more time with her feti-"

"_Hey!_"

"...Oh...sorry!" Mars felt Tails' annoyed glare on her. "Never mind...!"

"Spotting location..." Mercury's fingers typed quickly on the keyboard of her computer. "Activating the communicator's remote signal!"

At the pressing of the Enter button, Usagi and Sonic both disappeared from the mirror screen; seconds later, the fell through the ceiling of the room, screaming as they fell the six feet down onto the floor.

"Usagi-chan!" The girls all flocked to their leader instinctively, holding her up as she groaned from the impact. "Usagi-chan...Princess!"

"SONIC!!" Before Sonic could even get up, Tails was on him, finally able to give him to proper welcome back. "SONIC!! YOU'RE BACK!!"

"Woah...easy there!" Wiping his eyes, Sonic returned the bear hug. "Was there ever any doubt in your mind, little bro?"

"I'm so happy..." Tails sniffed. "Sonic, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Same here, little pal."

"I mean, I thought you were gone..." Tails looked down at this. "And...I gave up real easily on you. And that's not what heroes do. I let you down. And...I let Robotnik..."

"...What? Are you kidding?" Sonic brought Tails' chin up. "Why are you so hard on yourself? You didn't cause any of this. If anything you're the reason I'm not still down there! You may not think you did anything, but you did a lot more good than you'll ever know."

"I..." Tails smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. You don't know how much that means to me."

"No problem, keed." Sonic nodded. "I understand."

"I...I just thought...hey," Suddenly, Tails backed away from Sonic and spread his arms out. "When we get back to Mobius, can you tell me what happened? Even where you were, there must have been amazing stuff!"

"Yeah..." Visions of dancing frogs, drunk bellringers and disembodied heads swam through Sonic's mind at this. "Um, maybe later. First, though..."

Suddenly, Sonic burst from the room, throwing up dust and choking everyone in the process. Seconds later, however, he returned, and plopped Beryl onto the floor near Usagi.

"What..." Usagi's eyes widened as she recognized the sorceress. "You?!"

"Don't worry. She helped save you." At this, Sonic nudged Beryl. "Right?"

"I..." Beryl turned red at the sight of Usagi, then promptly turned away from her. "Hmph."

"...Oh, come _on_." At this, Sonic put his hands on his hips, a little smirk on his face. "Are you _really_ going to carry on like this? After all you went through to get here?"

It was a long and comfortable that followed. It was clear that Usagi was shocked at the sight of her old adversary, and it was doubly clear that Beryl wasn't too keen about seeing the one person she despised most in the universe. Of course, it wasn't merely the fact that Beryl disliked Usagi, but also the fact that they loved the same man, and Beryl had tried so hard without success to win him.

"Come on..." She heard Sonic tap his foot. "I'm waaaaitiiing..."

"I...fine." Beryl spoke through gritted teeth. "Sailor Moon, I'm sorry I...tried to take Endymion from you. I...I won't interfere with your relationship..."

"_That's_ sorry?" She stopped when she heard Sonic speak again. "Come on, Beryl."

Beryl turned even redder at this, and she finally turned to Usagi, biting her lip as she did. A glare passed between the two, Usagi's look being the warier of the two, before both women looked away again. As the moments passed, even Sonic's smile began to drop a little.

"...I..." Finally, however, Beryl broke. Shutting her eyes tightly, she kept her head down and away from Usagi regardless. "I only...wanted to be with him. He was my everything. I was jealous of you, all right? Because I loved Endymion with all my heart. I still...love him, even at this very moment. Even now I would tear this world apart if it meant I could have him."

"...Daah..." Big Griz blinked, and scratched his head. "Dis is an _apology_?"

"Well," Tails gave a sheepish shrug. "At least she's being honest?"

"But...I know he can't be mine." The sage's grip on her staff tightened. "No matter how much I want it to be. For that I will always despise and loathe you, even if some day I come to no longer love him, even if we become allies...and I'm sorry it must be that way. But...I can't just forgive and forget. I just..._can't_."

Another awkward silence descended upon the group as everyone stared at Usagi, waiting for her response to Beryl's words. Indeed, she was almost as red as Beryl, though her wariness turned into incredulity before it turned into confusion.

"...I...ah..." The sailor soldier fumbled for a proper response. "Um, thanks? I guess?"

"...You're very welcome," Beryl mumbled. "Princess."

"...Well!" Sonic clapped his hands together. "That's better! I'm proud of you, Beryl."

"Proud of me?" Beryl's left eyebrow raised. "For what, Sonic?"

"The fact you've actually _learned _something from all this when push came to shove." Sonic nodded. "And you didn't call me rodent or hedgehog."

"I..." Beryl blinked in surprise, her lips pursing into a small ghost of a smirk. "I suppose I didn't."

"Big whoop!" At this, everyone turned to Robotnik, Jr., who had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Now that everyone's buddy buddy, what are we going to do with this giant fortress?"

"What'll we do?" Breezy brought her good hand through the stouter robot's hair. "What do you mean by that, sweety-kims?"

"I mean, this is the first time a fortress my dad built hasn't collapsed on itself after a battle. Normally when my dad makes a fortress, it gets blown up or imploded, or something." Robotnik, Jr. looked up, flummoxed. "There's, like, no precedent for an intact fortress post-battle when it comes to my dad."

"Ooooh?" At this, Venus made her way to Uranus' side before anyone else could speak, a coy look on her face. "You mean, this place _isn't_ going to collapse? How _interesting_, don't you agree, Uranus?"

"Ditch the asinine attitude." Uranus gave the girl a death glare. "I never agreed to your stupid bet."

"Aaah, _but_!" Venus shoved a finger at Uranus' nose. "It's the principle of the matter! Sailor Venus says!"

"And Sailor _Uranus_," the sky soldier growled, "says she's going to-"

"Now, children." The two girls looked over to see Sailor Pluto chuckle. "There's no need to argue. I'm quite sure we don't have to worry about this little conundrum."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Pluto closed her eyes. "I'm sure we'll be able to find a use for this place. Don't you agree, Sailor Moon?"

At this, she looked at the hair-bunned girl, who gave Pluto a blank look in response. As Pluto kept looking at her, however, a realization began to dawn on her, one that was lost on the Mobians and Beryl, but not lost on the sailors. Each of them began to brighten up and smile and smirk at Pluto's unspoken implications.

"A-aaah!" Finally, Usagi bobbed her head up and down, her eyes wide and a big grin on her face. "I got it! Yeah! Um, I'm sure we'll find a, um, future use for this place, right?"

"Right." At this, Sonic yawned and gave a couple more taps of his feet. "Well, now that all this is over and we've figured all of the loose ends out, I propose we go all out to celebrate before we get ready to go back to Mobius."

"Party?" Tails pumped his fist. "All right!"

"Celebrate?" Jupiter raised her hand. "Well, I know of this new club that opened in Shibuya-"

"So who's up for chili dogs?"

"...Huh?" Jupiter's face fell. "Chilli dogs?"

"**ALL RIGHT!**" In unison the Mobians cheered. "WOO-HOO!! YESSSSS!!"

"_NOOOOO-HOOO-HOOO!!_"

Everyone's cheers abruptly stopped the moment Scratch's wailing. They all turned to see Scratch and Grounder leaning on each other, bawling into a pile of tissues.

"He's goooone!" Scratch cried. "Our Supreme Mustachedness is gone! Isn't he!?"

"He didn't come back with you, so he must be...!" Grounder blew his nose, which blew off and hit Mercury in the face. "I didn't even get to give him his birthday present!! Why'd you have to do that, hedgehog!?"

Normally, the Mobians would have ridiculed the robots after they were defeated by Sonic, or their master's plot was foiled. However, something about the situation was different from the countless times before; perhaps it was the fact that Robotnik had abandoned everyone, even his most loyal followers, in his pursuit. Or perhaps the price that everyone had paid was far beyond what the Mobians had experienced before. As the robots mourned, the Mobians, instead of mocking their pain, simply stayed silent, giving an occasional look towards Sonic, whose expression showed a surprising lack of emotion.

"There, there..." Sailor Venus walked pat Grounder on the back. "I'm sure everything will be all right, yeah?"

"Y-yes your Most Beautiful Venusness..." At this, Grounder looked up at his new master, his eyes shining. "C-can I stay with you now, s-since Dr. Robotnik's not around anymore...?"

"Bawww!" Scratch blew his nose. "Grounder, y-you're such a d-dolt...!"

"A d-dolt in love..."

"Uh, well...however you want to look at it. I'm sure my parents won't mind!" At this, an evil gleam sparkled in Venus' eyes as she began to mull over the possible arrangement. "Especially my mom. I'm sure she'd have no objections at all to you staying in my room so that I have to sleep in her new Swedish temperpedic bed at all. Heheheh...yes..."

"Always looking on the bright side, Venus?" Usagi began to sweat. "Though, the robots do being up a good question. What _did_ you do to...him?"

"Oh." Sonic shrugged. "I sent him away."

"Sonic?" At this, Caninestein tapped the hedgehog on the shoulder. "I hate to doubt you, but vere in ze world – er, universe – could you have _sent_ Robotnik? Zat explosion on ze moon seemed...well, _final_-looking."

"Yeah," at this, Robotnik Jr. piped up. "I gotta agree with Caninestein. Knowing my dad he'll be back, even from this kind of defeat. Unless you did something _really_ bad to him...?"

At this, Sonic looked around at everyone. Senshi, Mobian, and robot all looked at him expectantly for a better answer. Even Beryl was looking over, her curiosity clearly piqued by what was going on.

_Should I?...Naaaah. Why ruin it?_ At this, his eyes met Tails'. _On the other hand..._

"Well, professor, I'm not going to go into details about it, though I might tell Tails later. I owe him that much. But I'll just say that I don't think we have to worry about him again for a good long while, Professor." A little smirk came on his lips. "I sent him to someone who'll make sure to take care of _that_..."

--

The screams of the underworld permeated through the great jeweled castle, into the sanctified columned room where the great throne of Hades himself sat and oversaw his domain. It was like music to him, a beautiful symphony, to hear the torture. With each passing day the orchestra became larger, the tortures of those who had done evil giving him the greatest pleasure of all.

On this day, though, a new shriek suddenly echoed into the throne room as the owner descended towards his final judgment.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!"

He landed so hard that the entire underworld shook as if there was a violent earthquake causing even the bell by the entrance - which was on the side completely opposite of the great throne hall – was shuddering terrifically from the impact.

"Hey!" The bell ringer growled as he took up a broken bottle of alcohol. "Who's doing that!? I'll shove a giant fish up your-"

"Hey, shut up!" Several newcomers shouted up as Cerberus gave the bell-ringer a small growl. "No one _cares_!"

There was a groan from the large hole that the portly poltergeist had made in the perfect marble floor of the ancient abode. A gloved hand came up, followed by another, and then up came the all too-familiar bald head and orange mustache. He slowly crawled out of the rubble, which, once he got out, began to shift and crack under the guide of an unseen hand. Within seconds the disaster area was good as new, smooth and even as if no one had dared even scuffed it with their shoes.

"What? Huh??" Slowly getting up, Robotnik looked around, confused as he rubbed his head. " This isn't the moon. Where on Mobius _am_ I? That blasted rodent and...whatever he did to me! I don't...feel any different, but….h-GAAAUGH!"

That was when he noticed the giant, almost comical, hole in his chest. He thrust his hand in, realizing it was going through his back, and he jumped up in shock. His eyes began to bug out as he started to realize, among other things, what was wrong with him and where he might actually be.

"This...I...No!! It _can't_ be!!"

"**Oh, but it IS!**"

Suddenly, a pillar of flames and smoke engulfed the room, revealing a tall, muscular man, with black hair, and black eyes that smoldered with unyielding anger. His blood red cape was draped around his shoulders, and next to him was a woman, dressed in a green tunic, her own eyes boring into the unfortunate doctor as he stood in the middle of the throne room of the Rich one, the dreaded god of the underworld himself.

"**So,**" Hades' voice boomed as he stared down the former ruler of Earth. "**This is the man who dared invade my kingdom and usurp my throne? How strange that he is not as I had imagined him…I thought he would be far more **_**intimidating**_** to look upon.**"

"Why, I….." Robotnik gulped as he realized he was in a great deal of trouble. "Well, it….it wasn't...I mean, it went like this-"

"**SILENCE.**" Robotnik was immediately cut off. "**You have committed a most unforgivable crime, amongst all the others you have done. You have no right to speak in my presence! Yes, the record of three judges and I, have decided your punishment shall be long and painful; until the end of eternity and beyond shall you suffer! Moltaire!**"

"Yes," at this, the faithful apparition appeared, head in hand as always. "Oh, Rich One?"

"**Take this bloated, misshapen monster,**" Hades' eyes flashed, "**and place him in the pit of hot molten metal. So his body may melt each day, and at night, he may cool off and reform for the next day's torture...an so it shall be...for **_**all eternity**_**!**"

"W-what?! Wait!" At this, Robotnik dropped to his knees. "It's…it's not what you think! I…I was corrupted! Yes! The Crystal corrupted me! And my robots, they convinced me to come to Earth! And, eh, the hedgehog as well! Oh, if you only _knew_ what he's put me through all these years…!"

"Oh _really_."

"Yes! Really!" Tears began to form in the madman's eyes. "I promise I'll behave! I'm just a lost soul in need of guidance...and um, assurance that I'll live until my golden years! Yes, I...really don't belong here..."

"Husband," at this, the woman spoke. "Perhaps this poor man is right. If he was indeed corrupted by the crystal, then perhaps he would not find a punishment more….suitable to that?"

"….More suitable." At this, the flames died down. "What could you mean, my wife?"

"Perhaps he is right about the hardships he had faced, and he simply needs….a correction of morals." With a soft smile, Prosperina nodded. "Then he would understand better the gravity of his crimes?"

"Oh, yes, _yes!_" Seizing the opportunity, Robotnik crawled to Hades' feet. "A correction of morals, that's _exactly_ what I need! I'm willing to repent! I'm willing to see the light! My age craves indulgence! I don't need to be melted in a pit!!"

"...Very well." Though the fire died down, Hades' mouth formed a rare smile; even if he was fully unaware that it meant the god was up to something, as his smiles were laced more with cyanide than clover, something about it was still none too comforting to the mad scientist. "That shall be his eternal punishment. And it just so happens, we have a teacher _well_-suited to this person's...unique problems."

"Oh yes, thank you! I'm in your _debt_, oh great and, ah, wonderful one."

Robotnik couldn't help the grin forming on his face. Perhaps there was a way out of this mess after all. People were so easy to manipulate, even gods; one didn't need infinite power when it came to old-school trickery and manipulation. It had always worked on Mobius, and even on Earth to an extent.

Of course, Robotnik didn't know how much Hades wished to laugh at his pathetic attempt to trick him and escape his fate. The god learned all of what Robotnik had done, just by looking at his face; the punishment he had planned it all well in advance of his arrival.

"Bring in the teacher; let the correction begin!"

At this, a door opened on the left side of the throne room, revealing a lighted room, and in it, a silhouette. Robotnik's eyes gleamed, and he smiled as he waited for his chance to see his new teacher who he assumed could easily cave in to his own wishes. A suggestion here, a hint there, and perhaps with the poor slave's help he would be able to leave the place he was now in, and finally get his revenge. He had been so close at that moment...

His smile vanished in an instant when his head connected with the blue umbrella. With a cry he fell onto his back, holding his head in pain.

"Whaaaat?!"

"THERE you are!!" The shrill voice that answered chilled the doctor's blood, for it was one whose owner he knew all too well. "I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!!"

The silhouette suddenly covered him, and the blue umbrella smacked him in the head once more. Squealing in fright, Robotnik scrambled away and stood up to face the person who would be his companion. Behind him, Hades' smile deepened maliciously; he was clearly having fun, a rare event for the usually somber god. Even his wife looked pleased with the reaction the doctor was having.

"M..." he stammered. "_Mama_?! _How_?!"

"Whaddya mean, 'how'?" Mama Robotnik raised her umbrella again, her mustache twitching. "I got a letter saying you were conquering the universe without me, _that's_ how. I guess you weren't planning on letting the poor woman who gave you life out of the home you know she hates?!"

"No, Mama!" Robotnik took another step back, trying to distance himself from his parent. "Th-that wasn't the plan at all!"

"No?!" The umbrella was waved menacingly. "Then why didn't you bother _telling_ me?!"

"M-mama!" Robotnik began to sweat. "It was n-nothing personal, honest!!"

"I'll show _you_ nothing personal!" The umbrella came down again. "Take _this_, you no-good noodnik!!"

"Nooo-ooo-ooo-ooo!!"

With that, the chase was on, and Mama Robotnik was hot on the madman's tail. Out of the castle they went, into the deep, endless caves, where men were burned, women were disemboweled, trees were made of knives and the water tasted of blood. As their figures disappeared, Mama Robotnik's shrill shouts of indignation could still be heard loud and clear.

"HOLD STILL! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!"

"Foolish mortals. I think I will enjoy this." Hades crossed his arms, the slightest hint of smugness dancing in his eyes. "Who would have thought this would work out so beautifully, my dear wife?"

"Dear husband," Persephone smiled. "Forget not whose idea it was."

"Of course." Turning towards his queen, Hades looked behind her towards Moltaire. "I believe your ingenuity in this situation deserves some token of esteem."

"Well..." Moltaire blinked, then shrugged. "I don't know what precise thing I'd ask for myself, but, uh, I guess maybe you could us all a favor and say something to that bell ringer..."

A cry of fright penetrated the throne room as the Robotniks ran in, circled the throne room, than ran back out. Once outside, the madman looked left and right, sweat on his brow, at all of the horrifying punishments others had been given; he wished he'd been given all of them combined as opposed to his 'teacher'. In response to his plight, the denizens of Hades' domain gave him strange, nonchalant or bemused looks before returning to their own punishments with shrill cries of agony.

He never thought he could be so humiliated. He, who had just then almost dominated the dimensions, was instead being dominated by his mother.

"I-DOOF!-I hate this punishment!!" The umbrella came down on him mercilessly, the beginning of an unpleasant stay that the both of them knew, deep down, would last for a long time to come."I HATE THIS PLACE!! But most-DOOF!!-of all...I hate...I HATE..._**I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!**_"

**END?...**

* * *


	22. Epilogue: Whatever Happened To

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Epilogue: Whatever Happened To...**

* * *

"And so!" It was the twelfth night of stories from the celebrated guest of the onsen, the mysterious stranger from a strange land. "I went up and t-t-t-told my boss, 'Don't let that lady in! That's Sonic! That's the hedgehog!' But of course, he didn't believe me. Didn't! Like _usual_! And I was on sewer duty, I had to clean sewers for an _entire_ month! A _month!_ Yucky yuck!!"

"Oh!"

His listeners - all between the ages of 18 and 24, all fully formed and members of Tokyo University's athletics, all barely dressed in their onsen robes, all female - sat in the hot water, their pretty lips shaped into capital O's at the newest tale of woe from the guest of honor. Every time they had gathered at the bath, he would regale them with horror stories of his evil boss, the tales getting worse and more vile every day. And they ate it all up, only to be hungry for more from their exotic new friend. It was certainly more interesting – and safer – than being back at college, where, apparently, some sort of agitation was occurring with the government that, in reality, had threatened the entire universe.

But here in the mountain onsen, almost completely cut off from the outside world, they had everything they ever needed. Food, clothing, a roof over their head, a hot tub, and of course their prized storyteller, whose every need was catered to by the curious and languishing young ladies. They'd been stranded here since their buses mysteriously broke down, and even though their ride had been fixed, in the name of their guest of honor they had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"Oh, Koko-chan!" One girl massaged his back. "That's _terrible_!"

"Oh, yes..." Other girls, who were massaging his feet or holding trays of bananas for him, also had worried looks on their faces. "We should protest to the government!"

"We'll boycott the company!" One girl threw her fist up in the air. "For you, in the name of those who _love_ you!"

"Yes, yes!!" All one hundred and forty two girls nodded. "We'll help you in any way we can! In _any _way!"

"Oh, but you have been helping me...yes you have!"

Indeed, he had never been better treated than he was at that moment. Having heard the screams of his boss's shrill voice, he now heard the cooing and soft voices of subordinate admirers. Where once he felt the consternation of his boss, now he felt the soft flesh of college-aged cheeks rubbing against his shoulders. The smell of rotten sewage and toilets no longer filled the air; instead, there was fragrant perfume of different kinds, and even the pungent smell of the spring was a welcoming scent in comparison to what had offended his nose in the past.

Indeed, in comparison to Mobius, Earth was heavenly bliss for Coconuts the Robot Monkey. And it could only get better with all of the attention he was getting.

"Haahaha!" At this, Coconuts turned to his right and motions towards the other side of the bath. "Hey hey! Kid! Come over here and have some fun for once!"

"No thank you..."

The sullen response came from the orange-haired boy the same way it had come out the past fifty times he had been invited. He simply lay on the roof of the towel shed, not even bothering to look down at the scene, despite the fact that it had gone on for more than an hour. After some time and meditation it had gotten easy for the boy to block out most, if not all, of the silliness that everyone at the onsen engaged in. Nor did he have any intention of abetting the situation if he could help it – especially since his beloved girlfriend waited for him back home, no doubt worried sick about him.

"Ooooh, come on, you!" At this, Coconuts crossed his arms. "Just because you don't like girls doesn't mean you can't have fun with them! So get your big butt down here this minute! Yeah! This _minute_!"

"Jesus!" At this, the boy sat up, his eyes alight and a growl in his throat. "Listen, you ugly pile of metallic grey crap! I'm not coming down there and that's _final_!"

"Oooh, but Kyo-chaaaan..." At this, one of the prettier girls jumped out of the onsen and got on her hands and knees. "Koko-chan _likes_ you! And we want to get to know you! Where you grew up, who you dated, who hated you, how many bears you fought...please come down a-"

"I DIDN'T FIGHT BEARS!!"

The shouting caused the girl to jump back with a gasp as the boy screamed at her. One could almost see the outline of the hairs standing up on his back if one looked close enough. Meanwhile, the girl wisely opted to back away, a pout on her face.

"Hmph. You're no fun," she huffed. "And here Koko-chan invited you to stay with us, and takes care of you as a benefactor does a ward, the only other man in this place!"

"Takes care of me my ass!" The boy, Kyo, growled. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to stay here."

"Hey! Hey!" Coconuts pointed at the boy. "Then why are you still here if your so freely independent, huh? Huh??"

"I don't have anywhere else to _go_ right now, that's why!"

"Well, then as long as you're here you better stop sulking and...come down here and stop being bored, Summers!" Coconuts pointed to a nearby table. "Live, I say! Have fun since you ended up here, this is your chance! Besides, it's food time!"

"It's Sohma, you idiot! _Sohma_!!" The boy slapped his forehead. "Get it _right_ for once!"

"Food time! Food time!!" The girls clapped their hands, ignoring the boy's annoyance. "Come on down, Kyo-chan! Come on down!"

With that, several girls came out with large trays of food and tea. As the onsen was situated near a river, and the onsen itself had its own greenhouse and emergency supplies to last for up to a year, it was easy enough to fish (especially since Kyo did most of the fishing) and get plentiful amounts of food, and fresh fruits and vegetables. Even Kyo couldn't help but slowly climb down from the roof and follow the scent of the amazing banquet that was being set down for everyone.

"Fine...fine!" Not bothering to use utensils, he grabbed several slices of fish and began to shovel them into his mouth. "I might as well since you're all so damn insistent!"

"Aaah, this is some good stuff!" Coconuts slurped on his tea. "Much better than oil! Much, much better..."

"Is there anything else you'd like, Koko-chan?"

"Anything you need, Koko-chan..."

"Eh, I'm all right for now!" Coconuts stretched. "Man, what a day. I think I might go to bed soon. If anyone here wants to help me get there..."

"Oooh, me!"

"No, pick me!!"

"Koko-chan!" Suddenly, a robed girl came out of the bathhouse with a large translucent piece of paper in her hands. "I have something to show you!"

"Huh!?" Coconuts bolted up, a look of surprise and fear on his face. "What, what?! What's the matter!?"

"Oh, it's nothing! We made a subtitle to put in front of the camera!" The girl cheerfully started handing it over to Coconuts. "I figured, since a couple of us decided to make a movie about our time here, now that the equipment's come in from the university-"

"Wait a _second_!!" The subtitle was yanked away before Coconuts could touch it. "MOVIE!? You're making a_ MOVIE_!?"

"Hey, I was gonna see that! Gimme!"

"No! Not until you tell me..."

"Kyo-chan..." The girl who had brought the item out tried to touch the orange-haired boy's shoulders, only to have him dodge at the last moment. "We're just making a documentary about our time here! A documentary about Koko-chan and how wonderful he is to us!"

"Yes! Yes!" The other girls at the table became starry-eyed. "We agree!"

"After it's finished, we'll market it! It will show at Telluride, Kara, Shanghai, _Cannes_! It's going to be famous!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Coconuts nodded, holding his hand out. "Now gimme, gimme gimme! I wanna see the title that's on there."

"Ju-wait, WAIT, **WHAT!?**"

Kyo's eyes bugged out as he saw what was written on it, even as the other girls cheered about their brilliant celluloid dream. The more he reread it, the more his right eye began to twitch violently.

**Coming Soon, The Author of 'Dimension Dominate' Proudly Presents The Sequel:**

**COCONUTS AND KYO'S WILD ONSEN TRIPLE H-CUP HOT ACTION PARTY**

**(a documentary based on true events)**

**With GIRLS, Alcohol, GIRLS, Bear Hunting, GIRLS, Hot Tubs! GIRLS And Inter-Species Transformation! Nude Baseball! Sheep! GIRLS, GIRLS, MORE GI-**

"THAT DOES IT!!" Suddenly, the paper was ripped in half, and enraged, Kyo continued to shred it into millions of little pieces. "I WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS STORY ANYMORE! I'd rather be hung by my toes in the Cat Room while being fed spinach!!"

"Huh!? Huh!?" Coconuts glared. "Spinach! Blegh! Yucky yuck! What kind of wierdo are you!?"

"The weirdo that's _NOT DOING THIS DAMN MOVIE!!_"

"Awwwwwww!" His spat was responded to by several dozen girls suddenly rubbing themselves against him. "But we waaaaant you! Kyo-chaaaan!"

"WAAAAGH!!" Kyo gasped, trying to break free. "DON'T-"

**POOF**

The collective whimper and begging became a gasp of surprise, as the girls who had been nuzzling him suddenly found themselves nuzzling empty clothing. Before they could react, a large orange blur shot out from one of the pant legs and began to zoom towards one of the trees.

"K-kyo-chan!?" At this, several of the girls gasped, then began their chase. "Come back! Kyo-chan! Come back, we love you...!"

Coconuts watched the chase with a slightly annoyed frown on his face. The Sohma kid was always flipping out, one way or another. And then there was that silly curse that seemed to afflict him, that he became a cat whenever girls hugged him or touched him in any way. It was that and his constant screaming that made Coconuts wonder if taking the kid in after he accidentally landed on the strange, human-infested planet was a good idea. The robot knew for a fact Kyo wouldn't last five seconds around Doctor Robotnik. Maybe it was pity that had moved him to letting the boy join him in the onsen once he stumbled on it; the robot would never know for certain.

"...A well, he's going to miss out on the fun again. Too bad too sad!" Shrugging after a few moments, Coconuts stretched again and gave a yawn. "I guess the whole filming thing can wait a little bit. So, anyone up for c-c-carrying my out of here so we can watch King K-k-k-kong in my suite? Huh? Huh?"

"Oooh! Me!!"

"Pick me!!"

"I want to carry you!!"

"...How about...I'm getting carried by _all_ of you?" There was a squeal of general delight as Coconuts rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Yeah yeah yeah!! I could _definitely_ live with that..."

With ever present glee, and completely throwing away all their inhibitions if they hadn't already, the girls all simultaneously picked the robot monkey up and, like a sultan's harem, carried him off to his room. Giggles arose from the girls for what lay ahead, and indeed, Coconuts was looking forward to a night of popcorn, movies, card games and Twister with the lovely ladies.

Up in the sky, for the first time in forever, the full moon shined bright and true. Though Coconuts and his lady friends didn't know what had happened, they nevertheless felt a strange sensation as the beams of light entered their rooms. It was as if they were being lifted up into the air, light as feathers. Coconuts especially felt it, and couldn't help but smile. Somehow, he knew deep down, his fearful master wouldn't come and take him away. Indeed, the girls all felt that somehow, whether or not they stayed in the onsen, everything would be all right.

They were all finally free.

"THIS IS _NOT_ FAIR!!" Meanwhile, the Kyo cat dove into the bushes, his ravenous stalkers leaping in behind him. "I WAS _FREED_ FROM THE CURSE! _FREED_, DAMNIT!!"

_**THE END **_


	23. Sonic Says: Author's Notes

****

**DIMENSION DOMINATE**

**A Sailor Moon/Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Story  
_by cookirini_**

**Sonic Says**

* * *

"Hey, Tails, you want to go and play a game?" Somewhere by a river in Mobius, Robotnik Jr. stood in a pair of black swimming trunks. "I was thinking we could race to that big rock near the waterfall!"

"No thanks, Robotnik, Jr.!" Tails waved to the robot as he went towards a small campfire. "Maybe later, I'm kind of hungry. I just hope we have enough to feed everyone."

"Oh...ok!"

Shrugging, the robot walked over to the river and dove in. Tails watched him as he swam, and gave a shrug, turning back to cooking his chili dogs.

Several seconds later, violent splashing came from the river.

"Pfff-HELP!!"

"Robotnik Jr.!?"

"Heeeelp!!" Robotnik Jr. flailed as a large eel gave chase. "It's after m-"

At that moment, the eel struck, taking him almost entirely under. Gasping, Tails ran over to the river, grabbing the hand that was still above water. With a pull, both robot and eel was brought up. And dragged to the shore.

"Robotnik Jr.? Robotnik Jr.!?" Tails saw that the boy didn't respond, and that the eel was biting on his leg and convulsing, causing sparks to fly. "Oh _no_! I've got to stop that eel-"

"_Hold it_, Tails!!"

Tails turned to see a blue blur running towards the scene. At this, his eyes widened, and he quickly jumped out of the way.

"_You_!"

"This is a very dangerous situation!" At this, a gloved Ami knelt down and, kit in hand, held the eel firmly with one hand while using a pair of rubber-tipped tweezers to pull its mouth off of the android. "if you had touched it while it was attached to your friend, you could have been electrocuted."

"I would?"

"Yes." Ami held the eel up, examining it. "Robotnik Jr. must have provoked it by accident. And when it bit him, it got electrocuted. I hope it's all right!"

"You hope _it's_ all right?" Tails looked indignant. "But it's a horrible animal! It bit my friend!"

"Yes, but your friend can't be affected by being bitten by an animal." Ami rubbed the eel's belly. "He's a robot, remember?"

"Oh...right..." Tails slumped. "I forgot..."

At this, Sonic sped onto the scene, kicking up dirt and gravel as he stopped. He looked worried as he looked and saw Robotnik Jr. and Tails.

"Is everyone all right?"

"...Uuuugh..." The robot moaned as he stirred. "I think I hit my head on something..."

"...Oh!" Ami gasped as the eel moved. "It's all right! Thank goodness. I thought for a moment..."

"Don't worry, Ami," Sonic pat the girl on her arm. "You were just in time."

"Yes..." Quietly, Ami put the eel back into the water. "It is good."

Sonic nodded at this, and helped Robotnik. Jr. up. With that, Ami and Tails helped the robot back to the camp, where he was examined and treated with oil and plating.

"You know, sometimes, it's easy to make assumptions about certain people, situations and things in this world. But most of the time, things aren't always what they seem! So it's important to keep an open mind when you're dealing with something you're unfamiliar with, especially when it comes to other people, and even animals. Because even though we may not understand them, they all have feelings as well, just like us."

"And when you make assumptions, you might miss out on something you never imagined you would ever experience." At this, Beryl phased into view, staff in hand. "You don't have to necessarily like a person you've met, but no matter what, you should always respect them and treat them with kindness, especially if they haven't done anything wrong to you. And besides, a little kindness to a stranger does wonders."

Suddenly, there was a splash of water, and the eel's head popped up, spitting out several things from its mouth before splashing off. Curious, Tails and Ami went over to inspect.

"Hey, these are turtle eggs!" Surprised, Ami examined them. "The eel must have been bringing them back to his nest for food when he found us."

"Well..." At this, Tails looked at the girl, then back to the water, waving to the receding form in the water. "I guess we've got lunch. Thank you, Mr. Eel...!"

Looking over at the scene, Sonic looked over to Beryl. The both of them nodded.

"Remember, a little respect can go a long way!" With a wink, Sonic gave a thumbs up for the world to see, as he always did before. "Sonic says!"

* * *

I'd like to thank all of the people who have stuck by me for the past two years, fans, betas, and fellow writers alike. During the middle of writing, I was struck by an unfortunate, prolonged case of writer's block, and I hope that the quality of the story overall did not suffer from this setback, even as it took two years to complete. It was still an amazing experiment, and an amazing experience. I hope everyone else feels the same. I'd also like to especially thank Master Miller LITE for pushing and helping me in my quest to finish this fanfiction, and my family for, once more, enduring my extreme love of Sailor Moon and Sonic, as well as my fanfiction ideas.

This was an extremely difficult project, mainly because I had to reconcile two universes that were diametrically opposed to one another. Each has different levels of humor, drama, and subplots. It was especially difficult when it came to death, and as you may have noticed, death plays a very large part in the story. To counterbalance it, I did my best to keep the word out of the story, for example (even though it was very, _very_ obvious that it was death being talked about) as well as to employ some AoStH comedy (especially Scratch and Grounder) into those scenes, up to and including the end. I really hope that I succeeded, and I encourage readers to give me their honest input.

Also.

It's a little late, but even in the beginning, I always meant to dedicate this fanfiction to a man named John, who was an inspiration to another, fellow band member, named Reginald Dwight on one lonely night in 1970 as he contemplated sexuality and suicide. It was this man who convinced Reggie to leave the woman who was blackmailing him into marriage, and in response for giving him the courage to do so, Elton John wrote a song for him, aptly titled "Someone Saved My Life Tonight".

A true story, it was still long before my time, but one thing he did was not: the voice of Doctor Robotnik on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. When I heard of his passing, I began watching the show once more, after a decade, realizing that even if I couldn't like anything else about it, the voices themselves were still superb. And it was thinking of Baldry's voice, and hearing it taken to diabolical heights of utter goofiness with Robotnik – one that nevertheless masked true evil - where I first conceived the idea for this story. My inspiration may not be on par with that of Elton John's, but it would be rude of me not to acknowledge the influence he and his voice had on this work, and I can only hope that I've managed to get that voice down right.

It may be overdue, but as they say, better late than never.

_RIP, Sugar Bear_

_Long John Baldry_

_1941-2005_

So ends the Author's Notes. May thoughts of Sailor Universe haunt your dreams.

Until next time.

_-Ni_

_8/9/08_

_hb dad_


End file.
